The Ballad of Bera Zabini
by Veritaserum-Girl
Summary: Follow a Slytherin girl named Bera as she starts her fifth year of Hogwarts. She's off to a good start with her best friend, Regulus-who isn't exactly fond of her friendship with the Marauders. That is, until she develops feelings for Regulus and he forces her to chose between the Marauders and himself. Who will Bera chose? James I, Regulus, Lily I, Peter, Remus Sirius/OC
1. Someone Like You

**A/N: **

**So, this is the very first fanfic that I've ever written. If you're wondering how I got so many chapters up in one day, it's due to a year's worth of writing (one year anniversary, woo!). I originally had this posted on Harry Potter Fanfiction, and decided to give it a shot here. So, reviews are very much appreciated and I hope you all enjoy what I've worked sweat, blood, and tears into (not so much sweat and blood, but a few tears here and there).  
**

**Enjoy! c: **

* * *

**1. Someone Like You  
December 24, 1981**

"Mommy, I'm cold," Cassie said as she trudged to her mother through the inches of snow that crunched beneath her tiny feet. She ran to Bera as she knelt to take her into her arms. Cassie giggled.

"Are you ready to go back home to daddy and Snuffles?" Bera asked her softly.

"Yeah!" She said in her lively little voice. Bera took her tiny hand in hers. They left the playground, and walked home along the small, quiet street. She had on her tiny pink coat, and her glossy hair, like her mother's, shined in what little sunlight was beaming on them. Though, it was uncontrollably curly. She had light brown skin, like most Zabinis. And her eyes have always come off as a bit fierce. Well, for a two year old, she was always doing things on her own.

She could talk in complete sentences at just the age of two, and she already knows how to spell her name. Bera and her husband were still debating whether to put her into a muggle school or not. She knows about magic, so it's not a secret. Bera always came across floating cookies floating into her bedroom every once in a while; she'd be a remarkable witch. Bera couldn't wait till she could meet her side of the family.

The Zabinis.

Bera's family. She'd almost forgotten that she was visiting them next week with Tom and little Cassie. Has it really been that long since she'd seen her mum? Her twin brother, Andrew?

"How about we have some hot coco when we get home?" Bera asked her daughter.

"Mhmm," she answered. "Mommy," Cassy began, "why do you talk funny?" She asked.

"You mean my accent?" Bera asked smiling down at her. She nodded sheepishly. "That's because I'm from a magical place called Britain," I said. "That's where we're going next week."

"Right," she said nodding, her black curls bounced as she did so. "Is Gram-gram going to be home?"

"No, Gram-gram is out buying food for Christmas tomorrow," Bera told her.

"Santa's coming!" Cassie cheered.

"That's right," Bera said beaming down at her. They made it to her house, it was the average American home. Nothing too special, but just right. Bera noticed a motorbike parked in front of our house...She wondered where that could have come from, but she didn't think much of it...They walked through the front gate, and walked across the yard.

As Bera helped Cassie up the stairs she swore that she heard footsteps. Bera turned around, and there was a large, black, scruffy dog. "Snuffles!" Cassie cheered as she almost hopped down the steps.

"That's not snuffles, Cass," Bera said blocking the toddler with her arm. At least not the Snuffles that little Cassie knew. "Go inside to daddy," Bera whispered to her.

"Okay, mommy," she said as she turned the doorknob and walked inside of the house.

Bera turned to face the dog, except it was now a man. "Hello, Bera Zabini," Sirius said, his grey eyes sparkling with disappointment and sadness. He stared at the spot where Cassie was just standing.

"Hello, Sirius," Bera said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, _mommy_," he added as his eyes flickered back to her. "Who is that child?" His eyes went back to the spot where Cassie last stood.

"That is my daughter, Sirius," Bera said quietly, her heart racing. "Her name is Cassie," she added.

"H-how old is she?" He asked.

"She's two," Bera murmured.

"W-wha-why didn't you tell me?" He said waking towards her slowly.

She backed away, climbing step-by-step. "Tell you what, Sirius?"

"That we..." he trailed off, "That we have a child." Bera saw tears welding up in his eyes. He looked pleading, guilt plastered on his face.

Bera closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She took a deep breath, "Sirius," she whispered, "I'm married..."

"You're what?" he gasped. "But you were supposed to come back like you always do!" He cried. Bera saw a tear stream down his cheek. His eyes were now looking at her ring. It felt heavy on her finger.

"Sirius, I said that I wasn't coming back and that I meant it," Bera sighed. "You haven't heard from me in almost three years!" Her breath came out as a puff cloud that used to amuse her only a few years ago. "I married Tom a month after I left," she said quietly.

"Tom?" Sirius scoffed. "That American wanker?"

"That I love unconditionally," Bera added.

"You loved me once," Sirius said sadly.

"When I was fifteen, Sirius," she added. "But you pushed me away, or always did something stupid-or idiotic!" She said frustratedly. "And I did that exchange program...and I stayed in this very house..." Bera said as she glanced at the house. "And I met Tom."

"But, what about me?" Sirius asked desperately. His grey eyes piercing holes through her.

"We were broken up!" she hissed. "You even told me that you didn't care about me!"

"I didn't mean it!" He argued back. "You're my little... Mini Zabini, don't you remember?"

"Well, it felt like it, Sirius!" She shouted. "I came back, and we got back together," she said more calmly. "And I wasn't happy," Bera sighed. "I knew what I wanted: Tom. Not you," Bera said harshly. "I told you that I was leaving you for good, and I did," she said finally. "And I'm not your 'Mini Zabini' anymore," she growled. " In fact, I hated that name! My name is Bera Adrianna Moreau. Not Zabini anymore," she huffed. She turned her back on him, and continued up the steps.

"Bera, I still love you," he said.

Bera paused. She turned back to face him. "Sirius, you don't love me, you love the seventeen year old version of me!" Bera hissed. "Don't you see? I've grown up! It's about time you did so too," she sighed. "And my husband is an auror," Bera added. "I know what you've done, I know what you are, and so does he," she added. "So just get out of here, and never come back, okay?"

"Y-you know?" He whispered.

"The whole damn Wizarding World knows!" she snapped. "You came all the way to America to tell me this? You're pathetic," Bera added.

"Why don't you fear me? I'm a Death Eater," he hissed, reaching for his wand.

"Then why did you run, Sirius? That's only made you look even more like a coward," Bera sighed. "Just go." She turned her back on him and hurried up the steps reached for the door knob, but it opened before her.

"What's taking you so long?" Tom chuckled with his beautiful American accent. His pearly smile flashed at Bera. His pale blue eyes scanned the front yard. A lock of brown hair fell into his eyes.

"Nothing, Tom," Bera said smiling back at him, locking her brown eyes with his blue ones. She pushed the lock of brown hair from his eyes. "Just getting some fresh air."

"Alright," he said grinning at her. He kissed Bera softly on the lips as he pulled her inside of the house, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Christmas Carols, perhaps?"

"Of course," she sighed as he pulled her to the piano, and he pulled little Cassie into his lap. Their dog, Snuffles, that so much resembled Sirius' animagus form, seated himself by the piano. It's always bothered Bera, that dog. One day Tom just brought him home, and Cassie named him. She never really liked that dog. But she felt happiness overwhelm her as Tom played 'Jingle Bells' on the piano and she and Cassie sang along.

After they finished singing, Bera left Cassie in the living room watching a Christmas special. Bera went into the kitchen to begin making the hot coco that I promised her. She was mixing the chocolate mix with the milk as she felt two arms slip around the small of her waist. Bera felt Tom's light breath brush along the back of my neck.

"Are you going to tell me the real reason why it took you so long to come inside?" He asked her quietly, as he kissed her cheek.

"Tom, I don't know if I should," Bera said quietly as she tossed a few marshmallows into each of the mugs.

"Why not?" He asked, feeling a little offended. She looked up at him, and his blue eyes seemed a bit hurt. "It was him, wasn't it?" He sighed, as he took his arms from around Bera, and leaned against the counter.

"Yes, it was," Bera sighed. Tom furrowed his brow, she wished she could tell what he was thinking about the way he did her.

"You didn't think to call me?" He asked as his voice trembled, trying to hide his anger. "What if he tried to kill you, Bera?" He asked, his jaw clenching.

"He wouldn't have, Tom," she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know that," he sighed. "Look at what he did to James and Lily, and even little Harry," he sighed. "Your friends."

"Tom..." she trailed off. He was right, what if Sirius did try to kill her? She hated to admit it, but he's always right.

"Mommy, daddy?" Little Cassie said as she peeked her head into the kitchen.

"Yes, Cass?" Tom answered.

"Where's the hot coco?" She asked putting her arms up at her sides.

"It's right here, Cassie," Bera answered holding up the tray. "Go wait in the living room," she told her.

"Okay," she said.

"Why are you always right?" Bera sighed frustratedly.

"Am I?" He asked smiling at her again. He hugged Bera tightly, and kissed her atop of the head. He smelled of Licorice Wands; her favorite sweet. "He murdered twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew; a close friend of his," he said. " And now he's on the run," he sighed. "Working for the Dark Lord."

"I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I ever lost you," he told her. He kissed her lips gently. "I love you, Bera," he said, "since the day I set eyes on you, you've had my heart," he added. He took her left hand, which was extremely small compared to his, and kissed it. He played with the ring. It was made of silver, and it held a sparkling pink diamond that was in the shape of a heart.

"This," Tom began, "is my heart." He said.

"I love you, Tom," Bera told him as she wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her tightly.

"Forever?" Tom asked her softly.

"Forever."


	2. What You Know

**2. What You Know  
September 1, 1976**

Bera couldn't believe that she was now in her fifth year of Hogwarts; it was unimaginable, actually. She'd been made a prefect, much to her surprise. Along with her best friend, Regulus Black.

They were walking through the corridors, making sure everything was in order, as prefects usually did. They noticed a sort of commotion towards the back of the train. "What's going on?" Bera asked, turning her head in Regulus' direction.

"How would I know?" He shrugged, pushing his curly black hair from his eyes.

Bera tugged a glossy, curly black lock behind her ear. "Let's go see what's going on," she said, as they began rushing to the back of the train. It wasn't much of a surprise when she finally saw the scene that was unfolding before her.

It was James Potter and Sirius Black tormenting poor old Severus Snape, yet again. They had him in a pink frilly dress and he had a hot pink purse to match, and he was in scarlet stilettos. "Not. Funny." Bera mustered in the most serious tone she could muster. She had to be the one that held herself together, because Regulus was on the floor laughing loudly and holding his side. Bera did all she could to hold her laugh, which she had no trouble with. But, she had absolutely no control over the fact that her face had turned a light shade of pink from trying to hide the laughter that desperately wanted to come out.

All it would take to break her was for her to speak. "I-" Bera said biting her lips, and closing her eyes, trying to calm herself. "You-" she said, pointing her finger accusingly at the two boys, still trying to be as strict as possible. But the laughter came once again, and she cupped her mouth. "Snivellus-Severus, I'm so sorry," she said now chuckling along with the three boys. "Really, I am," she said giggling harder than ever.

Severus simply growled in James and Sirius' direction, then pushed himself past Bera. He stepped over Regulus, who was still on the floor in fits, and he was soon gone. Now Bera laughed freely. She laughed until she got a patch in her side. She gasped for air, trying to tame herself.

"Nice to see you again, Mini Zabini," Sirius said, clapping Bera on the shoulder.

"Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you-?"

"Not to call you that, he knows," James answered. "But the name is kind of cute, you must admit," James said, clapping her on her other shoulder.

"No, it's just plain annoying," Bera sighed, turning her attention to Regulus. "You alright, Regulus?" She called back.

He was now getting to his feet, and walking over to the group of adolescents. "I'm fine," he sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I feel so bad now," Bera muttered, biting her lip.

"It's alright," Sirius replied confidently. "He'll be over it by the time we're having dinner in the Great Hall."

"Let's hope," She muttered, clutching her stomach at the guilty feeling she felt inside of her stomach. "Let's go Regulus," Bera said murmured as she walked off down the corridor.

"Oi!" Sirius called from down the hall.

"Sorry, we've go to go, Sirius," Bera called.

"I thought we were gonna catch up!" Sirius called once again.

"Maybe later," Bera called back as she and Regulus continued walking down the hall.

"Poor Severus," Regulus sighed, shaking his head.

"But, he's a jerk," she huffed. "In some ways I think he deserves it for being so mean."

"Not to you," Regulus argued.

"You'd be surprised," Bera muttered underneath her breath. "He wasn't as mean as he was to Sirius and James, but still, I never did a thing to him," she replied.

"Alright, Bera," Regulus sighed. "But, he's my friend, you know?"

"And James and Sirius are mine," She argued, folding her arms, and sending a serious glare in his direction.

"I'm not going to comment on that statement," Regulus growled. "But, what about what your parents told you?" He questioned.

"What about what my parents told me?" She replied. "Listen, school hasn't even started yet, Regulus," she said calmly. "And when the time comes I'll tell the Marauders that I can't be friends with them, because I have to work on my studies and the whole engagement thing; not a big deal."

"Bera, you should've stayed back there with Sirius," Regulus said quickly, giving her a serious look.

"What? Why?" Bera inquired. "You know that I can't stand being alone with him," she replied.

"Well, do you honestly want to know?" Regulus asked as they continued walking.

"I do, actually," Bera said, looking a little confused.

"I think that you should be betrothed to Sirius," he said quickly, not looking her in the eye.

"What?" She said chuckling. "Regulus, that's a bad idea all by itself," she replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know that I can't stand him, anyways my mom is narrowing down the names as we speak," Bera sighed.

"Well, you never know," Regulus countered. "Mother's quite fond of you, you know?" He asked.

"I guess, I mean, our mums are friends, but I highly doubt that they'd actually bond over something as stupid as a betrothal," she drawled. "So, do you have your eye out for anyone yet?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Me?" Regulus asked. "Of course not," he replied.

"Don't lie," she sighed, rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

"Honestly!" Regulus said, placing his hands up defensively.

"Regulus Black, you're such a liar," Bera sighed, walking past the liar that was her best friend.

Regulus ran his hand through his hair and sighed frustratedly, as he watched Bera Zabini, his best friend, walk down the corridor to continue their rounds.

~~~~~~

"I don't know what to do, mate," Sirius sighed, slumping down into his seat.

"About what?" James asked with a mouthful of chocolate frog, as he looked at Sirius from behind his Daily Prophet.

"Bera," he answered.

"What about her? She seems fine to me," he said, scanning over a line as he spoke.

"No, James," Sirius said, shaking his head, "There's nothing wrong with her...there's something wrong with me," Sirius said, poking himself in the chest with his index finger.

James observed Sirius over for about two seconds before replying, "You look fine, too," he shrugged.

"No!" Sirius replied frustratedly. "And where's Wormtail?" He hissed.

"I dunno, he left the compartment a while ago," James shrugged. "But, what's wrong with you mate?" He asked, folding up his prophet and placing it beside him.

"I think I fancy Bera," Sirius said, pulling at his shiny black hair.

"You what?" James asked exasperatedly.

"I think I fancy Bera," Sirius answered once again. "Do I have to repeat it again, James?"

"You what?" James asked mockingly, now making fun of Sirius.

Sirius' face now flustered red as he stood up and marched over to James. "I. Fancy. Mini. Zabini." He said, shaking James by the shoulders as he said each word.

"Since when?" James questioned calmly, removing Sirius' hands from his shoulders.

"Since forever," Sirius moaned, slumping back into his seat. "What's wrong with me? She's like a bloody sister!"

"You're the one who hated her for five seconds, then liked her once you realized she was just as mischievous as you were," James muttered underneath his breath. "And you've never exactly been nice to her," he added.

"Well it was different!" Sirius argued. "Now, she's just...different, haven't you noticed?" He asked urgently.

"No," James shrugged, "She seems like the same old Bera to me," he answered, picking up his copy of the Daily Prophet once again.

"James, you're no help," he growled, scowling at his best friend.

"What do you want me to do? Tell her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Then a sly mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"No." Sirius practically whispered. "No! Don't you dare!" He shouted.

"Don't I dare, what?" James inquired. "I'm not allowed to read the Prophet?" He asked innocently.

"You know what I mean," Sirius muttered, clenching his fists. "Don't tell anyone, especially Bera."

"Tell her what?" James taunted. "That I like to read the Daily Prophet?"

"Oh, just shut up," Sirius hissed, turning his attention to the country side outside of the window as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

~~~~~~

Bera had been avoiding the Marauders for about two weeks now, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep up the act. She wanted an outing so badly, but she'd been staying in the Slytherin common room instead of sneaking out; something she wouldn't have usually done. But, she had to follow her father's orders on how she'd have to keep up her grades for OWLs. She also had to follow her mother's orders as well, but that was just something Bera Zabini was not okay with.

"'You shouldn't be playing Quidditch,'" Bera said in a mocking tone to herself, "'And stop spending so much time with all of those boys,'" she continued. "'Get a girlfriend or two,'" she said dryly. "If Andrew only knew the half of it," she muttered to herself as she read a book on Ancient Runes. She was in the Slytherin common room alone, she assumed. It had to be about midnight and everyone had gone to bed.

Everyone was used to the Mini Zabini saying up late 'studying', so the usually let her be. Though, it was true until her third year, when she'd met James and Sirius. Usually at this time she'd be off pulling a prank, or even sneaking out to steal a few sweets from Honeydukes with the guys. When she thought about things like that, it made her miss the boys terribly.

She wondered what her mother would think if she found out that Bera was also friends with two half-bloods, as well, Remus and Peter. Regulus is barely even okay with it, Bera thought, snorting to herself. But, she obviously didn't care what anybody thought. Bera was no one else, but herself, therefore no one should worry about what she was doing or who she was friends with.

She was just that arrogant.

She closed her book, and stood up from the chair she was sitting in, she was walking towards the girl's dormitories when she heard footsteps from across the room.

"Zabini," Lestrange said firmly.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around quickly.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He snapped, holding up a piece of parchment.

"A piece of parchment?" She said shrugging. "Why?"

"You're Quitting the team?" Rabastan asked angrily.

"What? No, I'm not," Bera said, snatching the parchment from Rabastan's hands.

_Dear Rabstan Lestrange, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team,_

To whom it may concern, Bera Zabini will no longer be permitted to perform  
on the Slytherin Quidditch team for her remaining time at Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Seeker. It is due to newly set goals that have  
been set for her in order for her to be as academically successful as possible.  
Seeing as she has her OWL exams this year, it is of utmost importance that  
she do her best. Hopefully you will understand Bera's reasoning for leaving  
the team,

Yours,  
Mrs. Amberlinne Zabini.  


"That horrid bloody woman that I call a mother!" She hissed, glaring at the piece of parchment. She ripped the letter in pieces and handed them back to Rabastan. "Sorry, but that is not true, I'm on the team to stay," she said defiantly, placing her hands on her hips and looking up at Rabastan determinedly.

"You're something else, Mini Zabini," he said shaking his head.

"Don't call me that," Bera said forcing a friendly smile, and patting him on the shoulder. "I'm off to bed," she called as she headed towards her dormitory once again.

"Goodnight, Bera," Rabastan said quietly.

"Night," Bera said simply as she closed the door behind her. She noticed that her other three roommates were already asleep. Lana Scamander, Brianna Salvador, and Sarah Bennet; she didn't like them much, and they didn't exactly like her either. The main reason was because of all of the attention she got from Quidditch and being friends with Regulus, James, and Sirius. According to the three, they're the three 'hottest' guys in the school.

But, they were just her friends, and Regulus, her best friend. She and Regulus had gotten close around second year, and have been inseparable ever since. He's always been sketchy about the Marauders, and he doesn't really like them. But, he doesn't mind because he and Bera are friends no matter what. He always made her laugh, and kept her happy and smiling. She especially loved his eyes, because they were so beautiful and full of life. That Regulus Black was something else.

"Oh, bloody hell," Bera whispered to herself in realization, staring at the ceiling from her four poster bed. She bit her lip nervously and sunk beneath the covers. "Regulus," she whispered.


	3. One of The Boys

**3. One of the Boys  
October 15, 1976**

This was it; the thing Bera had been looking forward to since the first day: Quidditch Tryouts. She was, of course, trying out to be the Seeker of the Slytherin Team. Even though she was already on the team the previous year. She didn't have to try out, but she wanted to give others a chance.

The Quidditch pitch was the one place where Bera felt most comfortable. Even though her motives for playing the sport weren't exactly the best to have a foundation on. About two years ago, when Bera had first met James and Sirius, she would accompany Sirius to Quidditch matches to cheer on James, and that's where it all began..

***Flashback***

_"Wow, James is really good!" Bera said, watching James through her ominoculars in the rainy storm._

_"Yeah, maybe I should join the Gryffindor team next year," he said with water beading down to the tip of his nose. "I'd love to be a beater, hitting stupid bloody Slytherins over the head with bludgers." _

_"If I ever tried out for the Slytherin team, I'd probably want to be the Seeker," Bera said thoughtfully. _

_"You? A Seeker?" Sirius laughed. "You realized that's the most important spot on the entire team."_

_"Yeah, I do," Bera said, never taking her eyes from the match. "I think that it'd be quite fun to play on the team."_

_"It's not all fun and games, Zabini Clone," Sirius said arrogantly. "You? Being a Seeker? Funny stuff, Zabini." _

_"Oh, and why is that so funny?" She asked, taking her attention away from the game, and glaring at Sirius. _

_"Because you and I both know that you'd never make the team-you'd be the only girl," he said, shrugging. "What are the odds of that?"_

_"Pretty good odds," Bera said, stamping her foot. "So what if I do make the team?" _

_"There is no 'what if', Zabini," Sirius sighed. "You're a confident bloke," he said, patting Bera on the shoulder._

_"'Bloke'?" Bera repeated. "So I'm a boy?" She asked, getting even more angry at him. _

_"Well, you're not exactly a girl," he shrugged. _

_"So, then I'd be able to make the team with better odds," she said, knowing that she was twisting his words._

_"Well, no-"_

_"No taking back what you said, Black," she said with a triumphant smile. "I'm making the Slytherin Quidditch team next year, and I will be the new Seeker. Better than anyone you've ever seen," she said determinedly._

_"Fine, I'd love to see you try and fail," Sirius said, looking her directly in the eye, holding out his hand. _

_"If I make the team?" Bera asked, looking at his hand. _

_"I'll strut around the Great Hall in nothing but girl's knickers and stilettos," he said, smirking. "If you don't, then you'll have to do the same." _

_"What?" Bera asked, raising her eyebrows. _

_"You heard me," Sirius said, winking._

_"Fine." She said, grasping Sirius' hand. "Deal." _

_When Bera released Sirius' hand, she turned her attention back to the match. Sirius, on the other hand, rubbed his hand, surprised at how firm the Zabini Clone's handshake was. _

_Bera made herself determined to make the Seeker next year, and she was glad to do it with he help of Regulus. _

_"Here, Bera, you can use my broom," he said, handing her his broomstick. _

_"Thanks," she said, as they made their way to the center of the pitch. _

_"So, you know all the rules to Quidditch, and you know all of the players," he said._

_"Of course," Bera replied. "All I want to do is to be a seeker, I know how to fly already," she said, sitting herself down. _

_"Well, I can't help you with the whole Seeker thing," Regulus said, kicking his feet in the firm grass._

_"Well, who can?" she asked. _

_"Well, actually, here he comes," Regulus said pointing in the direction of a pale blonde boy, who was the Slytherin Captain and Seeker: Lucius Malfoy._

_"Lucius Malfoy?" Bera asked, turning back to Regulus._

_"Yeah," he said, nodding. Bera turned back to the arrogant seventh year, who ran his fingers through his long blonde hair._

_"Regulus," Malfoy said, nodding to him. "And you're one of the Zabini clones," he said, addressing Bera._

_"My name is Bera Zabini," she said, standing up from the grass. "And next year, I'm taking your place as seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team." _

_"Right," he said, giving Regulus an inquiring look. "Well, can you fly?" He asked, looking down at her. _

_"Yes, I can," she said, walking over to Regulus' broom. "Up," she said holding out her hand. The broom gracefully landed in her hand, and she pulled her leg over it, and kicked off. She zoomed into the air as fast as she could and stopped about three hundred feet in the air, glancing down at Malfoy and Regulus. She then flew a quick lap around the pitch, then decided it be fun to fly circles around the two; literally. _

_She stopped in front of Lucius, with both legs over one side of the broom with a triumphant smirk. She hopped off the broom, and gripped it tightly in her hand. Malfoy had a puzzled look upon his face that quickly disappeared. _

_"So, you can fly," Malfoy said with a tone of shock. "But can you beat Regulus?" He asked raising an eyebrow, his eyes flickering to Regulus._

_"I've never tried, but I bet I can," Bera said, turning to look back at her best friend, who now had a broom in his own hand. _

_"Let's give it a go, shall we?" Regulus asked. _

_"On a count of three," Malfoy said. "One-" And the two were off, dashing through the air, pushing their brooms to the limit. _

_They flew around the pitch about three times, and it'd been a tie, so far. But, Bera was barely even trying; she knew that this would be a piece of cake. _

_"You know, Regulus," Bera began, "This has been fun, but now I think it's time for me to win," she said, flashing a clever smile at him. She knew that since she was smaller that she'd be able to accelerate much faster. She pulled in her elbows to her side, and she lowered her back. She pulled in her knees and focused on reaching Malfoy. _

_"What the-" Was all Regulus could say before Bera zoomed past him at an intense speed. She felt the wind in her face, and she had never felt more free. She brushed past Lucius, blowing his blonde locks all over the place as she landed gracefully, and turned back to face him with her hands on her hips. _

_"Looks like I'm a pretty good flier, Captain," she said smiling at the blonde Slytherin Quidditch team Captain. _

_Over the next few weeks, Bera had be practicing extremely hard with the help of Lucius and Regulus. Lucius had turned out not to be all that bad, and she sort of considered him her friend. She also found herself talking to Regulus' cousin, and Lucius' girlfriend, Narcissa Black, who was actually really nice. Sometimes when they would practice, Narcissa would be in the stands cheering Bera on, which helped with her confidence. _

_One day after practice, the four were heading back to the castle from the pitch in the twilight. They were each laughing and joking around, and talking about the events of the previous practice. _

_"Bera, I think you're definitely going to be the Slytherin Seeker next year, you might even be better than me," Lucius said, surprising even himself at the complement. _

_"You think so?" Bera asked with her eyebrows raising. "I just want to show Sirius that he's not as bloody superior as he thinks," she growled underneath her breath. _

_"Sirius?" Lucius, Regulus, and Narcissa all asked in unison._

_"What's he got to do with any of this?" Narcissa asked, sounding interested and slightly amused._

_Bera explained the bet that she and Sirius made, and Regulus, Lucius, and Narcissa were howling with laughter. "So, when you make the team next year, Sirius is really going to strut around the Great Hall doing that?" Lucius asked._

_"Oh, yes," Bera said, nodding. Sirius didn't know about her training sessions with Regulus and Lucius, so next year she was hoping that he'd be mind-blown by her expertise. "He has no idea."_

_"Bera, you're a clever one," Narcissa said shaking her head ruefully. _

_"So, you really did this just to show up Sirius?" Regulus asked._

_"I just can't stand him being so arrogant all the time, so I decided to make a change," Bera replied shrugging. "I can't stand him," she muttered._

_"Hm, yeah, that's it," Narcissa said sarcastically. _

_"What?" Regulus and Bera asked in unison._

_"Oh, nothing," she said with a knowing smile as she slipped her hand into Lucius'._

*****  
**  
Bera smiled to herself. She actually missed those two. She really had a lot of fun learning how to play Quidditch. She even continued to practice over the summer, flying even faster and improving her times on catching the snitch.

She loved seeing her mother's disgusted face at the sight of her daughter flying on a broom; that just gave Bera motivation to practice even more. For some reason, a lot of the things Bera seemed to be doing nowadays upset her mother, and she enjoyed it.

Now, here she was, at Quidditch tryouts watching others try out. It was boring her out, really. The only reason they held tryouts for Seeker was to be mean, because they knew that they wouldn't replace her. It was Rabastan's way of showing that he was a true conniving Slytherin.

"Can I go now?" Bera called, looking around for anymore people trying out for Seeker.

"Go ahead, Mini Zabini," Rabastan said nodding in her direction, and flashing a quick smile from the center of the pitch.

"Alright," she said gripping her broom. She didn't even bother walking down to the pitch; she flew gracefully and landed in front of Rabastan.

"This ought to be fun, eh?" he asked.

"Isn't it always?" She asked. She was ready on her broom, and Rabastan held the snitch in his hand, and let it fly free.

He began to count, "One, two, three," he said. Bera zoomed off in the direction of the snitch, and never lost sight of it, chasing it in every direction it decided to change course to. She finally caught up to the beautiful golden ball, and reached for it, catching it in her hand easily. The snitch felt warm against the skin in the palm of her hand, and she landed gracefully, placing the snitch back in Rabastan's palm.

"Too easy," she muttered.

"That was your best record ever," Rabastan muttered almost to himself. "Seven seconds."

"What?" Bera asked breathlessly. "But my records have usually been about fifteen seconds," she said, snatching the stop watch from his hand. "No bloody way!" She said, smiling triumphantly. "Wait, 'till I rub this in Sirius' face!" She said skipping happily off the pitch, heading for the castle.

***Flashback***

_Bera sat in the stands nervously observing all of the other students trying out for Seeker. She bit her lip and tapped her foot anxiously, wondering when she'd be able to finally go and have it done and over with. She glanced at Regulus quickly, and held onto his hand for dear life. She glanced down the stands and noticed James and Sirius observing everyone trying out, and even having a laugh or two._

_She caught Sirius' eye, and he sent a wink in her direction, before continuing to laugh with James. Bera balled her fists in anger. _

_"Bera Zabini," Rabastan Lestrange called, scanning for her face in the crowd. He knew who she was; Lucius had been kind enough to put in a good word for her, after all. _

_"You can do it, Bera," Regulus said, giving her hand a squeeze._

_"Thanks, Regulus," she said quietly, standing up from the stands. She walked down to the pitch with her broom in her hand, her eyes flickered nervously in the direction of Sirius, who now seemed to be watching with interest. _

_She smirked to herself, and her eyes flickered back to Rabastan. "You ready?" He asked impatiently. _

_"Of course I am," she said, throwing one leg over the broom._

_"One, two, three," he said, letting the snitch free from his grasp, and Bera flew off before Lestrange could even comprehend the fact that she was gone. But she saw that flash of gold, and she flew faster, reaching for it. She chased it in circles, never stopping-never slowing down. She bit her lip in concentration as she reached for the tiny golden ball. She suddenly felt it in her grasp, and feinted as steeply as she could before jumping off of her broom, and gracefully landing on her two feet and running over to Rabastan with the snitch in her hand. _

_His jaw was touching the tough grass of the pitch, and his eyes wide in shock. "Here you go," Bera said softly, placing the snitch in the palm of Rabastan's hand. She walked back to grab her broom, and walked modestly off of the pitch. "That'll show that arse," Bera said to herself as she made her way back to the castle. _

_About a week after Bera tried out for the team, she was sitting in the common room going over notes with Regulus on History of Magic. She was quickly jotting down notes in focus, when she heard an interruption, f commotion near the board. She figured that Lestrange had posted the new lineup for the team. She heard an 'Ahem' from in front of her._

_"Oh, hey, Rabastan," Regulus, said returning back to his notes._

_"Er, hi," Bera said, looking back down at her notes._

_"Erm, I just came here to tell you that you made the team, Zabini Clone," Rabastan said, trying to intimidate her. "The first practice is next week; six a.m.." He said. "Be there. If not, I hold you responsible, Regulus," he said addressing him._

_"Okay," the two fourth years said in unison, wrinkling their noses at Lestrange, as he walked off arrogantly._

_"Hey," Regulus said, "You're the only girl on the team," he said in amusement._

_"Oh, I am," Bera said, putting her quill to her chin. "That ought to be fun."_

_The next morning Bera stood outside the Entrance Hall with James and Sirius with her arms folded and sending a pointed look at Sirius. "We had a deal, Black," she said, smiling triumphantly._

_"I can't believe she made the bloody team!" Sirus said angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Bera. "There's no way that you could've stuck that landing!"_

_"It's called practice," Bera drawled, rolling her eyes. "Something I've been doing since the same week we put on that bet."_

_"What? That's bloody impossible!" He hissed._

_"No, I had help!" She hissed._

_James stood by awkwardly looking back and forth between the two as they argued._

_"From who?!"_

_"From Regulus, and Lucius Malfoy!" _

_"What?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows._

_"They've known that I was good, Regulus has known all this time, and even Narcissa," Bera replied, folding her arms. "So, knickers, stilettos. Now."_

_"She's right, mate," James said. "You've got to do it."_

_"Fine," Sirius muttered. _

_"I'll be waiting in the Great Hall for your grand entrance," Bera said, smiling devilishly and making her way into the Great Hall to join her brother, Andrew, and Regulus._

_"So?" Andrew asked._

_"He's doing it," Bera said, looking at the doors expectantly._

_"I don't know how you do it, Bera," Regulus said, shaking his head in exasperation. _

_"Hey, it was your perverted brother's idea, not mine," she shrugged, still glancing at the door. _

_"This is going to be beautiful," Regulus muttered happily. _

Bera blushed lightly at the memory of Sirius walking around in a bra and girl's panties. She suppressed a giggle. Oh, how she loved rubbing Quidditch in Sirius' face, because she was undefeated. She had yet to lose a game, and she wasn't planning on losing anytime soon.

She rushed through the Entrance Hall, and rushed own to the Dungeons to put her broom away. "Regulus!" She squeaked excitedly, smiling widely at the sight of him snoring on the sofa.

"Yeah?" He asked groggily.

"I beat my record," she said smiling triumphantly.

"Oh, that's great," he said, not really seeming to care.

"Why didn't you show up at tryouts?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What's the point? I'm already on the team," he muttered running his fingers through his black hair.

"Good point," Bera muttered, biting her lip, watching Regulus' hair gesture intently. "Well, I'll see you," she said walking off awkwardly to the girls dormitory where she put her broom away. Lana Scamander was seated on her bed reading Witch Weekly.

"Why do you play Quidditch?" She asked with a sour tone.

"To prove a point,"Bera muttered, placing her broom gently in her trunk.

"Why?" She asked, standing up from her bed, and closing her magazine. Her green eyes studied Bera inquiringly.

"Because," Bera muttered biting her lip, not wanting to say any more. "Anyways, Quidditch is fun."

"But, you never really showed that much interest in it until last year," Lana asked dubiously.

"So what?" Bera asked, closing her trunk.

"The same year Sirius Black joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team," the said.

"So?" Bera asked, turning to face her. She gave Lana a daring look, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty odd, Zabini," she said, backing off from the challenge. She turned her head back to the door, and Brianna entered.

"Hey, Lana," Brianna said, ignoring her.

"Hey," Lana muttered, turning her head in Brianna's direction, her brown hair danced lively as she did so. "We've got to go to the library. Now," she added, her eyes flickering in Bera's direction.

"Oh, alright," Brianna said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and giving Bera a suspicious look. They left quickly, leaving me alone in the dormitory.

"Weirdos," she muttered underneath her breath as she left the dormitory. The common room was slightly lively with all of the buzz about Quidditch tryouts. Regulus was nowhere to be seen, but that isn't who Bera wanted to find; Sirius Black was her main target to find.

She skipped around, looking for at least one sign of any of the Marauders, but had no luck finding any of them. "Hmph," Bera said to herself. "Where the bloody hell are they?" She muttered to herself.

She was walking on the grounds, searching for any sign of the four. But, no such luck.

Later on, when she made her way to the Slytherin Table for supper, she saw the four talking in hushed tones from across the Great Hall, and sending her quick glances.

"What are you looking at?" Regulus asked, following her gaze. "Oh, them," he muttered.

"Do you have to be so sour when I talk about the Marauders?" She asked teasingly, seating herself next to Andrew. "I mean, really, Regulus they're not that bad," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. She smiled briefly, until heard someone on the opposite side of Regulus snort. She leaned forward to see Severus Snape. "Something funny, Snivellus?" She asked in a sweet tone. The smirk that was across Severus Snape's disappeared quickly.

"Bera, just shut up."

She looked at Regulus in shock. "What?"

"Just shut up," he said in a hushed tone. "No one thinks that's cool, at all. Especially since you're always running off with Gryffindors," he pointed. "Lay off with the Gryffindor terms."

"Y-You've never told me to shut up before," She stammered.

"Come off it," he said in a hushed tone once again. "You've stopped hanging out with them, but you still act like them," he said, flickering his eyes in their direction for a quick second. "Deep down, you know you're a Gryffindor underneath it all," he growled. "Why don't you just bloody sit with them, since they're your best friends?"

"Regulus, what's wrong with you?" She asked, biting her lip. "Why do you hate them so much?"

"First, they steal my brother," he hissed angrily, "And now they've stolen my best friend."

"No, they haven't," she said, placing a hand on Regulus'. "I can be friends with you all," she said, sending him a weak smile.

"You know, Bera?" Regulus began, snatching his hand away, "Maybe you should just listen to your parents," he muttered, avoiding eye contact.

He didn't talk to her for the rest of that night; acting as if she didn't even exist. She felt hurt by what he said, but his words held so much truth it actually hurt. Andrew dealt with it; Regulus didn't. Maybe because he couldn't. Bera didn't want to lose Regulus, he was her best friend. She loved him...in a sisterly way, of course. His words hit her hard; like a bludger to the chest. It was one thing to lose the Marauders, but completely another thing to lose Regulus.


	4. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**5. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid  
November 28, 1976**

"Oi! Mini Zabini!" Sirius called as he and James walked over to the petite brown-skinned Slytherin girl reading a book, sitting on the grounds. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Studying my arse of," Bera answered shortly, snapping her book shut, and glaring back up at the two boys. Her glossy black curls bounced as she moved her head. Her brown skin practically glowed in what was left of the November sunlight, and her brown eyes were fierce. "And will you please stop calling me that?"

"We haven't pranked in ages!" James complained. "We all miss you," he said finally.

"Well, that's too bad, but I've got O.W.L.s to study for, I'm sorry," she muttered, staring down at her book, rereading the lines she was reading before she was rudely interrupted.

"OWLs aren't until the end of the term," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "It's only November, so come on."

"No, Sirius," she said firmly, glaring back up at the black-haired boy. "Between Quidditch and studying I've got no time for you guys anymore," she said coolly, slipping her Ancient Runes book into her bag. "Listen, I miss you guys too," the girl said, "But, I've got to study," she muttered quickly.

"You can take one night off, can't you?" Sirius complained.

She stood up from the rock she was sitting on. "No, I've got Quidditch practice every night this week," she explained. "Lestrange has set out to get the cup this year, and that's practically all up to me," she added. "Listen, maybe when things settle down a bit for me, I'll be around," she shrugged. "But, until then, I'll see you."

Bera Zabini rushed off the grounds, rushing for the library. Those boys will never learn, why can't they see that she just doesn't want to be friends with them anymore? Well, not exactly. It's just not the same hanging out with them, and she wanted to listen to what her parents told her to do. But, her main reasoning was so that she didn't lose Regulus as a friend.

Her parents have become extremely strict this year, and she has even became strict on herself. Her fifth year was an important year for her. This was when things became more serious. She had to really step up and work a million times harder, just to make sure that her parents were satisfied. The only way this would be possible is if she stopped hanging around with four specific Gryffindors, according to her mother. She would soon be engaged to some pureblood wanker, she wasn't sure who. But, it definitely had better not be Sirius Black, he'd been getting even more and more annoying; she finally saw what Regulus meant.

"Though Regulus thinks otherwise," she muttered under her breath. No matter how much she complained about her dislike of Sirius, Regulus always pushed it aside and urged that she date him for some reason. Funny, she thought. How she could loath Sirius, yet be madly in love with Regulus, her best friend... "What? No," Bera said firmly to herself.

She made her way to the library, and immediately began searching for books on potions. She needed to perfect that class, she was horrid at potion making. Though, no matter what she did, Slughorn always seemed to be satisfied. She gathered about five books in her arms, and loaded them all onto a deserted table in the farthest back corner.

She looked at the load of books before her, and took in a deep breath as she sat down in the chair and began flipping through pages. She bit her lip, and furrowed her brow nervously, hoping she'd be able to find at least a little help with potions. Bera needed an 'O'; it was brutal for her.

After flipping throughout the whole book she finally growled in frustration, and slapped the book shut. "Ugh!" She said, throwing her head onto the table.

"Need some help?" She heard a quiet voice from behind her say. She lifted her head slowly, as her glossy curls re-framed her face, and turned to see greasy old Snivellus Snape.

"Er, why?" She asked softly, yet eyeing him suspiciously. Severus was never the nicest to her, mainly because of her friendship with the Marauders. She is a member, or was a member, unofficially. He was always making short jokes about her, or glaring at her as she passed him in the halls. He even attempted to call her a blood traitor, but what for? No one caught on, obviously. It's not that she had anything against muggleborns, it's that they had stuff against her.

She, being a Slytherin for one. Her twin brother, Andrew, didn't help much either. He was all about being a pureblood. But, Bera didn't care about all that stuff. She figured, the higher up she wanted to move in the Wizarding World, the more people she'd have to know. Excluding Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, of course. Them, she could do without.

"Because," he shrugged. "I've seen you struggle with potions," he shrugged.

"And? Isn't that the highlight of your day?" She asked, leading him on to some teasing of some sort.

"It was," he shrugged. "But, you've never done anything to me," he said sheepishly, looking at his shoes. Severus, he never actually hated Mini Zabini; he didn't. It was just that Black and Potter always seemed to be in the way of him ever possibly becoming friends with her.

"Really?" Bera asked sarcastically. "You've been nothing but a jerk to me for the last two years, for what? My being friends with James and Sirius?"

"That's another reason," he blurted. "You're not around them anymore, I noticed," he said quietly.

"Well, they're nothing but a distraction for me," Bera said, turning back around in her chair. She heard Severus' steps from behind her as he pulled out a chair and seated himself. "So, you really want to hell me, Sniv-Severus?" She asked suspiciously once again.

"Yeah," he shrugged. Well, if he could be friends with her with them gone, he'd take up all the time he possibly could.

"Thanks" She said, giving him a half-grin.

"I'm telling you, something else is up!" Sirius said to James as they headed down the corridor.

"Like what? I mean, she does seem a bit focused," James shrugged. "It seems pretty normal, like she said, she'll come around," he added.

"Have you seen that cold look she's been giving me lately?" He said. "What's with that?"

"Have you seen the way you've treated her for the last two years?" James muttered underneath his breath, rolling his eyes.

"What is she doing now? Where's the map?" Sirius said anxiously, reaching for James' pockets. But, James shoved Sirius away with one hand.

"It's right here," he said pulling it from his robes, and shoving it against Sirius' chest. "You're so bloody desperate, it's making me frustrated," James said rubbing his temples.

"Oh, shut up," Sirius said, his eyes scanning the map. "She's in the library, of course," he said rolling his eyes. Sirius fancied Bera, he met her in fourth year while he and James were trying to figure out how to work one of the secret passage ways. She was off wandering the corridors. Just some silly third year Slytherin girl. He was suspicious of her for about five seconds, but he soon realized that she was the girl for him. "With Snivellus," he growled.

Sirius knew that they were meant to be together. They both were people who liked to pull pranks, and walk around at night around the castle, just to break the rules. They both loved Quidditch, though he was a beater, and she was a seeker. Bera was pretty tough, for a girl. Though she was pretty small. She was five feet tall, for Merlin's sake. That's why he gave her the nick name 'Mini Zabini', because she was immensely smaller than her twin brother, Andrew. Whom Sirius actually hated. But, in Sirius' eyes, Bera was perfect. She had a beautiful smile, and two dimples at the center of both her cheeks. His perfect Bera.

"What?" James said, coming to a halt. "That has to be wrong, not Snape," he said, snatching the map from Sirius. There, in the library, sat Bera Zabini and Severus Snape. "Bloody hell," he whispered.

"No wonder!" Sirius said angrily. "Snape's brainwashed her!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet," James said, still staring at the map. "This is the first time we've seen them together," he added.

"So bloody what?" Sirius hissed. "I blame him! She was supposed to be a Marauder!"

"Oh shut up," James drawled. "Let's go up to the common room and talk with Moony and Wormtail about this," he said.

"No, I want to go to the library," Sirius said stubbornly.

"And do what? For all we know he could be helping her with potions or something, just let it go, Padfoot," he said.

"Fine," Sirius muttered, trudging behind James.

"Thanks, Severus," Bera said, grinning widely at all of the neat potions notes she now had.

"No problem," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his greasy old head.

"I'll see you around," she said waving back to him, and skipping down the hall. Surprisingly, that was fun. Severus wasn't so bad when he wasn't being creepy, or making fun of other houses or muggleborns or half-bloods. He was actually...nice. No wonder Lily's friends with him. Oh, wait, was.

She had almost forgotten about what had happened last hear in her fourth year. How could she have forgotten? She was there! James and Sirius were bullying Severus, and Lily tried to stop them. But, Snape called her a mudblood and claimed he didn't need her help.

Bera suddenly stopped skipping, and walked slowly now, with a hard look on her face. Were James and Sirius really that bad? She bit her lip, wondering how she'd ever become friends with them in the first place. Really. She was a girl, and on top of that, a Slytherin, and a fifth year for crying out loud. Yeah. Shouldn't that have pushed them away?

Of course not. It's James and Sirius. She made her way down into the dungeons, muttered the password, and entered the Slytherin Common room. Nothing really changes. Nothing is ever really new. Just a whole bunch of dull people sitting around and being quiet, articulate, and whatnot. Always the same.

Oh, that's why, Bera thought to herself. Everything's the same with Slytherins.

"Hey, Bera," Regulus said from across the room, siting in a quiet corner.

"Hey, Reg!" She said, grinning widely as she joined him. "Ready for practice?" She asked.

"Yeah, Rabastan said that he came up with some new strategies," he said dryly.

"What's wrong?" Bera asked concernedly. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but rested it in her lap soon after. She bit her lip as Regulus stared at his shoes.

"I'm sort of-er-nervous about something," he whispered.

"Oh, what is it this time?" Bera asked, rolling her eyes. One thing about Regulus was that he lacked self-confidence at times, but then ended up with a perfect, flawless result. Typical Regulus.

Bera's brown eyes locked with Regulus' grey ones just for a fraction of a second. This sent Bera's heart racing.

"It's nothing, nevermind," he sighed. "Just forget it, alright?" he asked, looking to her eyes once again.

"Alright, Regulus," she said. "But cheer up, why don't you?" She said, elbowing him. "It's odd seeing you so down all the time."

"You're one to talk," he said. "You've been anything but happy these pass weeks," he pointed.

"I've been perfectly normal," Bera said defensively.

"You spend all of your time reading books," he said, pointing at her Ancient Runes book.

"Because I need to study, my parents are on my back about OWLs all the time, so I'm studying to give them the satisfaction they want," she shrugged. "You're the one who told me to do listen to them in the first place.

"You never used to read books," he said. "And you don't talk to my brother anymore," he added.

"Because you didn't want me talking to the Marauders," Bera said coolly. "And I can't stand him anyways." Regulus frowned. "Oh, come on, Regulus," she said. "Your brother has been my 'friend' for the past two years, you've seen what he's done to me. Why's he such a jerk to me, anyways?"

"Because, Bera," Regulus said shaking his head and chuckling.

"Because why?" She asked frustratedly. "I never did one thing to him, and I'm always being made fun of!"

"You'll find out," he said with a knowing smile.

"What do you know?" Bera asked in the most threatening tone she could muster.

"As much as you," Regulus answered sincerely.

"Liar," Bera said, folding her arms.

"If you want to know why Sirius picks on you so much, why don't you just ask him?" He asked logically.

"I hate you sometimes, you know?" she growled, sinking in her seat and crossing her arms.

"Me?" He asked in a offended tone.

"Yes, you," Bera said, grinning at him. She looked around the common room and noticed that everyone was leaving for dinner. "Come on, let's go," she said. "Andrew's probably waiting for us."

"Right," Regulus said, standing up from the small couch, and offering Bera a hand, which she happily took. "Come on," he said as they made their way to the Entrance Hall.

"Well, we won't know for sure unless we ask her," Remus said quietly as the four boys waited outside of the doors of the Great Hall. His sandy blonde hair falling in his eyes. He irritably continued to push it out of his eyes every five or so seconds.

"You're bloody damn right we're gonna ask her!" Sirius said in a hushed, yet determined, tone.

"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean that you have to flip out like his," James sighed as he leaned against the wall patiently. His eyes scanning the Entrance Hall nervously.

"Me? Jealous of Snivellus?" Sirius asked. "In his dreams," he scoffed.

"Maybe he was helping her," Peter said quietly from beside James.

Students passing the four observed them with interest, wondering what they could possibly be up to.

Sirius and James locked eyes for a second, but returned their gaze to Peter, "Not likely," they said in unison.

"We thought that over," James said passively.

"Yeah," Remus agreed, "She hates Snape too, and he definitely doesn't like her either," he said.

The four boys checked all around the Entrance Hall looking for any sign of the petite little Slytherin, when they spotted her walking with another Slytherin boy. No other than Regulus.

"What's she doing with Regulus?!" Sirius hissed angrily.

The other three boys gave Sirius a skeptical look, "They've been best friends for three years," Remus answered.

"Oh...right," he muttered, looking back over at the two Slytherins. "Oi!" He called.

Bera and Regulus both stopped their conversation to look over at the four boys. An irritated look flashed upon Bera's features, and Regulus rolled his eyes at his brother. "Yeah?" he called.

"Not you," Sirius said to his little brother. "Mini Zabini."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Bera hissed, stomping her foot on the stone floor. "What do you want now?"

"What were you doing in the library with Snivellus?" He asked loudly, causing a few passing by students to look at the group with amusement.

Bera's face went from irritated to angry. "You've been watching me with that map?" She hissed. She marched over straight to Sirius, glaring at him. She may be small, but Bera Zabini could be very intimidating when she was angry. "Have you?"

"Well..." Sirius replied, gulping deeply.

"He was worried about you," Remus interrupted.

"For what?" The petite girl hissed, still glaring at Sirius.

"He thinks something is up with you," James answered.

"Yes! Something is up!" She said frustratedly.

"I knew it! There's something between you and Snivellus-he's brainwashed you-"

"Silencio," Bera said pointing her wand at Sirius. "Something's been up for weeks," she told the four boys. Sirius was still off ranting, though no one could hear him. "I'm surprised none of you have caught on," she sighed.

"What is it?" Peter squeaked.

Bera looked at Peter with sad eyes, he was always very polite to her. "I don't want to be friends with the four of you anymore," she said quietly.

The four boys gasped dramatically, though Sirius didn't make a sound. They each leaned back just a little, and James even went so far as to put his hand to his heart.

"What-but-"

"James, isn't it obvious?" She drawled.

"Bera," Peter said quietly, "You were supposed to be one of us."

"That's the thing, Peter," she sighed. "I'm not one of you..." She practically whispered, biting her lip. There was an awkward silence between the five. The boys all gaped at her, not believing what had just happened. "I'll see you around," she said, walking off awkwardly back to Regulus.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He whispered angrily.

"Me dumping the four of them, after all, that's what you wanted," Bera whispered back.

"That's not supposed to happen-with my brother at least-"

"It's never going to happen," she snapped. "I don't feel that way about Sirius," she said, spotting Andrew sitting near the center of the Slytherin table, and she and Regulus joined him.

"Hey, Bera," Andrew said, as he scooted down to make room for the two.

"Hi, Andrew," she said quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" He said observing her with his soft brown eyes. But, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see four boys glancing in her direction with disappointed and sad looks. "You've finally told them!" He said happily, slapping her on the back.

"Yup," Bera said shortly.

"Bera, that is by far the dumbest thing I've ever seen you do," Regulus said, frowning in Bera's direction. He leaned his cheek against his fist, resting his elbow on the table.

"Well, it needed to be done, Regulus," she shrugged, looking at her lap. For you, she thought.

"Not that way," he sighed.

"Too bad. I did it already," She argued weakly.

"You're about to cry," Regulus sighed.

"I don't cry," Bera growled angrily, punching Regulus on the shoulder. Her fierce brown eyes flashing with anger. She put her head down on the table defeated, trying to block out the world around her.

"She's doesn't," Andrew added. "Never did. You of all people should know that, Regulus." Andrew glanced over at the table. "They're looking over here, sis," he said quietly.

Bera lifted her head up slowly, looking strait at the four boys, three of which, looked away except for one. Sirius. His grey eyes were cloudy with emotion, and he swallowed hard before pulling his gaze to the plate in front of him.

"Oh, Merlin, Bera," Regulus said under his breath. "Now you've done it."

After an awkward meal, Bera was ready to head back to the common room. She and Andrew stood up from the Slytherin table. Regulus stood up, as well, but seemed hesitant to leave. "Are you coming, Regulus?" Bera asked.

"I'll meet you in the common room," he said, looking around hastily.

"Alright," she said softly, walking off with Andrew. Bera took a quick shower, and dressed in comfortable pajamas. She slipped beneath her warm covers, and shut the curtains around her four-poster bed. Lana and Brianna were already in bed, but Sarah was missing...

That's when she heard the most high-pitched, most annoying squeal-sound he'd ever heard in her entire life. It was, of course, Sarah Bennet walking into the dormitory being overly-excited, as usual. "Lana! Brianna!" She squealed excitedly. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

Bera figured it was nothing important, and got even more comfortable beneath her warm blankets.

"What is it?" Brianna asked tiredly.

"Yeah, what's so important?" Lana asked.

"Regulus Black asked me to be his girlfriend!" She squealed. Bera's eyes shot open, and she sat up in her bed. Her mouth formed a large 'O' as she eavesdropped."He asked me out right after dinner, and we were snogging for a good while too," she said happily.

Bera bit her lip, sinking back down into her covers, and closing her eyes extremely hard. She exhaled slightly in realization of what she just heard.

"Just between us," she heard Sarah say in a hushed tone, "I thought he and Zabini had a thing; guess I was wrong!"

Bera turned on her side, feeling a sore lump forming in her throat. She curled up into a ball and hugged herself, feeling guilt and sadness form within the pit of her stomach. It was a cold empty feeling, like a whole rainstorm flowing through her. Except, it was being released through her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes, and sniffled as much as she could. She wasn't sure how long it had been that she was crying but, it was now quiet outside of her four-poster bed.

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Regulus was Bera's, and she was his. Wasn't it always that way? Wasn't that how it was supposed to be..? Bera always thought it would happen eventually, but now it felt like it never would.

"Sirius, will you stop looking over there already?" James sighed as he pushed a few bits of scrambled egg around on his plate.

Sirius gulped and gazed down upon his empty plate. "What did we do, James?" He asked quietly. "She hasn't talked to us in days..." he muttered.

"I wouldn't say 'we'," James said. Sirius sent a short glare to James before looking back down into his lap.

"What's wrong with the four of you?" Lily asked softly, noticing how oddly glum the four were.

"We've been dumped," Remus said sadly hanging his head down.

"All four of you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"By our fifth member," James added as he leaned his chin on the palm of his hand against the table.

"Oh, that Slytherin girl," she said. "I knew it was bound to happen," she said softly.

"She was different, Lily," Sirius growled. "She was different from all those other Slytherins. Now she eats breakfast with Snivellus."

James snorted, "Was." He threw down his fork. "What would make her not want to be friends with us anymore?" He asked the three boys.

James, Remus, and Peter turned their heads to look at Sirius, who seemed to be thinking extremely hard to find the answer. He finally noticed the stares and said, "What?"

"It's you, Sirius," Remus said, pointing out the obvious for Sirius.

"I haven't done anything all year!" He said defensively.

"Whatever you say, Sirius," James mumbled, picking his fork back up, and pushing around a few peas once again. "Whatever you say..." he sighed, glancing glumly around the Great Hall.

Bera was going over potions notes with Severus in the Great Hall before classes had begun. She wanted to do extremely well in Slughorn's class. "They're staring again," she muttered with her eyes flickering in the Marauder's direction.

"Just ignore them; like I do," Severus muttered.

"I wouldn't exactly call what you do ignoring them..." Bera muttered as she jotted down a few notes. "Besides, they will never go away," she complained. "Every time I turn around there's always one of them there!" She hissed.

"Where's my Reggie?!" Bera heard that annoying squeal-toned voice behind her demand.

"I don't know," Bera muttered, turning back around, with her head down. "Why won't she go away?" She hissed quietly.

"Well, there's not much I can do about that," Severus muttered. "I'll see you later," he said standing up from the table and walking away.

"Bye," Bera muttered quietly. She knew this was going to be an exhausting school year. "I don't know where Reggie is, sorry," Bera muttered.

"Well, isn't he your best friend?" Sarah asked, folding her arms.

"Yes, he is," Bera said in a dark tone.

"So, you should know," she said stubbornly.

"Sarah, I don't know!" She hissed turning around to face the blonde. "I don't." She said, snatching her books from the table, and walking off. Merlin, Bera hated her, Sarah and Regulus had only been dating for a few days, and Sarah made it seam as though Regulus was was her lost puppy or something. It was disgusting. She hated Sarah, and she was kind of sure she hated Regulus too.

Who could blame her? She thought that agreeing with him on everything would finally open up Regulus' eyes to show him that they were on the same page, even though they weren't. Why did she bloody listen to him if he was just going to go and ask someone else out! "The nerve of him," she growled. He hadn't even been waiting for Bera in the morning anymore, and when she arrives in the Great Hall he's surrounded by Brianna, Lana, and so many other giggly desperate Slytherin girls.

The last time she and Regulus had an actual conversation was the night she ended her friendship with the Marauders for Merlin's sake! By this time, Bera had no idea where she was going. She just found herself sitting on the grounds, slouched against a willow tree that touched the lake. She sighed to herself in frustration.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Was she not pretty enough? If she even was. "Pfft, I've never even had a Valentine's day date," she muttered to herself. "Of course I'm not pretty enough," she growled to herself, punching the soft grass with her tough fist.

She closed her eyes, and leaned against the tree, trying to calm herself down in frustration. She felt what felt like a tongue devouring her face, and she quickly opened her eyes, wiping saliva from a scruffy black dog from her face. "You're lucky I have nothing against dogs," she muttered at the little creature. "Sit," she said, patting an empty space beside her.

The dog obliged, and seated himself beside her, resting his head in her lap. "You're lucky, you know?" She said to the dog, scratching behind his ears, "You don't have to deal with Regulus Black, you don't have to be forced into marriage, and you don't make stupid mistakes that you regret," she muttered, looking down at the dog. He looked up at her with what felt like understanding eyes, but Bera quickly dismissed it.

"Bera, what are you doing here?" Regulus asked, walking over to her.

"Avoiding your crazy maniac girlfriend," she snapped at him, still scratching behind the dog's ears. She was sure she heard the dog give off a soft growl.

"What's your problem?" He asked, giving her a confused look.

"Oh, gee, I don't know, Regulus!" She snapped sarcastically. "Why did I ever listen to you in the first place?" Bera said, getting to her feet angrily, and walking off hurriedly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, attempting to keep up with her pace, getting a hold of her upper arm.

"Regulus, you're a real idiot you know that?!" She shouted at him, snatching her arm away. "Just leave me alone," she muttered.

"How can I if I don't know what's wrong with you?" He asked, stopping her and turning her to face him. "Honestly, can you please tell me what's wrong?" He asked concernedly.

"Honestly, no I can't, because if I did then you wouldn't care," she sighed, looking him in the eye.

"What is all of this about? Sarah?" He asked.

"Of course it's about fucking Sarah!" She shouted at him, receiving a few looks from students passing by. "I just-nevemind, Regulus," Bera sighed. "Just forget I said anything." She said walking off down the corridor. It wasn't worth it. Not by a long shot.


	5. The City is at War

**5. The City is at War  
December 19, 1976**

Severus couldn't help but to let his eyes flicker over to Bera every few seconds. He couldn't help but notice the way she furrowed her brow in concentration as her quill scribbled along the page. Her glossy curls bounced as she stared a new line.

"Severus?" She asked, not looking up from her parchment.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Is there some sort of antidote for Veritaserum?" She asked curiously.

"Not that I know of," he answered.

"Thanks," she said as she continued writing on her parchment.

"Snivellus," Severus and Bera heard from behind them. It was only Sirius. Bera rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to her work.

Severus' quill broke in his hand and he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hide his anger.

"Ignore him, Severus," Bera said softly. "He's really only trying to torment you now, because we're friends," she said.

"Right," he said nodding to himself as he continued writing.

"Alright," Bera said as she rolled up her parchment. "I think I'm finished," she said. "Thanks Severus," she said quietly as she stood up from the table.

Sirius watched as Bera talked all sweet-like to Snivellus, even smiling at him. Sirius saw the way that Snivellus looked at Bera, and he didn't like it. Not at all. She never smiled at him like that. It was usually a glare.

Bera walked past Sirius without even looking in his direction, her glossy curls bouncing as her heels clicked. Ignoring him completely. Some friend she was. Sirius sent another scowl in Snivellus' direction before snapping his book shut and marching out of the library. "Mini Zabini!" He called, trying to catch up to her.

"What?" She hissed turning around quickly.

"How've you been?" He asked.

"Fine," she said shortly. "Bye now," she said quickly trying to turn away.

"Bera-" He said, attempting to grab her arm.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to turn to, Sirius?" She called back. "Stephanie Miller?"

"I broke up with her!" Sirius called from down the hall.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a new one by tomorrow morning," she hissed as she continued walking down the corridor. She was so tired of being followed around by Sirius. It's all because of that stupid map! She can never get away from him no matter how badly she wants. On top of that she's going to the Annual Black Christmas Party on Christmas Eve. So, she would have to be in his house, but hopefully he doesn't have a map for that too.

Bera huffed into the common room and found Regulus sleeping in a chair. She couldn't help but notice how cute he was, especially when he snored. She bit her lip, but decided to talk to him. "Wake up, Regulus," she said, shaking him on the shoulder.

"What'd he do now?" He murmured.

"He-he talked to me!" She said frustradetly.

"Well, there's not exactly a law against that..." he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said. "But I'm dreading Christmas Eve," she complained.

"Well, at least I'll be there," Regulus said, trying to cheer her up.

"You live there," she corrected."And besides, your special Sarah will be there, as well," Bera growled. "I might just hide underneath tables the whole time," she muttered.

"Wish I could do it with you," Regulus joked. "But, I'm the host."

"My parents will be husband shopping," she muttered, sinking in the chair she was sitting in.

"Well, my mum likes you," he said. "She's wife shopping, you know?"

"I'll never marry Sirius, ever," she said, giving Regulus a serious look.

"Give it a chance!" He said.

"No, absolutely not," she snapped.

"Well, who do you fancy anyways? Hopefully not a mudblood like Potter does," he growled.

"Reg, no," she sighed. "I don't fancy anyone, and you know I don't like that word," she muttered.

"But, Evans is a mudblood," he said. "You'd never see me with one of those," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"They're normal people just like us," she argued. "I hate having this conversation with you, I wish you could be more like-nevermind..." she mumbled catching herself in something that could lead to a fight.

Too late.

"More like who?" Regulus asked in a low, angry tone.

"I said nevermind, Regulus!" She said, shifting uncomfortably about what she'd almost just said.

"More like my bloodtraitor brother?" Regulus growled. "You know I hate being compared to him."

"He's not a bloodtraitor," Bera said softly. "And I'm sorry."

"He is, Bera," he said. "Sometimes I think you want to be one too," he said seriously. His grey eyes were dark and harsh.

"I don't even associate with muggleborns!" She said.

"Why don't you call them mudbloods?" Regulus snapped. "Only bloodtraitors would use the term 'muggleborn', your own brother doesn't even say that!" He spat.

"Maybe I don't want to be like my brother, or everyone else!" Bera argued back. They received a few glances, but everyone immediately looked away when they received her glare. "I just want to be my own person," she said more calmly.

"Is that why you became friends with them in the first place?" He asked in his low tone.

"With Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, them, Gryffindors, half -bloods, blood-traitors," he growled, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, Reg, it is," she said defiantly. "I can't believe you actually think that way," she said quietly.

"I knew you were different, Bera, but sometimes you're just _too_different," he muttered.

"So what if I am?"

"You going to end up marrying a mudblood, or a half-blood?" he growled underneath his breath. "You going to have little half-blood children running all over the place and whatnot?"

"Regulus, do you hear yourself?" She hissed. "You're so bloody stupid..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily.

"It means what it means!" She hissed. "I'll talk to you some other time, when you're not being such a wanker," she growled leaving Regulus in the common room by himself.

What was wrong with her? She was supposed to hate mudbloods just as much as the next pureblood. Which was all the better more reason why she belonged to Sirius instead of him. They're so much bloody alike that they can't even get along! Yet, he and Bera get along. So, why can't she belong to him?

Because Sirius was his big brother. And he was still with Sarah. He could never defy, nor betray him in that way, no he couldn't. Though, he could get rid of Sarah whenever he wanted. The only choice he had was to push Bera and Sirius together, which wasn't working out too well at the moment. He felt a wave of guilt come over him, because it was actually his fault in a way. But, things weren't too well between Regulus and Bera at the moment, either. Maybe he should apologize. And Sirius would probably kill him if he ever found out about that argument. No matter how much of a blood-traitor he may be, he'll come around. It's just a phase or something that Sirius is going through; just a phase.

Bera found herself against that willow tree that touched the lake once again, except this time she was surrounded by this inches of snow and the lake was now frozen. This had become her new escape, a way for her to just get away from her problems for only a little while. Every time she was there her puppy companion would join her, and they'd relax as Bera stroked the dog's soft fur.

Bera sighed to herself in frustration, "You know, sometimes I just want to take Regulus and throw him off of the Astronomy tower!" She hissed angrily. The dog hoofed in agreement. "I mean, honestly! So what if I don't call muggleborns 'mudbloods'? That doesn't automatically make me a blood traitor, does it?" Bera asked the dog. He growled in agreement. "At least you agree with me," she said, scratching the scruffy black dog behind the ears.

"Bera, I've been meaning to talk to you," she heard that familiar voice say. She looked up to see Remus Lupin. He pushed a strand of sandy blonde hair from his face as he looked down at her while she sat in her resting spot.  
"What is it now, Remus?" She sighed as she stroked the dogs back.

"Well, we all miss you," he said, kneeling down to her. "Especially, _Sirius_," he said putting emphasis on the name and eyeing the dog oddly.

"Well, I'm just fine without you guys," She said stubbornly, turning her head away.

"No, you're not understanding," Remus said, shaking his head. "Nothing is the same without you anymore, Bera," he said. "No one is themselves without you there."

"You guys seem fine to me," she shrugged.

"Do you know the last time we've actually gone out at night just for the fun of it?" He asked. "A month and a half ago," he said.

"You guys used to go at least a few times a week," she said, looking over to him.

"Exactly," he said. "James barely speaks, Peter has gone loony, and _Sirius_won't stop talking about you," he said, eyeing the dog oddly once again. "I swear, he'd do just about anything he could just to spend time with you right here, right now."

"Remus, why on earth are you talking like that?" Bera asked inquiringly, tilting her head to the side as she stroked the dog's fur once more.

"Talking like what?" He asked casually. "But, anyways, come on, Bera," he said. "You can't tell me that you're actually...enjoying hanging out with Snape all of the time," he said.

"Severus is really nice," she said defensively. "Much nicer than Sirius ever was to me! And he's been helping me with potions-which I'm passing thanks to him!" She said angrily. "Really, Remus, use your brain!" She said.

"But, Bera-"

"-No!" She said. "Regulus has tried it, James has tried it, and now you're trying it!" She said. "I will never talk to Sirius or have any type of friendship with him ever again!" She shouted. "That goes for the rest of the Marauders, as well," she said, sounding slightly more calm as she stood on her two feet. "I'll see you around," she said, walking past Remus hurriedly, stomping through the snow.

Remus watched as Bera walked away, and then turned back to face the dog. "I'm sorry, mate," he said. "I didn't realize it'd ever get this bad." The poor dog simply whimpered in reply.

**December 20, 1976**

"Come on, Zabini! Catch the bloody snitch!" Lestrange called over to her through the thick snow storm.

"I'm trying!" She shouted back. "Bloody hell, I'm trying!" This was the fifth time in a row that she'd fail to catch the snitch in less than two minutes. She wasn't anywhere near as good as she should be playing.

"Looks like the pressure's getting to you," Regulus called as he rode past her.

She sent him a scowl, and then dived for the snitch once again, but missed. "Damn it!" She hissed. "Fine then! I give up!" She shouted into the cold winter air. She landed on the ground and threw her broom on to the ground and marched off the pitch.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going in the middle of practice?" Lestrange called from behind Bera.

"I don't know, Rabastan!" She said. "But I'm bloody done with Quidditch! I hate Quidditch!" She screamed. She left the pitch and marched back up to the castle, and marched into the Great Hall, where she found Andrew eating a ham sandwich.

"Aren't you supposed to be at practice?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't bloody care about practice! It's the last day before Holiday, and what am I stuck doing? _Quidditch!_" She shouted, snatching the sandwich from Andrew's hands, and taking a large bite.

She took of her gloves and threw them down on the table. "That damn team depends on me a little too much," she mumbled with her mouth full of food, letting her black glossy curls fall in her face.

"Maybe it's because you're the seeker," he said. "And you don't exactly have the proper motives for playing Quidditch-"

"Shut up," she drawled. "I just can't wait to get away from here. I hate Hogwarts," she moaned.

"You'll get over it. After a few days of being back at home, you'll be complaining about how much you miss Hogwarts," Andrew said to her.

"I never want to come back here, ever." She moaned again.

**Christmas Eve, 1976**

Bera tugged at the skirt of her dress that she was wearing at this stupid party. At _their _party. The Blacks. So far all she'd gotten from Regulus was a curt nod, and she'd been trying to avoid Sirius all night.

_This house is stupid_, she thought, looking all around 12 Grimmuald Place. She tugged at her dress again. It was an okay dress. Though, any dress was just okay in her opinion. It was a royal purple dress that was very fitting towards her torso, and it was collared with long sleeves that were also gloves. It was embroidered with black beads creating floral patterns, and the skirt of the dress was thickly layered in different tutu materials in different shades of purple that stopped halfway below her knees.

Her mom tried to make her wear her hair up, but she wanted it down, as usual. They argued for about a half-hour before Bera got her way. But, her mom did manage to place an orchid in her hair, leaving her long curls hanging around her shoulders and framing her face.

She refused to wear heels; another half-hour argument with her mother. But, she ended up wearing a pair of flat shoes, that wrapped violet ribbons around her ankles. But, her mom charmed them into heels that felt like flats. At least they still had the violet ribbons.

So, here she was hiding behind a statue, biting her lip, hoping that Sirius wasn't still looking for her.

"Bera," James said startling her, just a bit. "If you don't get out there, I will throw you out," he threatened. "If Sirius says your name one more bloody time-"

"James," Sirius called. "You found her?"

"Damn it, James!" Bera hissed as Sirius made his way over to the statue.

"Bera," Sirius said, nodding.

"Er, Sirius," Bera said awkwardly. Eying Sirius in his dress robes.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"I don't dance," She said trying to walk backwards, only a wall was in her way.

"I don't bite," he said rolling his eyes.

"Alright," she said softly, taking Sirius' hand. He led her to the dance floor-the middle of the dance floor. Where everyone could see her. "What are you playing at?" Bera hissed in his ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said sincerely. "I just want a dance with you."

"After this, you leave me alone for the rest of the night," She said firmly.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked, twirling her around.

"Then I'll leave," she threatened.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said. "I don't think your mother would approve," he said, "After all, this party is a husband catalog for her," he added.

"That's what this is about?!" She hissed in a hushed tone. "So that we can be paired up by our parents?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius said casually as he continued to lead. "By the way," he began. "You look stunning."

"Oh, thanks," Bera replied dryly. "You've made my day."

"Nice dancing with you," Sirius said, bowing as the dance finished. But, Bera quickly walked away to get away from him.

"Bera," Rabastan said, approaching her.

"Oh, hey, Lestrange," she said looking up at him.

"Call me Rabastan, we're not on the field, you know?" He said, chuckling.

"Yeah," she muttered.

"So, are you really going to quit the team?" He asked curiously for a second.

"No," Bera sighed. "I'm just not at the top of my game," she muttered.

"Would you like to dance?" Rabastan asked.

"Er-," Bera said, looking at the dance floor feeling unsure.

"Great," he said, grasping her hand, and pulling her to the dance floor. "I must admit, you look beautiful," he commented.

"Thanks, I guess," she muttered. "I don't really like the dress, or the shoes," she said, looking down at what she was wearing.

"I completely disagree," he said. "I hope you don't mind me asking," Rabastan said in a hushed tone, "But what on earth is your mother up to?"

Bera rolled her eyes, "She's trying to find someone to betroth me to."

Rabastan raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?" He asked.

"Yeah," Bera muttered. "I think she's mad. Honesty, I don't want to get married." Bera growled, glaring in the direction of her mother, who was having a conversation with Walburga Black.

"Nice dancing with you, Bera," Rabastan said, bowing.

"Yeah," Bera said, walking away awkwardly.

The only upside to this entire party was seeing Lucius and Narcissa again. It was the first time she'd seen them in a while. They caught up, and Lucius even asked her how the Quidditch season was going so far. The Slytherin Team won their first game against Ravenclaw, but she didn't dare mention how she hadn't been fairly good at catching the snitch during recent practices.

Bera made her way to a table were they had refreshments. "See you get along with my brother-in-law and cousin pretty well," Bera heard a drunk woman say from beside her.

"Er, not really," Bera murmured to the woman with pale skin and wild, long black hair. "We don't get along at all, actually...and Rabastan is the Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain and I'm the Seeker."

"Well, you seem like a good enough catch," the woman said as she eyed Bera up and down drunkenly, taking another sip of champagne.

"Thank you," Bera muttered.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," the woman said, holding out her hand, though she stumbled a bit.

"Bera Zabini," she said shaking the woman's hand. Bellatrix hiccuped, and placed her hand over her mouth, and giggled.

"Oh, you're a Zabini," Bellatrix said. "They're a wonderful family. Most of them live in-"

"Spain," Bera answered for her.

"Yeah, that's the place," she said, slapping her hand on Bera's shoulder. "You speak Spanish, I presume?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Bera said. "So you're Sirius and Regulus' cousin?"

"Oh, yeah," Bellatrix said, sounding a bit bored on the subject. She took a wine glass and gulped it down.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Bera said. "But, how long have you been...married?"

Bellatrix's brown eyes seemed to widen a bit. "Why? Are-are you thinking about marriage? Look at that, lil' Sirius gettin' married..." She as Bera held her breath from the alcohol on Bellatrix's breath.

"Well, my mum is, actually," she murmured.

"Well, Rudolphus is alright," she said, turning her gaze to a man on the other side of the room who had thick black hair that was combed out of his eyes, and a dark stare. She pointed at him using her champagne glass. "I've been married to-to him for almost... ten years, just about," she said.

Bera chocked on the glass of pumpkin juice. "Ten?" She asked. Bellatrix nodded, or more like bobbed her head.

"You get used to 'em after a while, I even got a son out of it," she shrugged. "Kreacher! Get me another glass!" She shouted at the grumpy-looking house elf on the other side of the room.

"Right," Bera muttered to herself.

"Bera," Mrs. Zabini said from behind her.

"Yes, mum?" She asked, turning around to face her mother.

"Walburga and I have come to an agreement that-"

"Oh! Look at chu!" Bellatrix said in a high, pitchy voice. "I-I am Bellatrix Lestrange," she said holding out her hand to Mrs. Zabini.

"Amberlinne Zabini," she said holding out her hand.

"Oh, is this your daughter?" Bellatrix asked, clumsily poking Bera on the shoulder.

"No, that's my mum," she said, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Oh..." Bellatrix said in that pitchy voice again. There was a tiny toddler, who had to be at least one years old pushing his way through all of the people. He had a devilish little grin upon his face, and had wavy long brown hair, hazel eyes, and rosy cheeks. Bellatrix rushed off drunkenly bumping into people, and even managing to trip over her own to feet. "Mason! Get back here!" She shouted as she rushed to catch the little boy. Bera guessed that the little toddler was Bellatrix's son she was talking about, the little menace.

Bera flickered her eyes back in the direction of her mother, who was eying Bellatrix Lestrange with a suspicious look. But, her mother soon turned her attention back on her.

"Mrs. Black and I have decided that you'll be engaged to either Regulus or Sirius, your choice," She said happily.

Bera's eyes practically popped out of her head. "I have to pick?" She asked. She'd have to choose between Regulus and Sirius. She didn't even like Sirius, and she wasn't exactly on speaking terms with Regulus at the moment, if they ever would be again.

"Yes, dear," she said. "That way there's less pressure," she said as she walked off to talk to someone else.

"Yeah, less pressure," Bera growled underneath her breath. She scanned around the room and spotted Mrs. Black speaking to both Regulus and Sirius.

Sirius couldn't help but keep glancing over at Bera as his mother blabbed about unimportant things he could care less about.

"Now," Mrs. Black began, "about Miss Zabini..." That quickly caught Sirius' attention and his eyes flickered back to his mother.

Regulus seemed a bit interested in this, as well. Though, he doesn't have much interest in Bera after that argument only a few days ago... He was done with her, at least that's what he had convinced himself. He made a promise to himself that they would no longer be friends if she wanted to waste her life away being nice to mudbloods and half-bloods.

But, still, he couldn't help but look at her, especially tonight. He rarely sees her dressed up like this, so it was a shock to see her dressed so beautifully.

"Amberlinne and I have come to a decision that Miss Zabini will have a choice between marrying one of you two," she said with such pride.

The two brothers glanced at each other and turned back to their mother. "She has to choose between one of us?" Sirius blurted.

"Yes," Mrs. Black said, nodding. "Mrs. Zabini stated that you two were both fine gentlemen, who were worthy of Miss Zabini's hand in marriage," she explained. "So I suggested that Miss Zabini choose," Mrs. Black suggested simply. "She has until the end of the term to make a decision, or Mrs. Zabini and I will simply make the decision for her." Mrs. Black walked away from her two sons and went back to enjoy the party.

Sirius gulped deeply. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. With the way things were going, Bera was bound to pick Regulus without giving it a second thought. They were even best friends, but he wouldn't do that to his big brother would he? Regulus knows how Sirius feels about Bera.

He turned to look at his brother, who's eyes were on her. "Sirius," Regulus began, "I know your feelings towards her," he said, never taking his eyes off of the awkward girl across the room, who kept glancing nervously over at the two brothers.

"So, you'll back off, right? I mean, she's-"

"She's also not on speaking terms with you at the moment, either," Regulus added.

"So?"

"Honestly," he said. "You're my brother, and I would never let a girl come between us," he said simply. Regulus wouldn't dare mention the argument that had occurred between he and Bera only a few days ago.

"Right," Sirius agreed, though he was lying.

"Which is why you can have her," he said. "I have no interest in Bera Zabini," he stated.

"Good," Sirius said nodding.

"Honestly, I don't think we're friends anymore for that matter," he added.

"Okay then," Sirius said.

"She's all yours," he said, and simply walked away. Part of him doesn't want anything to do with Bera. He honestly doesn't. But, how can he let that get in the way of what's really there? He would never agree with her about mudbloods. But, that doesn't mean that he can't care for her. Right?

"Oh, Sirius," he muttered under his breath. He leaned against the wall, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Looks like you've gotten one more chance to get it right this time."

He wouldn't even try. Besides, he had Sarah in the long run. Good old, squeaky, annoying Sarah. Why had he ever even decided to ask her out in the first place? She was the bloodiest most annoying girl he'd ever met in his entire life, and he could not get rid of her no matter how hard he tried. Good thing he'd been avoiding her all night.

Bera had enough. She was angry, frustrated, and nervous all at the same time. Her nerves were getting to her. The only time she's ever felt this way was before a quidditch match. She couldn't believe what her mother had just told her. The way Sirius was looking at her made her want to disappear into oblivion.

"Oh, Merlin," she moaned to herself. She quickly looked at the table that was filled with refreshments and took a glass of champagne. She observed the glass a little, before gulping it down completely. "Hmm," she said to herself. She liked the way it tasted, the way it felt on her tongue. So she took another glass and gulped it down. "Maybe Bellatrix was drinking so much for a reason," she muttered to herself. After about eight glasses of champagne, Bera could barely even stand up straight.

She was swaying quite clumsily to the music, and even tripped over her own shoes a couple of times.

"Bera, what the hell is wrong with you?" Andrew asked, trying to hold Bera up in order for her to stand up straight.

"I drank some champagne," she said, her words slurring. "It's nice stuff," she said giggling.

"Right," he said. "You need to sober up, or whatever..." he muttered.

"Oh, Andy, I'm... fine. I'm-I am... a-okay," she said. "I'm a beautiful butterfly!" She squealed. "Look at my pretty dress," she demanded.

"You need to lay down or something," he said, pushing her toward the staircase.

"No, Andy," she said, turning around and facing him. "No," she said, poking him in the chest. But, Andrew pushed her up the staircase into the first room marked 'RAB' on the door, opened the door, and led her inside.

"Lay down," he demanded.

"Fine...fine..." Bera said, stumbling over to the bed, and letting herself fall onto it.

"I can't let mum see you like this..." he murmured under his breath. "We'll stay the night, I'm sure Mrs. Black won't mind," he said. "Stay here, I'll be right back." And he was gone.

Bera laid on her back staring at the ceiling. Then she looked all around the room. She stumbled off the bed, and began looking around. There was a tall dresser, and there were pictures on it. She squinted her eyes to better her blurred vision, and looked at the moving picture.

"Oh, look at that," she said, looking at the three year old picture of she and Regulus in their second year. The younger version of her self waved as Regulus watched her admiringly as she did so.

The door from the room opened and closed softly.

"Andy, would you look at this?" Bera said in awe from the picture. "It's me and Regulus three years ago...man, my hair was frizzy that day..." the muttered in slurred words.

"I'm not Andrew," the voice from behind her said.

"Oh, well who are you then?" Bera asked, turning around clumsily, and stumbling over.

"It's Regulus," he answered.

"Regulus, watchu doin' in...in here?" She asked. "I..." she said pointing in her chest, "I was here firs'...leave," she demanded pointing towards the door.

"It's my room, I don't have to go anywhere," he sighed.

"Oh, shu-up, Regulus," she said, tripping and falling to the floor. She giggled to herself, staring up at the ceiling once again.

Regulus rolled his eyes at the obviously drunken Bera, and walked over to her, and let out a hand to help her up. But, instead Bera pulled Regulus down on top of her. "Regulus...lay down," she said, patting a spot on the floor.

"Bera, no," he snapped, feeling a bit irritated at her being drunk.

"See...why're you so mean? Regulus, I love you, and you're so mean...you...you meanie," Bera said looking up at him. "You-you're supposed to be my best friend and you're so mean!" She said pushing his shoulders.

"You what?" Regulus asked, his eyes widening. He knew it was only the champagne talking, but it still rang in his ears what she just said.

"I said: You're mean!" She repeated, trying to punch him, though the alcohol weakened her punches.

"You love me?" He asked softly.

"Since the beginning of this year," she said. "Tha's why I did e-everything y-you told me," she said, poking him in the chest. "And then...you start dating Sarah!" She said angrilly. "Get off me now..." she murmured. "I'm sleepy," she said, blinking quite a few times.

"What the hell?" Regulus heard from behind him.

"Regulus!" Sarah squeaked from over Sirius' shoulder.

"Er, Sirius, Sarah..." Regulus said in a calm tone.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Sirius growled at his little brother, taking dangerous steps toward him. "After what you just said!"

"Regulus, how could you?!" Sarah squeaked with tears streaming down her face.

"It's not what it-"

"I'll kill you!" Sirius shouted, transforming into that scruffy black dog. Sirius chased him around the room for about five minutes.

"Stop this right now!" Sarah said with her annoying squeal-tone. "Just stop!" She screamed.

Bera sat up from the floor, and watched the scene, giggling uncontrollably.

Regulus ran out of the room, and down the stair case, while Sirius was still chasing him, and barking angrily. "Aah!" Regulus shouted as he hopped onto a table, knocking glasses over.

Sarah followed after the two, still demanding for them to stop. "Stop it!" She screamed.

But the dog pulled the tablecloth from the table, causing all of the platters, glasses, and a shouting Regulus to fall onto the floor. Regulus scrambled up and ran through the crowd of screeching women and surprised men as he ran towards the front door, and out he went, landing in a thick pile of fluffy snow. He was met by an angry Sirius, and the two fought for almost a half-hour before the fight was broken up by Andrew and James.

Bera rolled over onto her stomach in her bed. She scratched her aching head and rubbed her eyes. She sunk her head back down into her pillow, which was fluffier than usual. She kicked the thick blanket- that was not hers-off of her. She rolled over onto her back, and opened her eyes only slightly. The room was dark.

"Thank Merlin," she mumbled to herself. She didn't want her headache to get any worse.

"Come on," she heard someone from beside her mumble. "You took the blankets off!" The boy said grumpily, pulling the blankets over himself.

Then it hit her.

She wasn't at her house. In fact, she was still in her dress from the party. The last thing she remembers is...is...she can't remember. "Who is this?" She asked the boy next to her in the bed.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" The boy asked, sounding more awake.

"I'm Bera Zabini," she said in a hushed voice.

"Bera!" The boy said jolting up, and Bera heard him fumble onto the floor. "Lumos," he said, pointing his wand in her face.

"Regulus!" She hissed, clumsily falling out of the bed with a thud. "Where the bloody hell am I?"

"In my room!" He said looking around, wrapping the bed sheets around himself.

"Will you put that light out? It's making my eyes feel like they're on fire more than they're already are!" She hissed covering her eyes, and getting to her feet.

"Sorry," he muttered, putting his wand out. Now it was dark again.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Er-well," he said. "You got extremely drunk last night, and you were in here. I found you and you fell onto the floor, on your back," he said. "And I went to help you up, but you pulled me down on top of you, and you er-said some things- and Sirius and Sarah walked in thinking it was something that it wasn't..."

Bera closed her eyes trying to remember the events of last night, but she couldn't remember what happened. "And?"

"Well, Sarah and I aren't together anymore..." he said, scratching the back of his head, and avoiding eye contact. "And Sirius turned into a dog-and he chased me-all around the house, and outside, where we got into a fight," he murmured.

"He turned into a-a dog?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Right," she said quietly.

"And I came back in my room, and went straight to sleep. I didn't even notice you in my bed!" He said.

"I don't remember any of this happening," Bera said, putting her hand to her throbbing head.

"Well, I remember it all pretty vividly," Regulus muttered underneath his breath. "You're hung over, aren't you?"

"You mean, my head is throbbing, my eyes are throbbing, my body feeling numb, and feeling like I'm about to puke?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's the feeling," he said. "There's a bathroom, right behind you," he said. "Just in case you-you know-puke."

"Right," she said, backing against the wall, until she felt a doorknob. She quickly felt her stomach jolt, and she opened the door and ran inside of the bathroom, and immediately threw up into the toilet.

Regulus couldn't believe that Bera had just slept in his bed-with him in it. He scratched the back of his head, and realized how sore his arms were, along with his neck...and pretty much every other part of his body.

"Merlin," he groaned to himself, as he sat down on his bed.

Sirius heard someone retching from across the hall. "Hmph," he said. He figured it was Regulus throwing up from alcohol or something. Maybe even the beating he'd given him. How could he? He was his brother for Merlin's sakes, and he even said that he had no interest in Bera.

"That lying bastard," Sirius muttered. He rolled out of bed, and stumbled over someone laying on the floor. "Oi!" He said, grunting angrily.

Andrew sat up immediately. "Oh, sorry, Sirius," he mumbled. "Merry Christmas," he mumbled.

"Wait, what are you doin' in here?" Sirius asked.

"Bera and I stayed the night," he shrugged, laying down on the pillow.

"Right," Sirius said. "Where's James?"

"Over there somewhere," Andrew muttered, waving his hand towards the other side of the room.

"Wait, if you're here, then where's Bera?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Mate, the last time I saw her was around midnight in Regulus' room before you two decided to wrestle in the snow," he muttered, before rolling back over and falling asleep.

Sirius' eyes widened. He scrambled up and ran for the door, twisting the knob hurriedly, and bursting in Regulus' room.

He saw Regulus sitting there on his bed. "If you're not throwing up then-" But the suddenly ran towards the door that let to Regulus' bathroom and rushed inside. "Bloody hell, Bera," he muttered.

She still had on her dress from the party last night, but her hair was a mess, and she had tears coming from her eyes from all of the throwing up, and her face was patchy and blotchy. She looked horrid. Like a troll almost.

"Come on," Sirius said picking her up, and carrying her out back into Regulus' room.

"What are you doing?" Regulus hissed.

"Taking her to Kreacher," Sirius snapped at his little brother. "Seems like you've already had your fun for one night," he growled as he walked out into the hall.

"I feel terrible," Bera moaned.

"You'll be fine, Bera," Sirius said as he carried her down the stairs. "Kreacher," he said, laying Bera down on the sofa.

The grumpy little house elf appeared before Sirius. "Yes, master?"

"Get some potions to get rid of the headache and the vomiting," Sirius said.

"Yes, master," he said before dissapperating.

"Sirius, why'd you try to kill Regulus," Bera asked quietly from the sofa.

"Because, Bera," Sirius said softly. "He was trying to take you away from me," he said.

"He wasn't trying to do anything," she signed. "And...I don't want to pick him." She said in barely a whisper.

"You-you want to pick me?" He asked.

"If that's what it comes down to, yes," she answered quietly.

"Merry Christmas, by the way," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius," she sighed.


	6. Handlebars

**6. Handlebars**  
**January 29, 1977**

After Holiday break Bera did everything in her power to avoid Sirius and Regulus Black. She was sitting on the grounds underneath her favorite willow tree, surrounded by snow. She had on multiple layers, and she was reading a book as she sang to herself in Spanish.

"_Mi niña es pequeña, pero bonita_ " she sang in a hushed tone. "_Ella es brilla como el sol..." _ Bera closed the book, and closed her eyes. "_Ella es siempre después la afrodita,"_ she sang, _ "A la tierra de Español..." _Bera smiled to herself as she remembered Spain. Her favorite place in the entire world.

She opened her eyes, and scowled at the sight of Hogwarts. She jumped and squealed when she realized that there was a scruffy black dog sitting next to her; her old companion. "Oh, it's just you," she said to it. "Have a seat, little pup," she said patting some of the soft snow beside her. The dog obliged, and rested his head in her lap. "Oh, you probably didn't understand that song…" she muttered. "In English it means: My little girl is small, but beautiful. She is bright as the sun, she is always following Aphrodite to the land of Spain," she began scratching behind the dog's ears. "Beautiful song, isn't it?"

The dog whimpered slightly. "What's the matter?" She asked, scratching behind his ears. "At least you're not forced into choosing between two idiots to marry," she said dryly. The dog seemed to sit up quickly and whimper once again. "Well they are," she said defensively. "Well, Regulus is being one at the moment," she murmured. The scruffy dog rested his head in her lap once again. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss Sirius and the guys," she muttered. "But, I can't..." she sighed. "I just might pick Sirius if it means being friends with them all again," she sighed. "I could use a friend that isn't my twin brother..."

The dog barked happily. "I feel like you understand every word I'm saying," she said, scratching behind the dogs ears. "But, I doubt the four of them would ever want to be friends with me ever again, especially Sirius..." she muttered. "I can't believe I ever ditched them all for Regulus, that idiot," she muttered. The dog licked her face. "You're a sweet little dog," she said to the dog, I think I'll name you..." What could she name this dog? She could be really basic and just call him scruffy, but that was kind of stupid... "Snuffles," she said. "I'll name you snuffles," she said, scratching behind the dog's ears.

Suddenly, Bera remembered something; from Christmas Eve. Snuffles was at the Annual Black Christmas Party...and Regulus said something about Sirius turning into a... "Dog," Bera said to herself, looking down at snuffles and sending him a skeptical smile. Oh, that Sirius Black.

***One Week Later* **

Sirius watched Bera studying and taking notes from behind the book shelf. Her glossy black curls falling in her face as her brown eyes scanned over the lines of the page. She bit her lip in concentration, as she usually did.

But he felt a wave of anger come over him when Snivellus sat with her at the table. "I've got some notes on the Calming Draught that you said you needed," he said handing her a sheet of paper.

"Thank you, Severus," she said smiling at him.

Sirius glared at Snivellus. Why was Bera talking to him anyways? He thought she hated him. He wouldn't let this go on any further. He noticed that Bera began packing up her things, so he marched over from behind the bookshelf.

"Bera," he said.

"Yes?" She said with an odd fierceness in her eyes.

"A word?" he asked her.

She seemed a bit reluctant, Sirius noticed. "Alright," she said before turning to Snivellus and saying, "Thanks, Severus."

Sirius had Bera follow him to the back of the library. "What do you want, Sirius?"

"Go to Hogsmeade with me next week?" He asked quickly. His grey eyes gleaming with hope.

"Er-what?" She asked sounding surprised. "But that's-"

"Valentine's day, I know," he said.

"What about your girlfriend?" Bera asked, raising an eye brow.

"I broke up with her," he said as if she were old news. "I've been done with her."

"Since when?" She asked.

"Yesterday," he answered.

"No," Bera said; a word Sirius wasn't quite used to hearing.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, his mouth hitting the floor.

"I said no," she repeated.

"Bera, _please_?" He asked, attempting to make puppy dog eyes, which he was somehow good at. Sirius wanted this date with her very badly. He missed her a lot. So much that Remus, James, and Peter were actually tired of hearing about her. He remembered the first time he had set eyes on the petite little Slytherin.

Bera couldn't believe that Sirius was actually asking her this. Wasn't it just yesterday that he thought she was some pesky little Slytherin?

***Flashback* **

_"James shut it!" Bera heard a voice hiss from around the corner that she was standing in. More like hiding..._

_"We've got to figure out how this shortcut works," the voice said in a more calm voice._

_Who'd want to break into the Defence Against the Dark Arts room anyways? Bera thought._

_She squinted her eyes, trying to figure out who this was. It sounded a lot like Regulus, but he never leaves the common room past curfew. Does he? And if so, what would he be doing with James Potter? That's the only James she had ever seen or heard of at Hogwarts._

_"Alright, Sirius," a second voice said. "Let's see-Maybe you have to put your want there-"_

_"Dissendium," the voice she now believed belonged to Sirius Black said. She heard stone moving, "It works!"_

_"Alright!" James said happily. She heard a clapping motion, which she guessed was one of those stupid high fives._

_She walked around the corner, and her guesses had been right. There stood a happy James Potter and Sirius Black. "You two could be much more quiet, you know?"_

_They exchanged looks and looked back at Bera, "What are you doing here?" They asked in unison._

_"You're one of the Zabini clones!" Sirius pointed._

_"Really? You notice things quite fast," Bera drawled. I looked at the one-eyed witch statue, then back at them. "A passage way, I'm guessing?"_

_"Er, yeah," James said nervously._

_"James don't tell her anything! She's a Slytherin!" He said, looking at her with disgust._

_"So, what if I am?" Little Bera shrugged. "I'm not one of the ones that are obsessed with blood purity like my brother," she shrugged. "And I'm not going to do something stupid like tell a professor, like you'd expect," she said as she rolled her brown eyes and folded her arms._

_"How do we know you won't?" Sirius asked suspiciously._

_"Unbreakable Vow?" She offered, placing out her hand._

_"So, you really won't tell anyone?" James asked nervously._

_"Cross my heart, and hope to die," she chimed._

_"Not one professor or Slytherin?" Sirius asked, trying to intimidate her by walking closer._

_"I promise! Merlin!" I said. "Give a girl a break, why don't you?"_

_"No need for an unbreakable vow," James said, pushing her hand down._

_"What? James!" Sirius hissed angrily._

_"You just want me to suffer, because I'm a Slytherin," Little Bera sighed. "That's pretty fair," she shrugged._

_"What?" Sirius asked._

_"I hate Slytherin too," I sighed. "I'd rather be in Gryffindor, honestly."_

_"You know what, James? I like her," Sirius said, folding his arms with a smirk, and looking the small thirteen-year-old up and down. "She's got a brain."_

_"Oh, shut up," James drawled. "Do you know what time it is?"_

_"Time for you to get a watch," Bera replied wittily. Sirius gave Bera an amused look. She slipped her wand from her boot, and whispered, "Lumos." Her watch lit up from the light from the tip of her wand. "It's one a.m., I oughta go back to the common room," she muttered quietly._

_"Wait, what were you doing out here?" Sirius asked me. "And what's your name, Zabini Clone?"_

_"I like to go on walks at night," she shrugged. "And my name is Bera," she added as she walked off down the opposite corridor, and made her way toward the dungeons..._

"I'll see you around," Bera said, walking off and leaving the library. She didn't want to go on a date with Sirius; she didn't want to be just another shag for him.

***Four Days Later***

Bera woke up groggily the next morning after staying up the whole night studying. She rubbed her eyes, and pushed her dark brown curls out of her face. She inhaled deeply, realizing that there was a Quidditch match today.

She looked around the dormitory, "Where's everyone else?" She muttered to herself.

"At breakfast," she heard Sarah say. Bera noticed that she was already dressed. "There's a Quidditch match today," she stated.

"I'm quite aware of that, Bennet," Bera growled.

She dropped the brush she had in her hand, "Whatever," she sighed, rolling her eyes. She stood up, and headed for the door. "Good luck," she chimed. "You're gonna need it," she said smiling devilishly.

"Not likely," Bera chimed, as she stepped out of bed. She got into a nice hot shower. She got out very quickly, and dried herself. She brushed her teeth thoroughly, as usual. She went out to the dormitory, and dressed in her Quidditch uniform. She combed her hair back into a shiny, sleek ponytail, tossed over her shoulder. She headed out of the fifth girls' dormitory, into the empty Slytherin common room. She made her way up to he Entrance Hall, and she was finally in the Great Hall, where everyone was talking in excitement.

Bera spotted Andrew halfway down the Slytherin table, and she headed towards him.

"Morning, Andrew," Bera said, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Morning, Bera," he replied, reading a copy of the _Prophet_. "Good luck on the game today," he said.

"Thanks," she muttered, taking a bite of a green apple.

"Can I ask you a question, Bera?" Andrew asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Why do you keep turning down Sirius?" He asked, looking at me pointedly.

"_I don't like the idea of a date with Sirius!"_ She hissed to her brother in Spanish, not wanting anyone else to understand them. "_Honestly!" _

"_Bera, stop lying to yourself_," he sighed in Spanish, sipping some of his pumpkin juice. "_You want to go to Hogsmeade with Sirius._"

"No!" She said, pounding her fist on the table. Andrew jumped at Bera's reaction.

"Angry much?" He muttered, standing up from the table.

"Very," Bera muttered underneath her breath. She picked up Andrew's abandoned Prophet from the table and read the headline: _More Muggle Killings throughout Europe_. "Shocker," Bera muttered underneath her breath.

"You should probably calm down a bit," he sighed.

"Whatever," she mumbled underneath her breath. Bera over at the Gryffindor table, where she saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all talking in hushed tones. Sirius and James had their Quidditch robes on. Sirius looked up at Bera and gave her one of those half smiles. She almost grinned back, almost.

"Who're you grinning at?" Andrew asked.

"No one," she murmured.

"One of the Marauders, is it? Let me guess," He said, observing the four boys at the table, "It's not Pettigrew, he's a bit odd. Lupin's a bit quiet for your taste. I'm guessing either Potter or Black," he said. He shrugged at me, "Well, if it isn't obvious, I don't know what is."

"Oh, please," she drawled.

"Just come off it," he said.

"I don't fancy him!" I hissed.

"I never said you did," he said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well you never said I didn't," Bera retorted.

"Well, anyways; Good luck today," Andrew said, leaving the table.

"Thanks," she muttered bitterly. She had a Quidditch Match today, and she was on the verge of throwing up. She bit her lip, as her stomach did multiple flips. She scratched at her Quidditch uniform, which was irritating her skin.

"Hey, Mini Zabini," Sirius said, placing himself on the bench next to her.

"Er, hi," Bera managed to say, trying hard not to throw up.

"Good luck today, I'll try to be gentle with the bludgers," he said patting her on the back. But, that didn't make her stomach ache any better.

"Heh," she said nervously.

"So, how about Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Sirius," Bera began, "You've asked me to Hogsmeade every day this week, at least twice a day. You're starting to get like James," she pointed. "What do you think I'll say today?"

"Yes?" He asked in a hopeful tone. But Bera shook her head 'no', and Sirius slumped. "Fine, but good luck, though."

"Yeah," she muttered underneath her breath. "Good luck."

Sirius couldn't help but smirk sideways at Bera as the match was about to begin. She was staring at the ground, and she was an odd shade of green. Odd. She'd always been pretty determined before. Now she just acted as if she didn't even want to be there. That was her attitude about pretty much everything nowadays.

But, he had to forget about Bera, the Mini Zabini, and focus on this match. A slight breeze blew in their direction, blowing Bera's glossy curls into her face.

Bera's ears rang from the cheering of the crowd. Though, she was sure that they weren't cheering for Slytherin. At least most of them weren't.

"Slytherin versus Gryffindor." The crowed cheered as Andrew continued to announce. "On the Slytherin team we've got Rabastan Lestrange as the captain and keeper," the Slytherin portion cheered. "Ryan Wintz, Terry Flint, and Sean Rosier as chasers," the Slytherin portion cheered once again. "Quinn Montague and Regulus Black as our unbeatable beaters..." he said. "Now for the seeker-and my little sister-the Mini Zabini-Bera Zabini!" The Slytherin crowd cheered its loudest, and Bera bit her lip sheepishly, feeling a little less queasy.

She noticed Sirius roll his eyes as he gripped his broom tighter, "I wish your bloody brother would get on with it," he sighed.

"And on the Gryffindor team we've got James Potter as captain and chaser, along with Sarah Boot and Ben Hudson," he announced, the whole crowd cheered _except_for Slytherin this time. "Sirius Black and Lina Johnson as beaters," he continued, "and Jason Stone as the Gryffindor seeker," he announced. The crowd cheered once again, minus Slytherin portion, of course.

Rabastan and James shook hands, as though they were trying to break each others' hands, and the snitch was thrown into the air. Bera flew into the air, and kept her eye on the snitch, never losing sight of it. Until, it was suddenly gone. She huffed in anger.

"Potter's got possession of the quaffle, and he passes it on to Boot," Andrew announces. "Boot shoots for a goal, and-it's a miss!" He said happily.

Bera scanned the pitch for the snitch, trying to ignore everything that was going on in the game. She felt a gust of wind brush past her, sending her hair flying in wildly, and realized that it had been a bludger. She whipped her broom around, "Oi!" she shouted.

It was Quinn, a beater from her own team. "Sorry," he muttered as he flew off.

"Quinn!" She said in an irritated tone, trying to turn her attention back to the match. She glared at him, and flew onto the opposite side of the pitch. Bera had to keep her focus on the snitch.

"Wintz passes the quaffle to Flint, and Flint to Rosier-Slytherin scores!" Andrew announced.

Bera scanned the pitch for Jason Stone, a newbie to Quidditch. He's a sixth year, she believed. And why he wanted to play Quidditch now, she had no idea. "Hey, Mini Zabini," Bera heard from behind. He zoomed next to her. "Having fun putting on your little fashion show?"

'Fashion show?' Bera mouthed. "Er, sure," she said, scanning the field, showing no interest in Stone.

"It's cute how you're the only girl on your team," he said casually. "Leaving all the important jobs to the_men_," he said.

"I'm the most vital part of the team, as are you," Bera replied simply. "And when this _girl_kicks your arse on the field, you'll be left looking to your Gran for advice on the pitch," she said in a sweet tone. Bera grinned to herself for a second as she dived down as fast as she could, gaining as much speed as she possibly could. She could tell Stone was on her tail...just what she wanted.

"Mini Zabini has seen the snitch with Stone close on her tail!"

Bera gripped her broom handle tightly-getting ready to pull of the greatest Wronski Feints, when a sharp pain hit her right shoulder causing her to lose grip of her broom. She slipped, and all she could remember is falling...

"Oh bloody hell!" Sirius sobbed as he carried Bera in his arms, rushing her to the Hospital Wing. "I've killed her!" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he placed her on the bed. He noticed the twin, Andrew, following not too far behind him.

Madame Promfery rushed out and began pouring potions down Bera's throat as she was unconscious. "Oh, bloody hell," Sirius muttered.

"Thanks so much, Black," Andrew spat, as Madame Promfery mended his bruised shoulder.

"I was just trying to stop her from getting the snitch," Sirius said defensively.

"It was a Wronski Feint," Andrew replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I didn't know!" He said.

"Look what you did!" Andrew hissed, gripping his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"Oh, bloody hell like you didn't mean to kill her! I saw it-I felt it!" Andrew growled.

"Oh hush up," Madame Promfery said to the two boys.

Bera opened her eyes to a blur there was a scarlet figure and a black figure moving. She blinked a few more times, and her vision cleared. It was Andrew in his school robes, and Sirius in his Quidditch robes.

She tried to sit up, but there was a burning pain in her left shoulder. She groaned in pain as she laid back down on the bed in the Hospital Wing. "What the bloody hell happened?" She groaned.

"Black hit you with a bludger, which knocked you off your broom, and almost left you falling to your death," Andrew said angrily. "He managed to break your shoulder," he said, pointing to his left shoulder. "Luckily for me, I've only got a bruise," he said, observing his arm.

"Oh, Merlin, she's alive!" Sirius said, rushing over to Bera and wrapping his arms around her, blocking any passage way of oxygen. He was rocking her back and forth.

"Ow. Ow. Ow..." Bera said as Sirius continued rocking her. "What happened in the match?"

"Er," Andrew said. "It turns out that the direction you were heading was actually toward the snitch," he said. "So, Stone ended up catching the snitch, instead..."

"Damn it!" Bera hissed.

She saw James, Peter, and Remus emerge inside of the hospital wing. "I see you're not dead," James said.

"Nice to see you too, James," Bera said dryly. "Er, you can let me go now, Sirius," she said awkwardly.

"Right," Sirius said, removing his arms from around her.

"That was a nasty hit to the shoulder," Remus commented.

"Oh, I can barely feel it now," Bera said observing her arm.

"Out of my way," Madame Promfery said, pushing her way through the group of boys surrounding Bera. "You'll be fine," she told Bera. "Nothing's broken, you'll be able to leave the Hospital Wing in a few hours," she said, giving her another potion.

"Great," Bera muttered.

She noticed Lucius and Narcissa walk hurriedly inside of the wing. "Bera, my goodness!" Narcissa shrieked, coming to Bera's bedside. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Bera said. "I didn't even know you two would be here today."

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Lucius said, observing Remus and Peter with disgust.

Bera now saw the rest of the Slytherin team was making their way in, as well. Quinn, Ryan, Sean, Terry, and to Bera's surprise, Regulus...

"Out of the way," Bera heard someone hiss. "This is all _your_fault," Rabastan Lestrange said, pointing a finger at Sirius.

"It was an accident!" He argued.

"Whatever," Rabastan hissed. "You alright, Mini Zabini?" He asked Bera. Narcissa rubbed Bera's back to soothe her.

She nodded, and he and the rest of the team left, except for Regulus and Rabastan. Rabastan walked closer to Bera's bed and knelt at her side. "Well, when we were supposed to win, after the game I was planning on asking you to Hogsmeade next weekend," he said. "Will you go with me?"

Narcissa gasped slightly, and her eyes flickered to Sirius and Regulus for a fraction of a second, and then her eyes sent a nervous look in Lucius' direction.

Bera bit her lip and glanced around the Hospital Wing nervously. Everyone was looking at her with a different expression. Sirius seemed enraged; his face red. Remus, Peter, and James' jaws were all on the floor. Narcissa seemed nervous, she obviously felt the tension, and Lucius gave Rabastan a sort of disgusted look. Regulus had an emotionless expression, and Andrew gave Rabastan a sort of grossed out kind of face.

"Well, I wasn't planning on going," she muttered quietly. "And I'm still not, so...no..." she said extremely quietly.

"Right," he said, getting up and leaving the wing.

"Bera, I'm so sorry," Sirius said in almost a whisper.

No matter how much Bera wanted to be, she wasn't mad or upset at Sirius. "It's fine, Sirius," Bera said softly.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Regulus, and Andrew's jaws all hit the floor at the fact that Bera didn't rip off Sirius' head for once. Narcissa smiled knowingly between the two, and Lucius had a sort of smug grin upon his face.

Bera sighed deeply, looking over the Hogwarts grounds from the Astronomy Tower. She was playing with her Patronus. It took the form of a _mariposa_; a butterfly. She became a little amused by the sight of her own breath, huffing just for the fun of it. But, her problems rushed back into her mind.

Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? So, she failed at getting the snitch? Sirius won't let the whole Hogsmeade thing go. She definitely did _not_date.

All dating does is lead to more arranged marriages, and doesn't need that stuffed up her arse anymore than it already is, thank you very much! Though, it's a tad bit too late for that...

She fell backwards, laying on her back, with her legs swaying over the ledge. She exhaled once again, "Merlin, I hate Hogwarts," Bera mumbled underneath her breath.

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it, Mini Zabini?" Bera heard his arrogant voice ask from behind her.

"No, I think it's fair," she said arrogantly. "Sirius, can't you please go?" She asked irritably. "I'm not in the best mood at the moment..."

"I know, I was there, and it's kind of my fault..." He said, "and what's the fun of it if I go?"

"You're so full of it," Bera said underneath her breath.

He sat down next to her over the ledge. "So...what's up?" He asked casually. He twirled his wand in his fingers.

She sat up quickly, "'_What's up?_'" She said sounding frustrated. "Don't you think you're being a bit too casual?" she snapped. "But of course, you don't have any problems, anyways..."

"What do you mean I don't have any problems?" He asked defensively.

"You're perfect Sirius Black, the Gryffindor who can have any girl he sets eyes on, not a care in the world." I said angrily.

"Not any girl," he growled underneath his breath. "And what about you?" He replied.

"What about me?" Bera asked with a bored tone, turning her head away from him, observing the lake.

"Bera, the Mini Zabini," he said. "Obedient in every way, glued to her twin brother's side, always being outshone by his superiority, and the odd height difference," he said angrily in return.

"_Me in a nutshell!_" Bera said in a sarcastic tone, "You think you know everything."

"And you don't?" He argued.

"I don't," she replied.

"Bera Zabini, the shortest and most _oblivious _girl this planet has ever seen!" Sirius continued. "_She_ can have any bloke that sets eyes on her, yet ignores every single one of them! At least _I _embrace it!" He hissed.

"All you embrace is conceit," Bera argued back. "And I'm not _that_short!"

"I know tons of guys who fancy you! See? _Oblivious_," he chimed. "And you are quite short."

"I am not!" She shouted, punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!" He said, shoving me back.

Bera glared at him, "You pushed me back!" she said in surprise.

"Sirius Black isn't afraid of hitting girls," he said, sounding bored. "Especially innocent little short ones," he said grinning.

"Now you're talking about yourself in third person," Bera said under her breath. "But, have it your way," She stood up, and Sirius followed suit. She jumped on him as quick and hard as she could. "How about this?" She asked, tackling him.

"Oh, no you don't," he said amused. He rolled on top of Bera, but she kept on throwing punches. Eventually, he grabbed both her wrists, and Bera was pinned.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Oh, hush up, no one can hear you," he said with a bored expression. "Now answer me this," he whispered in her left hear, "why won't you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Because I hate Valentine's Day!" Bera hissed, "It's stupid and pointless," she added.

"Bullshit," he replied, his cool breath hitting Bera's face.

"What other reason would there be?" She snapped, looking him in his grey eyes.

"You've never been asked," he said amused.

"Well, so what? I've been asked, but I'm still not going," She replied. _Damn you, Sirius Black, s_he thought.

"Why do you always turn down everyone else?" he asked.

"They're all extremely thick! And every bloke here is a real idiot, now that I think about it. Especially Lestrange, thinking he's all mighty being under the bloody Dark Lord," I growled. "Besides, he's two years older than me," she added.

"Right," he replied sarcastically. He leaned in closer, his nose touching her's; Bera's breathing became ragged. "Well maybe Lestrange has a thing for fifteen year old girls who look like they're ten," he shrugged.

Bera scowled at him. "You really annoy me, Sirius, especially at the worst of times," She managed to say breathlessly, "You always know where I am, and always know the right moment to torment me. _Always_. Because of tat stupid map," she growled.

"I know," he said smiling devilishly. "So are we going to keep talking, or should I just kiss you already?" He asked flirtatiously, his grey eyes boring into hers.

She bit her lip nervously. "Sadly," Bera began, "I don't kiss guys who think I look like a ten year old girl," she grinned at him as he let his wrists go.

"Bera, you're a sly one," he said, offering his hand.

Bera took it as she stood up, "Yeah..." she said blankly. "But not even a good laugh is going to take my problems away."

"Well, if you ever need me," he said, making an odd hand gesture, throwing his hands out at his sides.

"As if that'll ever happen," she snorted. "We should probably head back to our common rooms..." she said quietly.

"Yeah, alright," he said. We began walking towards the staircase, but Sirius gently grabbed her arm, and stopped her. "One more thing."

"What?" Bera asked softly. He turned her to face him, and snaked his arms around the small of her waist. He leaned rested his head in her shoulder as he embraced her. Bera uncomfortably stood there, but eventually hugged him back.

He pulled away, "Go to Hogsmeade with me?" he whispered smoothly in her ear.

"I-I'm not going-I'm sorry-No."

"Right," he sighed. He quickly walked of out of the Astronomy tower. Unbelievable; he left her standing there in the Astronomy Tower as Bera stood there awkwardly staring after him.

She shook her head exasperatedly...that Sirius Black is so full of it.

Bera chuckled to herself at the thought of actually going to Hogsmeade with Sirius, as she left the Astronomy Tower down the stair case. She had to go from here all the way down to the Dungeons. Oh, beautiful.

Bera was sulking down a corridor, when she heard an, "Ahem," from behind her. Though, she acted as though she didn't hear the voice and continued walking. "I know you can hear me, _Zabini_," the girl said sourly.

She turned around, and saw that it was no other than Lily Evans. "Yes, I can," Bera sighed.

"Just what do you think you're doing being out at this time?" She asked.

"Um...walking?" she said making a gesture around me.

"Right," she said suspiciously, "where are you walking _to_?" She asked.

"The Dungeons?"

"From where?" She snapped.

"Astronomy Tower," Bera sighed rolling her eyes. Even in the moonlight you could see her red hair from a mile away.

"Whatever," she said, "I ought to give you detention, you know?"

"You know, Lily? You don't scare me," Bera said with a bored tone. "And I'm guessing this is prejudice against Slytherins, because we're all pureblood crazy freaks who hate muggleborns. And we're always up to no good," she shrugged.

"No, you're just breaking rules," she said.

"It's ironic at the fact that four certain Gryffindors themselves happen to be sneaking out pretty often themselves..." Bera sighed.

"Who?" she asked desperately.

"Oh, come on, Lily, just guess," Bera sighed.

"_Oh_," she said feeling a little stupid. "Wait," she said, "how do you know who I am?"

"James talked about you all the time, I recon he's in love with you," she said casually. "How do you know who_I_am?" Bera asked.

"The guys talk about you all the time," she said quietly. "And including the Quidditch screw up," she added.

"I've got a fan club..." Bera said sarcastically with a half smile appearing on her face. "And so do you," she added.

"I guess," she said, wrinkling her nose. "James isn't the kind of guy I'd like, anyways."

"Yeah, I've noticed," I sighed, "I see you're good friends with Snape."

"Was," she said defensively.

"Right," Bera muttered.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"I know Severus is a half-blood, and it angers me. But, he's pretty nice." Bera told her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked suddenly. "You and your brother-"

"If you pay attention, it's never me," Bera said defensively. "Only my brother, _I _just happen to be there."

"You're right," she said quietly. "You don't hate muggleborns," she whispered.

"Not really, nope," Bera shrugged. "I'm not your average Slytherin," she stated.

"Alright," she said, "I guess I was kind of mean to you a little while ago," she said awkwardly. "Hey, didn't you used to be prefect?"

"I gave it up," Bera muttered. "And it's no big deal," Bera replied shrugging.

"And tell Andrew that he's got detention," Lily called as Bera walked down the hall.

"Will do," Bera called back to the redhead.


	7. I Caught Myself

**7. I Caught Myself**

**February 7, 1977**

"No, Sirius," Bera said through gritted teeth as she reached for a book from the book shelf.

"Here," he said, as he reached for the book and handed to her with no problem.

Bera snatched the book from him, "I could have done it by myself."

"So? I helped you," he shrugged. "But, _please _go with me?"

"No," Bera said firmly. "We haven't spoken in three months-except for Christmas and the night of that Quidditch match-and how many girls have you been with during that time?"

"I dunno," he shrugged.

"Exactly," she said, slumping down in a chair and flipping open the book hurriedly.

"But, I just want you to go with me!" He said pleadingly. "Just one date, and then you can never speak to me ever again."

Bera stared at the page. This couldn't hurt, could it? _Could it_? Regulus even kept trying to push her into it, and they were hardly friends anymore. She bit her lip for just a fraction of a second. "Fine, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you," she said quietly. "This isn't a joke, right?"

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Okay, fine," she said. "I'll just put of a whole day's worth of studying to go on this stupid date with you."

"It won't be a stupid date," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Bera called. Sirius walked back with a pink face and a large smile plastered across his face. "Just so we're clear, no Madame Puddifoots," she said.

"Of course not, who do you think I am? James?" He asked.

"Good point," Bera said with a slight giggle. Sirius walked off and left her alone in the library. Sirius had approached her every day for the past five days, and he continuously asked her to Hogsmeade. _It is kind of cute, I guess_... She bit her lip, trying to focus on this Transfiguration book, but she found herself re-reading the same line over and over.

She closed the book, and slid it into her bag, walking out of the library. She yawned lightly as she dragged herself down the stairs. Bera hugged her arms to herself as a slight draft went throughout the castle. She'd finally gotten a night off from Quidditch practice; the first time this year.

She would never admit this to anyone, but she missed wandering around the castle at night, and she especially missed being out at night with the boys. But, those days were gone. James and Remus have been giving her the cold shoulder, whereas Peter and Sirius gave her a longing and desperate look.

Though, deep down inside they all missed her terribly.

"Ive done it!" Sirius said as he entered the sixth year boys' dormitory.

"Done what?" Peter asked from behind his Charms book.

"I've finally gotten Bera to say yes to a date with me," he said arrogantly, falling backwards on his bed.

Remus, James, and Peter's heads snapped in Sirius' direction and looked at him as though he were a madman.

"You _what_?" James asked. "She actually said yes?" Sirius nodded his head.

"Bloody hell," Remus muttered to himself. "So, does that mean she'll be friends with us again?" He asked with his voice quavering.

"Er, no," Sirius said slowly. "I asked her to Hogsmeade on a date for Valentine's Day," he said. "And I made a deal that after this date she'd have the option to never speak to me ever again."

"Sirius!" James said angrily.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"What are you planning to do?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Just another date with another girl," Sirius said with a shrug. "It's just a normal date."

"You idiot!" Peter blurted angrily. Three pairs of eyes flickered on him, and his face turned a light shade of pink. "Well, she's our friend..." he muttered quietly.

"Peter's right," Remus said, standing up from his four-poster bed, and walking over to Sirius'. "Really, that's what you're planning to do?"

"Yeah, so?" He shrugged.

"Sirius, this is Bera we're talking about," James said. "The girl you _love_."

"I never loved her," Sirius said as he snorted. "She was just fun to be around," he said casually.

"You love her," Remus said simply.

"No, I don't," Sirius said.

"You do love her," Peter said, almost as if it were to himself.

"I just told you that I don't bloody love that Slytherin," Sirius said with his tone rising a bit.

"You really can't be saying this," James said. "She's like our sister, Sirius." He glared at Sirius, who just grinned to himself.

"So what?" He said.

"Don't worry, James," Remus said. "He's just in denial, it's a real date..." he said, smirking at Sirius. "With the girl he loves," he added, grinning at him.

"Oh, shut up," Sirius murmured, throwing a pillow in Remus' direction.

"But, does _she _know it's a real date?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er..I dunno," he said, coming to a realization. "I just figured..."

"That she'd know," James finished.

"Well, she's pretty oblivious sometimes," Remus muttered to himself. "I mean, remember fourth year when Regulus fancied her?"

"She was oblivious the whole time," James said, seating himself on his four-poster bed.

"I almost forgot about that!" Sirius said. "Do you think he still fancies her? Well, after that Christmas Party..."

"No," Remus answered shortly. But, it's still kind of obvious. The only reason Regulus probably even pushed Bera towards Sirius in the first place is because he's Regulus' older brother.

Remus was more observant than most. He knew that Sirius loved Bera, but Regulus did as well. He also noticed that Peter himself might have a small infatuation with her. But, only just a small one.

"You think Bera's ever been kissed?" Peter asked, looking around at the three other boys.

"_Has _she?" Sirius asked, quickly sitting up. "By who?!"

"Well, I dunno," James said shrugging. "I've never really thought of Bera ever actually dating someone, let alone kissing."

"Me either," Remus and Peter said in unison.

"We all know Sirius has," James said. "Except he's gone _way_further," he said.

"Oh, don't try to be all innocent, you've shagged a few," Sirius said defensively.

"One," James corrected. "But, I'm all for Lily now."

"Except she hates your guts," Sirius drawled.

"And Bera hates yours!" James argued.

"But who's the one with a date?" He asked triumphantly. James sent a glare in Sirius' direction. "That's what I thought," he said. "Well, lets hope that this date goes alright."

**Hogsmeade Weekend**  
**February 14, 1976**

It was extremely cold out, and Bera would much rather be back in the library studying or something, but she'd agreed to go. Not only that, but she did kind of miss Sirius. Kind of.

"Hey, Mini Zabini," Sirius said, giving Bera an uncomfortable bear hug.

Bera pushed her way from the hug gently as Sirius set her down on the ground. "Hi, Sirius," she murmured. "And call me by my _real_name," she said as calmly as she could.

"Fine," he said. "But, this isn't going to be a stupid date, it's going to be a marvelous one," he said happily, looking down at her with beaming eyes.

"Oh, really?" She said as she observed the frosted, frozen lake.

"Oh, yes." He said, slipping his fingers through hers.

Bera's eyes widened a bit at the gesture. She looked up at Sirius for a fraction of a second, and then tightened her grip on Sirius' hand as he did hers. She came to the realization that this was an actual date. Not just something to get her talking to the guys again.

They walked all the way to Hogsmeade in silence. "What did I do?" Sirius asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Bera asked looking over the lake.

"What did I do to make you stop being friends with us?" He asked, looking at her with sad eyes.

She looked up at him, her black curls bouncing as she did so. That guilty feeling she once had in the pit of her stomach now returned. "It's not because of you," she sighed. She realized it was all because of Regulus that she'd ignored the Marauders all together. Because she loved him. "I'm such an idiot," she muttered to herself. "It's all my fault."

"What'd I do?" He asked once again, seeming a bit too desperate for answers.

"It's not you; it's never been you, Sirius," she said, biting her lip. It was Regulus; everything she did was for Regulus. She'd stopped being friends with the Marauders for Regulus. "It's me being a stupid idiot," she muttered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she murmured quietly.

"Honestly?" Sirius asked. Bera nodded at him. "And here I thought you were being brainwashed or something..." he muttered.

"Well, in a way, I guess I was," She answered sheepishly. "You've made me upset in the past, but Regulus just made it worse," she said in realization.

"_Regulus_did?"

"Yeah, once when we were at dinner in the Great Hall, I called Severus 'Snivellus', and he snapped at me for acting like such a Gryffindor," she said quietly.

"Oh," he said shortly.

"Yeah, it made me really mad," she said, looking at her feet as they walked along the snowy path. "But, what could I have done? He made me choose between you guys and him," she said, hanging her head. "And I chose him."

"Right," he said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"But, now I regret listening to Regulus," Bera muttered quietly. "Because he wasn't worth it, all he did was remind me why I was friends with the Marauders in the first place."

"Why was that?"

"As he said, deep down inside I'm a Gryffindor underneath it all, and I'll end up marrying a muggleborn or a half-blood," she sighed. "Oh, with little half-blood children running all over the place," she growled.

"When did he say that?" Sirius hissed.

"Before your family Christmas party," Bera muttered. "He got upset because I didn't say the 'M' word," she sighed. "And he-"

"He what?"

Bera hesitated. They stopped walking abruptly. "Called us blood-traitors," she practically whispered.

"Don't worry about him," Sirius said, lifting Bera's chin. "All that matters is what _you_know you are."

"Right," Bera said, nodding to herself.

"Well," Sirius began, "I thought we could just sit out a while," he said, planting himself on a bench.

"Out here?" Bera asked. Sirius nodded eagerly. "In the cold?" She asked once again. Sirius nodded once again, patting the empty space next to him. Bera looked from Sirius to the spot, and back to Sirius once again. But, she reluctantly sat down next to him, feeling just a tad bit awkward.

There was a slight silence between the two as they sat there for quite some time. "Here," Sirius said, holding out his left palm in the air, and placing his wand in the center of it. "_Egetcio Caldio_," he muttered softly as a tray of two mugs filled with hot cocoa appeared in his hand.

Bera smiled warmly and took the hot chocolate and sipped it. "Thanks," she muttered.

"You're welcome," Sirius said as he sipped his hot cocoa. "So you really started working hard in school because your parents told you to?" He asked, seeming amused.

"Yeah," she said quietly, looking around at all the shops. Sirius studied her for just a second. She was practically perfect, the snowflakes falling into her black, glossy curls, her skin in contrast with the snow. "What?" She asked suddenly, studying Sirius with inquiring eyes.

"Nothing, nothing," he muttered. "So, why did you agree to this date again?"

"Why did you ask me on this date again?" She asked mockingly in the same curious tone.

Sirius turned his face away to hide the blush the flushed over his cheeks. "Er—because."

"Because why?" She inquired, looking over at the couples in the windows of Madame Puddifoots.

"I dunno," he muttered. "I just...miss you, sort of." He said quickly.

Bera turned her head to face him. "You miss me?" She asked with an amused smile upon her lips.

"Sort of!" He repeated defensively.

"So you sort of miss me?" She asked. "By the way, I know your secret," she muttered.

"What secret?" Sirius asked with a quavering voice.

"The one about you being an Animagus," Bera said casually. "It's quite fascinating."

"What would give you that idea?" Sirius asked with his obvious tone once again.

"Regulus told me, the morning I was hungover," she said. "I thought I was still drunk that morning, until I was joined by my little friend, Snuffles a week or two ago." She remembered what Regulus told her what happened at the Christmas party. Sirius was an Animagus.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't believe everything Regulus says," Sirius muttered.

"I'm not stupid Sirius, I have a brain," she sighed.

"Right," Sirus muttered, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. "So, would you like to go to Honeydukes Shop?"

"Sure," Bera said. "I could use some more liquorice wands, actually," she said, looking for a galleon from her pocket.

"No, no, no," Sirius said, pulling her hand away from her pocket. "It's on me," he said.

"Sirius, I don't need you to buy me anything, I'm just getting a few liquorice wands," she said with a light chuckle.

"I insist," he said, taking her hand and pulling her through the village.

"Alright," she sighed, as she let Sirius pull her along the snowy road towards their Honeydukes destination.

They made it inside the shop, feeling the warmth flow through them. The shop was crowded, but the smell of candy and sweets filled their noses. "There's liquorice wands over there," he said, pointing to the large section of liquorice wands in the far left corner of the shop. Sirius took her hand, and led her over there.

"Bera Zabini and Sirius Black?" The two heard.

They looked over to see Brianna Salvador shooting Bera an envious look. There was an awkward silence before Sirius asked, "Who're you?"

Bera was sure that Sirius was just trying to make Brianna upset, she studied his face and realized that he was serious. Brianna's face turned a red shade, and she stormed off angrily.

"Who's she?" Sirius asked, leading her over to the Liquorice Wands.

"A roommate of mine," she said sourly.

"Ah," he said. He observed all of the Liquorice Wands, and casually grabbed a whole handful. "Here we go," he said.

"Sirius, I hope we're sharing this," she said, giving him a half-grin.

"Nope, it's all for you," he said, smiling widely at her with happy grey eyes. Suddenly, a liquorice wand hit Sirius in the back of the head. He turned around, and glanced at the liquorice wand that was now on the floor. "What the-"

-Suddenly another liquorice wand hit him. And then another, and another. Suddenly Sirius was being pelted with dozens of liquorice wands. "Agh!" He shouted, trying to swat them away, but it didn't work.

Bera began to howl with laughter. She had to gather herself, before finally saying, "_Furnunculus_." The liquorice wands stopped hitting Sirius, who was shielding his head with his arms. "Are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Now I am," he said sheepishly, looking around the shop at all of the people laughing at him. "Let's pay for these and get out of here," he said, smiling.

They were heading for the Owl Emporium, when Sirius thought it'd be funny to hit Bera with a snowball. He grabbed a handful of snow, and balled it up until it was firm. He aimed it at Bera's back, and threw it hard enough so that it wouldn't hurt her. Instead, the snowball went flying back at him, and hit him squarely in the face. He fell backwards into the snow with a light thud.

Bera turned around curiously, wondering where Sirius had gone. She saw him in a pile of snow, and giggled. "Making snow angles, there?" She asked, walking back to Sirius.

"Er, no," he said. Bera offered him a hand and helped him up.

As the day had went on Sirius began noticing more and more things going on. He kept tripping over his shoes, eventually discovering that his shoe strings had been tied together. He slipped on ice on multiple times, causing Bera to giggle on various occasions, though she never slipped once.

"Alright, let's go to the Three Broomsticks," he said, grasping her hand.

"Okay," Bera said softly. She'd been having a wonderful time with Sirius, surprisingly. She had a load of liquorice wands, she also noticed that Sirius kept tripping over his shoes and that he kept slipping on ice. She'd giggled so many times that her side began to hurt.

They made their way inside, and Sirius scanned the restaurant. "Let's sit in the back," Sirius said, slipping past a few groups of people in their own booths. They seated themselves, and Bera began removing the layers that she had on.

"So what are you going to order?" Bera asked Sirius, trying to catch his attention, though he was too busy scanning around the restaurant. "Who're you looking for?" Bera asked, trying to look in the direction Sirius was.

He has suspicions about what had been happening today, and he blamed it on three friends of his. "No one," he muttered. "Butterbeer?" He asked.

"Er, yeah," Bera said, eying Sirius suspiciously.

"I'll be right back then," he said as he stood up from the booth.

Bera pulled at her sleeve for a few seconds, looking all around through the restaurant. It was crowded with Hogwarts students. But, it'd never been this crowded before.

Of course not. She'd never been to Hogsmeade on Valentine's day. She'd never been asked, of course. Though she'd been asked a few times this year, she turned everyone down. But, she did say yes to Sirius, and was having a wonderful time.

Bera noticed three boys enter the Three Broomsticks, scanning around. "Of course," she muttered to herself. "Of course this would happen..."

"Hey, Bera!" James said at what was a sad attempt to sound casual. "What are you doing here alone on such a fine day?" He asked.

"It's twenty degrees out, James," she drawled. "It's anything but a fine day. And you of all people should know that I'm not alone."

"But, look at the snow," Remus chimed, "You gotta love snow."

"I prefer sunshine," Peter said.

The three boys slipped themselves into the booth, James to her right, and Remus and Peter to her left. "So, how've you been, Mini Zabini?" James asked.

"Fine," Bera answered shortly, her eyes scanning the room desperately for Sirius. He was walking over with two butterbeers in his hands, and stopped abruptly at the sight of his best friends.

Sirius cursed under his breath, as he walked back to the table. _Damn you, James_, he thought. He placed the butterbeers on the table.

"Oh, thanks," James said, taking a butterbeer and taking three large gulps. He sighed with satisfaction, and had a foamy mustache on his upper lip. Peter took the other and did the same.

Sirius gulped deeply. "What are you guys doing here?" he muttered, trying to hide his frustration and anger.

"Oh, just hanging with our old pal, Bera," Remus said, clapping her on the back.

"I thought you were staying at the castle," he said through gritted teeth.

"We got bored," Peter replied with a shrug.

"You don't mind getting _me_a butterbeer, do you?" Remus asked in an innocent tone.

"Sure, why not?" Sirius said, still attempting to hide his anger.

Bera tried hiding her irritation. She had her fists clenched underneath the table, though she forced a smile. "I think I'll go," she said as calmly as she could.

"Aww," Remus, James, and Peter said in unison.

Bera grabbed her coat and jacket and slipped them on. She walked over to Sirius, who was now glaring at the three boys before him. "I'll see you later," she said awkwardly.

"I'll see you," he said softly, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Bera was taken by surprise at first, but soon hugged him back, taking in the scent of...strawberries? Since when did Sirius smell of strawberries? She bit her lip to hide herself from giggling.

"Oooh," James, Remus, and Peter said in unison. They could be annoying sometimes, even without Sirius.

"Bye," Sirius said softly, as Bera walked away to exit the restaurant.

But, Bera stopped in her tracks and turned back around on her heel. She rushed over to Sirius just for a second. She placed her hands softly on his shoulders, and stood on the tip of her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you, Sirius," she said smiling up at him. She rushed out of the Three Broomsticks, and headed back up to Hogwarts, now realizing how she actually felt about Sirius Black.

~~~~~~  
Sirius stood there, with his hand softly on his cheek, which was now tingling after the kiss on the cheek that Bera had just given him. "Did you see that?" He asked breathlessly.

"Even after all that hard work, she _still_enjoyed their date!" James said angrily.

Sirius then remembered why he was angry, "You're a bloody wanker," he said slumping himself in the booth next to Peter. "The date would have been perfect without you three idiots ruining everything."

"Sirius, we did it so that our friendship with Bera wouldn't be ruined!" Remus argued.

"What friendship?" Sirius argued. "She told me why she didn't want to be friends with us-and it wasn't me!" He said triumphantly.

"Whatever," James murmured. "But, I can't believe our plan didn't work," he said, sinking in his seat. "The Liquorice Wands idea was brilliant."

"Well, I think she likes you mate," Remus said grinning.

"You think so?" Sirius asked.

"It looks that way," James murmured.

"She likes me..." Sirius said to himself dazedly.

"Now all you gotta do is get her to love you the way you do her," Remus said with an amused grin at the sight of a pink-faced Sirius.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek," Bera muttered as she scribbled down a few notes in the deserted Slytherin common room. "I mean, I don't know what I was thinking-I just sort of did it, you know?"

"Why?" Severus asked. "I mean, I thought you hated Sirius," he said, giving her a serious look.

"Well, not anymore exactly..." she murmured. "It's just that, well, I had a lot of fun is all," she said.

"Do you-do you fancy that wanker?" Severus hissed.

"I don't know," Bera said, biting her lip. "I'm just confused, I really don't know anymore," she sighed, putting down her quill.

"I just don't know what changed," he sighed. "How can you go from hating him so much to just fancying him like that?" He asked, feeling extremely frustrated.

"I don't fancy him!" She said defensively in a hushed tone. "I just-I've got some confused feelings," she said. "I just want to be friends with him again, I guess," she said.

"And once that happens, what's going to happen to me?" He hissed. "You're just going to forget all about stupid old _Snivellus_," he hissed angrily.

"No, I won't!" Bera said. "You've basically been my only friend all year-I'd never just turn my back on you like that," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Bera, it's just that-nevermind," he sighed. "Just forget it," he said, picking up his quill and getting back to work.

"Sev," Bera said, trying to make eye-contact. But, he kept his eyes on his work. "Will you please just tell me why you're so upset about this?"

"Who says I'm upset?" He said with an obvious upset tone.

"The tone of your voice," she said. "You're my best friend-"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want to be more than friends?" He snapped.

"What?" She muttered, giving him a confused look.

"There. I said it," he said, throwing down his quill. "I fancy you; always have. And I'm upset because _you_fancy the person I hate most in the world, make sense?" He said frustratedly.

"Severus..." she said quietly looking at him with soft eyes.

"Why do you think I've been helping you all year?" He snapped. "Doing everything and anything in my power to help you?"

"I thought you were just helping me, I never really thought-"

"That I'd actually develop feelings for you, I get it," he muttered. "Black is a jerk to you, and what does he get? A kiss on the cheek," he growled. "I'm an actual friend who helps you, and what do I get?"

"I-I don't know," she said, biting her lip. Severus' face turned into a dark frown.

"I should go," he muttered, picking up his books and parchment with his head down.

"Severus-wait!" Bera called, but it was too late; he'd rushed off, leaving her alone in the deserted common room.


	8. Walking with a Ghost

**8. Walking with a Ghost**  
**February 28, 1977**

Bera stood awkwardly in the middle of the aisles in the library. She'd gotten the book she needed, but all there was left to do was to find someplace to study. She slowly walked out of the aisle to look for an empty table, but they were basically all taken.

She peeked around a corner, and there Sirius was studying. Across from him was Severus, who was staring up at her. Though, when Bera noticed his gaze on her, he went back to his work. She groaned inwardly; Severus had been avoiding her all week, and even when she was in his presence, he ignored her.

She made her way over to Sirius' table, and sat down next to him. "Hey, Mini Zabini," Sirius said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," she said, smiling warmly at him.

"Not working on potions with_ Snivellus_?" He asked loudly, glaring in Severus' direction.

"Sirius, stop it," she muttered, opening the book on Astronomy. "I don't need any more help for potions," she stated.

"Hm," he said, closing up all of his books, and turning back to face Bera. "So, what's been up?"

"Oh, not much," Bera sighed, scanning the lines of the book. "Same old, same old," she sighed.

"So, I've been meaning to talk to you about our date a few weeks ago, but you've been so busy lately," he said, watching her brown eyes as they scanned each line.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "What about it?" she asked.

"Well, was it a 'stupid date' as you predicted?" He asked, grinning at her.

"Well, no," she said, smiling. "I must admit, it was quite fun," she said, turning to face him.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I asked you on another date?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Hmm...I dunno," Bera said, grinning. "Depends; are you gonna get attacked liquorice wands again?" She giggled.

"Nope, because James and the guys won't be able to interfere this time," he said, resting his elbow on the table, leaning his chin against his fist and grinning.

"What'd you have in mind, Sirius?" Bera asked, scanning the lines of the page again.

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow at eight o' clock, sharp," he said, winking at her.

"And what if I don't show up?"

"I'll cry myself to sleep, I promise you, I will," he said, showing Bera his pearly white smile.

"We'll see, Sirius," she said, writing down a few notes.

"Good," he said. "I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later?" He asked.

"Of course," she said.

"I'll see you," he said, kissing her quickly on the cheek and grabbing his books as he exited the library.

Bera let her eyes flicker up to Severus, only for a second, and she saw that he was watching her once again. Except this time, he didn't look away. Instead he mouthed, 'Have fun,' and stood up from the table and left the library.

The next morning Bera was sitting at the Slytherin table, feeling extremely bored. Of course, she was with Andrew, and only Andrew. She hated everyone else in Slytherin, except for Severus who was going out of his way to avoid her.

It was irritating, really. How can Severus just do that with no explanation? Bera turned her attention to the Gryffindor table. The Marauders were laughing and joking around, and even Lily was in on the fun. It was just so full of life.

And then Bera turned her attention back to the Slytherin table. No one was really talking, and everyone was keeping to themselves. It was just so...boring.

Bera continuously kept returning her attention back and forth between the two tables, until Andrew finally noticed. "Is there something wrong with your neck?" He asked, looking at her from over his copy of the _DailyProphet_.

"Screw this," she said loud enough for every Slytherin to hear, standing up from the table and marching around the other side of the table, and making her way to the center of the Gryffindor table, and seated herself right between Sirius and James.

"Hey, Mini Zabini," James said, clapping her on the back.

Bera looked back at the Slytherin table, and saw a decent amount of them with their jaws on the floor. She looked at Regulus and shrugged, giving him a 'I guess you were right' look. She found Severus' eyes at the Slytherin table and frowned at him, and turned back around.

Sirius slipped his arm around her waist, and Bera didn't mind much. She was soon actually enjoying herself, and having fun with her friends for once. At least she felt as if she belonged, instead of feeling like an outsider.

Bera Zabini didn't care about the dirty looks she would receive after this day. All she cared about was being happy; with her amazing Gryffindor friends.

Later on that afternoon after classes were finished, Bera was heading for her favorite willow tree when James approached her.

"Hey, Mini Zabini," he said, walking next to her.

"Hey, James," she said, sending him a warm smile. "What's up?" She asked, readjusting her book bag on her shoulder.

"Just wanted a quick chat," he said, as Bera made her way to the willow tree.

"Alright," she said nodding in understanding as she sat down, resting against the tree.

James simply kneeled in front of her as he spoke. "Tell me, Mini Zabini," he said, "how do you feel about Sirius?" He asked. "And be honest."

"What?" Bera muttered, feeling a light blush creep over her cheek. "James, where is all of this coming from?"

"Bera, come on," he sighed. "It's obvious Sirius fancies you," he drawled. "Obviously you like him too, if not a lot, then at least a little," he urged.

"James, this isn't up for discussion," she sighed, looking at him with a desperate look in her eyes stating that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright, Bera," James said, "I make a deal with you."

"Oh, this is going to be a disaster," Bera groaned.

"No, no, no," he said. "If you tell me the absolute truth, then I promise not to mention a single word to Sirius or any of the other Marauders," he said. "It'll be between you and me and no one else," he stated.

"Well, why do you want to know, anyways?" Bera asked, giving James a skeptical look. She was not about to fall for this so easily, no. She wanted to know why and to be sure that James didn't tell a living soul, that is, if she decided to tell him.

"Because, you've been...well," he said, "You've been pretty nonchalant about Sirius kissing you on the cheek all the time, or him wrapping his arm around you," he sighed. "Basically, the rumors are a-brewing, and I just want to know your whole perspective on all of this," he said, finally. "But, mainly your thoughts on Sirius."

"Well," Bera began, "Promise not to tell anyone?" She said, trying to see if she could truly trust James.

"I promise, Bera," he said. She knew he was serious, because he'd called her 'Bera' instead of 'Mini Zabini'.

"Aright," she sighed. "Well, as for my whole perspective on all of these so-called 'rumors', there's nothing to rumor about—I mean, Sirius and I aren't even really together, if you think about it," she said. "And a few kisses on the cheek shouldn't really lead to anything," she shrugged.

"So, you're saying that there's nothing between you and Sirius—nothing at all?" James beckoned.

"Well, I never said that..." Bera muttered, running her fingers through her hair.

"And what was all of that about this morning, sitting at our table?" James asked. "I'll admit that was pretty bad-ass."

"Well, I was looking over at the Gryffindor table, and you guys were having so much fun," she said. "And I looked back at the Slytherin table, and it was completely dead and boring," she sighed. "And that's when I realized where I wanted to be, and who I wanted to be with." She answered truthfully.

"So, what do you mean by _that_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, and grinning slightly. "That statement wouldn't have to do with, I don't know, your engagement with Regulus and Sirius?"

"Well, no," she said. "But, I'm definitely not going to chose Regulus, so it's obvious I'm going to end up choosing Sirius, eventually..." she muttered, biting her lip. "But, no, I was talking about you guys as a whole, including Lily," she sighed. "I'd rather be friends with you bunch, than be miserable with all of those Slytherin assholes," she growled under her breath.

"Oh," he said. "Something that I picked up on," he said, holding up his index finger. "What the hell happened with you and Snivellus?" He asked. "Wasn't he tutoring you in potions...?"

"Heh, well you see..." she began. "Don't tell a soul—especially not Sirius," she said. James nodded in understanding. "Severus sort of told me he had feelings for me, and then began avoiding me a few weeks ago," she muttered.

"What?!" James shouted. "_Snivellus_, fancies-"

"James Potter," Bera hissed, placing her hand over his mouth. "Don't you know the first thing about keeping your mouth shut?!" He mumbled something from behind the palm of her hand, but she couldn't understand. "What?" She asked, removing her hand from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but that's...crazy," he said. "I mean, it's one thing for him to be friends with you, but completely another for him to..."

"Fancy me?" She finished for him.

"Yeah," he agreed, nodding his head. "But, anyways," he continued, "So, you and Regulus are...finished? For good?"

"Of bloody course we are—I'm never speaking to that git ever again!" She sighed.

"Right, right, right," James muttered to himself. "So, what did you ever see in him?" Bera's eyes flickered over to him, widened in fear. "Oh, come on, Bera, I'm not Sirius—I saw what he didn't want to see."

"I don't know," she muttered. "It just sorta hit me out of nowhere, I guess," she muttered. "And then we got into an argument before the holiday break, and that's when I finally saw Regulus for who he really was..." she sighed.

"What was your argument about?" James asked, leaning against the tree.

"Sirius," she sighed. "And how I wished Regulus would be more like him at times..."

"Ouch," he said. "What was his reaction to all of that?"

"He called Sirius a blood-traitor, and called Lily the 'M' word," she sighed. "You can see where that led."

"That asshole!" James hissed.

"No need to get worked up, James," she sighed. "It was three months ago and nothing to worry about," she sighed.

"If you say so, Mini Zabini," he muttered. "Now, all I've got for you is one more question, alright?" He asked.

"Ask away," Bera said.

"Do you have any feelings for Sirius at all?"

Bera bit her lip, and looked down at her lap, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She exhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she said, "Yes, James, I do," she said quietly.

"Good," he said smiling at her. "I'll see you around, Mini Zabini," he said standing up and walking away, absorbing all of the new information he now new. All he could do was keep his promise to Bera, and watch how everything played out for the two.


	9. I Can Talk

**9. I Can Talk**  
**March 30, 1977**

"So, is it true?" Brianna Salvador questioned from across the dormitory that the two girls shared.

"Er, is what true?" Bera asked, furrowing her brows, and tucking a curl behind her ear.

"That _you're_dating Sirius Black?" She questioned.

"What's it to you?" Bera challenged. "And no, were just friends, if you didn't know."

Brianna snorted, as if Bera was lying. "You're an extremely bad liar," she said accusingly, sending her the dirtiest look she could muster, and pointing a finger at her.

"Except I'm not lying," Bera replied with a sarcastic chuckle. "..Or am I?" She said, raising an eyebrow, and giving Brianna a devilish grin.

Brianna frowned at Bera, clenching her jaw. "And you _wonder_why we don't like you," she hissed.

"You know, I've never cared all these years," Bera replied. "So, why should I care now?"

"Because you were supposed to _pay_," she snapped, getting slightly angry.

Bera smirked at her, laughing slightly. "In what way?"

"During that Quidditch match in January," she said, grinning devilishly. "We put a potion in Quinn Montague's goblet, along with Sirius'," she said. "You were supposed to be dead that day." Bera gaped at Brianna. "Yeah, not so tough now, Zabini," she said, sneering. "But, there was a flaw in that plan," she sighed angrily. "After Sirius hit you with the bludger, he snapped out of it for some strange reason."

"You tried to kill me?" Bera asked dangerously, sanding up from her four-poster bed.

"Well, didn't I just say that?" Brianna snapped arrogantly.

"You know what, Brianna?" Bera said. "I've been holding my tongue for five years too long," she said, shaking her head exasperatedly. "You are _the_most arrogant, ignorant, gruesome, two-faced, back-stabbing, little bitch that has ever walked this planet!" Bera shouted, taking a step closer with each and every word she said. "And you know what?" She growled. "I'm going to say thanks, because if it weren't for that murder attempt, Sirius and I wouldn't be as close as we are now," she said calmly, and smiling slightly.

Brianna growled underneath her breath. "Well, we haven't given up, just yet," she said. "We're going to get you one way or another."

"You're funny, Brianna," Bera said, laughing to herself. "But, I'm not the person to mess with," she said, suddenly becoming serious. She swore that she saw fear flash in Brianna's eyes for the slight second before Bera's fist connected with Brianna's nose as hard as Bera could make it go. "While some people have generous morals when it comes to revenge, I'm _not_ one of them," she said, as Brianna held her broken, bloody nose. "Remember this, _Salvador_: I fight fire with fire, and there's no way I'd rather have it," she said with a sweet smile on her face. "Have a nice time with Madame Promferey," she said, exiting the dormitory with a victorious smile.

She headed through the common room, with an unusual pep in her step. She left the common room, and decided to take a walk along the grounds. She made her way to her favorite willow tree that touched the lake, and leaned against it happily sighing to herself.

Bera felt a dog's tongue devour her face, and patted Snuffles—Sirius on the head. "Hey, what're you doing running around like this?"

The dog got up and ran around the other side of the tree, where Sirius calmly walked from behind the tree. "Going for a quick run," he said, placing himself beside Bera. "So, what are you in such a good mood for?"

"Punched one of my roommates in the nose," Bera said, shrugging.

"Alright, Mini Zabini!" He said, high-fiving her. "What'd she do?"

"She tried to kill me…" Bera said casually.

"What?!" Sirius hissed. "When?!" He asked, standing up.

"Sirius, sit back down," Bera said, tugging on his sleeve. He did as she said. "So, remember the last Quidditch match we had against each other, when you almost killed me?"

"Er, yeah," Sirius said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"They spiked your goblet," she replied, fiddling with her hair.

"Those crazy—"

"I know what they are, Sirius," Bera sighed. "Don't worry about it," she said, uninterestedly. "Come on and sit back down with me," she said, patting the grass next to her.

"Bera—"

"Sirius, please?" She asked, looking up at him innocently.

Sirius sighed to himself, and placed himself back beside Bera. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Good," she said. "So, where are the boys?" She asked.

"No idea," he shrugged. "I just ran off on my own to think about…er…some…things," he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh," Bera replied. "What kinds of things?"

"Just things," he shrugged, "Nothing important, that's for sure," he muttered.

"Ah, I see," she said dramatically. "You don't wanna tell little old Bera what's on your mind, I understand," she said with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, come on, Mini Zabini," Sirius said, tugging at her sleeve. But, Bera just sighed dramatically once again, looking over at the lake. "Bera," Sirius sighed, running his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"Just tell me!" She begged, grabbing hold of Sirius' arm.

"No!" He said.

"Please?" She begged.

"No, Bera, I'm _not_going to tell you!" He said, looking her in the eye.

"Fine," she muttered, pouting slightly, and folding her arms. "Because I didn't tell you _everything_when you were Snuffles."

"It's just different," he sighed.

"Whatever," Bera muttered. "I just think it's unfair that'd I'd tell you anything," Bera muttered to herself.

"Oh, really?" Sirius asked sarcastically. "I don't believe that," he muttered.

"Oh, but I would," Bera said.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Alright…" Sirius said thoughtfully. "Who was your first kiss?" He asked, catching Bera off guard.

She stared at him for a minute, before turning her eyes to the grass. She stammered a bit, "Er-erm, what?" She asked. "Me—My first kiss?" She asked hysterically. "Why, who was yours?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, no, no," he said. "Don't change the subject, you said you'd tell me anything, and I want to know," he said, smiling triumphantly.

"Well…" Bera muttered, still looking at the grass. "Ihavent…hdmfirstkss..," she muttered, pulling at the grass.

"What? I didn't catch that…"

"I haven't had my first kiss, Sirius," Bera said, finally looking up at him.

"Oh…really?" He asked.

"Yeah," she muttered.

"Well, maybe…I could…you know, help you out?" He asked.

"What?" Bera asked, confusedly.

"Can I…kiss you?" Sirius asked, giving her a half-smile.

"Er, sure," Bera answered, almost in shock. Sirius closed his eyes and leaned in slowly, and Bera wasn't exactly sure what to do, so she did the same. She was finally going to get her first kiss, and she was sure it was going to be bliss. That was, until, her nose collided with Sirius'. "Ow!" she shrieked, pulling away quickly, rubbing her nose. Sirius rubbed his nose as well, feeling quite disappointed. "I'm sorry," she muttered, feeling extremely embarrassed and facing away from him and turning her attention toward the lake.

Sirius sighed silently when Bera wasn't looking. He was quite frustrated and angry, though it wasn't at himself, nor at Bera, he guessed. It was just that he didn't know how to talk to her when it came to their 'relationship'. He just wished that he could come flat out and confess his feelings, but it wasn't that easy. "It's fine," he muttered, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Bera," he muttered, standing up from the willow tree and walking off toward the castle. Sirius was beginning to doubt himself. If he wanted to be official with Bera, but he felt it would never happen if he couldn't get around the fact that she was so shy and timid.

Bera didn't know what to do with herself after what had just happened with Sirius. Her nose hurt so much, and she was sure that it was red. She felt so embarrassed, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or cry after what had just happened. She even pulled at her locks of hair.

"Ugh," she growled, standing up from under the willow tree. She smoothed out her clothes, and trudged along the grounds mumbling to herself angrily. She wandered into a part of the woods, and found herself surrounded by trees. She tripped over a relatively large rock, and fell onto the ground. "Ugh! Stupid bloody rock!" She growled.

"Er…are you…okay?" Bera heard someone from beside her ask.

Bera struggled to her feet, to face Lily Evans. "Do I _look_fine?" She hissed, snatching leaves from her messy hair.

"Here—you're making it worse," Lily said, pulling out the remaining leaves, and fixing Bera's hair. "What happened to your nose, Rudolph?" Lily chuckled, pointing at Bera's nose.

"Who's Rudolph?" Bera asked, holding her nose.

"Oh, right, pureblood…" Lily muttered, tugging a piece of hair behind her ear. "But still, what happened to your nose?" Lily asked, taking a closer look. She touched Bera's nose lightly.

"Ow! Ouch!" Bera shrieked. "Don't do that!"

"How did this happen?" Lily asked.

"Ugh," Bera muttered. "I don't even want to talk about it," she said, slumping on a fallen log.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, sitting next to Bera, and rubbing her back. "Is it James or Sirius?"

"Well, it's—you see—So, Sirius, and I were talking underneath the willow tree—"

"You mean _your_willow tree," Lily corrected. "Everyone calls that tree 'Bera's Willow Tree', you know?"

"Oh, that's nice, I guess," Bera muttered. "But, we were talking, and somehow he told me that he wanted to kiss me…"

"Whoa! That's great!" Lily said. "So why are you so upset with a sore nose?"

"Because we bumped noses!" Bera plunged her face in her hands. "I'm such an idiot! I can't even kiss right!" Bera cried. "Sirius will probably never try to kiss me ever again!"

"Don't talk like that, Bera," Lily said in a soothing voice. "Sirius loves—likes you way too much to just never attempt to kiss you again," she said. "Give it time, and just remember to tilt your head in the other direction, alright?"

"Ugh! I'm an idiot!"

"Bera, take a deep breath," Lily sighed. "Just…try and calm yourself," she said, stroking her hair. "It's not the end of the world…" Suddenly, an idea struck her. "Do you…fancy Sirius?"

"What? No!" Bera answered.

"Don't worry, It'll be a secret between us," she said, smiling at the Bera. "After all that's happened, I must admit, I'm shocked," she sighed. "But, it's pretty obvious you fancy him."

"Don't tell anyone! Especially the boys!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," Lily chuckled. "So, are you two officially together, or..?"

"No, we're not anything," Bera sighed. "It's confusing, really."

"I'm sure you two will get together eventually, just give it some time," she said, grinning.

Over the next few days, Bera found herself talking to Lily more and more. Even the boys seemed to notice that they were becoming good friends at an extremely fast pace.

"Oi! Lily!" James called from down the corridor. Lily turned around, and rolled her eyes at the sight of him. She continued down the opposite end of the corridor, and moved at a much faster pace in order to get away from him. James began to chase after her, and finally caught up with her.

"What do you want, James?" Lily sighed.

"What's up with you and Mini Zabini lately?" He asked.

"James, nothing is up with _Bera _and I, we've just simply become good friends, is all," she said, as she continued to make her way down the corridor.

"But, how? Why?" James asked.

"I don't appreciate you doing Sirius' dirty work, James." She sighed. "If Sirius would like to know something, then he can ask me himself," she sighed.

"Well, if you and Bera are friends now…Sirius and I were wondering if maybe you wanted to double—"

"Goodbye, James," Lily said, continuing down the corridor. "See you in potions," she called over her shoulder.


	10. Use Your Love

**10. Use Your Love**  
**April 4, 1977**

"I've sort of got to meet someone in...Merlin! Two minutes!" Bera shrieked, grabbing all of her books.

"Bera, I swear to _Merlin_if it's Sirius, I'm gonna bloody stop talking to you for a month," Andrew growled underneath his breath.

"Sorry to disappoint, but it _is_Sirius," she stated, heading for the exit of the Slytherin common room. She rushed up to the Astronomy Tower. By the time she'd made it up there she was completely exhausted and out of breath.

"Someone's late," Sirius sighed, looking over the grounds from the tower. He turned around to face her and his eyes widened in shock. "Sheesh, Bera, it looks like you got run over by a hippogriff."

"Just how I wanted to look", Bera drawled, dropping her book bag on the floor, and running a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry about your hair, it'll get messy anyways," he said with a playful grin.

"Why, what are we doing?" Bera asked, walking over to Sirius.

"Well," he said, walking over to the wall and picking up a broom stick, "I thought we could go for a ride," he said, smiling.

"That'd be so much fun," she said, smiling widely.

"Alright," he said, placing a leg over. "Get in the front," he said, making room for Bera.

Bera happily stepped over the broom, and held the handle with both hands. She felt Sirius snake his arms around her waist. "You fly," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Alright," she said, kicking off on the broom, flying as fast as she could, though not as fast as she was used to with the weight of Sirius.

"Bera, slow down," he murmured in her ear. "There's someplace I actually planned on us going."

"But, I want to fly," Bera complained.

"Bera, slow down," Sirius sighed. Bera slowed down the broom, so that it was moving steadily. "Now, land by your willow tree," he said in her ear. Bera flew them down to the tree gracefully, and they landed.

"What are we doing here?" Bera asked.

"Just watch," Sirius said, placing his fingers to his lips. He took his wand from his pocket, and kneeled by the lake. He placed the tip of his wand on the water and said, "_Duratus_."

Bera's eyes widen in awe as she watched the lake freeze as it was only a few weeks ago. She smiled as Sirius stood up once again and made his way back over to her. "Wow," she said. "But, why did you freeze the lake?"

"Well, I've been talking to Lily about what I would have planned if we went on a third date," he said. "And she suggested something that muggles do for fun called ice skating."

"'Ice Skating'?" Bera repeated. "What is it?"

"I'll show you," Sirius said as he walked behind the willow tree and pulled out two pairs of ice skates. "These are ice skates, there's a pair for you and me," he said, handing her the smaller pair.

Bera removed her shoes and replaced them with the ice skates. "Er, Sirus, how do you expect me to walk in these?"

"It's fine, just get up and walk, Mini Zabini," he said, standing a foot away from the lake. Bera stood up and walked over to Sirius, but stumbled over a tree root, landing in his arms. Sirius chuckled a bit as he led Bera to the ice. He glided gracefully over the lake, and Bera felt slightly panicked. "It's alright, Bera," he said, smiling down at her.

"I'm gonna fall, Sirius!" She squealed.

"No you're not, Bera," he sighed. "The skates are charmed," he said.

"They are?" She asked.

"Yes, all you've got to do is think about which direction you want to go to, how fast you want to move, and what you want to do," he stated. "Try it."

"Alright," Bera muttered, pulling from Sirius' arms. She decided that she wanted to skate in circles around Sirius, and suddenly she found herself skating around Sirius in circles as though she'd been ice skating for years.

"See? Isn't it great?" Sirius asked, skating over to Bera, and grasping her hand.

"It is," Bera said, smiling up at him. Sirius couldn't help but to smile down at Bera himself, showing his pearly-white smile. He was admiring her face in the moonlight. He thought that she was beautiful before, but that very moment was the moment that she appeared to be most beautiful. She glanced around the surrounding area sheepishly, before returning her gaze to Sirius' eye and saying, "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing," he muttered, taking his gaze away from her eyes and glancing at the sky. "So, how're you and Regulus..?" He asked.

"Er, Sirius, I haven't talked to Regulus in almost three months," She said. "You of all people should know that."

"Heh..you're right, actually," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I should've known that..." he said, kicking himself inwardly. Of course he knew that. "Well, how's your studying been for your OWLs?"

"Sirius, why're you being so awkward?" She asked confusedly. "Just like the other day, when…" The memory of her almost-first-kiss suddenly popped into her head, and she rubbed her nose, remembering how sore it was for two days.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius said, "I've been completely _normal_," he said. "Honestly."

"Er, right," Bera muttered, skating back over to the willow tree, and taking of the ice skates.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, skating over to her.

"Trying to figure out why you're acting so strange," she sighed.

"I dunno," he muttered. "Maybe I just am."

"You're never _this _strange, Sirius," she said, sitting back underneath the tree. "But, I guess everyone has those days," Bera sighed.

Sirius took off his ice skates and seated himself beside Bera, leaning against the willow tree. "The Quidditch Cup is coming soon," he said.

"I know," Bera said, "Slytherin versus Gryffindor," she stated. "Just be sure not to hit me with any bludgers, alright?" She asked, giggling.

"I'll do my best," he said. "You know, our team would be extremely good if it weren't for Stone being so damn arrogant."

"I know, I hate that guy," Bera growled. "During that last match, he told me to leave all of the hard work to the _men,_the nerve of him!" She said.

"Did I ever tell you that I love it when you get angry?" Sirius chuckled.

"Well, I could tell by the way you tortured me for almost three years," Bera said, giving him a pointed look.

"Who, me? Never," he said passively.

"And you wonder why I had such distaste for you at the beginning of the year," Bera said, shaking her head.

"No need to bring that up again," Sirius muttered.

"Yes, there is a need," Bera said, giggling. "You pissed me off so badly that I had just had enough!" She said.

"Nope," Sirius said, "You just thought I was unbelievably handsome is all," he said, chuckling.

"Yeah, that's it," Bera said dryly.

"So, you don't talk to Snivellus anymore, I noticed," Sirius said.

"Well, actually, Severus doesn't talk to _me_anymore," she said.

"Oh, what happened?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we were talking about that date we went on, and discussing the kiss on the cheek thing," she murmured. "And Severus basically told me that he had feelings for me, and when I didn't say anything back he…left," she sighed.

"Well, that's unfair," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but there's nothing I can do about it, really," she shrugged. "I can't just let Severus bring me down, I've got too much to look forward to."

"Oh, like what?" Sirius asked.

"Well, the match, of course," she said excitedly. "I can't wait to see your face when I catch the snitch and Slytherin wins."

"No, no, no," Sirius countered. "That's all in your head, Mini Zabini," he said, chuckling. "Everyone knows that the better team always wins; Gryffindor."

"You wish," Bera sighed.

"Liquorice wand?" Sirius offered, holding one out.

"Of course," Bera said, taking it from Sirius hand and taking a large bite out of it.

"You're like obsessed with those things," he said, chuckling.

"Yes, sir, I am," she sighed, resting her head on Sirius' shoulder, letting sleep overcome her.

Bera rolled over in her bed, attempting to snuggle under the covers a little more. She tried re-fluffing her pillow, but it was no use. Her pillow was usually always fluffy, and she had no need to fluff it at all.

She suddenly sat up in her bed—the bed that wasn't hers.

"Finally, someone's awake," James called.

"What?! James, where the hell am I?" Bera asked frantically.

"In the Gryffindor Tower, sixth-year boys' dormitory," Remus answered.

"How did I end up here?" Bera asked, slipping out of the bed. She looked down at herself and saw that she had on an extremely oversized t-shirt that stopped at her knees.

"Sirius brought you up here," James shrugged. "You were fast asleep, and he couldn't get you into the Slytherin common room, so he brought you up here."

"And where is he? And my _clothes?!_" She shrieked.

"Don't worry, he transfigured it," James said with a wave of his hand. "I'm sure you can probably ask Lily for some clothes."

"Oh, and Sirius is in the shower," Remus added, slipping on his shoes.

"Where's Peter?" Bera asked, sitting back down on the bed that she believed to belong to Sirius.

"Oh," James said. "He's around here somewhere…" he muttered.

Bera folded her legs, and rested her hands in her lap as she looked around the boys' room. "You guys are such slobs," she commented. She noticed something small crawling along the floor. "Is that a—a rat?!" She shrieked. She hopped off of the bed, and ran behind Remus for defense. "Remus—get the rat!"

"Bera, calm down!" James said.

"NO! James, don't you see that rat?" Bera shouted. "SOMEONE KILL IT! KILL THAT BLOODY RAT!" She shrieked.

The rat was running all over the place, and made its way towards Bera's feet.

"GET IT AWAY!" She said, hopping into Remus' arms.

"James—do something!" He shouted.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do?!" James asked frantically.

"KILL IT!" Bera shrieked.

"NO!" James and Remus said in unison.

"Why the bloody hell not—it's a bloody rat!" She said. "THERE IT IS AGAIN!"

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Sirius shouted as he ran into the room soaking wet, holding a bath towel around his waist.

"SIRIUS, THERE'S A RAT!" Bera shouted. "KILL IT!"

"Wormtail!" He hissed, as he chased the rat around the room.

"SIRIUS, KILL IT!" She shrieked, still in Remus' arms.

"Can I put you down now, Bera?"

"NO! DON'T YOU SEE THAT BLOODY DISGUSTING RAT!?" She shouted.

James was trying to chase down the rat with Sirius, as well. Eventually, Sirius slipped on the hardwood floor, being completely soaked with water, it was bound to happen.

"OH MY GOODNESS! HOW HARD IS IT TO KILL A BLOODY RAT!?" Bera shrieked.

"What in the _world_is going on?" Lily asked, looking around the sixth year boys' dormitory.

The room was a bloody mess with clothing, paper and pretty much anything you could think of scattered all over the floor. Sirius was face down on the floor with nothing on but a white bath towel wrapped around his waist. James was looking around the floor like he was a dog chasing his own tail. Bera was in Remus' arms, screaming at the top of her lungs as Remus tried to calm her down.

"THERE'S A BLOODY RAT IN HERE!" Bera shouted.

"I'm not surprised, this place is a pigsty," she said, wrinkling her nose. "You all look like hopeless idiots," she sighed. "_Accio Rat_," she said, with a wave of her wand. The rat came into Lily's hand. "Is this the rat you were looking for?" She asked.

"I'll take that," Sirius said, getting to his feet, and walking over to Lily and grabbing the rat.

"Sirius, are you crazy?!" Bera said, hopping out of Remus' arms. "Kill it!"

"Bera, no," he sighed. "This isn't just any old rat—it's Peter," he stated.

"Sirius!" Remus and James said in unison.

"She was bound to know sooner or later," he said. He set the rat on the floor, and right before Bera's eyes, the rat turned into Peter.

"He's an Animagus too?" She asked.

"What? She knew!" James said in exasperation.

"Peter's an Animagus?" Lily asked.

"Apparently so," Bera said. "So, if you're an Animagus, Sirius, along with Peter, I'm assuming that Remus and James are Animagi, as well."

"Well…" Remus said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, we are all Animagi," James said, clapping Remus on the back.

"This is bloody insane!" Lily said with excitement. "Bera, you look like you could use a set of clothes," she said.

"Er, yeah," Bera agreed, looking down at the baggy t-shirt that she had on. Lily pulled by the wrist out of the boys' dormitory.

So, all four of the Marauders were Animagi. Who would've thought?


	11. Come Back Home

**11. Come Back Home**  
**May 13, 1977**

After a long night of practice, Bera was ready to just get into her bed and sleep endlessly. Lestrange had worked them twice as hard, seeing as it was the night before the Quidditch Cup; Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

Bera wasn't exactly sure what time it was, but she was sure that it was late. After practice was over down at the pitch, she quickly made her way to the castle. She was now making her way towards the dungeons so that she could finally just relax.

Bera had just made it into the Entrance hall, where she was about to make her way down the steps when she heard, "Psst." Bera squinted her eyes in confusion, and looked to her left and to her right, but she didn't see anyone. So she began heading down the stairs once again. "Psst."

Bera stopped, and walked back to the top of the staircase. She looked around the corridor. But, she suddenly squeaked at the sight of Sirius' floating head. "Bloody hell, Sirius!" She squealed. "Where the hell is the rest of you?!"

"It's right here," he said, chuckling, as he pulled James' invisibility cloak from over his body, which reappeared. "Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Toward my bed," Bera mumbled. "Why're you out so late?" She yawned. "It's the night before the House Cup, you need your rest."

"Waiting for you," he answered. "And you have your nerve, you look like a train wreck."

"Which is why I should be sleeping right now, and not talking to you," she sighed.

"Well, you're up, anyways," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "So, you should come with me for a little while."

"And do what?" She yawned once again. "What could be more fun than sleeping?"

"Spending time with me, obviously," he drawled. "Now, let's go," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along the corridor.

"Where are we going?" She asked grumpily.

"A little place that I like to call the Room of Requirement," he stated with a slight grin on his face.

"What is that?"

"You've never been in the Room of Requirement?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, never," Bera said, shaking her head.

"Well, this may be fun," he said, pulling her along.

Sirius pulled her down at least three corridors and up two flights of stairs before they ended up in front of an empty wall. "Wow, Sirius," Bera began, "You've seriously lost your mind."

"No, no, no," he said. "The whole point of the Room of Requirement is to think of something that you need, and the room will provide it," he stated. "So, what do you want?"

"To sleep," Bera answered, tiredly.

"Alright," he said grinning. He walked back and forth past the wall with a hard expression on his face before a door appeared before them. "You see?" He said.

"Oh."

Sirius grabbed Bera's hand, and pulled her inside of the room, and quickly shut the door behind them. What Bera saw before her was beautiful. The ceiling of the room had a charm similar to the one that the Great Hall had; the ceiling looked exactly like the night sky outside. The room was illuminated with small lights that looked like fireflies. Bera slowly made her way over to one and tried to touch it, but her fingers went right through it, as though it were an illusion. The Room had dozens of mirrors covering the walls, showing multiple reflections of Bera and Sirius.

She looked at Sirius' reflection through the window. He was watching her with an odd look that she'd see any time she caught him looking at her. Bera continued to look around the room; she noticed a bed much similar to the one she had at home; a large canopy bed with green and silver coverings. She walked closer, and realized that it was practically the same.

"I see you like it," Sirius said, coming from behind her, and standing by her side.

"I must admit, I do," she said, looking around the room.

"The bed was a nice touch, by the way," Sirius chuckled.

"I did that?" Bera asked, "It's just like my bed at home."

"Well, you've got a nice...erm…bed," Sirius said with an awkward cough. "So, can you believe that there's only a few weeks left of school?"

"No, I can't, actually," she said, turning to face him. "It's another year gone by," she sighed. "And next year will be your last..." she muttered quietly.

"Yeah, and I'll be forced to get a job and whatnot," he sighed. There was an eerie silence within the room as they talked about the near future, Sirius hesitated, but finally asked, "So…have you—have you...thought about—you know—the engagement?" He asked, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Be-because I was—thinking—that maybe, you know that maybe we could…you know?"

"Be…engaged?" Bera asked.

"Well, I mean, if you wanna marry Regulus instead—I completely understand," he said chuckling nervously. "I was just thinking that since we're—you know—good friends and everything—"

"Sirius, I've never seen anyone so nervous my entire life," Bera giggled. "But, I basically thought that it was already decided between us, but just unspoken."

"Oh, well—er, okay," he said, nodding. "So we're…?"

"Betrothed? Yeah, why not?" She said.

"Oh, good," he said, hugging her in a tight embrace. He took in her sweet cinnamon scent as she embraced him back. "So, you're really my future wife, eh? Who would've thought?"

Bera chuckled, "I know, and to believe that I hated you at the beginning of the year," she sighed. "I don't know what was going through my mind—we've come a long way, Sirius, my friend." They stood there hugging for a while, just enjoying being so close with each other without having to worry about who was watching.

"I could get used to this," Sirius murmured. "Just, being with you all the time…"

"Yeah, it's always best when we're alone, have you ever noticed?" Bera asked, lifting her head to look at Sirius.

"Yeah…" Sirius practically whispered, as he looked into Bera's brown eyes.

_Do it_, they each heard in their heads. This was perfect for the moment that they'd both been waiting for and anticipating; their kiss. They leaned in slowly, expecting their lips to meet gently. As their lips got closer and closer, Bera felt the butterflies in her stomach go wild.

Their lips were barely half a centimeter away before Bera pushed Sirius away and made a loud squeak sound, holding her nose; she'd sneezed.

Sirius' emotions drowned with disappointment. He sighed, frustrated, and ran his fingers through his hair. He sat himself on the bed with the silky coverings. Why? _Why _couldn't they have _one_ good kiss?

Bera continued on her fits of sneezes, and finally stopped. She turned back around to face Sirius, who was pouting on the bed. She lifted herself onto the bed, and sat beside Sirius.

"Sirius?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she murmured, feeling extremely embarrassed, yet again. All Sirius did in return was turn his head in the opposite direction of Bera. "Sirius?" She asked quietly, slowly removing her hand from his shoulder. He ignored her, yet again. "I'm sorry," she whispered, as she crawled over to the opposite side of the bed; the left side. She didn't bother crawling under the familiar comforter; she just laid there on top of the sheets with her Quidditch robes on. She slipped off her shoes and let them fall to the floor beside the bed. She hugged her arms around herself, and watched Sirius' reflection in one of the mirrors. He just sat there, he didn't move at all. Bera finally gave up on watching Sirius and drifted off into sleep.

Bera peeled her eyes open, feeling extremely well-rested. She squirmed slightly, at the feel of the light breathing that caused Goosebumps to emerge on the back of her neck. She looked in the mirror that was parallel to her, and saw that Sirius was sleeping behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

He was fast asleep and breathing slowly with his face buried in her hair. Bera bit her lip as she watched Sirius sleep. "Sirius," she whispered. He didn't move not even an inch. "Sirius," she said.

"What?" he asked in a grumpy voice.

"We've got to get up," Bera sighed, turning her body to face him. Sirius' eyes were now open, and he looked as though he never wanted to get up from that very spot.

"We don't have to go, you know?" He said, smiling devilishly.

"I think we do," Bera said, sitting up. "There's sort of a Quidditch match today, if you didn't know," she said, stretching her arms.

"Stay here," he said, sitting up, as well. "Stay with me," he said, tugging on the sleeve of Bera's Quidditch robes.

"Sirius, we both have to go," Bera said, hopping from the bed. "And I need to shower," she sighed. Suddenly a door appeared in replacement of one of the mirrors that covered the walls. "Hm," Bera pondered, "Convenient." She walked into the bathroom, and smiled warmly as she shut the door behind her.

"Any room for me?" Sirius called from behind the door.

"Not likely," Bera called back. She looked around the white-tiled bathroom, and dragged her feet along the white plush carpets. She walked over to the large shower, and turned the water to the hottest it could go. She stripped her Quidditch uniform and stepped into the steamy shower. She scrubbed her body clean and washed her hair. One she was finally cleaned and refreshed, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy white towel to wrap around herself and dry off. Once she was dry, she dressed into her Quidditch uniform once again.

Bera left the bathroom, and found that Sirius was now gone. Bera left the Room of Requirement, and headed up to the Great Hall. There was lots of commotion and excitement that flowed through the air into the atmosphere.

She decided that she'd join Andrew at the Slytherin table. She sat next to him as he read the daily prophet. "Morning," she said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Morning," he said. "What happened to you this morning?"

"What? Nothing," she said. "Just slept in is all…"

"I asked Brianna, and she said that you never came in last night," he said, never even bothering to look at her.

"So what? I slept somewhere else, but I did sleep in, obviously," she sighed.

"Where did you go after Quidditch practice?" He asked, folding the up the news paper and giving her a stern look.

"I came back to the castle, and I found someplace else to sleep—no big deal," Bera muttered, shrugging her shoulders.

"I asked James if he'd seen you, and he said that you were with Sirius," Andrew blurted. "Where where you last night?"

"I was in the Room of Requirement with Sirius," Bera sighed. "Don't worry, my innocence hasn't been _stolen_," she drawled. "We never even kissed, so you can go ahead and be happy or whatever."

"I hope you two didn't do anything," he muttered. "Good luck today—we just might need it." Andrew got up from the table, and left the Great Hall.

Bera sighed to herself as she nibbled on a piece of toast. She noticed Severus sitting diagonally across from her. "Morning, Severus," she muttered awkwardly.

Severus looked up at her and looked back down at the book he was reading. "Hi," he murmured.

"Are you excited for the Quidditch match today?" She asked, making a failed attempt at a conversation.

"Hmph," he said in reply.

"Right," Bera sighed awkwardly.

"Mini Zabini," Sirius called as he seated himself next to Bera.

"Yes, Sirius?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Are you excited for the game?" He asked. "I know I am," he sighed. "May the best man win," he sighed.

"A man?" Bera scoffed. "This is third year all over again when you called me a boy!" She giggled.

"Oh, I'm kidding," he sighed, patting her on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, James wants to round us up before the match," he said. He placed a quick kiss on Bera's cheek before rushing off out of the Great Hall, and leaving Bera alone at the table, once again.

Bera turned back around to face the table, once again. She noticed that Severus had been watching them the entire time.

"I—"

"Save it," He said, grabbing his books and rushing off from the table. It was clear that Severus would never want to talk to talk to her ever again. And that was something that Bera would just have to be able to live with.

Bera and Sirius couldn't take their eyes off of each other, and Regulus couldn't think of anything more disgusting and irritating all at the same time. "It'd be nice if you and my brother would stop making googly-eyes at each other," He hissed in Bera's ear.

She gave him the dirtiest look she could muster, and turned her attention back to what was going on around her. The crowds in the stands were cheering their loudest, mostly for Gryffindor. Though, Bera didn't mind, because the crowd seemed to love her separate from the entire Slytherin team.

"Here we are for the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup," Andrew announced to the crowd. "It's the final showdown between the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses!"

"I must say, Blaise," Lily began, "these two teams are the best I've ever seen them since my first year."

"I agree, Lily," he stated.

Everybody on the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams' eyes darted towards James, who was trying to spot Lily.

"James, focus," Sirius told him, tugging on his sleeve.

Bera had forgotten that Lily had mentioned doing the commentary for the Quidditch Cup with Blaise; Dumbledore had said something about having two commentators from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for a change.

"Oh, right," James said, nodding in determination.

"I've never seen both teams so determined," Lily commented. "This truly will be the game of the year."

"On the Slytherin team we've got Rabastan Lestrange as the Captain and Keeper," Andrew announced. "He's the best Keeper the Slytherin Team's ever had, I hear," he said. "We've got the great Chaser-Trio; Ryan Wintz, Terry Flint, and Sean Rosier," he announced. "Lestrange's main focus for these three was to stick together, and I must say their technique has been unbreakable all year." Slytherin was cheering the loudest Bera had ever heard; this really was the game of the year.

"I hope James has found a way to break their technique, or Slytherin just might have Gryffindor in for their money," Lily joked. "But, let's not forget the beaters, either; Rabastan Lestrange and Quinn Montague," Lily continued with the announcements. "When you said they were unbeatable—you meant it," she joked again. "I'd hate to be on the pitch while they're around."

"Yes, but, let's not forget the most vital part of the team," Andrew continued.

"The Seeker! The Great Bera Zabini!" Lily said with great excitement.

"Also known as my twin sister, Bera Zabini," Andrew added. "She still remains undefeated, except for that incident a short while ago—but still—she's the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen!"

"But, let's not forget about Jason Stone," Lily countered. "It may be his first year, but he's got some true potential that we haven't seen just yet," she continued. "Let's see just how well the two Seekers go head-to-head in this final s how down, eh?"

"Now, now, Lily—I know you and Stone have some sort of thing going on but—Sorry Professor—And what about James Potter?" Andrew continued. "He's constructed a great team as a whole, as well," he continued. "With Sirius Black and Lina Johnson as beaters—he can't go wrong; they never miss!"

Bera glanced at James, who was giving Jason the death glare. "WHAT?!" He hissed. "You think you're some kinbd of big man?" James said, taking three dangerous steps toward him.

"James—no—" Sirius said, holding back James. "The match, James—the match—focus on the match," he said.

"Fine," James said, backing off. "You're dead after you win this for us!" James said, pointing in Jason's direction.

"I can say the same about James when he's scoring—he never misses, especially with Ben Hudson and Sarah Boot by his side," Lily commented. "Speaking of Potter, seems like there was some sort of quarrel down on the pitch, but it seems to have settled down."

"Looks like the match is about to begin," Andrew said.

Both teams took their positions on their brooms. This was it. This match was on Bera's shoulders. She gripped her broomstick handle tightly as James and Rabastan shook hands.

The snitch went off into the air and Bera was off, never taking her eyes off of it.

"And they're off!" Lily said excitedly. "Looks like Mini Zabini's got her eye on the snitch with Stone not too far off her tail!"

Bera glanced behind her, and sure enough there Jason Stone was barely two seconds off her tail. "Fuck off, Stone!"

"Sounds like fun, what time?" He called, now flying next to her. Bera scowled at him, and continued trying to fly faster. "So, I've noticed that you like to be treated like one of the boys," he stated. "Your call," he said, elbowing her in the ribs.

"Oi!" She shouted.

"Foul for Slytherin!" Andrew announced. "It goes to Jason Stone for Cobbing Bera Zabini.

"Ha!" Bera said triumphantly, grinning at stone.

Ryan Wintz took the foul for Slytherin, and shot the Quaffle through the hoop.

"Ten points to Slytherin!" Lily announced. A good portion of the crowd booed as the game continued.

Bera scanned all around the pitch for the snitch once again, but no sign of it. She searched for Stone, and saw that he was on the far side of the pitch. "Bloody wanker," she hissed under her breath. "If he wants to play dirty—I can play dirty."

When Bera said she was going to play rough, she meant it. She'd spotted the snitch three more times, and each time there was a foul for both Slytherin and Gryffindor. She'd taken Stone by surprise with her toughness. The reason why Bera wanted to be treated like one of the boys is because she _was_ one of the boys.

Quinn and Regulus seemed to have been attempting to hit Jason with bludgers every change they got, and either no one was paying attention, or they just wanted to get back at Jason.

The game had been going on for hours now with the score tied three hundred-to-three hundred. Everyone had been playing their hardest before, but now everyone was just plain exhausted. Bera still hadn't stopped giving her all; she had plenty of endurance left. Jason noticed Bera's determination, and in his determination to beat her, he was ignoring his exhaustion.

It was dark out, and extremely hard to see. Eventually everyone in the crowd illuminated their wands so that they could see. Bera continued scanning all around the pitch.

"And still no sign of the snitch," Lily announced. "Even though most of the players on the field seemed to have lost energy, Mini Zabini has not lost her focus."

Bera sighted a glint of gold out of the corner of her eye, and she zoomed off on her broom. She was a blur as she flew past other Quidditch players. She could see the snitch; it was only one hundred yards away.

"Mini Zabini has seen the snitch with Stone right by her side!" Andrew announced as a subtle warning towards Bera.

She looked over her shoulder, and there Jason Stone was right by her side. "Alright, Stone," Bera began. "I know a way that we can _both_ win," she stated.

"What? That's not possible," he said, attempting to speed up.

"We catch the snitch at the same time," she said. "Then both of us will have won and no one is disappointed."

Stone seemed to think about it as they chased after the snitch. They were now both close enough to catch the snitch.

"It looks like the two of them are hesitating to grab the snitch and they're…in conversation?" Lily announced. "Folks, this game is about to get interesting."

"Hurry up and decide before we lose it!" Bera shouted.

"Fine! Fine!" Jason shouted. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Do you trust me?" Bera asked.

"What?" He asked as though Bera was out of her mind.

"Do you trust me?" She asked once again. The two seekers plunged into a deep dive in order to keep up with the snitch. Jason nodded quickly. "Grab my hand," she said, holding out her right hand.

"But, you need to catch with that hand!"

"I use both sometimes! Just grab my damn hand so this can be bloody over with!" She shouted. Jason reluctantly grabbed her hand. "Now, on three we're going to jump—"

"Jump!?"

"Yes, jump, and were going to grab the snitch and fall into the sand!" She said. "So when the sand cloud falls, we'll both be holding the snitch and be declared the winners," she explained. From her estimation they were only about fifteen feet in the air—there was a possibility that they would get hurt, but it was worth it.

"Alright, gotcha."

"One, two, three!" She shouted. The two jumped from their brooms, and grabbed the snitch so that now both of their hands were interlocked. They fell from about fifteen feet from above the ground into the sandy part of the pitch. They rolled in the sand as though they were acrobats, never letting go of each others' hands. They finally stopped rolling, and they let go of their free hands, and both lay on their backs, still holding onto the snitch.

Sand filled their noses and mouths, but their eyes remained closed.

"The sand cloud is clearing," Andrew announced. Bera noticed that the crowd fell silent. "And they're—holding hands?!"

"Alright, lift your hand," Bera whispered. The two lifted their hands holding the snitch in the air together.

"They're not holding hands, Andrew!" Lily said. "They're both holding the snitch!"

"What?" Andrew asked. "Oh, well, ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever—it's a tie!" He announced. The crowd went into fits. Some cheered out of pure joy and happiness, others booed in anger, but the crowd was over all ecstatic.

All Bera could do was just lay there. Jason stood up and helped her to her feet. "Good game, Mini Zabini," he said, smiling at her.

"Back at you, Jason," Bera said.

The rest of the two teams landed on the ground and made their way over to the champions. "Bera, you're bloody amazing!" Sirius said, hugging her, picking her up, and spinning her around. "I don't know how you did it, but it's going in the history books!" He said, setting her down.

"You think so?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Positive," he said, looking into her eyes once again—this was the moment. He leaned in slowly, and Bera realized what he was doing and leaned in, as well.

Their lips were now barely a millimeter away, when Rabastan pulled Bera into a hug of his own. "Rabastan!" She growled.

"Bera, you're a genius! You're going to be captain next year!" He said as he hugged her tightly.

"What!?" Bera shrieked. "You're making me the captain!?"

"Yes! You deserve it more than anyone else!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said.

She was now Bera, the Mini Zabini; Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Bera liked the sound of that.

There were two parties in Hogwarts that night; one in the Gryffindor common room and another in the Slytherin common room. Bera decided that she would join the Marauders in the Gryffindor common room, because she's heard rumors of the Gryffindor parties being extremely wild and fun.

She was enjoying herself, drinking butterbeer and having a good time. After a while she noticed that someone was missing, someone who was usually the life of the party; Sirius. She found James dancing with a fifth-year-girl named Delilah.

"James, have you seen Sirius?"

"Oh, he's on the balcony, I think," he said. "Back there," he said pointing towards the back of the common room.

"Thanks," Bera muttered. She made her way to the back of the common room, where the noticed two French doors. She opened one of them slowly and walked outside onto the balcony, where there was a clear view of the grounds. Bera looked to her right, and saw Sirius looking up at the stars. "They're pretty, aren't they?" She asked.

Sirius gave Bera a startled look. "Oh, it's just you," he sighed.

"Why did you leave the party?" Bera asked, sitting next to him.

Sirius sighed. "I don't know," he said. "It's almost like I'm all partied out…It's not the same anymore," he shrugged. "I'd just rather…spend it with a few of my friends, you know? Not with the whole bloody school." He sighed. "I'm tired of the booze, all of the partying, the music—I'm just sick of it all."

"I understand," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I just don't feel like taking care of James when he gets hangovers anymore," he chuckled, looking back up at the stars. There was a silence between Bera and Sirius, but it was one of those comfortable ones; the type of silence, where you know that you're still there for each other.

"Do you ever think about having children?" Sirius asked softly, looking back at Bera.

"Well," Bera said, wrinkling her nose. "No," she said. "Don't give me that look, Sirius," she sighed. "I just…don't really like kids too much," she stated. "I mean, they're usually bratty, and cry over the smallest things," she said. "I think it'd probably be a bit too overwhelming for me."

"Finally, something the Mini Zabini can't handle," Sirius chuckled. His grin turned back into a frown. "Well, we'd have to have children," he said, looking back at her. "I mean, not right away—not if you don't want—but, we have to 'carry out the Black name'," he sighed. "And…I like kids. If I had a child, I'd be the happiest man on earth."

"Oh, really?" Bera chuckled. "I don't know," She sighed. "I guess I'm just scared of growing up," she shrugged, "That's what I think about when I see little kids, and realize that I'm not one anymore." Bera leaned her head against Sirius' shoulder. "I guess that if I had a child, it would strike me that I'm officially not a kid anymore."

"I understand completely," Sirius said. "Why do our parents have to force us to get married so early? They don't realize how much we give up when we do that, especially if we're not ready," he sighed.

"Well, I'd rather marry someone that I sort of had a choice to marry," she sighed. "And I'm glad that I'm picking you," she said. Sirius gave her a light kiss on the forehead as they continued gazing at the stars.

After all of the partying was said and done, Bera decided to head back down to the dungeons. She was having a blast with the Marauders and Lily. Lily even wanted her to stay the night in her dormitory, but Bera called for a rain-check.

She walked through the corridors slowly, not really in a rush to head to bed. As she made it into the common room, she saw that it was now empty with a few people passed out on the furniture here and there. She ran her fingers through her hair as she headed for the fifth-year girls' dormitory.

She heard a slow applaud from behind her. She turned around and saw Regulus standing there. "That was quite a catch," he commented. Bera wrinkled her nose at him and was about to continue walking. "Bera, wait," he sighed.

"What?" She asked, not facing him.

"Can't we just talk?" He asked simply.

"What is there to talk about?" She asked, turning around to face him. "I don't want to talk to you," she stated.

"We have everything to talk about, Bera!" He said. "Honestly, just talk to me about what's happened," he said, making his way closer. They were now three feet away from each other. "After the Christmas party…what happened?"

"What happened _before_ the Christmas Party, Regulus?" She snapped. "All this year you have _not_ been my friend!" She said, pointing her finger at him. "Remember, I'm a blood-traitor! So don't try talking go me now—and by the way, I'm choosing Sirius for the engagement," she said bitterly.

She watched as Regulus pondered the thought. "Think over it more," he said. "Reconsider it," he said.

"What is there to reconsider? Why would I suddenly change my mind and pick you?" She asked. "Regulus, we're nothing alike, and we're not even friends anymore." She snapped.

"It doesn't have to be that way," he said, stepping closer. "Can't things go back to the way they were before?"

"You mean when you brainwashed me?" She hissed. "I don't need your opinion shoved up my arse—I refuse to listen to you." Bera began to walk away to head for her dormitory once again.

"So, you'll listen to Sirius?"

"No! Because Sirius doesn't try to make me choose between my best friends! Sirius doesn't completely ignore someone in front of him and go and date someone else! As far as I'm concerned, talking to Sirius actually made me happy again," Bera stated.

"I'm not going to give up," Regulus said.

"Why?" Bera asked impatiently. "I've been ignoring you for five months, take a hint."

"Do you know what you said to me the night of that party where you had more alcohol in your system than a brewery?" He said, making his way much closer this time—much too close for Bera's liking.

"What did I say, Regulus?" She said with a clenched jaw, refusing to look in his eyes.

He lifted her chin to make her look at him. "You told me that you loved me," he whispered in her ear. "And I felt like such an idiot afterwards, not realizing it," he said. "Just forget about him, Bera," he whispered. He cupped her face in his hands, "Be with me."

"Even if I did say that, I'm glad to say that my feelings have changed," She said, staring at the wall. "I like Sirius."

"But you don't love him," Regulus said. "Look at me, Bera," he said. Bera looked at him. "You don't love him," he stated.

"I don't," she said. "But, I know I will."

"Just be with me," he pleaded. "Pick me," he whispered, looking down at her. "Bera, I love you," he whispered, on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry about everything," he said. "I'll change if you want me to, but just don't pick him."

All Bera could do was shake her head 'no'. "You're too late," she whispered. "Maybe if you would have said something after the holiday…but, I like your brother, and I'm picking him," she said.

"All he's going to do is hurt you," he said.

"More than you already have?" She asked.

"Much, much more than I already have," he whispered. "Bera, please…"

"I can't," she said, stepping away from him, and heading towards her dorm. She wouldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe one word Regulus said; Sirius would never _ever_ hurt her more than Regulus already had.


	12. World at Large

**12. World at Large**  
**May 16, 1977**

"So, when are you and Sirius finally going to get together?" Lily asked as she played with Bera's hair.

"I don't know," Bera muttered as she hugged a scarlet and gold pillow to her chest. "I don't even know if we ever are," she said, biting her lip.

"Oh, trust me," she said. "If there's a will, there's a way," she said, running a brush through Bera's hair. "You two are a match made in heaven," she sighed.

"I wouldn't exactly say that," Bera said, giggling. "I mean, we get along—much more than we have in recent years, and he's easy to talk to," she shrugged.

"So, have you talked to Regulus?" Lily asked, sitting next to her on the floor.

"Sadly, yes," Bera murmured, resting her head on Lily's shoulder.

"Oh, when?" She asked.

"The night of the Quidditch match…" she practically whispered.

"What?" Lily asked. "What did he say? What happened?" Lily asked as she pulled Bera onto her four-poster bed, and drew the coverings. She casted a silencing charm so that her other roommates wouldn't be able to hear.

"I was heading for my dormitory when he approached me," Bera muttered. "He told me that he wanted to talk, but I honestly didn't want to talk to him." Bera rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands in a frustrated manner. "He told me that I said something on the night of the annual Black Christmas party…I was extremely drunk…and I don't remember much of that night," she said.

"Bera, what is it that you said?"

"I'm not sure if I said it—I don't remember almost anything from that night," she muttered. "But…" Bera hesitated not even wanting to say Regulus' name and 'I love you' in the same sentence. "Regulus told me that on the night of the Christmas party that I said that I loved him," she blurted quickly.

Lily gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. "What?!" She shrieked. "Are you mad!?"

"I was _drunk_!" Bera said defensively. "I don't know what I was saying—I can't even remember, so for all I know he could be lying!"

"Bera, I'm only going to say this once," Lily said placing both hands on the both sides of Bera's face, and looking her directly in the eye, "There's always a little truth behind the things that you say when you're drunk, if not a little—a lot." She said. "Now," she continued, "Answer me this."

"But, Lily, I—"

Lily placed her fingers to Bera's lips and continued to speak, "Have you ever…had feelings for Regulus?" She asked, Bera avoided all eye-contact, focusing on the patterns on the bed sheet. "And be _honest_."

"Well, I sort of did…"

"Yes or no, Bera?"

Bera sighed, not really wanting to talk about it. "Yes."

"Did you ever…love him?" She asked.

"I don't know," Bera muttered. "I mean, well, I sort of did," she said. "But I was an idiot for it, and I definitely don't love him now." Lily studied Bera for a second with her piercing green eyes.

"Alright, I believe you," she said. "Did Regulus say anything else to you?"

"I told him that I was picking Sirius for the engagement," Bera said. "And he told me to reconsider it—it almost seemed like he was about to cry too. But, I told him no."

"He told you to reconsider it?!" Lily shrieked. "I mean, I understand him saying the whole 'I love you' thing, but telling you to reconsider it is where the line should be drawn!" She said. "What about Sirius—he's Regulus'_brother_! He should know that what he is doing is betraying him."

"I know, I know," Bera sighed. "And what kind of person would I be if I agreed to it? Can you imagine what would happen?!"

"The Marauders would probably shun you," Lily sighed. "And even though I don't agree with it—I'd still be by your side." Lily stated. There was a slight pause in the conversation. "Wait, _are_ you reconsidering your decision?"

"No, of course not; I fancy Sirius, and there's nothing more to it." She stated.

"Alright, I think it's about time that we went to sleep," Lily sighed, "It's around midnight."

"Good idea," Bera said.

The two friends slipped under the warm blanket. "Night, Bera," Lily said.

"Night, Lily," Bera muttered.

After a while Lily was fast asleep, and Bera couldn't sleep. She couldn't get that conversation with Regulus out of her head—it was haunting her every waking thought and every single dream. Regulus wouldn't get out of her head! It was aggravating, especially since she likes Sirius and he should be the one on her mind.

Finally, she just couldn't take it anymore and climbed out of Lily's bed. She walked out of the sixth-year girls' dormitory and headed down into the common room. It was lit up by a warm fire. Bera seated herself in front of the fire in a comfortable chair. She pulled her knees up to her chest. She stared at the flames, wondering how something so beautiful could be so dangerous.

"Couldn't sleep?" Bera heard from behind her. She turned to see Sirius.

"No," she sighed. "What are you doing up?"

"Well…we're about to go out," he stated nervously.

"Like how we used to do?" She asked.

"Er—sort of," he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Just then, James and Peter came down the stairs. "Are we ready?" James asked, though he paused when he saw Bera. "What's she doing here?" He asked, giving Sirius an accusing look.

"She couldn't sleep," Sirius sighed.

"Where are you guys going? Can I go with you?" She asked, standing up from the chair.

"Bera—" Sirius began.

"It would be just like old times," she said. "We could go up to Honeydukes and—"

"Things aren't the same anymore, Mini Zabini," James said, interrupting her. "We've got something important to do," he stated.

"What?" She asked. "Well, why can't I come with you?"

"It's complicated," Sirius sighed. "I wish we could have told you, but we can't now."

"Why not? And where's Remus?"

"It's not our business to tell," James said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And Remus is out already."

"James, we've got to go," Sirius said, looking at the watch on his wrist.

"Alright, Peter, let's go," James said. He and Peter exited through the portrait hole.

Sirius turned to face Bera, "Go back to bed, alright?" He said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Sirius, what are you guys doing?" She asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, don't worry," he said. "I promise, I'll be fine," he said.

"Sirius let's go!" James said, poking his head through the portrait hole.

"Alright, alright," he sighed. "I'll see you in the morning—sleep in my bed, if you like," he said, before kissing her on the forehead, and exiting through the portrait hole.

She sighed as she slowly dragged her feet up the stairs to the sixth-year boys' dormitory. She climbed into Sirius' warm bed wondering what the boys could have possibly been doing that they didn't want her to know about, and fell asleep.

When Bera awoke, the sun was shining brightly in her eyes. She sat up, looking all around the dormitory; it was completely empty. Bera slid the covers off of her, and searched around, hoping for one little sign of the boys. It didn't even seem as if they came in last night.

Bera transfigured her night clothes into her uniform; a simple button-down shirt with a green and silver tie, and a skirt. She conjured up a silver ribbon and tied it around her hair into a neat bow. She left the common room, and found Lily waiting.

"Morning, Lily," Bera sighed.

"Morning, Bera," Lily said. "Have fun with Sirius?" She asked, smirking.

"No, I didn't," Bera stated. "He and the boys weren't in the dormitory all night," she said as they exited the portrait hole.

"That's odd, where were they?"

"Sirius wouldn't tell me where they were going," Bera sighed as they made their way down the steps. The two entered the Great Hall, and most of the students were glancing at Bera and whispering.

"What's going on?" Lily whispered.

"I'm not sure," Bera whispered back. She glanced all over the hall, and spotted the four boys sitting at the table. "Maybe the boys know," Bera suggested. The two girls made their way to the table. Sirius and James were sitting on one side of the table, and Peter and Remus were seated on the other. Bera seated herself next to Sirius, and Lily seated herself next to James. "Morning," Bera said to the four boys.

"Morning," they all mumbled except for Sirius.

Bera studied Sirius, who seemed to be refusing to look at her. "Sirius, are you alright?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"Like you don't know," he growled under his breath, shrugging her hand off of his shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked. She was worried now; it was obvious that something was wrong.

"Why don't you go sit with _Regulus_!" Sirius hissed, "Since you love him so _bloody_ much!" He stood up from the table and rushed out of the Great Hall. Bera sat there in utter shock. What the hell was going on?

"James, what's going on?" Lily asked.

"Last night, while we were out," James began, "One of Bera's roommates approached us and basically told us that Bera and Regulus have been having a 'fling'," he stated.

"It's not true," Lily said, shaking her head 'no'.

"I know it isn't," James said, defensively. "But, Sirius is the one who needs the convincing." He stated, stabbing his eggs with his fork. "He won't even listen to me, especially after seeing that bloody picture," he growled. "I mean, it's me—_me_! Of all the people!"

"Picture?" Bera asked, coming out of her state of shock. "What picture?"

"There's a picture that Brianna, Sarah, and Lana have been handing out copies of—I'm sure it was taken out of context," James muttered.

"What is the picture of, James?" Bera asked.

"It's—er—how do I put this?" He said, pulling at his hair, slightly. "It's a picture of you and Regulus…and it sort of looks like you two are about to…kiss."

"What?!" Bera shrieked. "No, no, no!" She said. "Never, _ever_ in a million years! You believe me, right?"

"Of course, I believe you," James said. "Remember what we talked about? That was all the confirmation I needed," he stated. "But, I don't know about everyone else," he muttered, glancing around the Great Hall.

"We've got to do something to stop this!" Lily said, turning around to glare at Bera's roommates.

"I think the best thing to do first would be to talk to Sirius," James sighed. "He won't listen to me, so there's only one other person he'll listen to."

"Who?" Lily and Bera asked in unison.

"You, Mini Zabini," he stated.

"James, you saw him just now! He didn't even want to look at me!" She shrieked. "And you're his best friend, he would believe you over me any day."

"Try finding him and talking to him again," James sighed. "That's all I can really tell you to do."

"I've got to find him," Bera said, standing up from the Gryffindor table, and rushing out of the Great Hall, ignoring all of the whispers and stares that she was receiving. The only place she could think of that Sirius would go would be the willow tree. She ran across the grounds, hoping that he was there.

Indeed, he was. He was standing near the tree, skipping rocks. "Why did you do it?" He asked as he skipped another rock.

"I didn't," she said, standing next to him.

"The proof was in that picture," he stated.

"A picture's worth a thousand words," she stated. "It was taken out of context."

"Well, the context seemed pretty clear to me," he growled. "So, how long ago was that?"

"It was the night of the Quidditch match," Bera sighed. "I guess I should tell you what happened now."

"Oh, so something did happen?" He said, turning to look at her for the first time that day. "Why was I so stupid to believe that you could've actually—nevermind," He said in frustration. "I should've known that you fancied Regulus all this time—why don't you just choose him for the engagement!"

"Sirius!" Bera shrieked. "Do you hear yourself?! Shut up for just _one_ second and just listen to me!" She said. Sirius stopped talking, but gave Bera a resentful look. "Hear me out," she said in a softer tone.

"Fine," he said, leaning against the tree.

"After I left the Gryffindor common room, I headed back down to the Slytherin dungeons," Bera said. "And as I was heading toward my dormitory, Regulus approached me." Sirius rolled his eyes, and turned his attention off into the distance. "Damn it, Sirius!" Bera shouted, walking closer to him, and grabbing his face and turned it to face her. "_Listen to me_," She demanded.

"Fine," he muttered. "You've got my attention."

"And you want to know what he said to me, Sirius? Your own _brother?_" She said. "He told me to reconsider my choice for the engagement." Sirius' grey eyes clouded with anger. "And the night of that Christmas Party when I was dead drunk—he claimed that I told him that I loved him, and because of that he said that he would never give up on me."

Sirius' eyes flashed in anger. "I knew it," he growled, beginning to walk off.

"Sirius Black, if you don't stop, I swear to _Merlin_ that I will never speak to you ever again for not trusting me!" Bera said in frustration, stomping her foot on the ground. "Just _listen_!"

"I've listened to enough, Bera!" He shouted back. "Go on and marry Regulus for all I bloody fucking care!"

"I'm not going to marry Regulus—I told him that I fancied you, you idiot!" Bera shouted in anger. "After him telling me to drop everything and be with him, after him telling me to marry him instead, and him telling me that he loved me—I told him that I liked _you_, Sirius!" She said. Sirius wasn't facing her, but he had stopped walking. Bera felt as though she would faint with every word she said. She was pouring her heart out to Sirius right here, right now. "And you know what," She continued. "If you walk away from me now, what option do I have other than to be with Regulus?"

Sirius stood there, not sure what to say. "Answer me this," Sirius said in a low voice. "Did you two kiss?"

"No, I've never kissed anyone, ever," Bera said sincerely.

"One more question," he said, "did you ever love Regulus?"

All of the air left Bera's lungs. She couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. "I—I don't know…" She said quietly.

Sirius finally turned around to face her. "What about me?" He asked. He seemed so much like an innocent child.

"Sirius, I fancy you! No one else! Don't you get it? I picked you! Not Regulus!" She said. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"As many times as it takes for it to sink in..." He muttered, sitting down against the willow tree.

"Sirius, they tried to _kill_ me," Bera said. "And they used you to do it," she continued, as she seated herself next to him. "That picture—it's their way of getting back at me again," she said, pleadingly.

"So, how are we going to get them back?" Sirius asked.

"What?" Bera asked with a small grin coming over her face.

"You know, get revenge," he said with a grin playing on his lips. "It's about time that you gave them a taste of their own medicine."

"Oh?" Bera asked mischievously, raising an eyebrow.

The very next night, Bera found herself wandering the corridors with the Marauders and Lily. They were being exceptionally quiet. They didn't want to draw any attention to themselves, just in case someone else happened to be in the corridors, as well.

"Alright," James said in a hushed tone, "Does everyone know the plan?"

Everyone nodded as they proceeded to make their way toward the dungeons. They stopped outside the entrance of the Slytherin common room. "Okay, we need a disillusionment charm, just in case someone is in the common room," Bera stated. "And the same goes for whoever is staying out here," she added in a hushed voice.

"That would be Lily and I," James said, grinning in Lily's direction.

Lily rolled her eyes in return and began to speak, "So we're basically keeping watch?"

"Yes, and if anything goes wrong, you two are there as back-up," Remus answered. "James, do you have the invisibility cloak?"

"It's right here," he said, handing it to Remus.

"I guess I'll turn into a rat now," Peter said before changing into his Animagus form. Remus picked him up and held him in his hand.

"Looks like all that's left for me to do is change into a dog," Sirius said, changing into his Animagus form, as well.

Remus threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself, Sirius and Peter. And soon, the plan was ready to be set into motion.

"Alright, we're going in," Bera said. "Fork," she said, stating the password to the entrance. James and Lily gave her a strange look, and she was sure Remus, Peter and Sirius were giving her an odd look, as well. "What? Snakes have forked tongues," she said in defense.

She entered the empty common room with Remus, Peter and Sirius not following too far behind her. She made it to the stairwell that led to the girls' dormitories. Remus lifted the cloak, and handed Bera Peter (in his Animagus form) and let Sirius come from underneath the cloak.

"Alright, I'll be keeping watch down here, if you need me," Remus whispered, throwing the cloak over himself once again. Bera made her way up to the sixth-year girls' dormitory still holding Peter in her hand and had Sirius at her side.

Bera opened the door and walked in slowly; she looked around and made sure all three girls were asleep. She then placed Peter on the floor. "Alright, it's safe for you two to change back," she whispered.

Sirius changed back, and Peter did so afterwards. "Oh, it's that girl from Hogsmeade from Valentine's Day," he said.

"Yeah, I broke her nose," Bera said, opening the four girls' wardrobes.

"Oh, and that Sarah girl, who dated Regulus," he said.

"I'm the reason why they broke up," Bera stated as she opened the four girls' trunks.

"Oh, and it's…Lana," he said.

"I stole her best friend in third year," she stated, standing by Sirius' side.

"Oh," he said in realization that he was the reason why Lana hated Bera so much.

"Yeah," she said as she opened the curtains to their beds. "It's no big deal."

"So, what do we do?" Peter squeaked.

"First, I want you guys to go over to each of the girls and say this spell, while pointing the wand at their faces," she said handing them a small slip of paper.

"'Deformis'?" They asked in unison.

"What does that spell do?" Sirius asked.

"What does it sound like it does?" She said, grinning.

"How long will it last?" Peter asked.

"Well, the spell itself would only last a day or two, but I'm going to charm it afterwards, so that it lasts for about a month," she said.

"Bera, you're pure genius," Sirius said in amusement. "So, what are you going to be doing then?"

"First, I'm going to make it appear as though everything in their trunks turned to rock," she said. "And then I'm turning everything in their wardrobes to rags," she stated. "But to them, it will all just look like their regular uniforms."

"Genius," he stated as he walked over to the first bed and said, "_Deformis_," the Brianna girl's features changed drastically, making her look completely horrid.

Bera kneeled at Lana's trunk and said, "_Saxumus Illusio_," making her belongings appear to be made of rock. She did the same for Brianna and Sarah's belongings, as well. After she finished charming their belongings, she walked over to their wardrobes and began casting another spell, "_Adivitas Apannos_," she whispered_._

"What does that spell mean?" Peter asked.

"It means 'from riches to rags'," Bera stated as she continued charming their clothes. "I made this one up myself." She said, finishing the job. As a final touch, she walked over to each of the three girls and whispered, "_Permanens_," to ensure that the spell would last as long as Bera wanted it to. "Alright, the job is finished," she stated.

The two boys changed back into their respective Animagi forms. Bera picked up Peter and walked down the stars with Sirius by her side, as they reached the bottom she whispered Remus' name.

"I'm here," he said in a hushed voice. He reached for Peter, and Sirius hid under the cloak once again.

They slowly made their way towards the exit. Bera opened the door, and Remus exited with Peter and Sirius, just as Bera heard, "What are you doing?"

She turned around to face Severus. "Nothing," she stated. "What would make you think that I was doing something?"

"You're always up to something, especially since you've been friends with _them_ again," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"What's it to you?" Bera said defensively. "You're the one who didn't want to be friends anymore, so don't throw my friendship with the Marauders in my face like that."

"It's obvious you'd rather be friends with them, anyways," he growled.

"Why do I feel like you don't want me to be anybody else's friend, but yours?" Bera asked. "Do you really think that?" She asked.

"Why not? I was your only friend before," he stated. "So why can't I be now?"

"Because I've rekindled with my old friends," she stated. "You can't just kick them out of the picture, because you want me all to yourself." She looked at Severus in disbelief. "You realize that's how it's going to be in the real world, right?" She said.

"I don't care," he stated. "Tell me what you were doing," he demanded.

"I was out for a walk, and I was just making my way in," Bera said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't lie," he demanded.

"You're not the boss of me," she growled. "Get over yourself," she said. "You're still the same old Severus."

"Oh, really?" he snapped, making his way closer to her. "Does _this_ make me the same old Severus?" He hissed, putting out his right wrist and pulling up his sleeve.

Bera had a sharp intake of breath, staring at his wrist. "We can't be friends anymore," she said, backing away from him. "Don't talk to me, don't bother me—don't even look at me," she said, backing into the exit of the Slytherin common room. "I hope you're proud of yourself," she hissed, slipping through the door.

She rushed off down the corridor, just wanting to get as far away from Severus as possible. How could he? What made him think that becoming a Death Eater was alright—especially since he was a half-blood! The nerve of him!

Bera was so caught up in her anger that she didn't even realize that she'd bumped into Sirius. "Bera, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Sirius," she muttered.

"What happened? After we made it through the portrait hole, you stayed inside," he said worriedly.

"Because Severus had almost caught us," she stated. "But, luckily, you guys were under the invisibility cloak," she stated as they made their way up the stairs.

"What happened after we were gone?" He asked.

"Severus wanted to know what I was doing—I told him I was out for a walk and that I was just coming in," she said. "He kept demanding that I tell him what I was actually up to, he was acting like he was the boss of me or something," she stated, shaking her head exasperatedly. "And when I told him that he was the same old Severus that he'd always been, he got angry, and showed me his Dark Mark," Bera said, with shivers shooting down her spine. "It disgusted me, I didn't want him anywhere near me," she said.

"I always knew he'd end up being a stupid bloody Death Eater," Sirius muttered, placing his arm around Bera's shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she sighed. "It was just a shock, you know?" She said. "People are really starting to show who they really are, and it's only about a matter of time before we do, as well," she said, looking up at Sirius.

They finally made it to the portrait of the fat lady, and they now stood outside of the Gryffindor common room.

"With me, what you see is what you get," Sirius, said turning to face her. "Promise me that you'll stay the same," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Promise me that you won't get caught up in all of this Death Eater stuff, it'll only lead to your death," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I promise," she said.

"Good," he said with his eyes boring in to hers. "Let's kiss on it," he said with a playful grin. He cupped her cheek in his right hand and lifted her chin. He tilted his head, and he was finally ready for his lips to graze hers (though, he had been many times before). This time there would be no simultaneous interruptions of any sort. Just him and Bera; what more could he ever need?

That was, until the portrait swung open, hitting Bera, and knocking her to the floor with a loud thud. Sirius' mouth went from the form of an 'O' to a thin, straight line—one very similar to Professor McGonagall's.

"What was that?" James said, peeking from the other side of the painting. "Oh, it's them," he said.

Lily peeked around the panting, as well. "Oh, we were just about to go looking for you two," she said. "Are you okay?" She asked, sending James an accusing look.

"I'm fine," Bera muttered, as Sirius helped her to her feet.

"Good, come inside," Lily said, grasping her hand and pulling her into the common room. "We made hot cocoa in celebration of our prank," she said.

Bera joined the Marauders and Lily in front of the warm fire place. She sat next to Lily on the couch, and to the left of Lily sat Remus. Peter sat in a nearby chair, and Sirius and James sat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

Bera couldn't help but to glance at Sirius every few seconds.

"I can't wait for tomorrow morning," Lily said excitedly. "I feel so _bad_," she said.

Everybody chuckled at Lily, "Yes, surely it'll all be worth it," Remus sighed. "By the way, the Slytherin common room is practically the scariest place in the entire castle."

"I couldn't agree more, mate," Sirius said, nodding his head. "It's…well, a dungeon."

"It's not _that_ bad," Bera sighed as she sipped her hot cocoa.

"It's only because you've been hanging out in that place for the last five school years," James countered. "Speaking of school years, there's only about three weeks left."

"This year has gone by pretty fast, hasn't it?" Lily asked. "I must say, I hope next year is this fun."

"We've all got to do something over the summer," James suggested. "Together."

"Depends," Bera said, setting her mug on the table. "I'm going on vacation to Spain," she stated.

"What?! For how long?" Sirius asked. "The whole summer?"

"No, Sirius, not the _whole_ summer," she said, "Only about the whole first month."

"But, that's the best time to hang out!" James complained. "Come on, Mini Zabini!"

"Well, it's not under _my_ control, unless you'd like to take it up with my delusional mother!" Bera said, chuckling.

"When you get back, stay over my house!" Lily suggested.

"I don't know if I'll be able to, Lily," Bera murmured. "My mother isn't one of those purebloods who's disrespectful to muggleborns, but she isn't very fond of them, either," she sighed. "I'll be stuck with her for a month; she'll be trying to teach me how to be '_etiquette'_, and how to be a '_lady' _once we get home," she sighed.

"You could always stay with me," Sirius said, giving Bera a sincere look.

"What?" She asked. "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah," he said. "My mother likes you," he shrugged. "And I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you stayed for a while."

"I'll see what my mum says," she muttered before taking a sip of her cocoa.

"Alright, I think it's time we all hit the hay," James said standing up and stretching. "We've got a big morning tomorrow," he said grinning.

"Yeah, night, Bera," Sirius said, standing up from the floor. He walked around the coffee table and planted a light kiss on her cheek before heading up to the dormitory with Peter and Remus following not too far behind.

"What were you two doing before James and I came out of the portrait hole?" Lily asked.

"Take a wild guess," Bera sighed.

"Oh," Lily said. "_Oh_," she said once again, realizing what she'd done. "Sorry," she muttered sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's fine…it's not like it'll never happen again," she muttered. "Will it?"

"I'm sure it will," Lily said, patting her on the back.

"Well, I hope it comes soon," Bera sighed. "Are you and Jason still together?"

"No," Lily answered, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head. "I dumped the wanker."

"Why?" Bera asked, tilting her head.

"He's too much of a sexist for my taste," she sighed. "Always telling me what girls can't do and what _men_can," she growled. "It's extremely annoying."

"I bet it is," Bera replied, giggling at Lily's realization.

Bera, Lily, and the Marauders entered the Great Hall with an immensely large amount of anticipation. They had gotten down there extremely early (meaning that they only got a small amount of sleep), and were ready to see their plan fall into place.

James yawned loudly as the six of them seated themselves. "This better be worth it," he growled.

"James gets a bit cranky when he's tired," Sirius said as he said as he sipped his pumpkin juice. "But, don't worry, he'll get his sleep, good thing it's a Sunday," he said, clapping James on the back harder than what was necessary.

"I'm so excited!" Bera squealed. "I haven't pulled a prank in so long!"

"We know," Remus said, grinning. "That was the most fun outing we've had all year."

"All year?" Lily asked with her head turning an accusing look at the four boys. "You've done that more than once?"

"We do it all the time," Sirius stated casually.

"It's kind of true, Lily, I'm pretty sure I told you that a while ago," Bera shrugged as students began filing into the Great Hall. It wasn't too long before the Hall was full of students going about their usual morning routine. "They should be coming in any minute," she whispered to her five friends.

They each glanced at the entrance of the Great Hall every few seconds, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

Suddenly, the Great Hall went silent. Bera looked up at the entrance to the Great Hall and gagged at the sight before her. "Guys, they're here," she said, trying to stifle back her giggles.

Sirius was taking a sip of his pumpkin juice as Bera shared the news. He glanced over at the entrance, which was an extremely bad idea, seeing as he sprayed his pumpkin juice all over Lily and Remus who were sitting on the opposite side of the table at the sight before him.

Lily shrieked angrily as he began to laugh at the sight before the entire Hogwarts population. "Sirius, you idiot!"

After a small amount of silence, the students in the Great Hall went into large fits of laughter at the three of Bera's roommates. They were a disgusting sight; dirty, distorted rags for clothes (much similar to house elf attire), and disgusting bald patches on their heads with stringy, dead strands of hair. Their skin; dry and wrinkled like the surface of tree bark. Their faces covered with dozens of boils and a lazy eye for the each of them.

"Oh my goodness, Bera!" Lily shrieked. "What on earth did you do?"

"Just an ugly spell with a classic permanent sticking charm," she chuckled, holding her side.

Bera, Lily, and the Marauders watched as the three girls sat down at the Slytherin table looking extremely dumbfounded as to why everyone in the entire Great Hall was pointing and laughing at them. Bera's side began to hurt when she noticed that no one at the Slytherin table would sit near the three outcasts.

"You're a genius!" James said, high-fiving her. "How long does it last?"

"As long as I let it," she said with a devilish grin upon her lips. "I'll give it until about the end of the month," she shrugged. "Well, after that little show, I can't even look at food," Bera said, pushing her plate away from her.

"Agreed," The Marauders all said in unison, pushing their plates away from themselves, as well.

"How do you guys do that?" Lily asked.

"Do what?" The Marauders asked in unison, once again.

"_That_," she said.

"They're practically all one person, Lily," Bera sighed. "There's no changing that," she giggled. "They're gonna be this way for the rest of their lives."

"I can only imagine," Lily muttered with a light smile playing at her lips.


	13. Memories

**13. Memories  
June 1, 1977**

Bera and Lily were seated in front of the fire in the deserted Gryffindor common room. Lily and Remus had just returned from their rounds. Remus headed upstairs and Lily had joined Bera in front of the fire.

"Hello," Lily said as she slouched on the couch.

"Hey, Lily," Bera said, turning to face Bera. "How were your rounds?"

"Uneventful, as usual," she sighed. "Is someone excited about their birthday tomorrow?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Bera answered bluntly. "I'm not that big a fan of birthdays," she said.

"But, you're turning sixteen!" Lily shrieked. "In a year, you'll be able to do whatever you want...well, more than you already do," she added with a light chuckle.

"Not really, because I'll be married before I can even step foot out of Hogwarts next year," Bera sighed.

"Don't be so negative about it-you'll be with Sirius!" She shrieked.

"I know, I know," Bera muttered. "So, when are you finally going to say yes to James?"

Lily snorted in a very unladylike manner. "When pigs fly," she said sarcastically.

"You realize that can be arranged very easily, right?" Sirius said, coming from the boys' dormitories.

"Calm down, Sirius," Lily sighed, "It was only a figure of speech."

"You're going to have to give him a chance sometime," he drawled.

"Never," Lily answered in reply.

"Fine, fine," he muttered under his breath. He made his way around the couch and seated himself between Lily and Bera, sitting more so closer to Bera. "How was your day, Mini Zabini?"

"Boring," Bera replied, staring into the fire.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get tired of classes, too," he said. "But, don't worry, they'll be over soon enough," he said with satisfaction. "What time is it?" He asked, looking at an invisible watch on his wrist. "Looks like I should be heading to bed." Bera and Lily's jaws dropped to the ground. "What?" He asked, mirroring their confusion.

"You're going to bed...this early?" Lily questioned.

"Well, yeah, we do have classes in the morning," he shrugged.

"Well, goodnight, I guess," Bera said, eyeing Sirius strangely.

"Night, Mini Zabini, Lily," he said as he kissed Bera on the cheek and nodded to Lily, before heading up the stairs to the sixth-year boys' dormitory.

"Maybe you've finally gotten through to Sirius," Lily joked. "He's never gone to bed on time for anything, especially classes."

"I guess," Bera sighed disappointedly.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, giving Bera a concerned look.

"He didn't mention a single word about my birthday," she muttered. "Do you think that maybe he's forgotten?" She asked, looking into Lily's striking green eyes.

"I'm not sure..." Lily muttered to herself. She hadn't really heard the boys talking about Bera's birthday at all, really. "The boys haven't mentioned a thing."

"What if they've all forgotten?" Bera asked disappointedly.

"I thought you weren't a big fan of birthdays," Lily said with a smirk playing on her lips. "At least until Sirius was involved."

"Well..."

"Say no more," Lily said, placing a finger to Bera's lips. "I understand," she said with a warm smile.

After about another fifteen minutes of talking, Bera had finally left the Gryffindor common room and headed down to the dungeons. Lily was still seated on the couch placed in front of blazing fire.

"Lily," Remus whispered in her ear, causing her to shriek and jump out of her skin.

"Merlin, Remus!" She shrieked. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly, pushing his sandy-blonde strands of hair from his eyes. "But, come upstairs."

"For what?" She questioned.

"It's about Bera's birthday," he stated.

"So you guys are doing something for her birthday?" Lily asked.

Remus nodded in reply. "I don't know the whole plan; James and Sirius just sent me down here to get you," he shrugged.

Lily sighed, standing up from the couch. "Alright, fine," she said.

Lily followed Remus up the stairs up to the sixth-year boys' dormitory. He opened the door and led her inside. Sirius, James, and Peter were seated on the respective beds, and it looked as though they were in deep conversation.

"Hey," Lily said. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We're discussing our plans for Bera's birthday tomorrow," James stated. "And we figured you'd want to be a part of it, as well."

"Oh, alright," Lily said, seating herself on the floor. "What did you have in mind?"

"Now, before we say anything—remember that this is all for Bera, okay?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Alright," Lily said, nodding her head.

"We're going to skip class for the entire day," James stated. "It'd give Bera a day off, considering how hard she's been working this year."

"No," Lily stated. "No, no, no!" She said, getting to her feet. "There's no way I'm going to skip all of my classes!"

"I agree with Lily," Remus said. "We can't just skip all of our classes for the entire day."

"I'm not doing it—I doubt Bera will do it either," Lily said, folding her arms stubbornly.  
"There's no way that would ever work."

"Will you just listen, Lily?" Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's only for one day, not the entire rest of the week."

"Fine." Lily stated. "What did you have in mind?"

"Right, well, James and I were talking," Sirius began, "And we decided that it'd be best if we weren't seen by any other students or professors, so we're going to take her down to the kitchens and eat breakfast there-whatever she wants to eat."

"So, this entire day is all about rule-breaking?" Lily drawled. Her fierce green eyes pierced holes through James and Sirius, but mostly James.

"If you're going to be like this, don't do it at all," Sirius snapped. "The door is right there," he said, pointing a finger in the direction of the door. "In case you haven't noticed, we're doing this for Bera-someone that I really care about!" He said, standing up from his four-poster bed. "We're trying to do something special for her, and if all you want to do is complain about all the rule-breaking, then leave." He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. "In case you haven't noticed, Bera is worth all of the rule-breaking."

"Sirius, mate..." James said. "Calm down."

"I'm sorry," he muttered, seating himself on his bed once again.

"After we eat breakfast with Bera, we're going to head down to the pitch and have a game of Quidditch," James continued. "After the game, we're going to head down to Bera's willow tree and have a picnic."

"And I'm guessing that's why you asked my mum to send in all of that Italian food?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," James shrugged. "Bera told Sirius it was her favorite," he stated. "After we eat the food, we decided that we would give her our presents."

"Speaking of presents-" Lily began.

"Not finished yet, love," James stated. He received a hard glare from Lily for calling her 'love'. "After we eat lunch, we could go back to the kitchens, I also figured we could take a picture or two with Remus' camera," he shrugged. "That's when we go to the kitchens, have some birthday cake, and then we all leave her and Sirius alone so that he can propose to her-"

"For the last bloody time, it is not a proposal!" Sirius shouted.

"What? A proposal?" Lily asked, smiling widely.

"No! I'm just giving her the ring..." he muttered with a crimson tint filling his cheek.

"Sounds like a proposal to me," Peter interjected.

"I'm not officially asking!" Sirius groaned.

"So, what exactly are you two going to do after we all leave?" Lily asked with interest.

"Give her the ring," Sirius muttered.

"It still seems like a proposal," Lily shrugged. "But, about the presents, what did you all get her?"

"Well, I got her the newest edition of Quidditch through the Ages," James stated. "She loves those books."

"I got her a box full of one hundred Liquorice Wands," Remus shrugged.

"I got her a book called Romeo and Juliet," Peter said.

"I love that book!" Lily sighed. "Bera will love it."

"My mum reads Shakespeare all the time," Remus sighed. "If she had never met my father,  
I'm sure she would have married the books instead," he chuckled.

"What about you, Lily?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not telling," Lily said, crossing her arms once again. "But, I will say that you all have very  
nice gifts."

"Oh, come on, Lily," Sirius drawled. "Just bloody tell us, it's not a big deal," he sighed.

"You'll know when you see it tomorrow on the picnic," she said.

"So you are going?" James asked happily.

"Yes," Lily sighed. "I'm going," with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

**June 2, 1977  
Bera's Birthday**

Bera slid the warm emerald blankets off of her body as she sat up in her bed. She stretched her arms over her head, yawning to herself. She ran her fingers through her hair as she opened up the curtains and slid out of bed. She went into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower.

After she was finished showering, Bera got dressed in her usual uniform; a short-sleeved button down shirt, a plain ruffled skirt, and an emerald and silver tie. She put on a sweater vest, as well for comfort.

She brushed her glossy black locks of hair for about five minutes, and grabbed her bag and she was out of her dormitory. She walked through the common room, where there were a few students sitting around, but not too many.

Bera left the Slytherin dungeon and made her way out of the dungeons up the stairs, entering the Entrance Hall. She noticed Sirius and James standing outside of the Great Hall, though they were barely noticeable. They were speaking in hushed tones, and looked as though they were up to something.

Bera gingerly made her way over to the two, not sure of what they were going to say. "Morning," she said with a suspicious tone.

"Morning Mini Zabini," James said.

"Morning," Sirius said. "We were waiting for you," he stated.

"Oh, you were?" Bera asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes," James answered. "We found something near the Hufflepuff common room that we think you'd probably like to see."

"Oh, well, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"Come on and we'll show you," Sirius said as he took her hand and pulled her down the corridor and down two flights of steps with James following not too far behind.

"What is so important that I have to miss breakfast?" Bera asked as their pace slowed slightly.  
Sirius was pulling Bera along as they walked.

"Will you just shush?" Sirius sighed.

"No," Bera replied. They came to a halt in front of a large painting of fruit. "Oh, a bowl of fruit…" Bera said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh, stop it with the sarcasm, will you?" James sighed, moving past her and Sirius to tickle the pear. It turned into a doorknob, to Bera's surprise. James turned the knob and opened the painting to reveal the Hogwarts kitchens.

"Surprise!"

Remus, Peter, and Lily had hopped out of the painting and scared Bera half to death. "Merlin, guys!" She said. "I'm only sixteen, and I might have heart problems already," she said as she clutched her heart.

"Happy Birthday, Bera," Lily said, guiding her into the kitchens.

"Is this…" Bera began.

"Right below the Great Hall? Yes," Sirius answered as they made their way to a small table in the far back corner of the room.

After the six friends seated themselves at the table, they each turned to look at Bera. "Well?"  
James asked.

"'Well?' What?" Bera asked, looking at the six Gryffindors surrounding her.

"What do you want to eat?" Remus asked. "It's all up to you, you know," he added.

"Oh…we'll, I was in the mood for chocolate chip pancakes…."

"Chocolate chip pancakes it is," James said, standing up to go ask one of the house elves to prepare the meals.

"You all planned this?" Bera asked.

"Well, it was actually James and Sirius' doing, but we're all here, aren't we?" Lily said.

"So you knew about this the whole time?" Bera asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend in a  
questionable manor.

"Actually, I only found out about this after you left the common room last night," Lily shrugged.  
James rejoined the table, and seated himself beside Lily. "The hotcakes should be here any  
minute."

"Good choice, by the way, Mini Zabini," Sirius added.

"Thanks," Bera said, sending a warm smile his way.

They enjoyed their pancakes and we happily talking amongst themselves, trying not to mention the other things they had planned for Bera.

"What time is it?" Bera asked.

"Er…I dunno? It's almost ten o'clock?" Remus stated.

"Ten o'clock!?" Bera shrieked.

"Yup," Peter shrugged.

"So?" James asked.

"What about class?!" She asked.

"What about it?" Sirius shrugged.

"But we're, but we're—"

"Skipping class? Yeah, so?" James shrugged.

"But—"

"We're doing this for you, because we all think you need a day off," Sirius stated.

"Bera, calm down, it's just one day," Lily sighed.

"Alright," Bera said, biting her lip. "So, what are we going to do after this, then?"

"We, my friend, are going to play a little game of Quidditch," James said, placing an arm around her shoulder.

The six friends left the kitchens and snuck their way onto the grounds with the help of the  
Marauders' map. They were full of laughter and conversation as they made their way down to the pitch.

"So, how exactly is this going to work?" Bera asked Remus.

"How is what going to work?" He replied.

"Well, there's not enough people to make two teams, let alone one," she stated.

"Simple," Remus replied, "There's not a seeker," he said with a grin playing on his lips.

"What!?" She shrieked. "No seeker?!"

"Yeah," James and Sirius replied with a smug nod.

"How can you have a game of Quidditch without a seeker?!" she asked.

"Easy," James shrugged.

"You don't have to play, you know," Lily drawled. "You can sit and watch us have fun," she shrugged. "It's not like we're doing this for you, or anything."

"Or better yet, go back to class," Sirius teased. "What is it you have? History of Magic, I think?"

"Okay, fine," she sighed.

The six friends gathered up their brooms and began picking what parts of the team they were going to play.

"I call Chaser!" James said, grinning. "Lily, you can be a chaser with me," he said, placing an arm around her.

"James, I am not—" Lily began, shrugging off James' arm.

"Bera and I will be beaters!" Sirius called.

"I'll be keeper!" Peter said.

"Oh, too bad," James said, "There's only one more spot for you to play," he said, looking at Lily with a slight grin.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered, folding her arms.

"So, now that we have our spots, let's get started!" Sirius said excitedly. "Common, Mini Zabini," he said, pulling Bera along so that she could get a bat and broom.

After everyone had the appropriate gear, they had begun their own game.

"Alright, Remus, Lily, and I will be the offense," James said. "Sirius, Bera, and Peter are the defense."

They began playing their own personal game of Quidditch. Bera was actually enjoying being a beater, especially since she got to spend a little more time with Sirius. Sometimes being the seeker wasn't as fun, because she basically sat around for most of the time waiting until she saw the snitch. The six friends lost track of time; they were too busy enjoying themselves and having too much fun.

"Guys, I'm starting to get a bit hungry," Bera called out. "What time is it?"

"It's almost one o'clock," Remus said, looking at his wristwatch.

"Oh, come on!" James said angrily. "It's just like Mini Zabini to get hungry in the middle of a good game of Quidditch!" He said.

"Shut up!" Remus, Peter, Lily, and Sirius all snapped at James.

"It's Bera's birthday, and if she's hungry, well go eat," Sirius said in a threatening tone. "Right, James?"

"Oh! Er—right!" He said. "How about a picnic?"

The six friends left the pitch and headed towards Bera's willow tree that touched the Black Lake. Lily and Bera set down the picnic blanket, and everyone seated themselves on it.

"Alright," Remus said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a picnic basket the size of the palm of his hand. He muttered a quick spell and the picnic basket returned to its normal size. "Here we are," he said as he pulled out all of the different dishes. There was Rigatoni, Spaghetti, Stromboli, Linguini; all of Bera's favorite Italian foods. "It's all homemade by my mum," Remus said.

"It's all of my favorite foods," Bera said, with her face lighting up.

"We know," all five Gryffindors said in unison.

As they all ate all of the delicious foods prepared by Mrs. Lupin, they all conversed about their summer plans.

"I dunno what I'm gonna do this summer," James shrugged. "I'm obviously going to be playing tons of Quidditch and spending a lot of time over at Sirius' place," he said.

"I'm going to do absolutely nothing but sleep," Remus said. "Hogwarts tends to tire me out a bit," he said with a yawn. "It'll give me some free time, as well, being a prefect is a lot of work."

"Tell me about it," Bera said. "Why do you think I quit?" Everyone laughed as Bera continued to speak, "But I'm going to be spending the whole first month of holiday in Spain, just to let you all know."

"What? You can't be serious!" Sirius said.

"I'm serious, Sirius," Bera said. "It was my mom's idea, and there's no way she's going to let me get out of this one," she shrugged. "I'll be sure to owl everyone, and we can all spend as much time together as we want once I'm back."

"But, a month is a long time, Bera," Lily said. "That's so long."

"I know, but I'll be back before you know it," Bera replied, smiling.

"Well, if you're gone, I want you to have something to read while you're there," James said, reaching into his pocket, he muttered an enlarging spell. "Happy Birthday, Mini Zabini," he said, handing her a brand new copy of Quidditch through the Ages: Year 1977.

"I haven't gotten a copy of this since second year!" She shrieked.

"I know," he said, grinning.

"Thanks, James," she said, giving him a quick hug.

"Well, I guess it's my turn," Remus said, reaching into the picnic basket. "I ordered this specially from the Honeyduke's shop in Diagonalley," he said, handing her the fairly large package with both hands.

Bera pulled the string and ripped the brown paper from the package, and her eyes widened.  
"One hundred Liquorice Wands!?" she shrieked. "Thank you so much, Remus!" she said, giving him a hug. "I was running out," she said, looking at the sweet with greedy eyes.

"Alright, I guess, it's my turn," Peter said, handing her the book shyly. "It's one of the most famous books in the muggle world," he said. "It's called Romeo and Juliet," he said.

"You'll love it," Lily said. "It's one of my favorites."

"Thank you so much, Peter," she said, hugging him and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I think you'll love these," Lily said, handing her a small, black velvet box.

Bera observed the box curiously, before opening and gasped at the sight before her. Inside the velvet box were two pendant necklaces. One was in the form of a snake, and it was encrusted with emeralds with the word 'Best' encrusted in diamonds. The other was of a lion encrusted with rubies and had the word 'Friends' encrusted in diamonds, as well. They were beautiful.

Sirius peered over her shoulder at the present Lily had gotten her. It was perfect for them, the two best friends.

"Here," Bera said excitedly, handing Lily the lion pendant. Bera then took out her own pendant, and tried tying it around her own neck, but had some trouble doing so.

"I'll help you," Sirius said, tying the clasp for her.

"Thanks, Sirius," she said, smiling at her.

"What time is it now?" Peter asked.

"It's around four thirty," Remus answered, observing his watch, once again. "But, before we go, I want to take a picture," he said.

He set up the camera about ten feet away, and set the timer. He hurried into the picture, seating himself next to James and Lily, and smiled with the rest of his friends. Sirius said something that caused Bera to giggle. Soon, the flash went off, and they had the perfect photograph.

They all rushed to see the picture, and it was perfect. Bera noticed that Lily took a quick glance at James and smiling. She looked at herself, and saw Sirius whispering something in her ear before she went off into fits of laughter, while he grinned watching her.

"Remus, this picture is perfect," Bera said.

"I'll be sure to get copies made for all of us," he said, grinning down at the moving photograph.

"I think it's about time we head back to the kitchens," Sirius said, taking Bera's hand.

"For what?" she asked.

"For cake, of course," he said.

Everyone packed up what was left from the picnic and the six students made their way back into the castle to the Hogwarts kitchens. Bera tickled the pear and turned the knob, so that they could enter.

They made their way to the back table that they ate breakfast at only a few hours before, but found a cake with three stories that was covered in fluffy white icing, and to top it all off was covered in sparklers—once that the average American muggle would use on Independence Day.

"Wow," Bera said, smiling widely.

"Make a wish!" Lily said.

Bera closed her eyes. She wanted to make a wish, but what would it be? What did she want more than anything?

Sirius.

She blew out the sparklers, in hopes of her wish actually coming true.

After much more fits of laughter and tons of birthday cake, Bera, Lily and the Marauders had enjoyed themselves to the fullest. Bera had never been more happier in her life, and was glad that she had such good friends.

"Thanks, so much, you guys," she said, smiling at them all. "I love you all," she said, getting teary-eyed and sniffling.

They all gave her a large group hug and said Happy Birthday to her, once again.

"Well," James said, looking at the invisible watch around his wrist, "would you look at the time!"  
He stood up from the table. "Hey, Lily, remember that thing I had to show you?"

"Er, what?"

"Remember?" He said. "That thing?"

"Oh! Right!" She said, now realizing what he meant.

He took her hand and pulled her up from the table. "We'll see you guys later!" He called back, as he and Lily left the kitchens.

"Oh, yeah," Remus said. "I've got that essay that's due tomorrow…"

"Remus, it's Friday," Bera said in confusion.

"I promised I'd turn my essay in two days early—you know me," he said, standing up from the table and taking a few steps, before turning to face Peter. "Peter, remember you said you'd help me?"

"Oh, right," he said, hopping up from the table and following behind Remus.

"What's with them?" Bera asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who knows?" Sirius said, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, Lily forgot her sweater," she said, looking at the deserted Gryffindor sweater. "You know,"  
Bera began, "I noticed that everyone got me a present except for you."

"I know," Sirius said. His face turned a deep shade of scarlet. "It's because I wanted to give you your present when we were alone," he said, placing the red velvet box on the table. "It's for you," he said, looking in his lap.

Bera hesitantly picked up the box, and slowly opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful ring with a diamond and ruby side by side, wrapped together in a band that took the form of an infinity sign.

"So, remember what we talked about the night before the match?" He asked, looking up at her. His face was even more scarlett than before.

"Yeah," Bera said, breathlessly as she took the beautiful ring out of the box and observed it carefully.

"Well," he said, shakily taking the ring from her finger, and getting onto one knee, "Bera Zabini, will you marry me…one day?" He asked nervously.

Bera looked from the ring to Sirius and back again. No words could describe the happiness that spread through her. "Wow, I never expected this," she said.

"Well, I understand…"

"Sirius, you didn't let me finish," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Of course, I'll marry you," she said, smiling.

Sirius' face lightened up brighter than the sun as he slipped the ring on her finger. "The perfect fit," he said, smiling to himself. He seated himself next to Bera, once again. "Bera, I hope you know that I really mean it," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I believe you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Sirius, thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said, pulling away to get a better look at her beautiful face. No interruptions.  
It was just the two of them. Sirius leaned in slowly, wanting to make the most of this moment.

"James, let go!" Bera and Sirius heard from the painting. "I need to get my—" Lily squeaked. "I thought you two would have been gone by now…"

"Lily, what is taking you so bloody long?!" James said, walking into the kitchens to observe the sight before him. "Oh, see what you've done?!"

"Oh, shut up, James!" She snapped, walking over to the table and grabbing her sweater. "This would have never happened if you weren't in such a rush for us to get out of here!"

"Oh! So, now it's my fault?!"

"If that's what you want to own up to, then fine!" She said.

Sirius sighed deeply and turned to look at Bera, "I think it's about time we go and end this before war breaks loose," he said.

"I couldn't agree more," she said, looking at James and Lily in amusement.

**June 16, 1977  
The End of Term**

Bera couldn't believe it; her fifth year was now officially over. She was practically in a daze as she made her way onto the train with Lily, walking side-by-side. They were searching for the marauders' compartment, so that they could join them on their way home. She'd finished all of her exams, and it wasn't a surprise to her that she passed them all with ease. Once they were over, she'd finally taken the time and spend time with her friends, for once.

"Can you believe that this year is officially over?" Lily asked as they climbed onto the train.  
"We have to spend time together over the summer after your vacation in Spain is over," she said. "I'm extremely jealous, just so you know."

"Oh, yeah," Bera said with a false excited tone. "Don't get me wrong—I love Spain, I'm just dreading spending time with my cousins is all," she sighed. "They're all a bunch of boys."

"It's not like most of your friends are guys in the first place," Lily joked, looking in a compartment that held no sign of the boys.

"Good point," Bera replied. "But, do you think that maybe I might have fun? I mean, I haven't been to Spain for so long," she muttered.

"You'll have a blast, and don't forget to owl me either," Lily added.

"Of course not, Lily! I'm owling all of my friends over the summer, don't worry; you won't be left out," she said, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"You better not forget Sirius either, or else he might freak out the most out of all of us," Lily teased.

"Oh, shut up, Lily," Bera muttered, "I don't know if he likes me that much," Bera sighed.

"What?!" Lily said, stopping Bera in her tracks. She turned Bera back to face her and made her look her in the eye, "He's crazy about you," she said in a serious tone. "Do I need to remind you of the engagement ring that you wear around your neck on a necklace?"

"Well," Bera began, "he hasn't asked me out," she added, "and he's never even kissed me, though we've been on three dates," she sighed. "The ring doesn't exactly do anything."

"He doesn't need to kiss you in order for you to know that he likes you, Bera," Lily sighed. "I can see it in his eyes," she said.

"Let's just find the guys," Bera sighed.

They searched many compartments until they finally found the boys all sitting together in the compartment. Remus and Peter were sitting to the left, and on the right, James and Sirius. Lily slipped her way through the door, past Bera, and sat down next to Remus. Bera reluctantly sat down next to Sirius, not sure what to expect.

"Hey, Bera," Sirius said, looking at her with a warm smile. "Licorice Wand?" He asked, holding one out for her to take.

"Of course," she said, happily accepting it.

"So, I was thinking…" Sirius began.

"Yes?" Bera asked expectantly, hoping that Sirius was about to ask her what she'd been wishing for since about four months ago.

"Maybe, you and I could hang out again after you get home from vacation," he said. "Just us, you know?" He asked, looking at her innocently with his perfect grey eyes.

"Of course," she breathed. "When?"

"As soon as you get back," he said. "I'm gonna miss you while you're away, if you didn't know," he muttered sheepishly, looking at his shoes.

"Well, make sure you owl me," Bera replied. Bera looked around the compartment and realized that James, Lily, Remus, and Peter were all looking at Bera and Sirius with the utmost interest. It was as though they had all stopped what they were doing to watch Sirius and Bera talk.

"What're you all looking at?" Sirius seemed to notice, as well.

"Nothing, nothing," James muttered, coughing awkwardly and looking out of the window.

"So," Bera continued, "What have you got planned for the summer, Remus?"

"To sleep, sleep, and sleep some more," he muttered. "Hogwarts tires me out a bit," he said, yawning slightly. Everyone chuckled at Remus and continued talking about their summer plans.

Every few minutes or so Bera would sneak a glance at Sirius, and Sirius would do the same to Bera. Sirius eventually noticed Bera's hand resting on the edge of the seat. He slowly reached his hand, and intertwined his fingers with hers. It caught her off guard, but she quickly recovered and squeezed his hand in return.

"So, you haven't said anything about your plans yet, Sirius," Lily said, looking at him with intent.

"Oh, me? I'm probably going to be stuck with my mother all summer," he shrugged. "She won't let me do a thing; never did," he sighed. "But, sneaking out is gonna be pretty fun, as well," he said with a devilish grin.

"Of course, how else would you spend time with me?" James asked, clapping him on the back. "So, Lily…" James began.

"No, James," Lily said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Alright," he sighed, looking out of the window, feeling quite defeated.

"Come on, Lily," Sirius said. "Lighten up," he added. "Just give him one date, Bera gave me a chance, and look at us now," he said, turning to look at Bera.

"What do you mean 'look at us'?" Bera asked in almost a whisper.

"Er," Sirius muttered, clearing his throat and tugging at his collar. "That we're such good friends, right?" He asked nervously, looking at Bera's hand and looking back at her eyes again.

"Er, right," Bera muttered disappointedly, sighing inwardly.

Bera was finally excited to be away from Hogwarts for a while, she really wanted to do anything but studying for OWLs, which were finally over. Now she'd be able to roam on the beach, soak in the sun, and sleep in for as long as she wanted.

She sighed to herself, wishing to be off of this train so that her summer vacation would finally begin. The train ride was conveniently uneventful, and the mood was calm, yet overbearing.

The train had finally come to a stop, and the six teenagers finally stood up from their seats.  
They were not officially ready to leave behind another year that they'd never get back. As many students passed their compartment as they gathered their things, a special little someone showed up in the doorway.

"Hey, Sirius," Stephanie Miller said, winking at the boy, with one of her bright blue eyes at him. "See you around."

"Hi, Sarah, maybe so," he said, smiling at her. They held eyes for a second, smiling at each other, before Sarah giggled flirtatiously and continued off down the hallway.

Everyone in the compartment looked at Sirius as though he were a madman with all of their Jaws hitting the floor.

Bera looked a Sirius, giving him an 'I can't believe you' look as she grabbed her trunk, and rushed out of the compartment on the verge of tears.

"Sirius, you idiot!" James hissed, hitting him over the head.

"What'd I do?!" Sirius shrieked, shielding himself from James with his arms.

"You just flirted with your ex-girlfriend right in front of Bera," Remus muttered.

"No, I didn't," Sirius said, shaking his head in denial.

"Yes you did!" James , Remus, Peter, and Lily each exclaimed. They exchanged odd looks with each other, not meaning for them to simultaneously say that.

"Oh, Merlin, I did?" Sirius muttered worriedly.

"Yes!" James hissed.

"What do I do?" Sirius asked frantically.

"Go after her!" They all exclaimed once again.

"Okay, guys, this is getting weird…" James muttered.

They each exchanged looks with one another, before turning their attention back to Sirius and shouting, "GO!" And pointing in the direction in which Bera ran.

Sirius left his trunk behind, and rushed out into the corridor of the train, pushing and shoving his way through crowds of students to try and find Bera. He hopped off the train, and saw her rushing off down the platform. He pushed his way through crowds of people, searching for the girl he cared for most. "Bera!" He called.

He spotted her, only for a second. Only one hundred yards away stood Bera Zabini looking confused, angry and upset. She gave Sirius a resentful look, before continuing to rush down the platform. "No," Sirius muttered, running as fast as he could to catch up to her.  
"Bera!" He called. "Bera, wait!" She kept walking, but finally Sirius was catching up to her.

"Bera," Sirius said, walking behind her, trying to keep up with her pace.

"Go away, Sirius," she said, trying to hold back tears as she continued rushing down the platform.

"Just listen—"

"No, you've made your feelings very clear," she snapped.

"For Merlin's sake," Sirius said, stopping Bera by grabbing her arm so that she would face him. He looked her in the eye for less than a second before placing both hands on the side of her face and kissing her full on the lips. Bera let go of her trunk, and rested her arms on  
Sirius' neck. This was what she'd been waiting for; what she'd wanted to share with Sirius.

Sirius broke the kiss, leaving both of the teenagers in a daze. "Bera, be my girlfriend?" He  
asked, looking her in the eye with a gleeful gleam hinting in the grey tint. "I really, really like you and I don't want to go an entire summer, wondering what could have been."

"Of course," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck into a tight embrace. Sirius pulled Bera to him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Bera," he said. "That meant nothing, I promise." He said. "I'm only for you."

"FINALLY!" The two heard James's voice from behind them say, along with an applause from Lily, Remus, and Peter, who were hooting and making catcalls.

Bera felt her face blush, and noticed the pink tint in Sirius' cheeks.

"Oi, Bera!" Bera heard her one and only brother call, which was standing behind their mother, who was taking some interest in the scene before her.

"Owl me as soon as you get there?" Sirius asked, looking down at her. He kissed her one more time on the lips excitedly, just because he knew could.

"Of course," she said, as Sirius kissed her on the cheek. That would be the last time that Sirius saw Bera for what felt like an eternity, even though it was only for a month. He would be able to live with the heartache of her absence just as long as she owled.

"Sirius, mate," James said, making his way over to his best friend. "It's about bloody time," he said, patting him on the back.

**—END OF 5TH YEAR—**


	14. Catch Me

**Catch Me  
July 14, 1977**

She busied herself by plunging her thoughts into the boy who had her heart. She fiddled with the silver ring with a ruby and emerald wrapped in the infinity symbol that she wore on a silver chain. Laying on the bed of the bedroom she had been accompanying for the past month, she drowned in her thoughts.

Her breathing consisted of a wave of butterflies that would occur every few minutes, causing the corners of her mouth to lift into a grin. Her brown eyes were richer than chocolates, yet finer than coffee and they held a new sparkle within them that had never been there before. They were clouded with the memories that were stored, not in her mind, but in a special place within the depths of her heart.

The satiny brown skin that she had glowed in the sunlight that beamed through the window, giving it a natural glow. Her petite, manicured fingernails clinged to the bed sheets as a reminder as to where she was, keeping her in reality while she was lost in her dreams. Her thick, dark lashes batted themselves slowly, they were what kept the memories alive as she relived each and every one of them.

Her beautiful spirals were sprawled across the bed. Each thick curl was defined in its perfect formation. Her hair felt as if it were made of the finest silk that not even the Chinese themselves would be able to provide.

She felt worry overcome her and the corners of her mouth turned downwards as the freshly relived memories began to dissipate from her mind. Her fingernails loosened their grip on the bed sheets as she came back to reality. The butterflies in her stomach had turned into a much worse feeling, causing her to hold her stomach nervously.

Bera Zabini slowly sat up from her daze and came back into the world that had surrounded her. She hopped off of the bed and hesitantly went over to the desk in the corner of the room and seated herself in the chair.

She stared at the blank piece of parchment, her thick eyelashes blinking nervously as she contemplated what to write. She slowly picked up the quill and dipped it in the bottle of ink that was to her left. She slowly began to write the thoughts that came to her mind.

**Sirius,**

It's been over a month since we've officially been dating, and I honestly can't believe it. Even though we have been together, we haven't seen each other since the day we arrived back from Hogwarts.

I miss you a lot, I just wanted to let you know.

Bera hesitated with the quill in her hand. What else could she write? She hadn't heard from Sirius in about a week, and that was odd for him. His replies would usually come back very quickly.

**How have you been? How are things at home? I was just wondering, because I feel so out of the loop being here in Spain.**

I remember a few weeks ago, you mentioned something about a muggle contraption called a 'motorcycle'? How is that going? I really can't wait to see it once you've gotten it.

I'll be coming back in about another week, and I hope our plans are still on for when I come back. I've missed you so much and can only hope that you miss me as much as I do you. I can't wait to see you soon.

I miss you so much,  
Bera

In all honestly, Bera felt like a complete idiot writing to Sirius with there being a possibility that he wouldn't reply. She could only hope.

Bera folded the piece of parchment and set it aside. She hurriedly pulled out another piece and began writing to Lily, who had written to her yesterday.

**Lily,**

It was great hearing from you. I'm glad that everyone's written to me this week...except Sirius. That's actually making me kind of nervous. I've just written a letter to him and I hope he'll reply.

Good news; I'm coming back next week so we may be able to spend some time together very soon.

"Bera come on!" Ciño called, poking his head in the doorway. "_We're heading down to the beach_," he said in spanish.

"_I'm in the middle of a letter_," Bera muttered to her cousin. "_I'll be down in a minute, Cinito_," she sighed, turning in her seat to look at him.

"_Don't call me 'Ciñito!_"" He replied angrily. "My name is not little Ciño!"

"_We've been calling you that for forever_," Bera shrugged. "_Everyone calls me 'Beranita'_," she added.

"_Well, you're still small_," he replied. "_But, you've got five minutes_," he warned, pointing a firm finger at Bera.

"_Fine_," she muttered, turning back around to finish her letter to letter.

**Miss you lots!  
Bera**

Also, my 'Bigoted Ferret-faced git-of-a-brother', as you so gently put it, says hello.

Bera folded that piece of parchment after finishing the letter, and tied it to a barn owl's leg. "Here you go," Bera said to her beautiful owl that her father had gotten her for her birthday, Midnight. "To Lily and Sirius," she told the small owl. She sent it off from the window, and stood up from the desk.

Bera loved her owl, because he was a beautiful midnight black color and was very intelligent and seemed to love her just as much as she did him. He also had light specks of grey within his feathers, which reminded Bera a lot of a midnight sky.

She then tied up her hair into a loose bun and headed out of the bedroom she was staying in.  
She sighed to herself as she made her way down the corridor to her cousin, Enrique's, bedroom. But, she found that the room was empty.

She then made her way down three flights of steps and exited the massive front doors of the giant Capraso Manor, the maiden name of her father's mother's family. Bera's grandmother, Risa Capraso, married into the Italian Zabini Family, and the Zabini family congregated in Spain with the rest of the Caprasos. Many would expect the Capraso-Zabini family to also speak Italian, though only very few people in the family spoke the language, such as Bera's father.

It was also known that the Capraso-Zabini family was known for inter-marrying. But, only with the Caprasos and Zabinis that weren't closely related. Bera's father was one of the very few who didn't inter-marry with the Caprasos and married Amberlinne Greengrass, instead.

He chose not to go through with an arranged marriage.

Bera's father was one of the lucky few who got to make that decision. But, she was absolutely fine with Sirius. She walked along the warm sand in her bare feet. Her thoughts quickly wandered back to Sirius. She really missed him a lot and wondered what was keeping him from replying to her letters. That last owl she'd sent was the third one this week. She really hoped that he wasn't upset at her in some way, shape, or form. All Bera wanted was to hear from Sirius, but it seemed as though he wasn't going to write, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Bera finally made it over to her crazy frenzy of cousins, who were wrestling in the shallow waters, and she didn't really want to be a part of all of the 'fun'. So, Bera seated herself on the warm sand and stared at the waves as they crashed against the sand.

Bera really had missed Spain over the school year, but now she missed Sirius more. She sighed inwardly, awaiting the day when she'd be able to see all of her friends again. Lily seemed to have been the only one who had been writing back consistently. James wrote every once in awhile, but it was more than Sirius had ever wrote.

"_What's his name?_" Bera heard from behind her. She turned to see her older cousin, Enrique. He was a Capraso, though he was very close in relation to Bera. Bera's grandmother, Risa, and Enrique's grandmother, Alana, were sisters. Bera's father, Vincenzo, and Enrique's father, Emilio, are first cousins. Which made Enrique and Bera second cousins.

"_Sirius_," Bera answered, looking at the sun that shone over the sky. "_How did you know?_"

"_Well,_" he began, "_You've been acting more like a girl than ever_," he said. "_And Andrew told me and the guys._"

"_What?_" Bera asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Well, lets just say that there's a third cousin or two that had an eye on you,_" he stated with a smirk.

Bera's stomach turned over and she thought the was about to throw up. "_Eww, who?_"

"_Well, there's Benni, for one,_" He stated.

"_Benvolio Zabini!?_" Bera shrieked. "I'd never marry someone with the same last name as me!" Enrique went into fits of laughter holding his side at his cousin's disgust. "Bleh!"  
"_Oh, he's not the only one_," he teased, looking at the large group of male cousins.

"_Just don't mention anybody else,_" Bera muttered. "_I'll never look at Benvolio the same._"

"_I bet,_" Enrique chuckled. "_But, what's wrong?_"

"_Nothing,_" Beca shrugged. "_I just haven't heard from him in a week or two._"

"_Ah, long-distance?_" He asked.

"_Not exactly, just the one month that I'm here in Spain_Bera explained.

"_Ah, so when's the wedding?_" Enrique teased.

"_To be announced_," Bera replied shakily. "_We're both a bit shaky on the wedding thing and we're generally on the same page about things. _"

"_Ah, so he's your other half_?" He teased.

"_I guess you could say that_," she muttered. "_?So, what about you?_" She asked, elbowing her cousin playfully. "_Have you got anybody on your eye?_"

"_Well, I did before,_" he shrugged. "_But, she's taken,_" he said, looking at Bera with some sort of disappointment in his eyes, but she didn't exactly notice.

"_Well, maybe you'll find someone else someday,_" Bera suggested, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"_Maybe, _" he sighed.

**July 21, 1977**

Bera walked into her familiar bedroom and felt at ease, finally returning home. She'd actually missed her home and was excited to see her friends again.

Bera wiggled her toes as she stepped along the beautiful emerald rug that was decorated with silver butterflies that flew in graceful circles. She preferred the rug over the plain marble floors that were hidden beneath it.

Her king-sized canopy bed was parallel to the large window that took over an entire wall that was on the opposite side of the room from the was draped in silk emerald and green curtains similar to the ones in the Slytherin common room, but much more elegant. The comforter on her bed was made of pure velvet and Bera loved to run her fingers along it, just because of the way it felt.

The bed was covered in about forty pillows total, twenty on each side. The pillows were so soft and Bera never had a problem falling asleep at night.

"Hey, Midnight brought you these," Andrew, her twin brother, said, poking his head into Bera's bedroom.

"What are they?" Bera asked, sitting up. "Letters? From who?" She asked eagerly, making her way over to her twin brother to take the letters.

"From just about all of your Gryffindor friends," he muttered. "Including…hmm..Sirius," he said, grinning at Bera.

"Give me the letters, Andrew!" She complained, trying to reach for the bunch of letters that her brother held over her head. "Come on! I really need to read these letters!"

"Fine, take them," Andrew said in amusement, handing Bera the letters.

"Thank you!" She said impatiently, shoving her brother out of her bedroom and closing the door behind her. She hurriedly shuffled through all of the letters until she found one in Sirius' handwriting.

She squealed in excitement as she opened up the parchment to read the contents.

**Mini Zabini,**

It's been awhile since I've written to you, I know. I'm sorry for waiting so long to reply to you, but I was going through some…difficult times while you were away in Spain. You see, about halfway through the month I was the happiest I'd ever been in my entire life. It was because of you, Bera. You just take everything and make me so happy.

Even getting letters from you gave me butterflies. But, that was before my father died... I went into some sort of depression…I shut everyone out, and for that, I'm sorry. But, most specifically to you. You seemed worried in your letters and I realized that they had been coming more and more consistently. But, I was so wrapped up in myself that I never bothered to open the letters until yesterday.

I hope you've been alright. I really need to see you, Bera...Maybe seeing you will make things right again. I can only hope.

Write back as soon as you can,  
Sirius

Bera bit her lip worriedly. Sirius' father had died. Bera had wondered if whether or not Regulus was alright, as well, but quickly diminished the thoughts. Why should she care about Regulus' feelings?

She quickly wrote a letter, asking him to meet her there at the Zabini manor so that they could spend some time together. She really wanted to see him, too. She wanted Sirius to feel better the best way she could.

She quickly sent Midnight out and told him to make sure that Sirius got the letter as soon as possible.

The next morning Bera went into the dining room, where her family was eating breakfast. She yawned as she seated herself across from her brother.

"You're up late, Bera," her father noted. "What kept you?"

"I didn't sleep well," Bera muttered, pushing the food on her plate around with a fork. She hesitated before she finally spoke up, "Did you know that Orion Black died?" She blurted.

Both her parents stopped eating and stared at Bera in shock. "Well, yes.." Her mother said.

"And neither of you bothered to tell me?" Bera asked. "And you both _know_that I'm dating Sirius!"

"We didn't think it would be important for you to know, dear," my father said in a soft tone. "You were enjoying yourself on vacation, you needn't be worried about Sirius," he stated.

"It's not just because of the arranged marriage that I have some sort of connection to him, father," she growled. "He was my friend long before we started dating and long before an engagement was even thought of!" Bera said angrily. "I actually have feelings for him!"

Both of Bera's parents fell silent. "You..really like him?" My father asked.

"Father, if it isn't obvious, I don't know what is!" Andrew blurted. "She's in love with the fool-I don't know what she sees in him, but she sees something!" He sighed loudly. "I'm just thankful it's Black and not Potter," he muttered.

"Yes, father," Bera said, glaring at her brother. "I really like Sirius," she said.

"I'm sorry, Bera," her father stated. "If I would've known..." he sighed quietly. "I apologize."

"It's fine," Bera muttered quietly as she continued to play with the food on her plate.

"Uh..Miss Berry," Bera heard a light, slightly squeaky voice ask from behind her. She turned around to see one of their house elves, Jebby.

"Yes, Jebby?" Bera asked sweetly.

"You haves a visitor...his name is Seiwe.." Jebby said quietly.

"'Seiwe'..." Bera said quietly to herself. "Seiwe...Sirius!" She said quickly, standing up hurriedly and rushing through the corridors of the manor to get to the front door. She saw him standing there, observing a portrait of Bera from when she was about eleven years old. His hair had grown much longer, and he seemed to be dress more like a muggle. "Sirius?" She asked quietly.

He turned around to see Bera, his lovely Mini Zabini. "Bera," he said, capturing her in his arms. "I've missed you," he whispered as her embraced her tighter.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Bera said. "How did you get here?" She asked, breaking the hug.

"My motorcycle," he said with a half-smile. He pushed Bera's hair from her face as he admired her beautiful face. "I've missed you so much," he said, hugging her again. "It feels like it's been eleven years or something," he said with a light chuckle.

"For me it feels like it's been much, much longer," she said gazing up at Sirius. Sirius' eyes glanced at the ring that Bera had around her neck.

"You're still wearing it," he said, smiling to himself.

"Of course, I am," she said, looking up at him. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Well," he muttered. "With me not replying to your letters and everything.."

"Sirius, your father _died_, I understand," she said quietly, taking his hand.

"I've missed you so much, Bera," he said, smiling at her, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I've missed you, too," she said with the corners of her mouth lifting into a gentle smile. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?" She asked suddenly.

"Er, sure," Sirius said. "I'm actually starved."

Bera took his hand and led him back into the dinning room, feeling happier than ever to see Sirius for the first time in over a month.


	15. Fences

**July 28, 1977  
Fences**

A week after Sirius' visit to the Zabini Manor, he and Bera had decided to visit each other's home once a week for the rest of the summer. They would write letters to each other practically every day.

Andrew found it practically ridiculous at how love-struck his twin sister was. It annoyed him at how often Sirius showed up at their house and how happy Bera would be from receiving one single letter from him. Andrew honestly didn't see what the big deal was. So, they're dating, does that mean that they have to be around each other all the time? He would never understand.

"He's coming over today!" Bera said in a cheery voice as she poked her head into her brother's bedroom.

"That's good for you," Andrew muttered, rolling his eyes at his sister. "Isn't he a little late today? It's practically eight o'clock."

"Well, you don't seem to sound too ecstatic about it," Bera muttered. "And he told me that he had later plans today," Bera shrugged.

"How many times do I have to remind you that I'm not too fond of Sirius?" He sighed.

"I didn't realize you hated him," she shrugged.

"I don't hate him," Andrew said. "I just strongly dislike Gryffindors and blood traitors."

"Don't call him that!" Bera snapped. "He's not a blood traitor-he's a person! Just like you and me!"

Andrew didn't bother arguing with his sister, because it would be pointless. "Alright," he sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to meet Regulus in Diagonalley, feel free to join me," he sighed.

"Did you not hear what I said before? I'm spending the day with Sirius," Bera snapped, exiting her brother's room. She quickly went across the hall to her own bedroom, slamming the door behind her. "Idiot," she muttered, seating herself at her dresser and observing herself in the mirror.

She picked up a brush and began combing her curls. She hummed to herself as she continued to brush her hair.

Though, all of a sudden someone had cupped their hands over Bera's eyes. "Guess who," that familiar voice said.

"James?" Bera said in confusion, turning to face James Potter. "What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly, standing up from her chair and hugging him tightly.

"Sirius brought me here," James shrugged, grinning. "He's in the dining room talking to your mum, I think," James shrugged. "So, come on, then."

"Alright," Bera said, following James to the exit of her room.

"He's been driving me crazy, you know?" James chuckled. "He never shut up about you for a second," he continued.

"Really?" Bera said, feeling her face turn a slight pink color.

"Yeah," James chuckled. "Especially after...well, you know," he muttered, looking at the floor.

"Was he really that bad?" Bera asked quietly.

"Yeah," James sighed. "But, now that you're back, he seems much more like himself these last few days."

"That's good," Bera said. "Come on," she said, pulling James along by the sleeve of his shirt. Sirius was talking to Bera's mother, but the conversation ceased immediately after James and Bera had entered the room. "What's going on in here?" Bera asked, grinning at Sirius.

"Not much, just having a quick chat with your mum," he shrugged. "So, are you ready to go out, Mini Zabini?"

"Go out where?" Bera asked curiously.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out," James said.

"Okay, you apparated me in the middle of some woods," Bera said as the three of them continued to walk through the woods. "For what reason?"

"We have something to show you," James said.

"It's a secret that we've been keeping from you for a while," Sirius said.

"Exactly what kind of secret are you talking about?" Bera asked inquiringly.

"It's not exactly our secret to tell," Sirius replied.

"It's Remus'," James said.

"What about Remus?" Bera asked, turning back to look at James.

"Let's just say he has a furry little problem..." he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"'A furry little...'" Bera repeated as Sirius continued to lead her through the woods. "I don't understand."

"Oh, you will," James said. "Sirius, has he taken the potion?"

"Yes, I made sure of it," Sirius said. "It'll be safe...or at least as safe as we make it out to be," Sirius sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

They came to a clearing in the woods. It was so dark and dense that there was barely a trace of. what light was left from the setting sun. "Moony?" James called.

"I'm right here," Remus said. Bera, Sirius, and James turned to see Remus leaning against a tree trunk.

"Remus, are you alright?" Bera asked, stepping in front of him to observe him better. His skin was paler than usual and extremely clammy. Bera placed her hand on his forehead and immediately snatched it away; his skin was scorching. She looked at him in confusion. She knew that his mother was ill and had to visit her often, but maybe he had finally caught it after all of these years. Bera ran her fingers along Remus' scarred cheek. This scar was new; it hadn't been there at the end of the term.

"I'm fine, Bera," he said in a weak voice, gently grabbing her wrist and pulling it away.

"You're ill," Bera pointed. "We need to get him to St. Mungo's," she said, turning to James and Sirius.

"We can't," James said, shaking his head. "There's nothing they can do for him."

"Why?" Bera asked.

"Because, Bera," Remus said, exhaling deeply and pushing a few strands sandy blonde hairs from his eyes. "I'm a werewolf."

Bera gaped at Remus. There was a long silence. There was no way he said what she thought he said. This was sweet, nice Remus. One of her closest friends. There's no way he could be a werewolf. No, no way.

"Er, what?" Bera asked. "Surely, I heard you wrong?"

"No," Remus said sternly. "I'm a werewolf."

"But-but...how?" She asked, looking at him curiously. "For how long?" she asked quietly.

"Since I was eleven," Remus murmured quietly.

"But-but-"

"It's true," Sirius said. "Remus is a werewolf."

"If this is a joke, this isn't funny," Bera growled.

"It's not," James said, shaking his head. "We wouldn't joke about something like this."

"I don't believe you," Bera said. "This is the worst prank you've ever pulled."

"It's starting," Remus grunted. "Get her away."

"Bera come over here," Sirius said. But, Bera didn't move. She was watching Remus. He was limbs looked as though they were stretching as a thick coat of fur began to take over his skin. His fingernails had turned to dangerously sharp claws and Bera's eyes widened in awe. Sirius hurried over to her and pulled her away by the shoulders. "You have to move away!" He picked her up and pulled her to the other side of the clearing.

"But he's-But he's-" she said. All Bera could do was stutter as she watched Remus transform into a-a werewolf.

"Bera, close your eyes and count to three," James said.

"But-"

"Just do it," he said.

"Alright," Bera said shakily. She hesitantly closed her eyes. "One, two...three," she murmured quietly. She opened her eyes and she was somehow standing in the middle of the clearing. "Sirius...? James...?" She asked in a fairly high, fearful tone. "Remus?"

She heard a light snort from behind her. She stiffened and slowly turned around. She held her breath in. Standing before her was a werewolf. Her eyes widened in fear and she couldn't move. "R-Remus?" She asked shakily.

The large wolf nodded his head. Bera somehow felt the fear drain itself from her body. The look of fear she had once given the wolf and somehow morphed into a look of curiosity and interest. She slowly took a step towards the wolf, but the wolf cautiously took a step away. Bera bit her lip, wondering why Remus would step away from her.

She attempted to step toward him again, but he backed away from her.

"Remus," she said quietly, addressing the werewolf before her. Bera seemed to have caught the wolf's attention and he seemed to be listening to her.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said sternly, standing her ground.

The werewolf mirrored Bera's look of confusion that she had not only a few moments before. Surely, she would have gotten scared and run away. But she, of course, was not an average Pureblood Girl, no.

She was, in fact, Bera girl who wasn't afraid of anything, except for probably failing exams. How could Remus have believed that Bera would fear him and never want to see or speak to him ever again? Silly, silly Remus Lupin.

Bera stepped towards Remus, though this time, he didn't back away. He knew that Bera had meant what she had said and that she would care for him just the same as she did before. He was still the same person to her that he was before he revealed his secret about being a werewolf. She hesitantly reached out her hand to touch his snout.

The tip of Bera's fingers gently ran themselves along Remus' snout. It didn't feel any more different than any average dog's, though Bera knew that Remus would probably be able to kill her if he so chose.

"Remus," she practically whispered. "I'm not afraid of you," she said. "I'm your friend. I wouldn't abandon you, ever." She looked at Remus in admiration. All of these years, he'd been werewolf and was able to lead a normal life. He was one of the sweetest boys she'd ever met and she would have never be able to find herself even considering trying to forget him. Remus was too nice of a person to have this condition be the only factor "We're James and Sirius?" She asked the wolf.

"We're right here," James said, lifting the invisibility cloak off of himself and Sirius. "We've been here the entire time."

"We just wanted to see if you'd accept Remus," Sirius said, making his way over to Bera and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So, now what?" Bera asked, turning to look back at Remus.

"James and I are probably going to stay with Remus until he changes back," Sirius said. "I'll apparate you home, if you want to go," he said.

"I want to stay," Bera said. "I'm really excited about this!" She said cheerfully. "One of my best friends is a werewolf!" She shrieked. "Please, Sirius, you can't let me leave!" She said. "This is one of the most exciting nights I've had in a long time!"

Bera immediately stopped talking. The four of them fell quiet. There was a loud howling off in the distance, not too far from where they were. It wasn't Remus, because he was standing right before Bera, Sirius, and James.

"There's another werewolf here..?" Bera asked quietly.

"There isn't supposed to be," James said quietly. Panic and worry took over his features. "It has to know we're here. It can smell human flesh from miles and miles away..."

"We need to get you out of here," Sirius said in a protective tone.

"Why?" Bera asked.

"Because it's likely that the other werewolf won't be as gentle as Remus is right now," James answered. "Remus took a potion, a potion the other werewolf probably didn't take."

"Let's go," Sirius said, pulling her by the arm.

"But, I want to stay!" Bera said, struggling to pull away from Sirius' grip. "Remus is my friend and I will stay with him!"

"You can't!" Sirius said. "That werewolf will attack you! Now come on!" He said, pulling her along.

As Bera and Sirius continued to run, they heard what sounded like fighting that wasn't too far off from where they were. Sirius came to a halt and turned to face Bera. "You have to run back by yourself," he said. "If you keep running in this direction, you'll come to a muggle street and the first house on your right will be Remus'!" He said. "Tell his parents and get help!"

Bera nodded in understanding and soon Sirius ran off, turning into his animagus form and leaving Bera alone in the woods. "Keep running in this direction," Bera muttered to herself as she ran. But, soon, she found herself walking past the same tree over and over again. She bit her lip in frustration and she was becoming more and more frustrated.

She finally gave up running and began to simply walk through the eerie woods alone. She was lost and didn't know where Sirius ran off to. Not only was she alone in dark eerie woods, but to add on top of that, there was a werewolf that, unlike Remus, was not in its right mind.

Unless Sirius and James were able to fend off the werewolf-if they ever found it at all-Bera was surely doomed. She pulled her wand from her knee-sock and gripped it tightly out of fear.

She continued walking through the woods through the thick darkness. She bit her lip, feeling as though someone or something was watching her. This feeling of panic caused her to start walking faster and faster.

She heard a twig snap from not too far from behind her and she immediately halted. "_Lumos_," she croaked. She pointed her wand in every direction in front of her checking to see if anything was in front of her. She quickly turned around to check behind her, but saw nothing but trees that probably went on for miles.

Bera sighed, mentally scolding herself for letting her imagination get the best of her. "_Nox_," she said in a relieved tone, though she still kept her wand gripped tightly in her hand.

She continued to walk, though, this time she was much more cautious. She heard a slight snapping of a twig from behind her once again and quickly turned around whispering '_Lumos_' as swiftly as she could.

Her eyes widened at the large blue ones that stared back at her. Bera shrieked loudly as she took in the features of the boy before her.

He lifted a sharp claw to her lips. "Shh."

Bera couldn't speak. He voice was gone, along with the logic that would have told her to hex whatever it was that was standing before her.

"It's not everyday I come across such a pretty lass like you, is it?" He asked.

"What are you?" Was all Bera could bring herself to say as she now peered at the boy standing in front of her. He seemed insulted by Bera's action as anger spread across his wolf-like facial features.

"I am a werewolf," the boy snapped dangerously. "Fenrir Greyback, to be exact," he said, stepping toward Bera. Bera instinctively taking a step backward, still pointing her wand in his face. "Do tell," he said, smiling at Bera in a way that made her feel extremely uncomfortable. "What could a beautiful girl, such as yourself, could be doing out here in the middle of a night, such as this one?" He asked, continuing to attempt to step toward Bera. "And alone, at that."

"It's-it's none of your business," Bera stuttered, still continuing to back away from the werewolf.

"Oh, it may not be my business now," he said. "But it will be."

"And how is that?" Bera asked with her voice quavering, still pointing her lit wand at the creature that continued to step toward her.

"Can you guess?" He asked, flashing his sharp teeth and her with an intimidating smile.

"I'd rather not," she whispered, still looking into his blue eyes.

"I don't think you have much of a choice, now, do you?" He asked, grabbing Bera's right wrist, causing her to drop her wand.

Fenrir somehow got her trapped between a tree trunk and himself. "Tell me," he began, "Are you just plain stupid or are at this specific place and time for a reason?"

"It-It's for a reason," Bera stuttered.

"Ah," Fenrir said. "Do you mind me asking?"

"Yes," Bera said, suddenly in a defensive tone. "I do."

"Well, you're a headstrong one, aren't you?" He growled, grabbing Bera's wrists and pinning them to the tree trunk.

"That's what I've been told," Bera said in a defiant tone.

"We'll see what you have to say after I've bitten and abandoned you here in the middle of the woods to become what I am."

"What?" Bera asked with her eyes widening.

"You see-what is your name?" He asked.

"Er-Bera," she said quietly.

"You see, Bera, I turn the youth, such as yourself into werewolves," he said. "It's a little hobby of mine, seeing as we are disrespected in the Wizarding World."

"But-but you're barely seventeen," Bera croaked.

"What does it matter?" He asked with some sort of excitement gleaming in his eyes. "Lycanthropy works the same no matter what age you are," he said, smiling evilly, looking at Bera's arm with some strange interest. "Seeing as I have so many victims, it would be a shame if I didn't remember you, dear Bera," he muttered in mock pity. "You are quite a special one," he said, lightly running his index claw along the sensitive skin of Bera's arm. "If I ever come across you again in the near future, I'll leave you a special mark."

Bera furrowed her brow at the werewolf in confusion. That was, until she felt his claw pierce the skin on her forearm. It burned her skin and she felt dizziness overcome her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, for she had never felt such a pain. She looked at her arms and saw the blood seeping from her skin as he continued to carve into it with his so-called 'mark'. Bera screamed and shouted until his claw lost contact from her skin.

"It may not be so pretty now, but once the scar heals it should turn out fairly nice, if I don't say so myself," he said with a hint of satisfaction. "If you thought that was painful, you won't be able to bear this," he said with a light chuckle.

Through the dizziness that Bera was experiencing, she was still able to make out the words that he spoke. "You're sick," she spat at him.

"Oh, my dear, you will soon understand," he said, laughing loudly, showing off his sharp teeth. "This will hurt. A lot." He said with amusement.

Bera felt tears stream down her eyes. She was going to be turned into a werewolf and would crave human flesh. How could Remus live this way?

His life must be so hard, she thought as a tears began to stream down her cheeks. All Bera did was close her eyes, expecting the pain. She was bracing herself for the new lifestyle that was soon to come with this curse that Fenrir Greyback was about to set upon her.

"Stupefy!"

Fenrir fell to the ground and Bera sobbed loudly, grasping her left upper arm. Bera fell to her knees, gripping her forearm tightly. Everything around her was spinning. She could hear voices, but she couldn't see the faces. She knew the faces, but she couldn't match them to the names. All Bera did was hold her wrist and continue to sob.

Her arm was in so much pain, it was unberable (A/N: pun intended). She heard the voices, but the words being spoken were inaudible. All she could focus on was the pain in her arm and the sound of her own sobs.

Bera opened her eyes slightly to a blurry figure that stood over her in a very bright room. She blinked two or three times before the figure became clear.

"Remus?" Bera whispered. Her vision was becoming less blurred as Remus watched her with a grim expression on his face.

"This is all my fault," he muttered. Bera could hear the guilt that had taken over his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Bera murmured. Her head was pounding and she felt a stinging sensation on her left forearm. "Where am I?" She asked, trying to sit up, but Remus wouldn't let her.

"No, no," he said. "Lay back down." Bera obliged and layed back down on the bed. "You're in St. Mungo's."

"What?" Bera asked dazedly. "But the last thing I remember-"

"You were being attacked by Fenrir Greyback," Remus finished for her. "And it's all my fault," he muttered. "I knew something bad was going to happen-I knew that it was a bad idea..."

"But, Remus-"

"No, there's nothing you can say, Bera!" He said angrily. "Maybe, it's just best if we weren't friends," he muttered, walking for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bera shouted. "Stop being so selfish and blaming yourself!" She screamed. "You're supposed to be my friend, Remus Lupin!"

Bera found herself becoming extremely angry. All she wanted to do was scream and rip and break things apart. Despite the pain in her arm and her throbbing forehead, Bera lifted herself off of the hospital bed and ran for the door, which Remus had quickly exited through. .

"YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, REMUS LUPIN!" She screamed, kicking at the door. He watched her through the glass with a grim expression on his face. "Don't look at me like that!" Bera screamed, punching the glass continuously until it managed to crack. Bera felt the blood coming from her hands, but she was too angry to feel pain.

The door burst open and five male healers came into the room. Four grabbed Bera by her limbs and held her to the hospital bed, while the fifth poured a bitter tasting potion down her throat that eventually developed a sweet taste.

Bera coughed and gagged, feeling the anger dissipate from her body. She gulped deeply as she felt herself relax. Bera couldn't move an inch of her body.

The five healers then headed to exit the room. One of the muttered a quick 'Reparo' and the window was fixed. They then continued to leave by closing the door behind them, leaving Bera lost in her thoughts.

What had just happened? What had just happened with Remus a few moments ago? The pain in her arm had come back, and since she couldn't move she couldn't do anything to distract herself from the pain.

Bera felt extremely lonely there in the room alone. The plain white walls made her feel even more claustrophobic, especially since she couldn't move not one part of her body.

She heard muffled voices from behind the door.

"No, Sirius! You can't go in there!" Bera heard Remus' voice say in a frantic tone.

"I don't care," Bera heard Sirius say before he burst into the room. He saw Bera on the bed and felt his insides turn. "Bera," he whispered, rushing to her side and taking her hand. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Can you hear me?" Bera blinked in response as she looked up at Sirius. "You got scratched by a werewolf..which means that you...well..you've developed werewolf traits," he muttered. "The scar that Greyback left on your arm are...cursed and couldn't be healed completely," he muttered.

"Remus, look at her arm," Sirius said, holding out Bera's arm for Remus to see.

"I-I know, Sirius," Remus muttered.

Sirius turned his attention back to Bera. "We're not sure what all of the side effects from this scar are, but one of them seems to consist of you have a bad temper-and when I say bad temper...I mean...well, you saw what happened before," Sirius muttered. "It's like your regular temper, but a hundred times worse," he said with a shudder.

"And I thought I was afraid of her temper before," James muttered from the doorway.

"Where have you been, Prongs?!" Sirius shrieked. "Bera's in the hospital and you just went off and disappeared!"

"Well, I thought that three little somebodys would want to see Bera," James said defensively. Lily, Peter, and Regulus walked into the room.

Lily immediately went to Bera's side. "How could this have happened?" She asked, looking down at her best friend.

Bera was grateful for having all of her friends there. She was extremely surprised to see Regulus there among her friends, but dismissed it. It was the thought that counts; he was just showing that he cared.

Sirius glanced around the room, looking for approval from the rest of the Marauders before turning to look at his younger brother. "Regulus, I need you to leave the room for a moment," he said.

"What? Why? I deserve to be here just as much as anyone else!" He protested. "You can't kick me out, just because you're having one of your stupid 'Marauder' meetings or whatever!" He spat. "I'm here for Bera and no one else, and unless she says that she wants me to leave, I refuse to go anywhere!"

"Bera," Sirius said, looking down at her. Bera's eyes looked into Sirius'. "Blink once if you would like for Regulus to stay, blink twice if you would like for him to leave so that we, the Marauders, can discuss something important with Lily.

Bera didn't need to think twice about it. She immediately blinked twice. "She blinked twice," Lily said, looking in Regulus' direction.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to see that, mudblood," he spat.

"Oi! Get out! Now!" James shouted. "I brought you here under one condition! Just leave the damn hospital!" He said, marching over toward the door and opening it for Regulus to exit through. "Don't bother coming back."

Regulus hesitantly headed for the door. "Arse," James growled, slamming the door behind him.

"Alright," Sirius said after setting a silencing charm on the door. "So...Lily...today James and I took Bera into the woods near Remus' house...he had a secret to tell her."

"A secret?" Lily repeated. "What kind of secret leads to this?!" She shrieked.

"I'm a werewolf, that's what," Remus snapped. "That's what kind of secret leads to something like this!"

"You-you mean...you did this to her, Remus?" Lily whispered.

"NO!" Remus, James, and Sirius each said at once. "I transformed in front of her, yes, but I had taken a very strong dose of Wolfsbane!" He said defensively. "I was aware of who I was and my surroundings and Bera didn't judge me!" He said. "I was still the same Remus to her."

"Well, then what happened?" She asked.

"She was attacked by another werewolf that just happened to be in the premises." James said. "His name was Fenrir Greyback."

"The same werewolf who bit me," Remus said. "He would've bitten Bera, if it weren't for James and Sirius," he sighed. "Nothing good ever comes out of this."

"So, he attacked her...but he didn't bite her," Lily said. "What did he do?"

"He scratched her...he left a really bad scar on her arm, 'causing the wounds to be cursed," Sirius said. "So...now she's developed werewolf traits..one of them being a really bad temper."

"But doesn't she have one already?" James and Lily asked in unison. They glanced at each other and blushed before turning their attention back to Sirius.

"Yes, but it's even worse than before," Sirius said. "If it weren't for the healers, I'm sure she would've killed Remus just now," Sirius chuckled slightly. "They gave her some sort of potion that temporarily paralyzes her, I'm guessing," Sirius said. "And also calmed her down."

"I can't believe this," Lily whispered, grasping her best friend's hand. "I love you, Bera," she said, looking at her best friend.

"We all do," James said. "Tonight could have ended up much worse," he said in a serious tone.

"Where's Bera's family?" Lily asked Sirius.

"The Zabinis are on their way," he said. "So, it might be best if only James and I stayed behind."

"Sirius! I want to stay!" Lily said, getting to her feet. "I don't care about what Bera's parents will think! I'm here for Bera and no one else!" She argued.

"But, Lily-"

"No. I'm staying," Lily said. After that, there weren't any more protests, Lily was staying with her best friend, no matter what.

Remus and Peter left the hospital room, only leaving behind Lily, James, and Sirius. Bera could feel the potion wearing off. Eventually, she realized that she could move and speak again. "Sirius," she whispered.

"Bera, are you alright?" He asked, grasping her hand.

"My arm hurts," she muttered, sitting up slowly. She observed her arm for the first time and looked at the scar Fenrir had left behind. "Is that-Is that-?"

"A crescent moon connecting to a heart? Yes," James said, observing the scar.

"Where is he now?" Bera asked, never taking her eyes away from the scar.

"We don't know," Sirius muttered. "He ran off as soon as we went over to you to help you," he said. "He's still out there."

Off in the distance, the four friends heard an overly dramatic, but slightly worried voice. "Oh! Where's my daughter?! My poor, poor daughter!"

"Your mom is here, Bera," James said cheerily with a slight smile playing at his lips.

"That is your mother?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," Bera groaned, burying her face into her hands.

The door to the room opened with Andrew entering first. "Bloody hell, Bera," he growled. "Why does my arm hurt so much?" He asked, gripping his own left forearm.

"Oh! My baby!" Their mother shrieked, pushing her way through the five teenagers and wrapping two protective arms around Bera.

"Mum!" Bera grunted. "Mum, let me go. Let. Me. Go!" She grunted, pushing her mother away. "You don't have to be so dramatic all the time!" She snapped.

Bera's father was the last to enter the room and he shut the door behind himself gently. James was seated in a chair placed on the wall opposite of Bera's hospital bed. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini," he muttered.

Andrew seated himself beside James, still holding his arm. "Potter."

"Zabini," James replied.

Bera's mother took Sirius' spot by her bedside, he now stood awkwardly beside Mrs. Zabini as she held Bera's hand.

Lily, on the other hand, stood on the the opposite side of Bera's bed watching how Bera's family interacted with her. She then turned her attention to Bera's father, who eyed her curiously, but eventually smiled gently and nodded and went to seat himself beside his son.

"Mum, let go of my hand!" Bera groaned. "Please, just have a seat or something," she muttered, waving her mother away.

"Fine," she muttered, seating herself beside her husband.

"So, are one of you five teenagers going to explain to us exactly what happened to my daughter?" Bera's father asked.

"I wasn't there..." Lily muttered sheepishly, seating herself next to Bera on her hospital bed.

"Well, who was?" Andrew asked.

"We were," James and Sirius said in unison.

"Of course," Andrew groaned.

"She was attacked by a werewolf," James muttered.

"Yes, well, we understand that part," Mr. Zabini said. "What we're trying to understand is _how_it happened."

"Yes, well, we heard the werewolf howl off in the distance while we were in the woods..."

"And you were in the woods because...?"

"The three of us had apparated somewhere very close to the muggle world, and we didn't want to risk being seen by any muggles," James explained. "When we heard the werewolf howl, Sirius and I told Bera to run so that we could fight off the werewolf."

"But, we searched and searched for it, but we couldn't find it," Sirius muttered. "But, that wasn't until we heard Bera's screams. We immediately ran in the direction of her screams, because they wouldn't stop."

"That's when we found her pinned to a tree by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback," James muttered. "I stunned him and we went to Bera to see if she was alright, because she was still screaming and sobbing and that was when we saw the blood on her arm..."

"After we got Bera to calm down, we went to attend to Greyback...but he was gone..." Sirius said with a hint of anger in his tone. "We got Bera to St. Mungo's as quickly as we could. They cleaned and healed the scar the best they could, but it's cursed.."

"And?" Bera's father asked.

"She may have developed werewolf traits..." James muttered.

"Merlin.." Andrew whispered.

"But, she's not a werewolf, is she?" Bera's mother asked frantically.

"No, she's still the same Bera," Sirius said. "Just with a...worse temper."

"How can her temper possibly get _any_worse?!" Andrew argued.

Bera glared at her brother. "Would you like to find out?" She snapped.

"No," he muttered.

"Good."

Bera's friends and family wondered what changes they would experience now that she was slightly different than before, but it didn't mean that they loved her any less.


	16. Trainwreck

**August 5, 1977  
Trainwreck **

"Did you take your potion?"

"Yes, _dad_," Bera drawled, giving Sirius daggers while his back was turned.

"I feel your eyes on my back," he said in a sing-song voice, while he continued chopping vegetables.

"I honestly don't see why you're making soup," Bera said in an irritable tone. "I got scratched by a werewolf, I didn't come down with a case of the flu," she drawled, playing with the bandage on her arm.

"It's all the same to me," Sirius muttered, placing the chopped vegetables into the broth.

"And since when do you cook!?" Bera shrieked. "Goodness, Sirius, when did you become my father instead of my boyfriend?"

"It's not my fault that I just want to take care of you," he sighed, seating himself beside Bera. They were at Grimmauld Place, but they weren't alone. Regulus was lurking somewhere around the house, but didn't bother coming anywhere near the two love birds. Mrs. Black had gone out to run some errands in Diagonalley and wouldn't be back until later on that day.

Bera was spending a few nights at Grimmauld Place so that Sirius could basically treat her like a baby. There was nothing wrong with her! So, yeah, her arm still hurts every once in awhile and she has the occasional temper tantrum, but she was just _fine_! It's not like she took a bludger to the shoulder and fell from a broomstick to fall to her death, though, that did happen before. Ironically enough, Sirius was the one to hit her with the bludger.

Bera snorted to herself at the memory. "What's so funny?" Sirius asked, smirking at her.

"It's just the way you're babying me...it made me remember the Quidditch match last year when you almost killed me," she said, laughing at the thought. She began laughing louder and louder.

"I don't see what's so funny about that," he said in a serious tone. He never liked that topic. He could never get over the fact that he'd almost killed the girl he loved. "And I was under some sort of potion."

Bera gasped for air as she continued to laugh. She pounded her fist on her table. "The irony," she said, choking on her own laughter. "I mean...you almost killed me six months ago," she roared. "And now we're_engaged_!"

Sirius didn't see what was funny. "And?"

"It's such a joke!" Bera roared, still laughing her heart out and pounding her fist on the table.

Sirius held his tongue, but looked at Bera as though he had no idea who she was anymore. What she had just said hurt him a lot and it didn't even seem as though she cared. In fact, she was rather insensitive-and Bera Zabini was never exactly insensitive towards others' feelings. "So you think this entire relationship is a joke?" He asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

Bera heard Sirius' tone and the laughter subsided and the smile disappeared from her face. "What? No, no, no!" She said hurriedly. "That's not what I meant, Sirius!" She said.

"No, it's fine. I get it." He muttered.

"Sirius! I didn't mean it that way!" She said in a pleading tone.

"I'm really trying, Bera," he said in a casual tone.

"Trying to what?" She asked.

"I'm trying to keep my patience with you," he sighed. "You're so irritable and just about everything I do, you snap at me for," he muttered.

"I don't mean to," Bera said. "I really don't-I don't even realise I'm doing it," she said apologetically. "But, lately everything just makes me so-so-"

"Irritated?"

"Exactly!" She said. "I honestly don't mean to Sirius," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked into his eyes to show him that she was telling the truth. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes, Bera, I believe you," he sighed, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry about treating you like this, by the way," he said quietly. "It's just...I don't want to lose you...I've already lost my father, I can't lose you, too." Sirius hugged Bera even tighter. "It's just that you were _so_close..to...to, well, you know." he said. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone like that."

"It's not your fault, Sirius," she said, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "I'm the one who got lost, don't blame yourself," she said. "I'm alright..I'm just a little different."

"If I didn't leave you alone in those woods, you'd probably be the same," he muttered.

"Sirius! I'm not dead! Can you at least be thankful for that?" She asked. "Please." She said, looking into his eyes once again. "Just please."

"Alright," he sighed. "I never want to lose you. Ever. I don't care what the circumstances are," he said. "You'll always be my Mini Zabini."

"I still hate that name," Bera chuckled.

"I know," Sirius said in a smug tone, running his fingers through Bera's hair. "Why don't you go lay down in my room for a little while and take a nap while I finish cooking your lunch." Bera frowned at Sirius. "You need to rest, the more sleep you get, the less irritable you'll be later."

"Fine," Bera sighed. "I'll be upstairs," she said, standing up from the chair and leaning down to place a quick kiss on his lips, but he quickly turned his head so that she kissed him on the cheek instead. Bera stood up straight and glared down at him.

She felt frustration flow through her as she looked down at Sirius. "What the bloody hell was that for? Do you think you're going to get werewolf germs or something?!" She hissed.

"No, of course not, love," he sighed. "Please, go upstairs and lay down. You're getting snappy again."

"No, are you afraid to kiss me on the lips?" She snapped. "As a matter of fact, you haven't kissed me not once since I've been back!"

"I know, I know," he muttered.

"So, what's the problem?!" She seethed.

Sirius got slightly scared. "It's just..Well, it's because...You see...You're just so...," he struggled to find the word until he finally said, "Fragile."

"'Fragile'? You think I'm fragile?" Bera asked. "Sirius, I can beat you up! I've taken a billion bludgers to the head! I'm Slytherin Quidditch Captain! There's nothing fragile about me!" She said exasperatedly.

"I know...but, that stuff has nothing to do with me kissing you," he said. "You're fragile in the romantic-relationship way," he said.

"But, why did you kiss me on the platform?"

"I wanted to do that since fourth year, for one," he said as though it were the most obvious thing. "That was also the only way you'd listen to me, believe that I truly had feelings for you, and genuinely wanted to be with you," he said.

"Since fourth year?" Bera asked, raising an eyebrow. "You fancied me back in fourth year?"

"Yeah," Sirius said with a nod.

"Wait, wasn't I just angry at you!?" Bera said angrily. Sirius rolled his eyes. "So you won't kiss me because I'm fragile?"

"Yeah," he muttered.

"So when are you really going to kiss me?"

"I'm not sure, actually."

"You're scared," Bera said, suddenly.

"What? I am not," Sirius said in a defensive tone.

"You are too."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Just take your nap already!" Sirius shouted.

Bera eyed Sirius, folding her arms. "Fine." She stated, finally making her way upstairs to Sirius' room, which was directly across from Regulus' room. As she made it to the top of the stairs, hoping that he wouldn't come out of his room, if he was in there.

As Bera made her way to Sirius' door, she placed her hand on the knob to turn it, but suddenly stopped herself and turned to glance at Regulus' door.

She had barely glanced at Regulus' door for half a second before the door had opened. He walked out of the door, running his fingers through his hair with one hand and was carrying a book in the other. He saw Bera standing there and his eyes widened for a second. It was quite unexpected to see Bera just staring at his door like that.

It made him slightly happy, giving him butterflies. The butterflies almost threw him off balance when he locked eyes with Bera, who quickly looked away. "Er, hi," he muttered looking at the floor. He hurried down the steps as quickly as he could before Bera could get even so much as a 'hello' to escape from her lips.

She shrugged to herself and opened Sirius' door. She entered his room and slipped off her shoes and neatly placed them by the door. She walked over to Sirius' bed and lifted the thick sheets and rolled into his soft bed. She sighed happily to herself, seeing as it felt so good to rest. Sirius was right; the rest would do her good.

As Sirius continued to cook Bera's lunch, he sighed to himself. Hopefully these side effects weren't permanent. He wouldn't be able to live with a cranky Bera for the rest of his life. One day he would do just the wrong thing at the wrong time and that would be the end of Sirius. Sirius chuckled to himself at the thought of being murdered by Bera.

It would be quite comic, in a sense. If Sirius were in someone else's shoes, he'd laugh at himself. Bera could keep him amused in the strangest of ways, even when she wasn't in the room.

His mind wandered to the thoughts of her being frustrated at the fact that he wouldn't kiss her. Bera was too special. He cared for her too much. He wanted to move things slow. They had a whole year to just enjoy everything while they could before they were married.

He didn't want to rush things, but then again, the least he could do was just kiss her on the lips every once in awhile. He'd already done it once, and now she wants it to be a regular thing. Would that be what would happened if the two decided to take things further in the next few weeks, month, or even year?

He sighed, that wouldn't do. He wanted this relationship to last. He didn't want Bera distracted from her studies. Even after their marriage, he wanted her to still be focused on school.

"You're _cooking_?" Sirius heard from behind him. He turned to see his younger brother.

"Yes, for Bera, actually," Sirius stated.

"So..does she know about...you know?" Regulus asked, with a smug smirk on his lips.

"Of course she bloody doesn't know! I would be murdered! Would you like to be attending a second funeral in less than a month!?" He shrieked.

"If it's your funeral and Bera is the murderer, yes, actually," Regulus stated, seating himself at the table. "I would send her a dozen white roses every single day until the day I die as she spent the rest of her lovely days in rotting away in Azkaban."

"Very funny," Sirius drawled. "Of course she doesn't know," Sirius muttered. "It didn't mean anything."

"Is that why you won't kiss her?" Regulus asked suddenly.

Sirius immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to face him. "No," he stated coldly.

"Oh," Regulus shrugged as he opened his book.

"How the hell-?"

"I heard her shouting at you about it from my bedroom. She has developed quite a temper, hasn't she?" He asked. "It's amusing, really."

"Stop talking about her like she's some sort of animal!" Sirius grunted.

"Well, she does have animal-like traits," Regulus snickered, knowing that he was getting under his brother's skin.

"What do you want?" Sirius muttered.

"Nothing, actually," Regulus shrugged, looking down at his book. He grinned to himself smugly. It made him happy that Sirius' and Bera's relationship was having problems already. It was only a matter of time before things started going wrong slowly; one-by-one. Things would get worse. He was sure of it.

It was in Sirius' nature to screw up everything in his life that begins goes well, after all.

"Bera, wake up," Sirius said in a soft voice.

"What?" Bera grunted, rolling over onto her back.

"I have your lunch," he said, glancing at the tray on his bedside table.

"I'm not hungry," Bera muttered, burying her face in one of Sirius' pillows.

"Bera, you've only been asleep for 20 minutes!" He sighed. "Get up," he said, shaking her.

"Fine, fine," she muttered sitting up. "I'm so tired," she murmured, resting her forehead on Sirius' shoulder.

"Alright, well drink the soup and eat the vegetables and take your potion, and then you can go back to sleep," he said. "I have to go to Gringotts to get some money from my vault."

"For what?" Bera muttered, looking up at Sirius.

"It's nothing," he muttered. "Just make sure you eat."

"I will, I will," Bera yawned. "See you later," she said, giving him a lazy half-smile.

"See you," he said, grinning at his beautiful girlfriend. He stood up from his bed and placed the tray in front of her. He left Bera to her meal and began to head for the door, but he suddenly stopped.

Sirius hesitated before he turned around and walked quickly back over to Bera. "One more thing," he said as he cupped Bera's face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Bera looked at Sirius in shock as he removed his hands from her face and smiled. "See you," he said.

"Bye," she said softly, feeling a smile play at the corners of her lips. She hadn't been expecting that, but she liked it. She wanted to kiss him again, but wasn't sure if he would let her.

Bera ate her soup in silence and placed the tray on the bedside table, once again. She stood up from the bed and picked up the vial from the tray. She glared at the blue potion that rested within it. She hated taking this potion because it tasted of cinnamon.

Generally, one would be happy to take a potion that tasted of cinnamon, but not Bera. When Bera had attended a ball that her parents had hosted when she was about eight years old, she had eaten too many cinnamon pastries and had continuously thrown up later on that night. Now even the smell of cinnamon makes Bera want to gag.

So, taking this potion was like a repeat of last Christmas. It sent shivers down her spine thinking of how many times she had thrown up that day. This potion was indeed her worst nightmare corked up in a tiny glass vial.

Bera took a deep breath before opening the vial and pinching her nose. She poured the potion down her throat and almost threw up right there, but swallowed it down.

Once she had completely swallowed the potion, Bera coughed for about a full minute before rushing down stairs and pouring herself a glass of water and drinking the entire glass.

"Thirsty?" She heard from behind her. She turned to face Regulus, who had a smug grin on his lips.

"No, actually," Bera muttered. "I just had to take my potion and I almost threw up."

Regulus furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"It's cinnamon flavored," she said, wrinkling her nose.

Bera could have sworn that she almost saw Regulus smile. "Oh, yes, I remember," he muttered in amusement. "And how many times a day do you have to take this potion?"

"Three," Bera replied, rolling her eyes. There was a lingering silence between the two. "Well, I'm heading upstairs to take a nap," she announced as she began to head for the stairs.

"Bera, wait," Regulus sighed. Bera stopped walking and turned to face her ex-best friend.

"What?" She asked softly.

"You don't have to keep ignoring me like this," he said, looking her in the eye. "I know you don't hate me anymore."

"What makes you so sure?" She asked, folding her arms.

"I know you better than anyone," he said, smirking. "You can't hold a grudge forever."

"And?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, first I want to say that my offer still stands," he said. "Secondly, I would like to be friends with you again, because I miss you and I love you," he sighed.

Bera remembered what offer he was talking about. He still wanted to be with her, despite the fact that she was engaged to his brother. Bera knew that when Regulus said that he loved her that he didn't mean it in a brotherly way. He really _loved_her.

"You're too late," Bera said, looking him in the eye. "But, if you want to be friends, I think that we could try," she said. "Just friends."

"But, would you just-"

"Regulus, no," she said firmly. "Just friends," she repeated.

Regulus sighed deeply. "Alright, friends," he agreed. Bera turned on her heel to head upstairs to get back to that longly awaited nap. "Wait," Regulus said.

"Yes?" Bera asked impatiently and slightly irritably, turning to face Regulus, once again. She crossed her arms and waited for him to say whatever he needed to say.

"Were you really rushing upstairs to take a nap, or were you really avoiding me?" He asked curiously.

Bera bit her lip before hesitantly replying. "Yes and no," she said. "Yes, because I wasn't exactly sure how a full conversation with you would turn out," she muttered. "And no, because I actually am tired and am in desperate need of a nap."

Regulus grinned to himself at Bera's answer, knowing he could never speak to Bera without smiling. "Why?" Bera asked suddenly.

"I was wondering if whether or not you'd like to play a quick game of Wizards' Chess?" he asked.

Bera rolled her eyes and sighed to herself, trying to hold back a smile. "Sure, why not? But-this game getter be quick," she warned.

"Checkmate," Bera said with a sly grin on her lips as she observed the chessboard.

"What?" Regulus said dumbfoundedly with his eyes tracing over the chessboard over and over until he sighed in defeat. "I always used to beat you!"

"Yeah, 'used' being the keyword," Bera grinned.

"No way! You definitely cheated!" Regulus said in mock anger.

"I did not!" Bera argued with the same tone. "I won fair and square."

"You didn't!" Regulus argued.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, poking his head into the kitchen.

"Bera cheated at chess!" Regulus said in a child-like tone, pointing an accusing finger at Bera.

"I did not," she said, standing up from the table and making her way over to Sirius and hugging him.

"Right," Sirius muttered as he hugged Bera back tightly.

Regulus looked away as an unwelcome feeling crept to his stomach. He'd forgotten all about Sirius and was enjoying his time with Bera; it reminded him of the old days. But, if Bera ever returned his feelings again, his offer still stood. His would always love Bera Zabini.


	17. The Middle

**August 17, 1976  
The Middle**

"Bera, would you _stop_!" Sirius demanded, pinning his girlfriend on her back by her wrists. "Merlin!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" She argued. "We were only snogging! What's so bad about that?" She hissed.

"Nothing," Sirius said. "I just think you should calm down a bit."

"Calm down?!" She shrieked. "For what?"

"Because I think we're moving a bit fast, don't you think?" He asked.

"We were _snogging_!" She snapped, pushing Sirius off of her. "I didn't realize it was too much for you to handle," she growled, hopping off of her bed and marching over to her dresser and seating herself in front of it and glaring at Sirius from her mirror. "What is your stupid bloody problem!?" She snapped, running her brush through her hair.

"I don't have a problem!" He argued back, hopping off of Bera's bed, as well and marching behind her.

"Why is it that you shagged every girl in school, yet you can't do something as simple as snogging me?!" She growled, turning to face him. She stood up from her chair with her hairbrush gripped tightly in her hand. "I AM NOT FRAGILE!"

"Bera, you can't seem to get this through your thick skull, can you?!" Sirius shouted back. "I DON'T WANT TO RUIN THIS RELATIONSHIP BY MOVING TO FAST!"

"WELL, DID YOU EVER THINK THAT YOU COULD RUIN IT BY MOVING TOO SLOW?!" Bera shouted, marching back to her dresser and picking up a large jewelry box and holding it over her head before throwing it at Sirius' head.

"OI!" He shouted, dodging Bera's newfound weapon. "That is it!" He shouted. "I'm leaving!"

"Oh, so now you're gonna leave?" Bera snapped. "Go ahead, see how much I care!" She shouted, stomping her foot on the marble floors.

"I'll owl you or something when I get home," he muttered before slamming Bera's door behind him. He marched down the hallway.

He didn't even bother exiting through the front door. He apparated straight to James' doorstep. He knocked on the door a few times before James opened the door. "Sirius? What are you doing here?" He asked, stepping aside to let his best friend enter. "I didn't know you were coming over," he said as he shut the door.

Sirius was pacing back and forth, pulling at his hair. "Are you alright, mate?" James asked.

"It's Bera," he said. "She's driving me crazy, James," he said, seating himself on a couch. "I don't know what to do."

"What happened?" James asked, seating himself in a chair directly across from the couch Sirius had seated himself in.

"We were in her room, sitting on her bed," Sirius began. James raised his eyebrows at the statement. "It wasn't like that-we were just talking, you know?" Sirius took a moment to pondered what else had happened. "And she kissed me," he said. "I was fine with it at first, but then she started snogging me," he muttered. "It was extremely...demanding."

"This is Mini Zabini we're talking about, right?" He asked, furrowing his brow. "_She_ started snogging _you_?"

"Yes! _She_ had _me_pinned to her bed!" Sirius shrieked.

"Wow.." James muttered.

"But, then I somehow pinned her down and then we started arguing and she pushed me off of her." He said. "The next thing I know a jewelry box is thrown at my head and I'm out the door."

"She threw a jewelry box at your head?" James asked curiously.

"And she wasn't exactly close to missing!" Sirius said exasperatedly. "There has to be some way to get rid of it."

"Sirius, we've tried," James said, shaking his head. "That scar is permanent."

"Just because the scar is permanent doesn't mean that we can't rid Bera of the scar," Sirius said, looking his best friend in the eye.

"What are you getting at?" James asked, eying Sirius curiously.

**August 24, 1977**

Bera awoke without the throbbing feeling she usually felt on her forearm, which was something she had gotten used to over the past month. She ran her fingers along her arm, just to see if that would get the scar going.

But, when she ran her fingers along her skin, and she felt nothing. It was as though nothing was there at all. She immediately sat up in bed with her eyebrows furrowed. She looked at her left forearm and saw nothing there. She ran her fingers along her skin in complete confusion. "Mum! Dad!" She shrieked, stumbling out of her bed and rushing to the dining room to tell them the shocking news.

"Are you sure you wanted to do this?" James asked.

"I'm sure," Sirius said. "It was the only way."

"If you say so," he sighed. "So, what time are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"We're supposed to be meeting Bera and Lily there around one," Sirius answered, pulling down his sleeve.

"I didn't know Lily was coming," James said with a slight smile appearing on his lips.

"Don't tell me you still fancy her," Sirius sighed.

"Of course I still fancy her!" James said. "You must be out of your mind to think that I'd ever stop."

"I guess you're right about that one," Sirius muttered. "Hopefully this works," he sighed.

"It definitely will," James said, placing a hand on his shoulder before extiting Sirus' room to head toward the kitchen.

"I'm telling you, Lily! I don't know how it happened!" Bera said excitedly. "But it's just gone!"

"Don't you think there's something strange about that, Bera?" Lily asked curiously as they walked through the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Maybe, but at least I don't have that horrid scar!" She cheered. "And I feel better than ever."

"That's good," she said. "So, where are we meeting them?"

"Madame Malkin's," Bera said. "I can't believe Dumbledore," Bera muttered.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"He made me a prefect again," Bera muttered. "And he placed me a year ahead in potions, so I'd be having it with you and the Marauders."

"Wouldn't that mean you'd be doing rounds with...Regulus?" Lily asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, about that..." Bera muttered.

"Don't tell me you love him again!" She said in a warning tone.

"Of course not!" Bera shrieked. "It's just that we're sort of friends again."

"Really?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Bera said. "He still loves me, though."

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yup," Bera sighed. "He told me 'his offer still stands'."

"Wow, does Sirius know?" she asked.

"Of course Sirius doesn't know. I don't need a repeat of last Christmas Eve, thank you very much."

"I don't get it," Lily said. "How can he still love you when you're with his brother?"

"I don't know, ask him," Bera shrugged.

"You know he'd never tell me, of all people," Lily sighed.

"Probably not, but, who knows?" Bera asked as the two entered the store.

"Look who finally decided to show up, Padfoot!" James said. "Mini Zabini and the lovely Lily Evans."

Bera and Lily both rolled their eyes. "It's nice to see you, too, James," she sighed.

The four of them got their new robes and headed for Flourish and Blotts to get the books that they would need. They then wandered around Diagon Alley for a while. The four made a quick stop to a candy store, where Bera resupplied herself with Liquorice Wands.

Finally, they made their last stop Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The four sat outside in the warm sun, enjoying their ice cream.

"So, I have something to tell the two of you, though I'm not really sure how to explain it," Bera said.

"What is it?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So, when I woke up this morning...something wasn't right," she said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"When I woke up this morning...my scar was gone," Bera said quickly, placing her arm on the table and lifting her sleeve. There was nothing there, not even a hint of the scar was left.

"That's-that's great," James said. "But, how?"

"I don't know," Bera said in a confused tone. "I just woke up and it was gone." She said. "I'm really grateful for it," she said, pulling her sleeve down. "I feel great," she said with a smile. "I used to be so tired all the time, but now all of my energy has come back."

"I'm really glad, Mini Zabini," Sirius said, gently grasping Bera's hand.

"Have any of you spoken to Remus lately?" Bera asked, looking at her three friends.

"Not since..that night," James said.

"I talked to him a few days after that..but he's sorta hasn't been reaching out much," Sirius shrugged.

"I've been talking to him," Lily said. Six pairs of eyes set on Lily. She looked up from her bowl of vanilla ice cream and looked at her three friends. "What?"

"And?" The three asked in unison.

Lily sighed. "He still blames himself for what happened to you and is isolating himself from his friends and even his family," she said. "I've been trying to convince him that you're fine, but he won't believe me," she sighed. "But, he's thankful for me reaching out to him."

"I need to visit him," Bera said quickly.

"We'll go with you," Sirius said.

"No, I want to talk to Remus on my own," she said. "I need to talk to him."

"Alright, Bera," Sirius said unsurely.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sirius asked as the two stood on Remus' doorstep.

"Yes, Sirius," Bera said, nodding her head. "I need to talk to Remus."

"Alright, I'll be back in about an hour," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and apparating with a light pop.

Bera bit her lip as she pushed the doorbell, not exactly sure what to expect. It took about five minutes before the door finally opened. Remus stood there looking worse than ever. "Remus," Bera said, "We need to talk."

"Bera, what are you doing here?" He asked. "How did you get here?"

"That isn't important, now are you going to let me in or not?" Bera asked impatiently.

Remus seemed hesitant to let her in, but stepped aside. Bera took a step inside of Remus' home and glanced around. "Your parents aren't home?" she asked.

"They went out for the day," he muttered, looking at the floor and scratching the back of his head. Bera seated herself on the couch and Remus seated himself on the opposite side of the room. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked quietly.

"Why are you isolating yourself?" Bera asked rather bluntly. "What happened last month was not your fault."

"It was," he said.

"It wasn't, Remus," Bera said sternly. "Don't blame yourself for this," she said. "I can't believe you'd want to stop being friends with me over something you had no control over."

"It's for your own safety, don't you get it?" He said. "I'm not returning to Hogwarts," he muttered. "I got this in the mail a few days ago," he muttered, walking over to a nearby table and picking up an envelope and tossing it on the coffee table that was placed in front of Bera. He walked to the window and gazed out at the muggle street.

Bera picked up the envelope and took out the contents inside and let them fall onto the table. She picked up the badge and glanced at Remus. "Head Boy."

"Yeah," he said. "Too bad I'm not going back."

"Don't be ridiculous, Remus," I said, placing the badge onto the table. "You've already gone through your first six years of this," she sighed. "Why not just get through with the last and be done with it?"

"Because I can't get through the year, knowing I caused what happened to you."

Bera stood up and marched over towards Remus. "Look at my arm," she demanded, pulling up her sleeve. Remus forced his eyes on the street, not letting himself look at what he had caused. "Remus!" She hissed. "Look."

Remus hesitantly let his eyes glance at Bera's arm before returning them to the window. But, he slowly glanced at her arm again, seeing that the scar was gone. "That's impossible."

"That's what I thought, too, until I woke up this morning," she said, pulling her sleeve down.

"But-but-"

"I'm not going to question it Remus, and neither are you," Bera said firmly. "You can't keep isolating yourself," she said. "I'm fine," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I promise."

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll stop isolating myself," he muttered.

"Do you promise, Remus?" Bera asked sternly.

"I promise," he sighed.

**September 1, 1977  
**

"Can you believe it, Remus?" Sirius said as they entered the empty compartment. "Our seventh year, who would've thought?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's our last," Remus sighed.

"Have you seen Peter?" Sirius asked, looking out of the window to observe the people standing on the platform.

"Nope," Remus shrugged.

"Not even Mini Zabini?" Sirius asked, turning to look at Remus, once again.

"No, I haven't seen her, either, but I'm sure she's on her way," he stated.

"Alright, good," Sirius said. "Because I have something to tell you," Sirius said in a low voice.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Well, it's about Bera's scar.." Sirius said quietly.

Remus paled. "What about it? I thought it was gone."

"It is...from Bera," he said quietly, pulling up his sleeve.

Remus stared at Sirius' arm, not believing his eyes. "That's-that's impossible..." Remus stuttered. "No, but-how?"

"James and I did a spell," Sirius said, pulling his sleeve down. "Please, don't tell Bera," Sirius pleaded.

"Sirius, do you know the risks of taking that scar?" Remus muttered.

"Yes," Sirius said. "I did it for Bera," he said. "I needed her to be my Bera again," Sirius said. "I did it for her."

"Do you love her?" Remus asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You heard me, Sirius," Remus said. "Do you love her?" He repeated.

"If I didn't, do you think I would have taken this scar for her?" Sirius snapped. "Of course I bloody love her!"

"I was just wondering," Remus muttered. There was a long silence between the two before Remus finally spoke up. "I wasn't going to come back to Hogwarts," he blurted.

"What?" Sirius asked. "Are you mad? Why wouldn't you come back to Hogwarts?"

"At the time being, yes, I was mad," Remus stated. "If it weren't for Bera, I wouldn't be here right now," Remus stated.

"But...but, why?"

"Don't you understand? I blamed myself for that scar that was on Bera's arm!" He hissed. "It was going to hunt her for the rest of her life-but, now it's going to haunt you," Remus said. "Don't you understand, Sirius? Those scars are cursed!"

"And I couldn't bear the fact that Bera would have to live the rest of her life with a scar that would haunt her as long as she lived!" Sirius argued. "Don't you get it, Remus? I'm not selfish-I knew what I was doing when James and I did that spell!"

Remus sighed and took a deep breath, "Fine, I understand," he said. "You did it for Bera."

"There's two of my favorite guys!" Bera said as she opened the door to their compartment. She gave Remus a quick hug and seated herself beside Sirius, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Where's Peter?" Bera asked, looking around.

"He's not on the train yet, I don't think," Remus shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be planning the Prefect meeting, Remus?" Bera asked. "And where's your badge?" She asked.

"Er-about that-" Remus muttered.

"Remus isn't head boy," Sirius chuckled. "James is."

"What? No, he isn't? I saw the badge the day I went to visit Remus, don't you remember, Sirius?" She asked. "He showed me his Head Boy badge."

"I...er..I sent it back, Bera," Remus muttered.

"What?" Bera and Sirius asked in unison.

"How-why would you even-what were you-" Bera couldn't even form a complete question. "Are you out of your mind, Remus Lupin!?" She shrieked. "You gave up your position as _Head Boy_!"

"I know, I know," he muttered. "I think it was the better choice to make," he said. "I'm sure James will be happy to be spending more time with Lily."

"Yeah," Bera agreed. "Those two didn't argue not once over the summer, now that I think about it."

"You're right, that's odd," Sirius commented. "That is extremely odd.."

"But, let's not worry about it-we need them to get along, after all," Bera said. "They are Head Boy and Head Girl."

"Yes, that's a good point," Remus agreed.

The train had finally began its journey and the three friends continued to have light conversations. "Alright, well, I've got to go," Bera said, standing up. "Prefects' meeting," she stated.

"Alright, have fun, Mini Zabini," Sirius said.

"Of course I won't," Bera snorted. "It's a Prefects' meeting."

Bera found the compartment, where all of the prefects were gathered and spotted Regulus among them. He had saved her a seat. She seated herself beside him as Lily and James gave directions.

"Where were you?" Regulus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In Sirius' compartment," she answered quietly. "I went to say hello to him and Remus."

"Of course," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, of course, because he's my boyfriend," Bera snapped. "Why wouldn't I want to go see my boyfriend before I come to this boring meeting with a follow up of doing rounds?"

"Because your best friend was here waiting for you the entire time," Regulus muttered under his breath as he looked at the list that Lily had handed to him.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Bera hissed quietly. "Considering the fact that I spend this boring meeting with you _and_I do rounds with you, on top of that! Be thankful, Regulus Black, that we are friends at all!"

"That, I am, Bera," Regulus said, with a smile, throwing his arm around Bera's shoulder.

"Fifth years, remember, you _have_to help the first years, because most of them have no idea what they're doing," Lily said as she continued her speech. Lily glanced over at Bera and saw that she and Regulus were having some sort of heated discussion. She then raised an eyebrow when Regulus placed an arm around Bera's shoulder-one that Bera quickly shrugged off, due to irritation from her 'best friend'.

"Er, Lily?" James said. "You were in the middle of your speech."

"Oh, right!" Lily said, remembering where she was. "Another thing, when you're on rounds at night in the castle, please, please don't think that you're above the rules-don't get caught in broom closets by any professors, don't break into locked classrooms, don't go anywhere near the Womping Willow," she said, sending a quick glance at James. "Not only does it make you look bad, but it makes all of us look bad, for Merlin's sake. So just don't think you're above the rules, alright?"

"Remember, we set an example for all of the younger students," James said. "So, if they see us breaking the rules, they're going to think it's okay for them to break the rules, as well."

"You have your nerve, James," Lily muttered under her breath.

After the train came to a halt, Lily searched for Bera and found her conversing with Regulus. The train was empty, so it wasn't hard to find her. "Hello, can I borrow you for a minute? Good," she said, pulling Bera aside.

"Hey, Lily, what was that all about?" Bera asked in confusion.

"What is going on with you and Regulus?" Lily asked as the two walked down the empty corridor.

"Nothing, why?" Bera asked her best friend in confusion.

"That isn't what it looked like in the Prefects' meeting," she said. "You two act like a couple," she stated.

"We do not!" Bera said defensively.

"You do," Lily said, placing a hand on Bera's shoulder. "I mean, am I missing something here?"

"Not exactly," Bera shrugged.

"Then what were you two having a heated discussion about during the meeting?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's jealous of my relationship with Sirius," Bera admitted. "I have to continuously remind him that he is one of my best friends and can't always be held in the same category as Sirius, seeing as he is my boyfriend."

"He _still_has feelings for you?"

"Yes, he's not used to me being in a relationship," Bera explained. "When we were friends before, it was always just me and him," she said as the two hopped off the train. "That is, until he started dating Sarah," Bera muttered. "But, after that, I didn't exist to him anymore...Oh."

"Maybe that's what it is?" Lily asked.

"I never really thought about it..." Bera muttered. "I'm doing to Regulus what he did to me last year..except it's with his own brother."

"This has to be hard on him," Lily said. "Imagine what his reaction would have been when he found out about you two officially being together."

"Not helping here, Lily," Bera sighed. "But, I never really thought about it that way," Bera said, biting her lip.

"Try considering his feelings next time," Lily shrugged. "I'm not really sure what to tell you. After all, he is an arse that hates me."

"I know, I wish he could get past all of that stupid pureblood crap," Bera sighed.

The two were now waiting for a thestral carriage and saw that they had arrived just in time for the last one.

"Yeah, I honestly don't know how you're friends with him in the first place," Lily said, seating herself across from the boy, who had his face buried in a book. "You two are complete opposites."

"In some ways more than others," Bera said. "Sirius and I are complete opposites in some ways, too, you know?"

"Yes, but, you two are just so much better together," Lily said. "There's just something about you and Sirius that seems...well, perfect."

"That's funny, Lily," Bera giggled. "But, I don't think it's that we're perfect...We're just happy," she shrugged.

"Yes, well you definitely seem happy," Lily said, smiling at her best friend. "I can't wait for your wedding," Lily sighed. "It'll be so romantic," she said dreamily.

"Oh, yeah," Bera muttered with mock excitement. "_So_romantic," she muttered, wrinkling her nose.

The entire time the two friends were conversing, they hadn't paid much attention to the boy who had remained silent. He was hiding behind the large, rather old book that he had with him. It wasn't until their conversation was over that he closed the old book and rested it in his lap.

Bera locked eyes with Severus Snape and felt her face flush. Lily, on the other hand, sent the boy a hard glare. He seemed to stare back at Bera with a frown plastered upon his features.

"Er...hello, Severus..." Bera muttered, feeling extremely embarrassed that Severus had heard most of the conversation that she'd just had with Lily about Sirius and Regulus.

He didn't say not a word, and didn't even bother acknowledging Lily's presence. He simply observed everything that surrounded him except for Lily and Bera, who remained silent.

And to think he and Bera had been close friends at one point.

**September 7, 1977**

Bera could see him sitting there just two tables over from herself. She glanced over at him every few or so lines that she wrote. She bit her lip and tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear before abandoning her books and rolling up her parchment and placing it into her bag.

She then stood up from her table and seated herself directly beside him as he continued to write an essay. "Severus, talk to me," she demanded. "You can't ignore me forever," she stated.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" He muttered, never looking up from his work. "A Death Eater."

"Because you were supposed to be my friend, Severus Snape!" Bera said in a hushed voice. "I don't care if you're a Death Eater, anymore," she said quietly.

Severus snorted. "So you claim."

"Severus, look at me," she said. "Look at me!" She snapped. "Stop pretending like I'm a part of your imagination!"

"Fine. What do you want? I'm busy doing homework, if you haven't noticed," he snapped back.

"I want you to stop acting like I don't exist, for one!" Bera hissed.

"Fine. Hello, Bera, you exist." He stated. "Happy?"

"No, Severus, I am not!" Bera whispered angrily. "What have I done, Severus? What have I done to you?" Severus didn't answer and had abandoned his quill on the table several minutes ago. "Is it because of Sirius?" She whispered. "Is that why you've been ignoring me all this time?"

"If you want to know so badly, yes!" He hissed. He then proceeded to pack up his books and parchment and rushed from his seat. Bera quickly followed behind him.

"Don't try to run away from me!" She said as they were now in the corridor.

"How about you just go away, then?" He snapped.

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me!" Bera said stubbornly, stomping her foot on the stone floor. "Why can't you get over the fact that I am with Sirius!"

"Because it's frustrating to see you with someone like-like _that_!" He said exasperatedly.

"Someone like who, Severus?" Bera asked in frustration.

"Someone who doesn't deserve you!" Severus said. "I'm far over you, if that's what you were thinking," he said. "But, just the fact that you're with-with that piece of-"

"Severus, don't you dare!"

"It makes me so upset, because you deserve so much better than him!" He said as he continued rushing down the corridor. Bera hurried behind him to keep up with his stride. "But you're so blinded by love that you'll never be able to see or understand until he points it out to you, himself," he growled.

"So, what are you trying to say?" Bera asked angrily.

"That you'll never see Sirius Black for who he truly is until it's too late, Bera," Severus said. "And that's what I'm afraid of."

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Bera stated. "You don't know Sirius, not the way that I do."

"I'll be your friend again, Bera," he said finally. "But, don't mention _him_around me, alright?"

"Alright, that's fair," Bera said.

"One more thing," he began, "Don't come running to me when you see things for yourself, because all you're going to get is an 'I told you so.'"

Bera frowned at him before giving Severus a defiant look and finally saying. "Fine, you've got a deal."

Later that night, after Bera had finished her rounds with Regulus, she snuck up to the Astronomy Tower. She was glad that she was able to go up to the Astronomy Tower; it as something that she had missed.

Tonight, she was meeting Sirius to just have a bit of fun before she went to bed for the night. She climbed the stairs and spotted him sitting near the ledge. "Looking for me?" She asked with a wide smile on her lips.

Sirius turned to look at her with a gleam in his eye. "Of course I am," he said, standing up and walking over to Bera to engulf her in his arms. "How was your day, love?" he asked before kissing her on the cheek.

"It wasn't anything special, if that's what you're thinking," she said, looking up at him with that same smile.

"Not until now, that is," he said, pushing her hair from her face. "I'm so lucky to have you," Sirius said as he admired Bera. He then placed a soft kiss on her lips. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, feeling the happiest he'd ever been.

"I like you so much, Sirius," Bera said, taking in his scent of spice. Sirius lifted Bera's chin and captured her lips in multiple kisses until he finally deepened the kiss. Bera hadn't snogged before-well, she had, but she wasn't exactly in her right mind, because of the scar. But, it was gone and out of her life forever, somehow, and she was happy to be enjoying her life with her amazing Sirius Black.

"Really?" He asked before capturing another kiss. "Because I love you," he said softly, looking into her eyes.

"I-I love you, too," Bera said, smiling up at Sirius. "_Te quiero, también_," she whispered, repeating the line in Spanish.

The two sat on the edge of the Astronomy Tower, just as they had done many times before. Sirius had his arm around Bera protectively as she rested her head upon his shoulder. Bera smiled as she looked back up at Sirius and captured his lips upon hers this time.

They kissed longer than Bera had expected, but she didn't stop kissing Sirius back. Sirius had rested his hands on Bera's waist and began kissing her harder and harder until Bera couldn't breathe anymore. His hands somehow ended up under Bera's shirt and she couldn't tell him to stop because he was still kissing her in an aggressive manner.

It didn't feel like she was kissing Sirius anymore. It was as if Sirius had become a different person in those last few minutes. Bera, pulled her lips away, gasping for air.

"Sirius!" She shrieked. "Stop it _now_!"

"What?" He asked in confusion.

Bera slapped his hands from underneath her shirt."What the bloody hell are you doing?!" She shrieked. She pushed Sirius aways and scooted away from him. She was in absolute shock that she could barely breathe.

"I thought we were snogging," he said, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"If you mean trying to eat my face off and trying to-trying to do _something else_!" She said, tucking her shirt into her skirt. "It was like I was kissing another bloody person!"

"Sorry, Bera.." He muttered, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I lost myself."

"Yeah," she muttered. There was an odd silence beteen the two. Bera could see the lust building in Sirius' eyes and she felt slightly uncomfortable being in his presence at the moment. "It's getting late," she said suddeny. "We should both probably head back to our dormitories, alright?" She said. "I'll see you in the morning," she said, kissing him on the cheek, afraid that another episode of what had happened before only a few moments ago would happen again. "Goodnight, Sirius," she said.

"Night," Sirius muttered as he watched his girlfriend head down the stairs to exit the Astronomy tower. When he was sure that she was gone, he lifted his sleeve to look at the stinging scar on his left arm. He grazed the cursed scarred skin with his thumb. "Bloody hell," he whispered.


	18. Wonderwall

**September 8, 1977**  
**Wonderwall**

"But, Sirius, what about _her_?" Sarah asked Sirius, gasping for breath, her piercing green eyes searching for his face in the dark broom cupboard.

"I love her, I do," Sirius said, gasping as well. "But, she's moving too bloody slow," he said. He leaned in to snog her once again, tongue wrestling as he lifted his hand up her blouse.

"I must say, Sirius," she said as he kissed her neck, "I've missed you."

"Yeah," Sirius muttered snogging the girl once more, sure to stick his tongue deep down her throat to keep her from talking.

But, she pulled away. "So, are we-"

"No, just this one time if you don't mind," he said panting.

Sarah seemed to think about it for a minute before finally saying, "Okay," and kissing Sirius hard on his lips, savoring his taste.

"I swear, Reg, something's off with Sirius," Bera muttered. The two were walking through the corridors, doing their nightly rounds.

"Like what?" He asked her as they made their way down the empty corridor. "He couldn't stop talking about you over break, honestly it gets pretty annoying."

"No, he's just been...er, well, different," she said warily. "Have I done something?"

"Nope, you're just Sirius' perfect Bera, if you ask me," he shrugged. "Oh, it's Lupin," he drawled, pointing at the sandy blonde haired boy walking hurriedly down the hall.

"Have either of you seen Sirius?" He asked quickly.

"No, I thought that he was probably off with James or something, why?" She asked skeptically.

"Bera, I think you should come with me," he said suddenly, pulling Bera along by the wrist.

"I'll, er, see you, I guess," Regulus muttered, watching Bera get pulled off down the corridor.

"What's going on, Remus?" Bera asked. "I was just on my way to the-"

"Library, I know." He said. "But, something bad might be going on, something very bad."  
Remus pulled Bera around multiple corners, and up about three flights of steps before stopping in front of a portrait of a fat lady, who eyed Bera suspiciously.

"Liquid Luck," Remus said to the portrait that opened widely to a room decorated with warm golds and scarlets, Bera gazed all around at the room. "Let's go," he said, pulling Bera inside of the Gryffindor Common room.

Bera bit her lip nervously at all of the stares she got from other students doing homework and relaxing in the common room. Remus pulled her up a flight of steps on the left side of the common room and pulled her up another seven flights before bursting into the room.

"He wasn't with her," Remus said, letting go of Bera's wrist. "Where is he?"

"Er," James said looking at the Marauder's map nervously. "Well, erm..." he said nervously.

"He's in a broom cupboard!" Peter blurted. "With Stephanie Miller!" He said looking over James' shoulder with anxious eyes.

"What?" Bera asked, breathlessly. "That can't be true," she said, marching over to James and snatching the parchment from his hands to observe the map. There it was: Sirius Black and Stephanie Miller in a broom cupboard on the seventh floor. "He told me he'd be with _you_!" She hissed.

"He told us that he'd be with _you_!" Remus, James, and Peter said in unison.

Bera Balled her fists. She gritted her teeth and held back the scream she so-desperately wanted to let out. She felt her blood boiling in her veins, and marched out of the seventh-year boy's dormitory and out of the Gryffindor Common room.

"I thought you said you got rid of the scar!" Remus said in an accusiong tone. "Obviously, she still has a terrible temper!"

"No, Remus, this _is_Bera's regular temper!" James said.

The two immediately followed after Bera, hoping to catch up to her and stop her from whatever it was that she was planning on doing.

"Wait!" James called after her.

She realized that the three boys would chase her down and make her stop. So, Bera began to run as fast as she could. Being a seeker really came in handy when she needed it to. The only one of the three that could keep up was James, but he wasn't as fast as the Mini Zabini, oh no.

She rushed up the three flights of steps and rushed down the corridor searching frantically for that bloody broom cupboard as she slipped her wand from up her sleeve. And there it was to her right.

She walked slowly in front of the door, with her wand pointed at it. James rushed in a few seconds later, "_Silencio! Petrificus Toatalus!_" She said swiftly. James fell to the floor in a silence.

Bera rearranged her stance at the door and aimed her wand at the center of it, "_Bombarda Maxima!_" She shouted.

A whole fraction of the wall blew up to reveal Sirius with the one and only Stephanie Miller; Both half-naked and their mouths intertwined.

"Bera," Sirius said, pushing away from Sarah, who gasped like the blonde idiot she was.

"You lying bastard!" Bera shouted, her wand aimed at Sarah. "What the _fuck_is this?"

"Er," Sirius muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"I asked you a question, Sirius," she said darkly, with sharp, red sparks coming from the tip of her wand. All Sirius could do was let out a small whimper. He knew what he'd just gotten himself into.

"Oh, shut up, Zabini," Stephanie said, wiping her mouth. Bera's dangerous eyes flickered to the girl. They'd become hollow and dark. "No one's afraid of-"

"_Calvorio!_" She hissed, and all of that luscious, honey blonde hair elegantly fell to the floor. Sara shrieked and screamed, pulling and scratching at her scalp for any trace of hair. Bera smiled evilly, but glared at Sirius. "Well," she said sourly. "Since you seemed to be having so much fun, I'll make the moment memorable," she said. "_Colloshoo_," She said pointing her wand at both their feet. "_Accio Wands_," she said, and their two wands flew into her hand.

"Bera, what are you doing?" Sirius asked, trying to move his feet.

"Letting you have fun," she said innocently. "_Furnunculus, Immobulus_," she hissed. Sirius' face broke out into boils, and he stopped moving, along with Sarah.

"Bera," Sirius said quietly.

"Shut up," She snapped. "Have fun with your whore," she snapped in his direction. "_Silencio_," she hissed. And Sirius finally shut up. "_Aminadverto!_" She hissed once more, and now the scene was a whole lot more noticeable, just because of that charm. "_Nique Mutario._" Now, no one could lift these spells but Bera, herself.

She walked back over to James. "_Finite Incantatem,_" she said simply.

James sat up quickly, and looked at the scene before him, then turned back to Bera. "What did you do?!"

"I'm giving my ex-boyfriend just what he wanted," she answered simply. "No one's going to be able to lift those spells but me," she shrugged. I've also got their wands. Seeing as you're a Gryffindor, you can return them respectively, when I decide that they've suffered enough."

"Bloody hell," James muttered. "You really should be a Marauder, with all the spells you know."

"I probably should've been one," she shrugged. "You're not going to try and help your best friend?"

"No, I think he deserves it," James shrugged.

"Thanks, James," Bera said, smiling at him. "So, the engagement's off?" He asked.

"Well, I almost forgot about that," Bera said, pulling the necklace from underneath her shirt and yanking the small chain from her neck. She walked back over to the broom closet and tossed the ring and it landed in front of Sirius' feet. "It's all yours, Stephanie."

"Right," he said nodding.

"Can I use your cloak later on?" She asked him.

"Er sure," he said nervously. "Exactly how long do you plan on letting this go?"

"Just until tomorrow afternoon, they'll be humiliated enough by then," she replied simply.

"Bera, don't do anything!" Remus shouted, catching up to them finally.

"Too late," James said scratching the back of his head, and glancing back down the corridor at the scene before them.

"Bloody hell, Bera!" Remus shrieked. "You did this?"

"I did," she said nodding. "And give me detention, if you must, but I honestly don't care, it was worth it," she shrugged.

James and Remus walked in front of the scene that Bera had just set up. Remus collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter, and James leaned against the stone wall for support. "Merlin, Bera," James said, "Have I ever told you I love you?" He said, holding his side.

"Nope, I think it's the first time," she replied, half smirking. "I should get out of here," she said shrugging.

"Yeah, let's go," James said, helping Remus up.

Sirius watched as two of his best friends left him there in the broom cupboard left to be humiliated. He knew that he would never forget this, one day he'd get his revenge. Oh, yes. And it would be sweet.

Bera stepped into the common room, sending glares at anyone and everyone. She saw Regulus sitting in his usual spot on the couch, and she slumped down next to him.

"Bad day?"

"Sirius and I are over," Bera growled.

Regulus thought he'd heard her wrong. "Come again?"

"I broke up with that bastard!" She shouted angrily.

"What the bloody hell happened?" He asked worriedly, though he was jumping for joy on the inside.

"He cheated on me with Bloody Stephanie Miller! I caught him!" She shouted. "I knew this was bound to happen from the start, Regulus," she said in a slight whisper, throwing her head into her hands.

"That git," Regulus growled. He'd given Sirius a chance. He had. He let Sirius have what he'd wanted all along. And he'd ruined it. He heard Bera sniffle, only slightly. "Bera Adriana Zabini," Regulus said in a hushed tone, "Are you...crying?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she sobbed pathetically, throwing herself into Regulus' arms.

Regulus held a shaking Bera Zabini tightly. He rubbed her back and stroked her long thick curls of hair. "Don't worry about him, Bera," he said in a hushed tone. "He'll get what he deserves." Bera hiccuped in his arms now, his shoulder was soaked with salty, wet tears.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me!" Sirius hissed at Bera as she walked down the hallway, ignoring him. Bera continued walking, not even looking in his direction, she quickened her pace.  
"I said _stop!_" Sirius said, grabbing her tightly by her upper arm.

This caught her by surprise and she looked at Sirius with her wide brown eyes. "Why?" She challenged.

Sirius' grey eyes were now hard, cold, and icy. They were never this way before, Bera noticed. Sirius grabbed her, and pulled her into an abandoned tapestry. "Never do anything like that to me ever again!" He hissed, glaring down at her. "You have no idea how badly you humiliated me!"

"You have no idea how badly you humiliated _me!_" Bera argued. "I beat you at your own game, Black!" She taunted. "How does it feel to be on the other side of the fence for once? I'm the pranker, and you're the prankee," she said with a malevolent smirk on her face. "We're over and I want nothing to do with you," she stated as she tried walking away for the billionth time.

Of course, Sirius followed after her. "Maybe if you weren't so uptight I wouldn't have cheated in the first place!"

"Oh, so it's my fault that you cheated?" Bera drawled. "Because I put my wand to your head and threatened to kill you if you didn't practically sleep with Stephanie Miller, great logic, you arse!" She hissed.

"You're always just so quick to scream and yell at me aren't you?!" Sirius said angrily. "No other girl has given me as much crap as you!"

"Well, apparently, I'm not like all the other girls, am I?" She said, hinting at the double meaning. Bera stormed into the potions class room, slamming the door behind her. She rushed to her seat, dropping her bag onto the floor and plopping herself down in the chair, folding her arms angrily.

The class was silent as they watched Bera fume. James and Lily sent Bera worried looks from across the room, whispering to each other in concern. They could hear them arguing when they were all the way down the corridor. It was obvious that things weren't going well between the two.

Sirius came following her in a few seconds later, obviously just as angry and sat down in his seat beside her, biting the inside of his cheek. Neither one of them acknowledging their presences.

"Miss Zabini, Mister Black, you're both late," Professor Slughorn said as he wrote the directions on the board. Neither of the two said a word. Professor Slughorn then turned around to face the two. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"No professor," Bera muttered, copying down the notes from be board.

They soon began to brew potions. James, Lily, Remus, and Peter kept a careful eye on the two as they worked. Things seemed to be going fine. They were working diligently, while still ignoring each other. That was, until there was a loud explosion and Bera and Sirius were covered in green slime.

"You _idiot!_" Bera shrieked. "Why would you do that?!"

"Me? It's obviously your fault!" Sirius argued, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Me!?" She shrieked. "I saw you pour something in the cauldron, you dirty little liar!" She said angrily. "You ruin everything and you can never take anything seriously!"

"Was that pun intended?" He asked, obviously trying to irritate Bera even more.

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"Well, I hate you, too!"

"You lazy git! Now I know why you even bothered to help with the potion-you just wanted to tamper with it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He drawled.

The class remained silent as Bera and Sirius continued to argue. If anything, it was amusing. But, knowing the two, the rest of the Marauders and Lily knew that this was only going to get worse and worse if those two didn't make up in some way, shape, or form.

"Are you two just about finished?" Professor Slughorn asked, standing in front of the two.

"No, professor, I'm not!" Bera hissed. "I'm tired of him!" She said, pointing an accusing finger at Sirius.

"And I'm tired of _her!_" Sirius growled.

"If this is about last week's incident-"

"Of course it's about last week's bloody incident!" Bera snapped. "I'm tired of him always being on my back about absolutely everything!"

"I'm tired of her blaming me for everything that goes wrong in her life!"

"Newsflash! You _are_the reason why everything goes wrong in my life, you mangy git!"

"You two just need to switch partners," Professor Slughorn sighed.

"I'll do it, professor," James said, holding up his hand.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, you can work with Sirius," Professor Slughorn said. "Miss Zabini, you can work with Miss Evans," he said.

Bera picked up her books and walked toward the front of the room to where Lily and James were sitting. As James passed Bera, she quickly whispered. "Thanks James," and seated herself beside Lily.

All Bera could think about was how much she hated Sirius. Some school year this turned out to be.

"Bera, don't let Sirius get to you," Lily said as the two exited the potions classroom. "He's only trying to get back at you, you know?" She said.

"I know, but he still gets under my skin, Lily," Bera sighed.

"Don't worry, it's just in Sirius' nature to try and get back at you," she said. "Just ignore him, alright?" She asked.

"Alright," Bera muttered. "If you say so."


	19. When Did Your Heart Go Missing

**September 29, 1977**  
**When Did Your Heart Go Missing**

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm definitely not looking at you."

"Well, you're definitely looking at _something_!"

"Well, it's definitely not your disgusting face, if that's what you were thinking!"

"Oh, so now I'm ugly, am I?"

"Merlin, this is like fourth year all over again," James groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Will you two just shut up! I can't even enjoy breakfast without you two bickering!"

"He keeps staring at me!" Bera hissed.

"I am _not_!" Sirius hissed back.

"Okay, Sirius, you were definitely staring at Bera!" Lily snapped. "Okay? And Bera, just ignore him! _Please_!"

"Fine," Bera muttered, staring down at her plate.

"And how is this in any way, shape, or form like fourth year?" Sirius asked James.

"Because all you two did was bicker and argue...and look at you now! Bickering and arguing!" James drawled. "Honestly, back then I would have never thought that you two would end up dating, let alone, get engaged for it all to end up back where it all started," he muttered.

"You mean, where it ended. I'm never speaking to him ever again," Bera muttered, standing up from the table and rushing up to the library.

She saw Severus sitting in his usual spot. She sat in the seat next to him and stared at the table. "There's no need to say 'I told you so.'"

"Actually, I wasn't planning on it," he said, closing the book that he had in front of him. "I'm not going to say a thing about him," Severus said. "Even if he is a cheating arsehole."

"He is one," Bera growled. "I hate him so bloody much! Ugh!"

"You might want to keep your voice down, Bera," Severus muttered. "We are in a library, after all."

"I know, but he just-he just makes me _so_angry!" She hissed quietly.

"I know how you feel," Severus said, placing a hand on her back.

"Oh, dating _Snivellus_ now!" Sirius hissed from behind the two. Bera balled her fists again, her fingernails digging into her palms. "Really, Bera, I thought you'd have higher standards than...well, _that_."

Bera balled her fists and bit her lip to restrain herself from exploding in the middle of the library. "Why don't you go away, Black?" Severus growled. "If you followed Bera all the way up here just to bother her, then you obviously need to get a life."

"Who asked you, Snivellus?" Sirius snapped, raising his voice slightly. "I was talking to who? Mini Zabini? Not the grease ball sitting beside her," he snapped.

"You're pushing your luck, Black," Severus growled, standing up from his chair and facing Sirius. He towered over him, I noticed. "Leave Bera alone and find something to do with yourself."

"Or what?" Sirius challenged.

"You'll have me to deal with," He growled.

Sirius glanced at the scar and then simply glared defiantly at Severus. "Fine." He growled, walking out of the library.

"Thank you, Severus," Bera said quietly. "I think I'll go down to the common room," she muttered, standing up and gathering her things.

"Here, I'll walk you there," he said as he began to gather up his things.

"No, I'll go alone, alright?" Bera said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright," he sighed.

Bera made it to the common room without any sign of Sirius, which she was thankful for, and found a deserted table. She took out her books and parchment and continued to work.

"Why'd you rush out of breakfast like that?" Regulus asked, seating himself beside Bera.

"Your idiot brother, that's why," Bera muttered. "I went to the library and spent a few minutes working with Severus, but Sirius followed me up there," she sighed. "But, Severus scared him away somehow and I just decided to come down here, where I know I'd be free of Sirius completely."

"So..how did Severus scare Sirius away?" Regulus asked.

"I'm not sure, really," Bera shrugged. "But, I'm glad he did."

"Right, so-I've been considering doing something and I was wondering if you could tell me your opinion about it," he said in a serious tone.

Bera placed down her quill and gave Regulus all her attention. "Sure, tell me," she said.

"Well, you know how I feel about being pureblood, right?" He asked.

Bera rolled her eyes. "Yes, Regulus, I'm aware of your pureblood supremacy."

"Well...do you think it'd be a good idea for me to...take that to the next step?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'take that to the next step'?" Bera asked, furrowing her brow. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"What if I decided to join the Dark Lord?" He asked quickly.

Bera stared at her best friend. "Wha-why would you-Have you been talking to Severus about this!?" Bera shrieked.

"Well, actually, yeah," he muttered.

"Regulus Black, do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Bera hissed in a hushed voice. "Because I honestly don't think you do!"

"What's the big deal?" He asked.

"Don't you get it? Death Eaters are murderers! They hurt innocent people and children!" Bera argued. "I know you're a pureblood supremacist, Regulus, but you're not _that_kind!"

"What makes you think they kill?" He asked.

"Regulus!" Bera shrieked. "The reports in the paper! All of the missing people! Regulus, use your brain; it all adds up!"

"But, Severus told me that all they're trying to do is get rid of the mudbloods," Regulus said in a rather naive tone.

"Yes, Regulus, 'get rid of'-but not in the context that you think!" She said. "I thought you were smarter than this!"

"I haven't done anything!" He said defensively. "I promise you, I haven't."

"Have you had contact with any other Death Eaters besides Severus?" Bera asked. Regulus shook his head no in reply. "Regulus, be _honest_with me!" She hissed in a low tone.

He sighed, "Alright, I talked to my cousin, Bellatrix, a few weeks ago."

"Bellatrix? Bellatrix Lestrange?" Bera asked with her eyebrows raising.

"Yeah," he nodded. "She really wants me to join."

"Regulus, you don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Bera said in a hushed tone. "I feel like you'd join for all the wrong reasons, thinking they're the right ones and then discover that it wasn't what you expected."

"And?"

"And you'd want to get out!" Bera said. "Don't you get it? You'd be bound to the Dark Lord forever! Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. The only way out would be death!"

"What if you're underestimating me?" He said. "What if I can do it?"

"I'm sorry, but no matter how strongly you feel, you're too good of a person to do what they do to innocent people, Regulus," she said. "You're better than them. Please. Don't get involved."

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Regulus, _please_," she begged, grasping his hand tightly. "Don't join them." He seemed really conflicted. "Regulus, please?"

He looked into Bera's eyes and knew that he couldn't do it. "Alright, Bera," he said. She was the only person in the world that could convince him of almost anything. He loved her so much it hurt. "But, I'm only doing this for you," he said.

"As long as you don't do it at all," she said. "I wouldn't be able to handle it if you died," she sighed.

"Let's just change the subject," he said quickly. "I'm sorry I brought it up, alright?"

Bera picked up her quill and continued to work. "Alright."

"So, Quidditch tryouts are coming up soon, I presume?" He asked.

"Yes, yes they are," she said with a smile forming on her lips, "We need a new Keeper, two chasers, and one beater, now that Rabastan, Ryan, Sean, and Quinn graduated last year," Bera sighed. "We're basically getting an entire new team, and we need to make sure they're good."

"That's right, the only teammates left from last year are you, me and Terry," he said.

"Yup, so who do you think will try to sign up for the team? We haven't had any new players in two years, since I joined the team," Bera pointed out.

"I don't know, and the only reason why that happened was because we were undefeated and everyone was sixth year and below," Regulus said.

"Do you think Rabastan did that on purpose?" Bera asked. "Having good young players for two or more years, instead of having good older players who never bothered trying out and only play for one year?"

"I think that's a good idea," Regulus said. "We should definitely do that! No seventh years should be allowed to try out."

"Yes," Bera said. "When should I hold tryouts? Before, after, or during Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I was hoping before or after," Regulus said.

"Why?" Bera asked.

"Because you should go to Hogsmeade with me," he said. "Just as friends-it's not a date or anything," he added. "To, you know, take your mind off of Sirius."

"Regulus, I'd love to, but I don't think that would take my mind off of Sirius the slightest bit," she said, placing down her quill again.

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm sure he's going to be there with some girl, for one," she said. "And we had our first date in Hogsmeade."

"Oh, right," he muttered. "Please? You can't let me go alone!"

"No, Regulus," Bera sighed.

"Name one Hogsmeade trip that I didn't go with you when you didn't have anyone to go with," he demanded.

Bera sighed and bit her lip. She honestly didn't have a choice, seeing as she couldn't think of one time Regulus had ever let her go to Hogsmeade alone. "Fine, I'll go to Hogsmeade to you, happy?"

"Very," he said with a smug grin.

**Hogsmeade Weekend  
October 15, 1977**

"So what do you want to do first?" Regulus asked, awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know," Bera muttered quietly, looking at leaves that covered the ground.

"Bera, you can't let him get to you," he sighed.

"Regulus, we just spent fifteen minutes in a carriage with him and Stephanie Miller-the girl he cheated on me with-while they were having a snogging session!" she snapped. "What better way to get to me?" She muttered.

"Just calm down, Bera," Regulus said, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's go get a butterbeer."

"Fine," she muttered.

He led her to the three broomsticks and found a table for just the two of them. "I'll be back in just a sec," he said, leaving her alone at the table.

Bera exhaled deeply, taping her fingernails on the table. She just couldn't get over the image of Sirius and Stephanie snogging...again. "At least this time they were fully clothed," she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Here you go," Regulus said, placing Bera's butterbeer in front of her.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip.

"So, I presume that you're putting up the notice for Quidditch tryouts this week?" Regulus asked, taking a sip of his own butterbeer.

"Yes, probably on Tuesday," she said, still tapping her fingernails on the table.

"Hopefully, we can pull together a good team," Regulus said smiling. "I know we can win the House Cup this year-without having to share it with whatever team we'd end up playing."

"Yeah," Bera said, taking another sip of her butterbeer. "I think we ought to keep an eye on Hufflepuff this year."

"Hufflepuff?" Regulus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Hufflepuff," she said. "They were really close to beating Gryffindor for the House Cup, didn't you realise it?"

"No," he shrugged, not seeing what point she was trying to make.

"Yes," Bera stated. "They've gotten better the last two years that I've been playing-much better."

"Please do explain.

"Okay," she sighed. "Their Keeper," Bera stated.

"What's her name? Anna something?"

"Anna Versa." Bera stated. "Do you know how many quaffles she blocked last year?"

"Idunno," Regulus shrugged.

"Well, let's say she blocks an average of thirty quaffles every quidditch game," Bera said. "And there's five to six matches that Hufflepuff will be in," she stated. "Do you know how many quaffles that is, Regulus? Just about one hundred and fifty in an entire season," Bera said. "Did you ever notice that during Hufflepuff games, the only reason why they ever really lose is because their offence is terrible?"

"But, their defense is what makes them as good as they are," Regulus said, now realising Bera's point.

"Yes, and with two of their chasers gone, they're going to be getting two new ones," Bera said. "And guess who's the Quidditch Captain for Hufflepuff."

"Wouldn't that be Versa?"

"Yes, and she knows Quidditch just as well as you and I," Bera said. "And I can guarantee that she'll be looking for nothing but the best of the best when it comes to chasers." Bera said, taking another sip of her butterbeer. "Who knows? She might even kick people off the team."

"I love it when you talk Quidditch," Regulus chuckled.

"But, of course, our number one priority is Gryffindor," Bera stated. "James is a good friend, and I know him very well."

"You're not gonna go easy on them, are you?" Regulus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, Regulus!"Bera chuckled. "I know him very well, and I've studied his Quidditch methods."

"What?"

"I know every move, every play, every single weapon of James'," Bera said. "The Gryffindor team is at a disadvantage, you see. But, it usually should be an advantage, seeing as he's been Quidditch captain for a few years now."

"How?"

"The Gryffindor team is the only Quidditch team that doesn't have a new captain this year," Bera said. "Therefore, anybody would be able to have been keeping tabs on James the last two years that he has been captain, don't you see, Regulus?"

"So, you're saying that the Gryffindor team is going to be the most predictable team of the season?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, unless the other Quidditch captains are so dim-witted that they don't keep a close eye on any of the other teams," Bera said. "And if they are, then that means that we'd be the only team with an advantage over Gryffindor."

"Yes, that's very good," Regulus said. "So, then the only thing we'd have to figure out are the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw methods."

"Exactly," Bera sighed. "But, I'd be cheating if we watched their practices," she said. "So, we'll have to be paying close attention all of the matches we're not playing in."

"Yes," Regulus said. "Good thing we're not starting off the season," he said with a slight grin forming on his lips.

"That's right!" Bera said excitedly. "Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are playing each other first!"

"Yes they are, which gives us the perfect opportunity to figure out their methods," Regulus said.

"I have a feeling we've got Quidditch in the bag," Bera said slyly.

"As do I, my friend," Regulus said with a smug grin. "As do I."

**October 18, 1977**

"What do you mean no seventh years can try out for the Quidditch team?!" A seventh year named Riley Deveraux shouted in Bera's face.

"It means what it means," she said, smiling at him. "No seventh years will be accepted on the Quidditch team, unless they've been playing for the team for previous years."

"Why?"

"This is _so_unfair!"

"You can't do this!"

"Actually, I can," Bera stated. "That's the upside of being a Quidditch captain; I can do whatever I want with_my_team."

"But, you can't do that!" Riley said angrily.

"Riley, listen, just like how first years can't play, seventh years can't sign up for my team," Bera shrugged. "But, second through sixth years are free to try out this Sunday!" Bera said as she smiled gleefully.

"Why can't we try out?" Riley demanded.

"What's the point of trying out if you're just going to be gone next year?" Bera asked. "I'm not looking for a player who isn't going to be vital to the team in the next two years, Riley. I'm looking for players that can last and bring the team to victory in upcoming years," she said.

Riley seemed at a loss for words seeing as he opened and closed his mouth about three times. "I still say this is unfair."

"Call it what you want," she said, patting him on the back. "It won't be unfair when we're winning in the years to come," Bera said, shrugging. "Just to let you all know," she said to the crowd of students surrounding the sign-up sheet. "I will be taking the paper down on Friday to observe the list. Don't forget that tryouts are on Sunday at noon."

The then walked off to head up to her dormitory to get a good night's sleep. Oh, the joy of being Quidditch Captain.


	20. Fix a Heart

**October 14, 1976**

**Fix a Heart**

"Okay, okay," Bera said, looking at the list of people that had tried out for the team. "This kid has got an arm," Bera said. She glanced around the empty common room, biting her lip. It had to be at least midnight.

"Ezra Granier? The second year?" Regulus asked in a doubtful tone. The three were beginning to map out their team, and had to have it mapped out by tomorrow morning.

"Yes, him," Bera said. "He would be a really good beater. What do you think, Terry?"

"I have to agree with Bera on this one," Terry said. "Despite the fact that he is a second year, he was the best out there."

"Even if he is a second year, that means he'd be on the team for five years," Bera said. "Just imagine how much more improvement he could gain on top of how good he is now," she said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean, he's a _second year_," Regulus said.

"It doesn't matter, Regulus," Bera stated. "My word is final, and I say Ezra Granier is our new beater."

"Fine," he muttered.

"Moving on to chasers," Bera said. "Who stuck out to you the most?"

"The third year girl," Regulus said. "What was her name? Alison Demberg?"

"The blonde one? The one who could throw a mean Quaffle?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, that's her," Bera said. "She seemed like she really wanted to be on the team, and I think she's earned her spot," she said, writing down the girl's name. Regulus and Terry nodded in agreement. "We need one more Chaser, though," she said, biting her lip.

"Michael Fenton?" Regulus suggested.

"No, he may be fast, but he's not good with his hands," Bera said, shaking her head. "The kid can't catch a quaffle to save his life."

"Samuel Emlen?"

"Nah," Bera passively with a wave of her hand.

"Eden Falsworth?"

"Definitely not," Bera said immediately.

"Daniel Silden?"

"Daniel Silden?" Bera asked. "Wasn't he the one who made five passes and scored about eight times?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Regulus said.

"We've definitely got our third Chaser," Bera said, writing down the name down.

"Now, for our Keeper," Bera sighed. "I don't want to say this anymore than you two do, but we all know who deserves this more than anyone."

"Evan Rosier," Regulus muttered.

"Evan Rosier, it is," she said, writing the final name down on the list. "Well, it looks like we've got our Quidditch team," Bera said with a tone of satisfaction. The first practice is this Friday at 5."

"A.M.?" Terry asked.

"Of course," she said. "When haven't we had practice at 5 in the morning?" Bera replied. "We can't risk any spies," she said.

"Well, it was nice doing work with you, Captain," Regulus said, grinning and holding out his hand. Bera shook it, returning his grin.

"Goodnight," she said, as the two boys stood up and went up to their dormitories. Bera sighed to herself, standing up from the table and taking the paper and setting it upon the bulletin. She then turned on her heel and headed up to her dormitory to get the sleep she well deserved.

**October 15, 1977**

Bera was in the library, working on an essay for Ancient Runes, trying very hard to keep her focus. But, she couldn't help but let her eyes roam down to the next table every few or so seconds to where he was working. She would bite her lip and turn back to her work, letting her hair fall in her face to keep her hidden like a curtain.

Don't look at Sirius, she told herself, he's a lying cheat who doesn't deserve your attention. She continued to focus, trying her hardest to finish the essay, so that she'd be able to go someplace else-any place else to take Sirius off her mind.

She quickly finished the last sentence and threw the three-foot essay into her bag along with her quill and bottle of ink. She would have to walk past Sirius in order to leave the library. No problem, she would keep her head high and pretend as if he wasn't there.

She tossed her bag over her shoulder and walked past Sirius' table right before she tripped and fell over, landing face-first on the floor with a loud 'THUMP'. She got back onto her feet and tossed the strap of her bag over her shoulder, once again. This time, however, she turned to face Sirius with accusing eyes.

"Real clever, Sirius," she hissed, glaring at him.

"Well, of course, I'm clever," he drawled. "Don't blame me for your clumsiness, Zabini," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, so now we're on a last name basis!" She hissed angrily. "I get it now!" She said sarcastically. "I understand everything completely!" She snapped.

"That's real good for you, Zabini," he sighed. "Can you quiet down? You're making a scene," he muttered irritably.

Bera felt anger boil up inside of her. She had never been so frustrated in her entire life. She looked around the library, and sure enough, she did seem to be drawing some attention. She turned to look back at Sirius. She'd never been so disgusted. Who had he become? She swallowed deeply before letting the words slip from her lips. "Fuck you."

With that, she turned on her heel and rushed out of the library. She didn't care where she was going, as long as she could get away from Sirius. She fought off the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. What had gone wrong? What had she done?

She ran through the Entrance Hall, wandering the grounds. She just needed a place to be alone, to drown in her thoughts without any interruptions. But, then again, maybe she just needed someone to talk to.

She found herself someplace that she hadn't been in what felt like forever. Her willow tree. She threw her book bag on the ground and she felt to the ground crying herself a river.

James was making his way back from Hagrid's cabin. He was paying him his weekly visit and just enjoying spending time with his good friend. It was nice to be in a warm environment, versus what he usually had to face with what was going on with Sirius and Bera.

Sirius had changed a lot and James wasn't sure what was going on in his head anymore. Sirius was becoming more and more distant, especially since the break up. Sirius didn't seem to care about anything anymore except for tormenting Bera. It angered James, the way Sirius treated her. Sirius was supposed to love her, but James had no idea what this was.

Sirius would always go on about how much he wanted Bera back, and then go and do something as stupid as starting an argument or playing a stupid prank that led to an argument. In the end, Bera always somehow ended up in tears. It broke James' heart to see what was happening to those two.

It was even harder, because it was either Lily or himself that were left to help pick up the broken pieces of the shattered Bera and try to put them back together the best they could. How could everything have been so good only a few months ago and now nothing is going right?

Well, not exactly nothing. It seemed that Bera and Sirius' crumbling relationship seemed to be bringing Lily and himself much, much closer these days. Not that he's glad that Sirius and Bera were having troubles, but just the fact that he was getting closer to the girl he'd been in love with since fourth year. The best part of it all is that Lily was actually letting him get closer to her.

He let a smile escape from his lips as he wandered the grounds. As he was nearing Bera's willow tree as he walked along the lake, he heard something that sounded very similar to sobbing. As he got nearer to the tree, the sobbing became louder and louder. He walked around to the other side of the tree to see Bera curled up,crying her eyes out.

It was the saddest thing James had ever seen. His heart practically broke at the sight of Bera in that condition.

"Bera?" She heard. James Potter kneeled beside Bera as she continued to cry. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly. "Bera, do you..do you want to talk?" He asked quietly. He could see Bera shake her head 'no' in response. "Do you want to be alone..?"

Bera paused for a second. She stopped crying for a second and sat up to face James. Her face was wet and blotchy. Her cheeks and her eyes were stained red and tears streamed down her face. "No," she said, before she started sobbing again, with her shoulders slumping.

James pulled her into a tight hug. "It's going to be alright, Bera," he said, rubbing her back. She sobbed into his chest as he continued to try calming her down.

"What did I do?" She sobbed into his shirt. All James could do was hug her to him tighter and tighter. It seemed to make Bera feel slightly more at ease, but she couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling that resided in her.

"You didn't do anything," James said. "You did what was right and Sirius is only trying to make you think otherwise."

Bera and James sat like that for hours. Bera sobbing and crying her eyes out and James holding her and trying to make her feel better. It wasn't until the stars had come out and that the sun had disappeared that Bera had begun to calm down.

"I'm fine now, James," she said quietly, pulling away. Her voice sounded slightly shaky, but he could see that the tears were gone.

James stood up and helped her to her feet. He picked up her bag and placed it over his shoulder. He then put a protective arm around Mini Zabini. "Come on," he said. "We're going ot miss dinner."

James and Bera headed up to the castle. They made it into the empty Entrance Hall and James led her into the Great Hall, which she was hesitant to enter.

All eyes seemed to fall onto those two. Bera suddenly felt self-cautious and hid her face in James' chest as a way to hide.

From the Slytherin table, Regulus had a concerned look upon his face. He had never seen Bera like that before. She'd never looked so...so vulnerable. He couldn't have thought of a more worse time to say 'I told you so'.

Andrew furrowed his brow at the sight before him. He saw his sister looking red-eyed and her face looking extremely melancholy. No wonder his mood had been so off all day. But, the thing that bothered him the most was the way that Potter was being so protective of Bera. He was acting a lot like...like a brother. He felt a pang of jealousy over come him as he watched his twin sister and James enter the Great Hall.

Severus had never seen Bera look so frail. He wished it was himself holding Bera like that instead of James. He gave her a sympathetic look as she buried her face in James' chest to hide herself from all of the stares that she was receiving. She looked as though she were ashamed of herself. Severus frowned and turned his attention back to his food, though he didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

From the Gryffindor table, things seemed to get tense at the sight of Bera and James. "There they are," Peter said as he watched the two enter. Immediately, Lily, Peter, and Remus knew there was something wrong.

Lily looked at Bera in concern. Bera looked as though she had been crying. Maybe that's where they could have been all day. She bit her lip, wanting to rush over to Bera and hug her. She suddenly felt a sudden change in emotion. She suddenly became angry and realized why Bera was probably in such terrible condition.

Her eyes automatically darted to the arsehole sitting next to Remus, who paid no attention to the sorrowful sight before him. "You Bastard," Lily growled, glaring at him.

Sirius looked up at her in confusion. "What?"

"I know you had something to do with this," she growled angrily.

"To do with what?" He sighed impatiently, rolling his eyes.

"Are you blind, you idiot!?" Lily shouted angrily. "Do you not see Bera over there looking a complete and utter mess because of you?!" She shouted. "She has obviously been in tears for hours and I know you're the one to blame!"

"So what if I am?" He muttered, giving a lazy shrug of the shoulders.

"Did you ever even love her in the first place?" She asked quietly, glaring at him.

"Of course I loved her!" Sirius shouted. "I still do!" He said loud enough for the entire Great Hall to hear.

"No you don't!" Several people said simultaneously. Everyone in the Great Hall sent confused looks toward Regulus, Andrew, Severus, Remus, Peter, Lily, and James.

They all glanced at each other, and all Bera did was bury her face deeper into James' chest.

It was Remus' turn to glare at Sirius this time. "You don't do this to someone you love," he growled. "If you ever really loved her, you would have tried to get her back-Not do this!" He said frustratedly. "I'm always tired of you starting arguments with her when she's done nothing wrong to you! If anything you deserve to be hurting like this-not her!" He growled. Remus had never been so furious with Sirius this entire time they'd been at Hogwarts.

"That's it," Lily said. "I can't take this anymore," she said, standing up from the table. "I've got a best friend to attend to," she said. "She won't be taking anymore of your bullshit," she said, pointing a finger at Sirius.

"I'm going, too," Remus said, standing up from the table and following Lily over towards Bera and James. "Are you coming, Peter?" He called.

Peter glanced at Sirius sheepishly before finally speaking up. "She needs us," he said quietly before standing up from the table and rushing after his friends.

Regulus almost went over to Bera, as well. But Andrew placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, mate," he said. "This isn't our place," he said, watching his sister and her friends exit the Great Hall. "They'll do more for her than we can right now, mate."

Sirius was left alone at the Gryffindor table, feeling more like a coward than ever. What had he done? He honestly did love Bera! But he just didn't know how to show it...not anymore. Not since she had caught him that night in the broom closet. He just wanted to get back at her for a while, but he had gone too far.

Not even his own friends wanted to talk to him. He had to make things right with Bera, whether she would want to get back together with him or not. He doubted she would want to be with him again. He stood up and rushed out of the Great Hall.

Regulus quickly stood up and followed Sirius out of the Great Hall. He decided that was going to have a word or two with his older brother. "I gave you a chance!" Regulus growled.

Sirius stopped walking and turned to face his younger brother. "What on bloody earth are you talking about, Regulus? I'm trying to do something important!" He growled.

"You just don't understand, do you?" Regulus hissed. "I have you a chance with her last year!" He said in frustration. "I have up Bera, so that you could have her!"

"Oh, so you loved her?" Sirius hissed. "Some brother you are," he growled, trying to walk off, once again.

"Want to know what the difference between you and I?" Regulus called from down the corridor.

"What?" Sirius snapped, turning to face his brother once again.

"I've never given up on Bera," he said. "After everything that had happened last year between us, I never stopped loving her and I never stopped caring for her." Regulus said. "I never will give up on me and her."

"I still haven't given up," Sirius growled. "So don't get your hopes up."

"That's where you're wrong," Regulus said, shaking his head. "You convinced yourself that you loved Bera, and you had us all fooled," he said. "But, really, she was your next shag," Regulus taunted. "And when she wouldn't give it up to you, you gave up on her!" Regulus growled.

"I did not," Sirius growled, balling his fists.

"You did too!" Regulus argued. "You gave up on Bera! You got bored with her when she wouldn't take things further with you! So you pushed her away, making her love you less and less each day!" Regulus said. "And we both know that if you can't get it from her, you'll get it from someone else."

The two brothers were getting closer and closer to each other with every word they said.

"The only reason you wanted to be engaged to her was an excuse to get in her pants," Regulus growled. "You never loved her! She was always one of the boys to you until last year!"

"Shut up, Regulus," Sirius said, getting angrier and angrier. "You don't know anything."

"I know a lot, Sirius," he said defiantly. "I know that I'm going to get her to love me," he challenged.

"I doubt it," Sirius drawled.

"You're just making it easier for me," Regulus said. "You'll see."

"Let the best man win," Sirius stated.

"He will," Regulus stated, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking back down the corridor, heading back to the Great Hall.

Sirius made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. The common room was empty, seeing as dinner was still going on. He rushed up to the seventh-year boys' dormitory. All of the Marauders and Lily were in the room, apparently waiting for Sirius to arrive.

"Where's Bera?" Sirius asked.

"She's not here," Lily stated, standing up from Remus' bed. "We need to talk." Sirius glanced around the room in confusion. "All of us," she added.

"About what?"

"Bera," James answered, standing beside Lily. "This is becoming a problem."

"What's becoming a problem?" Sirius asked. "I just want to see Mini Zabini," he said, looking over James' shoulder.

"She's not here," Lily snapped.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Either apologize to her and try to be civil, or just find new friends," Lily stated, folding her arms.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked. "What makes you think the Marauders would just ditch me like that?"

"It's something we've all agreed on, Sirius," Remus said. "We discussed what the issue was at hand and how to deal with it," he said. "So we're giving you an ultimatum."

"So, you all went behind my back?" Sirius said angrily.

"What other choice did we have, mate?" James asked. "You're not the same Sirius you used to be," he said. "We figured out that the problem was you."

"So now I'm a problem?" Sirius asked, balling his fists again.

"Yes!" James said. The two were now face to face and the tension was building between them. "If you saw what I saw today, you'd think you were a problem, too!" James shouted, poking him in the chest with every word that he said. "You've done nothing but make us miserable-and it's only October, Sirius! _October!_You're not even a friend anymore-you're just that arrogant git that follows us around."

"Oh! And since when are you and Evans so close?" Sirius hissed. "You wouldn't have had a problem with me if it weren't for your stupid Head Boy position!" Sirius said, pushing James' shoulders.

"That's the main reason why Lily and I are taking actions, actually," James said, straightening his robes. "We're acting as Head Boy and Girl. We think that it's necessary that you apologize to Bera."

"Or else what?" Sirius challenged.

"We'll have to schedule a meeting with Dumbledore," James said. "Maybe he can sort all of this out if we can't seem to settle it on our own."

"I just want to talk to Bera," Sirius stated.

James sighed. "Tell him, Lily."

"But, James!"

"Just tell him," James sighed.

"She's on the Astronomy Tower," Lily stated hesitantly. "I swear, if she comes running back here in tears, I'll-"

"Lily," James said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just let it go."

She sighed deeply and looked up at James, looking him in the eye. "Alright, fine," she sighed. "Just go."

Bera looked over the Hogwarts grounds trying to find her inner peace. She had finally given up hope that Sirius would somehow turn back into the one she had fallen in love with only a few months ago. She sighed to herself, realizing that he was no longer the same, and they they would both continue to bicker and argue.

She held herself as a cold breeze came through the Astronomy Tower, singing a muggle song that Lily had showed to her over the summer.

"I forgot you could sing," Bera heard that voice from behind her say.

"Well, there are a lot of things you probably forgot about me, Sirius," she said softly. She pulled her knees to her chest.

"That was a muggle song, how do you know it?"

"What do you want?" She asked quickly, changing the subject.

"I just wanted to apologize," he said quietly.

"Who talked you into it?" Bera asked quickly. "Either way I don't want to hear it," she said, getting to her feet and turning to face Sirius for the first time. "It was a bad idea for you to come up here," she said. "I'll just be going now," she said quietly, trying to rush past him. But, he'd grabbed her elbow.

"Bera," he said.

Bera didn't bother trying to struggle. She just stopped. She turned to face him. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Sorry doesn't quite fix up what I've been through in the last five weeks," she said calmly. "Sorry doesn't get me over the fact that you cheated on me."

"Bera, do you still love me?" Sirius asked.

"What?"

"I said, 'Do you still love me?'" He repeated.

"I'm not so sure anymore," she murmured.

"Yes or no," Sirius demanded.

There was a long silence before Bera sighed. "Yes, Sirius, I do still love you," she said. "And I'm an idiot for it."

"Give me a second chance," he said quietly. "Please."

"Why would I do that?" Bera asked. "I can't trust you."

"Will you at least look at me?" Sirius asked, letting go over her elbow. Bera mustered up all of the strength she could before she turned to face him. "Please, be my girlfriend again, Bera, I love you," he said. "And I know you love me, too," he added.

"So what if I do?" Bera asked quietly. "Even if I do love you, I know it's not right."

"Give me a second chance," he said.

"If I do, do you promise that you're not going to cheat?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"I promise," he said quietly. "I love you," he said, lifting Bera's chin to plant a light kiss on her lips.


	21. The Reeling

**November 2, 1977  
The Reeling**

Even two weeks after the two getting back together, Hogwarts was still abuzz with news of Bera and Sirius reuniting. Many people gave them strange and/or confused looks as they walked through the corridors hand-in-hand.

Hell, the Marauders, themselves couldn't even believe it. When Bera had muttered the news to them, they all simply gaped at her. Underneath it all, they didn't think it was a good idea.

They all believed that the relationship was destructive. But, they held their tongues, and kept a close eye on Sirius whenever they could. They could not afford a repeat of what had happened earlier in the year. They just wanted to make sure that Bera didn't end up getting hurt.

Lily didn't trust Sirius at all. She could barely stand the sight of him. Any chance she got, Lily would give Bera a reason to break it off. But, Bera had faith in Sirius. She just wanted to pretend that the first month and a half of school had never happened and that she and Sirius had left off from where they were at the end of the summer.

Bera really loved Sirius and really wanted things to work out between them. He wasn't the same spiteful jerk he had been a few weeks ago. He was slowly returning back to normal; back to the Sirius he was before. He was turning back into the Sirius she had fallen in love with.

She took all of her doubts and pushed them to the back of her mind. All Bera could do was believe that everything would work out. She would be happy in the end and get the life that she deserved.

Bera wore the ring Sirius had gotten for her around her neck, once again. Every time she needed a reminder of the little bit of hope that she had in her relationship with Sirius, she would grasp the ring, close her eyes, and count to ten.

"I'll never understand it, Bera," Regulus sighed as the two studied in the common room.

"What? I told you that I'd be able to help you with potions, Regulus, don't worry about it," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Have you been listening to me at all, Bera?" Regulus asked.

"Not really," she muttered. "I'm trying to get this essay done and then I have to make some plans for Quidditch," she said. "The first match is coming up, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Our plans."

"You didn't forget, did you?" Bera asked, placing down her quill.

"No, of course not," he said. "But, I figured you might've or you'd just end up going with Sirius."

"Okay, just because Sirius and I are back together doesn't mean that we have to do everything together," Bera stated.

"That's never stopped you before," Regulus said under his breath as he continued to work. "But, do you promise we'll be at the match together?" He asked.

"I promise," she said. "Nothing will stand in my way of Quidditch, not even Sirius can get in the way of that."

**November 2, 1977**

"Okay, Sirius," Bera muttered, trying to catch her breath. She was forcing his hands away from her shirt. "I really need to get to the Quidditch match."

"Why?" He asked. "It's not like you're playing," he said, kissing her again, attempting to deepen the kiss.

"It's just something that I have to do," Bera said, breaking the kiss. "And will you _stop_trying to put your hands up my shirt for Merlin's sake?" She asked irritably, pushing his hands from her shirt again.

"Come on, Mini Zabini," Sirius snapped. "Loosen up, will you?" He asked, placing another quick kiss on her lips.

"I have to meet Regulus," she said, sitting up. "I'm already late," she stated.

Sirius stopped what he was doing and pulled away to look at Bera's face. "_Regulus?_"

"Yes, Regulus, my best friend, your brother," Bera stated. "I have to meet him."

"For what?" He asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"To watch the match," Bera said. "I'm sure it's started already," she stated, fixing her clothes.

"Why are you watching the match with Regulus? Why can't you watch it with the Marauders and me?" He asked.

"Because I promised him I'd watch the match with him," Bera said, looking in the full-length mirror of the seventh-year boys' dormitory. She tried fixing her hair, but realized it was no use. She tied it up into a neat ponytail.

Sirius stood up and made his way behind Bera. "You're not going to the match," he stated.

"What? Yes I am, Sirius, don't be silly," she chuckled, putting on her sweater. He gripped her arm tightly. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking her arm and then up at Sirius in confusion.

"I said, you're not going," he said in a low voice.

"Sirius," Bera stated calmly. "You're hurting my arm."

"It'll hurt less if you realize that you're not going," he stated, as he squeezed her arm even more.

"Sirius, let me go," she said, yanking her arm away. "What's gotten into you?" She asked.

"You're _not_going," Sirius grunted, shoving her so hard that she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Bera had hit her head against the hardwood floor. She felt a bump forming on her forehead as she sat up. She rubbed her forehead and winced at how much it hurt at the gentlest touch. She then looked up at Sirius with accusing eyes. She rushed to her feet and brushed past him.

Bera grabbed the rest of her things and rushed out of his dormitory. She stormed out of the Gryffindor common room and hurried out of the castle. She held her forehead, seeing as it still hurt. She felt a slight headache coming on, though it was nothing too bad,in her opinion. She searched her bag for her gloves and quickly put them on.

She rushed up to the pitch and found Regulus and Terry in the Slytherin section of the crowd. "I'm sorry I'm late," she muttered, observing the game. "What's the score?" She asked.

"Ten to forty with Hufflepuff in the lead," Regulus said, observing the match. "What kept you?"

"Sirius," Bera muttered.

"Oh," Regulus muttered. "Well, so far your predictions have been right," Regulus said. "Terry has been keeping notes, while I observe," he stated.

"Good," Bera said, turning her attention to the game, ignoring the headache that was getting worse. She placed her hand on her forehead, feeling the pain get worse.

"Bera did you see that!?" Regulus shrieked in excitement.

"I'm sorry, did I see what?" She asked distractedly, taking her hand from her forehead to see what she had missed.

"Hufflepuff just scored again!" He said. "Their chasers are _unbelievable_!"

"Oh," Bera muttered. "That's great," she said, feeling her headache getting worse as the crowd cheered louder and louder. Bera's head was pounding and now even her eyes hurt. She groaned in pain.

"Hey-are you alright?" Regulus asked, trying to get a better look at Bera's face. He lifted her chin to look her in the eye and saw the bump that had formed on her forehead. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"I'm fine," she said, quickly turning her head away. "And it's nothing," Bera muttered, trying to hide the bump again. "I-I just hit my head on my way up here, it's nothing," she said, placing her hand to her forehead, hoping the pain would go away.

"That doesn't look like any old bump on the head, Bera," Regulus said, lifting her chin, once again to get a better look at the bump. "That _really_looks like it hurts," he said. He brushed his fingers along the bump and Bera shrieked in pain.

"Don't do that!" She shrieked.

"That isn't any old bump, Bera," Regulus stated. "What happened to you?"

"I told you," Bera replied. "I hit my head on the way up here," she said.

"You need to get that checked out," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I feel fine, okay?" She said. Regulus simply frowned at her, because he knew that she was lying. "Fine, my head hurts really badly, okay? The noise from the crowd isn't helping, either, and the pain spread to my eyes."

"Terry, will you be fine keeping notes by yourself?" Regulus asked.

"Oh, of course, I've got this under control," he said, taking down a few more notes.

"Alright, good, I'm going to take Bera to the hospital wing," he said. Terry nodded and Regulus turned his attention back to Bera, "Come on," he said, taking her hand and pulling her along. "Why would you lie to me about that, Bera?" He asked.

"I..I don't know," she muttered. "I didn't want you to worry, because you-you'd do something like _this_."

"Well, maybe it's what needs to be done, Bera," he sighed as they walked across the grounds. "You don't know what could be wrong with you," he said. "You could have a concussion or something."

"I just didn't want you to worry," Bera said quietly.

"Tell me," he began, "were you planning on going to the Hospital Wing at all?"

"Well...no," she sighed. "I figured it'd just go away."

"Bera, sometimes you _need_me around," he sighed, shaking his head. "I swear, what if this is much worse than what you expected?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "You don't have to keep scolding me like this," she said. "I'm not a child."

"Well, lately, you've been making a lot of decisions like one," he muttered under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bera asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he sighed as the two made their way through the corridors.

"No, I want you to tell me," Bera demanded, forcing Regulus to come to a halt. "Go on. Say it."

"I think that you getting back together with Sirius was the worst decision you could have ever made!" Regulus blurted. "There, I said it."

"I don't need to be taking this from you!" Bera argued. "I have been happy with Sirius!"

"Yeah, for now," he said. "Why would you ever go back to someone that cheated on you and then made you feel like a piece of dragon dung? _Why_, Bera?" He shouted, raising his voice.

"Because I love him!" Bera shouted back. "I love him, okay?" She said. "Is that such a crime, Regulus?"

"Yes, Bera!" Regulus snapped. "He's just going to wind up hurting it again and you know it! You can't look me in the eye and tell me that being in another relationship with Sirius is going to be stable!" He shouted.

Bera closed her eyes and reached for the engagement ring that she would soon be wearing on her finger, trying to calm herself. "Everything is going to work out, Regulus," she said before opening her eyes. "Sirius loves me and I love him. If there is ever a problem between us, we can work it out, instead of breaking up."

"What do you mean? Like him cheating on you again? Or him just hurting you emotionally-maybe even physically?" Regulus snapped.

Bera flinched at Regulus' last three words. She cleared her throat, trying to find the words to retaliate. "You-you don't know anything about our relationship."

Regulus stared at her in disbelief. "Are you lying to me about that?" He asked in a low voice. Bera saw Regulus clenching his jaw as he pointed to the bump on her forehead.

"Lying to you? About what?" Bera asked.

Regulus saw right through her façade, and he was getting angrier. "Bera, you're going to tell me what happened to you. Now."

"Nothing!" Bera shouted. "I hit my head on the way up to the pitch!"

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" He asked, looking into Bera's brown eyes. His grey eyes had become dark and clouded with anger. She quickly turned her gaze to the floor, feeling guilt overcome her. "Bera, I swear to_Merlin_if you do not answer me-"

"-You'll what, Regulus?" Bera shouted at the top of her lungs. She felt all of her anger and frustration coming out of her as she shouted at her best friend. "You'll do what? Shove me to the floor and make me hit my head just like-"

"Just like how Sirius did?" Regulus asked. "No. Never."

Bera gulped, cupping her mouth in her hand, realizing what she had just done. "Please, don't say anything, Regulus," she whispered with tears beginning to stream from her eyes.

"Are you fucking _mental_, Bera?" Regulus snapped. "He put his hands on you!" Bera felt ashamed as she looked at her flustered best friend. "And you were stupid enough to cover for him! Are you out of your mind?"

"No..." Bera said quietly. "I just...I just.."

"You just _what_? You _love_ him?" He asked. "_That_is not love, Bera," he said, pointing to her forehead. "He doesn't love you."

"Just take me to the Hospital Wing," Bera muttered. She looked at her hands and saw that they were shaking out of anger and frustration.

"Bera-"

"JUST TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" She screamed at her best friend as she finally broke down, falling to the floor in sobs.

Regulus frowned as he lifted Bera from the floor into his arms. She sobbed into his chest as he carried her through the corridors. Her sobs were the most heartbreaking sounds he'd ever heard. He kissed her forehead before walking into the doors of the Hospital Wing.

Madame Promfery rushed over to him, urging him to place her on the bed. Bera's sobs only got louder and more painstakingly unbearable for Regulus. "I-I'll, er, be back later," he muttered to Madame Promfery before he turned to walk off.

"No!" Bera croaked. "Regulus, please, stay with me," she said through the tears. Madame Promfery continued to take care of Bera, slipping a calming draught down her throat so that she wasn't as hysterical.

"Alright," Regulus sighed as he pulled a chair beside Bera's bed. "I'm here," he said.

Bera gripped his hand tightly as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "Don't leave me, Regulus."

"I'm here," he repeated in a hushed voice. "I'm always here," he said before kissing her on the forehead again.

"What do you think could have happened to her that she would have to be in the hospital wing for three days?" Lily asked James and Remus as the three made their way through the corridors.

"I'm not sure," James said. "But, I hope she's alright," he said.

"Me too," Remus said. "She's had a rough year so far, she doesn't need it to get any worse," he said worriedly.

The three made their way into the hospital wing and spotted Bera in one of the beds resting. Lily immediately noticed the sight of Regulus being at her side, holding her best friend's hand. Her eyebrows raised at the gesture of him kissing her forehead in more than just a friendly manor.

"Ahem," Lily said from the doorway. Regulus and Bera's attention immediately went to the three Gryffindors standing in the doorway.

Lily, James, and Remus made their way over to Bera. "Are you alright?" James asked.

"I'm fine," Bera said quietly. "I am. Honestly."

"What happened to you?" Lily asked, looking at the bandages on her forehead.

Bera hesitated, not sure what to say. "I-"

"-She hit her head when she was on her way to meet me and Terry Boot on the stands to watch the match," Regulus finished. "She was complaining about a headache, but I realized that it was worse than what she had expected."

"And he brought me up here to the Hospital Wing," Bera said. "Where's Peter?"

Remus, Lily, and James looked at Bera in confusion. "You're...you're not asking for Sirius?" Remus asked.

"No...I asked where Peter was," Bera said. "I'm not in all that great of a mood to see Sirius right now."

"Well, Peter went to go inform Sirius of what happened to you," Lily said softly. "If we had known that you didn't want him to come-"

"It's fine. If he's going to come, he's going to come."

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you want to see Sirius?" James asked curiously. "I would've figured that he'd be the first person you'd want to see."

"We...we got into a small argument before I went to meet Regulus," Bera muttered.

"A small argument?" Lily asked. "There are no _small_arguments with Sirius, Bera."

"He didn't want me to meet Regulus, for some reason," Bera shrugged. "He seemed a bit jealous, in my opinion. But, Regulus and I had made plans to watch the match together weeks ago. I promised him," Bera explained.

Lily noticed the rosiness of Regulus' cheeks at the slight mention of his name from Bera's lips. "Yeah, I can see why Sirius would be a bit jealous," she said nonchalantly. "I mean, if he saw what I saw from the doorway, I'm sure he'd be livid."

"Lily," James said. "Don't be like that, they're best friends."

"Just shut up you little-"

"Little _what_, Black?" Lily asked, scowling at the Slytherin . "I'm a little _what_?"

"Nevermind," he growled with his hands balling into fists. "I'll see you later, alright, Bera?" He said to his best friend quietly. Bera nodded before he gave her another quick kiss on the forehead. He then brushed past James and Remus and left the hospital wing without looking back.

"I really hate him," Lily said with a scowl still etched upon her features.

"I know, I know," Bera sighed.

"But, he seems to care about you," she muttered.

"So, after this argument, you left Sirius?" James asked. "What were you two doing, anyways?"

"Well," Bera said, feeling her face redden. "We were snogging a bit..."

"You were?" Lily asked with her eyes widening.

"Yes, Lily, we were snogging," Bera sighed, rolling her eyes at her best friend. "But, he was trying to go too far, and on top of it all, I had to meet Reg," Bera said.

"You alright?" The four friends heard from the doorway. Bera craned her neck to see Sirius making his way toward her with Peter not too far behind him.

"I'm fine," Bera said quietly, looking anywhere but in Sirius' direction.

"Bera doesn't want to see you," Lily snapped, glaring at Sirius.

"It's fine, Lily...he can stay," Bera said.

Lily sighed loudly before turning to Peter, Remus, and James. "We should probably give them a bit of alone time," Lily said. She turned back to Bera, "I'll be back later, okay?"

"Alright, Lily," Bera said with a nod. Bera watched as Peter, Remus, James and Lily left the Hospital Wing. Once the three friends were gone, her eyes locked on Sirius. "Hi."

"Er, hi," he said quietly as he pulled up a chair to the side of the bed.

"I hope you know that you're the reason why I'm stuck in the Hospital Wing for three days," Bera said sourly. "You know what that means? I'm going to miss two Quidditch Practices."

"I'm sorry," Sirius said quietly.

"You know, first you cheat on me, and then you made me feel like a piece of crap," Bera said. "But this," she continued, "This puts the icing on the cake."

"I know, I'm...I'm really sorry, okay, Mini Zabini?" He sighed. "I didn't mean to do it. I just...I don't know what's happening to me," he sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. "Bera, don't think for one second that I don't love you," he said in a distressed, grasping Bera's hand. "Okay? Because I do."

"Well, you sure do have a nice way of showing it," Bera murmured, slowly pulling her hand away.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he said. "I mean it," he said desperately. "You have to believe me, Bera!"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Sirius," Bera said, looking away from him. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Bera, I can't even begin to explain it to you," he muttered. "You just have to trust me."

Bera snorted loudly. "That's already hard enough."

"Bera, just-please, okay?" He pleaded. "I can't bloody live without you. I just want what we had before school started," he said, grasping Bera's hand again. "Back to when it all was simple."

"Well, you're the one who made things complicated in the first place, Sirius," Bera murmured.

Sirius stood up from the chair and leaned over the bed and cupped Bera's face in his hands. "Look at me, Bera," he said softly. Bera looked at Sirius, though she didn't really want to. "No matter what happens, I will never love anyone the way I love you, okay? Never. Not even in...sixteen years, even twenty. I will always love you."

"You don't know that," Bera said doubtfully.

"Bera, I promise you," he said. "If you and I truly don't work out...I would probably find someone else, but I wouldn't love them the way I will love you. It will never be as strong or as raw and pure as the love that I have for you. No matter what idiotic things I say or the stupid mistakes I make," He said. "I will always, always, _always_love you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sirius, I understand," Bera said quietly. "I truly do love you, you know? More than I should."

"I know being with me isn't the best decision...but, I need you. More than you know, Bera," he said quietly.


	22. No Light

**October 14, 1976**

**Fix a Heart**

"Okay, okay," Bera said, looking at the list of people that had tried out for the team. "This kid has got an arm," Bera said. She glanced around the empty common room, biting her lip. It had to be at least midnight.

"Ezra Granier? The second year?" Regulus asked in a doubtful tone. The three were beginning to map out their team, and had to have it mapped out by tomorrow morning.

"Yes, him," Bera said. "He would be a really good beater. What do you think, Terry?"

"I have to agree with Bera on this one," Terry said. "Despite the fact that he is a second year, he was the best out there."

"Even if he is a second year, that means he'd be on the team for five years," Bera said. "Just imagine how much more improvement he could gain on top of how good he is now," she said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean, he's a _second year_," Regulus said.

"It doesn't matter, Regulus," Bera stated. "My word is final, and I say Ezra Granier is our new beater."

"Fine," he muttered.

"Moving on to chasers," Bera said. "Who stuck out to you the most?"

"The third year girl," Regulus said. "What was her name? Alison Demberg?"

"The blonde one? The one who could throw a mean Quaffle?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, that's her," Bera said. "She seemed like she really wanted to be on the team, and I think she's earned her spot," she said, writing down the girl's name. Regulus and Terry nodded in agreement. "We need one more Chaser, though," she said, biting her lip.

"Michael Fenton?" Regulus suggested.

"No, he may be fast, but he's not good with his hands," Bera said, shaking her head. "The kid can't catch a quaffle to save his life."

"Samuel Emlen?"

"Nah," Bera passively with a wave of her hand.

"Eden Falsworth?"

"Definitely not," Bera said immediately.

"Daniel Silden?"

"Daniel Silden?" Bera asked. "Wasn't he the one who made five passes and scored about eight times?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Regulus said.

"We've definitely got our third Chaser," Bera said, writing down the name down.

"Now, for our Keeper," Bera sighed. "I don't want to say this anymore than you two do, but we all know who deserves this more than anyone."

"Evan Rosier," Regulus muttered.

"Evan Rosier, it is," she said, writing the final name down on the list. "Well, it looks like we've got our Quidditch team," Bera said with a tone of satisfaction. The first practice is this Friday at 5."

"A.M.?" Terry asked.

"Of course," she said. "When haven't we had practice at 5 in the morning?" Bera replied. "We can't risk any spies," she said.

"Well, it was nice doing work with you, Captain," Regulus said, grinning and holding out his hand. Bera shook it, returning his grin.

"Goodnight," she said, as the two boys stood up and went up to their dormitories. Bera sighed to herself, standing up from the table and taking the paper and setting it upon the bulletin. She then turned on her heel and headed up to her dormitory to get the sleep she well deserved.

**October 15, 1977**

Bera was in the library, working on an essay for Ancient Runes, trying very hard to keep her focus. But, she couldn't help but let her eyes roam down to the next table every few or so seconds to where he was working. She would bite her lip and turn back to her work, letting her hair fall in her face to keep her hidden like a curtain.

Don't look at Sirius, she told herself, he's a lying cheat who doesn't deserve your attention. She continued to focus, trying her hardest to finish the essay, so that she'd be able to go someplace else-any place else to take Sirius off her mind.

She quickly finished the last sentence and threw the three-foot essay into her bag along with her quill and bottle of ink. She would have to walk past Sirius in order to leave the library. No problem, she would keep her head high and pretend as if he wasn't there.

She tossed her bag over her shoulder and walked past Sirius' table right before she tripped and fell over, landing face-first on the floor with a loud 'THUMP'. She got back onto her feet and tossed the strap of her bag over her shoulder, once again. This time, however, she turned to face Sirius with accusing eyes.

"Real clever, Sirius," she hissed, glaring at him.

"Well, of course, I'm clever," he drawled. "Don't blame me for your clumsiness, Zabini," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, so now we're on a last name basis!" She hissed angrily. "I get it now!" She said sarcastically. "I understand everything completely!" She snapped.

"That's real good for you, Zabini," he sighed. "Can you quiet down? You're making a scene," he muttered irritably.

Bera felt anger boil up inside of her. She had never been so frustrated in her entire life. She looked around the library, and sure enough, she did seem to be drawing some attention. She turned to look back at Sirius. She'd never been so disgusted. Who had he become? She swallowed deeply before letting the words slip from her lips. "Fuck you."

With that, she turned on her heel and rushed out of the library. She didn't care where she was going, as long as she could get away from Sirius. She fought off the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. What had gone wrong? What had she done?

She ran through the Entrance Hall, wandering the grounds. She just needed a place to be alone, to drown in her thoughts without any interruptions. But, then again, maybe she just needed someone to talk to.

She found herself someplace that she hadn't been in what felt like forever. Her willow tree. She threw her book bag on the ground and she felt to the ground crying herself a river.

James was making his way back from Hagrid's cabin. He was paying him his weekly visit and just enjoying spending time with his good friend. It was nice to be in a warm environment, versus what he usually had to face with what was going on with Sirius and Bera.

Sirius had changed a lot and James wasn't sure what was going on in his head anymore. Sirius was becoming more and more distant, especially since the break up. Sirius didn't seem to care about anything anymore except for tormenting Bera. It angered James, the way Sirius treated her. Sirius was supposed to love her, but James had no idea what this was.

Sirius would always go on about how much he wanted Bera back, and then go and do something as stupid as starting an argument or playing a stupid prank that led to an argument. In the end, Bera always somehow ended up in tears. It broke James' heart to see what was happening to those two.

It was even harder, because it was either Lily or himself that were left to help pick up the broken pieces of the shattered Bera and try to put them back together the best they could. How could everything have been so good only a few months ago and now nothing is going right?

Well, not exactly nothing. It seemed that Bera and Sirius' crumbling relationship seemed to be bringing Lily and himself much, much closer these days. Not that he's glad that Sirius and Bera were having troubles, but just the fact that he was getting closer to the girl he'd been in love with since fourth year. The best part of it all is that Lily was actually letting him get closer to her.

He let a smile escape from his lips as he wandered the grounds. As he was nearing Bera's willow tree as he walked along the lake, he heard something that sounded very similar to sobbing. As he got nearer to the tree, the sobbing became louder and louder. He walked around to the other side of the tree to see Bera curled up,crying her eyes out.

It was the saddest thing James had ever seen. His heart practically broke at the sight of Bera in that condition.

"Bera?" She heard. James Potter kneeled beside Bera as she continued to cry. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly. "Bera, do you..do you want to talk?" He asked quietly. He could see Bera shake her head 'no' in response. "Do you want to be alone..?"

Bera paused for a second. She stopped crying for a second and sat up to face James. Her face was wet and blotchy. Her cheeks and her eyes were stained red and tears streamed down her face. "No," she said, before she started sobbing again, with her shoulders slumping.

James pulled her into a tight hug. "It's going to be alright, Bera," he said, rubbing her back. She sobbed into his chest as he continued to try calming her down.

"What did I do?" She sobbed into his shirt. All James could do was hug her to him tighter and tighter. It seemed to make Bera feel slightly more at ease, but she couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling that resided in her.

"You didn't do anything," James said. "You did what was right and Sirius is only trying to make you think otherwise."

Bera and James sat like that for hours. Bera sobbing and crying her eyes out and James holding her and trying to make her feel better. It wasn't until the stars had come out and that the sun had disappeared that Bera had begun to calm down.

"I'm fine now, James," she said quietly, pulling away. Her voice sounded slightly shaky, but he could see that the tears were gone.

James stood up and helped her to her feet. He picked up her bag and placed it over his shoulder. He then put a protective arm around Mini Zabini. "Come on," he said. "We're going ot miss dinner."

James and Bera headed up to the castle. They made it into the empty Entrance Hall and James led her into the Great Hall, which she was hesitant to enter.

All eyes seemed to fall onto those two. Bera suddenly felt self-cautious and hid her face in James' chest as a way to hide.

From the Slytherin table, Regulus had a concerned look upon his face. He had never seen Bera like that before. She'd never looked so...so vulnerable. He couldn't have thought of a more worse time to say 'I told you so'.

Andrew furrowed his brow at the sight before him. He saw his sister looking red-eyed and her face looking extremely melancholy. No wonder his mood had been so off all day. But, the thing that bothered him the most was the way that Potter was being so protective of Bera. He was acting a lot like...like a brother. He felt a pang of jealousy over come him as he watched his twin sister and James enter the Great Hall.

Severus had never seen Bera look so frail. He wished it was himself holding Bera like that instead of James. He gave her a sympathetic look as she buried her face in James' chest to hide herself from all of the stares that she was receiving. She looked as though she were ashamed of herself. Severus frowned and turned his attention back to his food, though he didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

From the Gryffindor table, things seemed to get tense at the sight of Bera and James. "There they are," Peter said as he watched the two enter. Immediately, Lily, Peter, and Remus knew there was something wrong.

Lily looked at Bera in concern. Bera looked as though she had been crying. Maybe that's where they could have been all day. She bit her lip, wanting to rush over to Bera and hug her. She suddenly felt a sudden change in emotion. She suddenly became angry and realized why Bera was probably in such terrible condition.

Her eyes automatically darted to the arsehole sitting next to Remus, who paid no attention to the sorrowful sight before him. "You Bastard," Lily growled, glaring at him.

Sirius looked up at her in confusion. "What?"

"I know you had something to do with this," she growled angrily.

"To do with what?" He sighed impatiently, rolling his eyes.

"Are you blind, you idiot!?" Lily shouted angrily. "Do you not see Bera over there looking a complete and utter mess because of you?!" She shouted. "She has obviously been in tears for hours and I know you're the one to blame!"

"So what if I am?" He muttered, giving a lazy shrug of the shoulders.

"Did you ever even love her in the first place?" She asked quietly, glaring at him.

"Of course I loved her!" Sirius shouted. "I still do!" He said loud enough for the entire Great Hall to hear.

"No you don't!" Several people said simultaneously. Everyone in the Great Hall sent confused looks toward Regulus, Andrew, Severus, Remus, Peter, Lily, and James.

They all glanced at each other, and all Bera did was bury her face deeper into James' chest.

It was Remus' turn to glare at Sirius this time. "You don't do this to someone you love," he growled. "If you ever really loved her, you would have tried to get her back-Not do this!" He said frustratedly. "I'm always tired of you starting arguments with her when she's done nothing wrong to you! If anything you deserve to be hurting like this-not her!" He growled. Remus had never been so furious with Sirius this entire time they'd been at Hogwarts.

"That's it," Lily said. "I can't take this anymore," she said, standing up from the table. "I've got a best friend to attend to," she said. "She won't be taking anymore of your bullshit," she said, pointing a finger at Sirius.

"I'm going, too," Remus said, standing up from the table and following Lily over towards Bera and James. "Are you coming, Peter?" He called.

Peter glanced at Sirius sheepishly before finally speaking up. "She needs us," he said quietly before standing up from the table and rushing after his friends.

Regulus almost went over to Bera, as well. But Andrew placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, mate," he said. "This isn't our place," he said, watching his sister and her friends exit the Great Hall. "They'll do more for her than we can right now, mate."

Sirius was left alone at the Gryffindor table, feeling more like a coward than ever. What had he done? He honestly did love Bera! But he just didn't know how to show it...not anymore. Not since she had caught him that night in the broom closet. He just wanted to get back at her for a while, but he had gone too far.

Not even his own friends wanted to talk to him. He had to make things right with Bera, whether she would want to get back together with him or not. He doubted she would want to be with him again. He stood up and rushed out of the Great Hall.

Regulus quickly stood up and followed Sirius out of the Great Hall. He decided that was going to have a word or two with his older brother. "I gave you a chance!" Regulus growled.

Sirius stopped walking and turned to face his younger brother. "What on bloody earth are you talking about, Regulus? I'm trying to do something important!" He growled.

"You just don't understand, do you?" Regulus hissed. "I have you a chance with her last year!" He said in frustration. "I have up Bera, so that you could have her!"

"Oh, so you loved her?" Sirius hissed. "Some brother you are," he growled, trying to walk off, once again.

"Want to know what the difference between you and I?" Regulus called from down the corridor.

"What?" Sirius snapped, turning to face his brother once again.

"I've never given up on Bera," he said. "After everything that had happened last year between us, I never stopped loving her and I never stopped caring for her." Regulus said. "I never will give up on me and her."

"I still haven't given up," Sirius growled. "So don't get your hopes up."

"That's where you're wrong," Regulus said, shaking his head. "You convinced yourself that you loved Bera, and you had us all fooled," he said. "But, really, she was your next shag," Regulus taunted. "And when she wouldn't give it up to you, you gave up on her!" Regulus growled.

"I did not," Sirius growled, balling his fists.

"You did too!" Regulus argued. "You gave up on Bera! You got bored with her when she wouldn't take things further with you! So you pushed her away, making her love you less and less each day!" Regulus said. "And we both know that if you can't get it from her, you'll get it from someone else."

The two brothers were getting closer and closer to each other with every word they said.

"The only reason you wanted to be engaged to her was an excuse to get in her pants," Regulus growled. "You never loved her! She was always one of the boys to you until last year!"

"Shut up, Regulus," Sirius said, getting angrier and angrier. "You don't know anything."

"I know a lot, Sirius," he said defiantly. "I know that I'm going to get her to love me," he challenged.

"I doubt it," Sirius drawled.

"You're just making it easier for me," Regulus said. "You'll see."

"Let the best man win," Sirius stated.

"He will," Regulus stated, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking back down the corridor, heading back to the Great Hall.

Sirius made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. The common room was empty, seeing as dinner was still going on. He rushed up to the seventh-year boys' dormitory. All of the Marauders and Lily were in the room, apparently waiting for Sirius to arrive.

"Where's Bera?" Sirius asked.

"She's not here," Lily stated, standing up from Remus' bed. "We need to talk." Sirius glanced around the room in confusion. "All of us," she added.

"About what?"

"Bera," James answered, standing beside Lily. "This is becoming a problem."

"What's becoming a problem?" Sirius asked. "I just want to see Mini Zabini," he said, looking over James' shoulder.

"She's not here," Lily snapped.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Either apologize to her and try to be civil, or just find new friends," Lily stated, folding her arms.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked. "What makes you think the Marauders would just ditch me like that?"

"It's something we've all agreed on, Sirius," Remus said. "We discussed what the issue was at hand and how to deal with it," he said. "So we're giving you an ultimatum."

"So, you all went behind my back?" Sirius said angrily.

"What other choice did we have, mate?" James asked. "You're not the same Sirius you used to be," he said. "We figured out that the problem was you."

"So now I'm a problem?" Sirius asked, balling his fists again.

"Yes!" James said. The two were now face to face and the tension was building between them. "If you saw what I saw today, you'd think you were a problem, too!" James shouted, poking him in the chest with every word that he said. "You've done nothing but make us miserable-and it's only October, Sirius! _October!_You're not even a friend anymore-you're just that arrogant git that follows us around."

"Oh! And since when are you and Evans so close?" Sirius hissed. "You wouldn't have had a problem with me if it weren't for your stupid Head Boy position!" Sirius said, pushing James' shoulders.

"That's the main reason why Lily and I are taking actions, actually," James said, straightening his robes. "We're acting as Head Boy and Girl. We think that it's necessary that you apologize to Bera."

"Or else what?" Sirius challenged.

"We'll have to schedule a meeting with Dumbledore," James said. "Maybe he can sort all of this out if we can't seem to settle it on our own."

"I just want to talk to Bera," Sirius stated.

James sighed. "Tell him, Lily."

"But, James!"

"Just tell him," James sighed.

"She's on the Astronomy Tower," Lily stated hesitantly. "I swear, if she comes running back here in tears, I'll-"

"Lily," James said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just let it go."

She sighed deeply and looked up at James, looking him in the eye. "Alright, fine," she sighed. "Just go."

Bera looked over the Hogwarts grounds trying to find her inner peace. She had finally given up hope that Sirius would somehow turn back into the one she had fallen in love with only a few months ago. She sighed to herself, realizing that he was no longer the same, and they they would both continue to bicker and argue.

She held herself as a cold breeze came through the Astronomy Tower, singing a muggle song that Lily had showed to her over the summer.

"I forgot you could sing," Bera heard that voice from behind her say.

"Well, there are a lot of things you probably forgot about me, Sirius," she said softly. She pulled her knees to her chest.

"That was a muggle song, how do you know it?"

"What do you want?" She asked quickly, changing the subject.

"I just wanted to apologize," he said quietly.

"Who talked you into it?" Bera asked quickly. "Either way I don't want to hear it," she said, getting to her feet and turning to face Sirius for the first time. "It was a bad idea for you to come up here," she said. "I'll just be going now," she said quietly, trying to rush past him. But, he'd grabbed her elbow.

"Bera," he said.

Bera didn't bother trying to struggle. She just stopped. She turned to face him. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Sorry doesn't quite fix up what I've been through in the last five weeks," she said calmly. "Sorry doesn't get me over the fact that you cheated on me."

"Bera, do you still love me?" Sirius asked.

"What?"

"I said, 'Do you still love me?'" He repeated.

"I'm not so sure anymore," she murmured.

"Yes or no," Sirius demanded.

There was a long silence before Bera sighed. "Yes, Sirius, I do still love you," she said. "And I'm an idiot for it."

"Give me a second chance," he said quietly. "Please."

"Why would I do that?" Bera asked. "I can't trust you."

"Will you at least look at me?" Sirius asked, letting go over her elbow. Bera mustered up all of the strength she could before she turned to face him. "Please, be my girlfriend again, Bera, I love you," he said. "And I know you love me, too," he added.

"So what if I do?" Bera asked quietly. "Even if I do love you, I know it's not right."

"Give me a second chance," he said.

"If I do, do you promise that you're not going to cheat?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"I promise," he said quietly. "I love you," he said, lifting Bera's chin to plant a light kiss on her lips.


	23. Hallelujah

**December 10, 1977**

**Hallelujah**

"We can't keep hiding out in here," Bera murmured to Lily across from the small table that seated James, Remus, and Peter, as well.

They were eating breakfast in the Heads' common room...again. They mostly sat in silence as they continued to eat. Though Bera didn't eat much. Her meals usually consisted of her pushing her food around her plate with her fork.

"You two can keep doing this for as long as you like, Bera," James said, addressing Lily as well. "Honestly, I thought you were going to kill him," he muttered, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I really, really wanted to..." Bera said quietly. "You know what? How about we talk about something else."

"Sure, how about this advertisement that I keep seeing for an exchange program?"

"Lily, I swear, if you mention that ad one more time, I actually just might leave and go to class," Bera muttered.

"Speaking of class, are either of you going to go today?" Remus asked, looking between Lily and Bera.

"No, I'll pass," Bera muttered. "I'm gonna spend another day in here, I think."

"Wherever Bera goes, I go," Lily said with a shrug.

"Alright then," James said. "We'll be back here later to check up on you, alright?"

"Alright," Bera said with a shrug.

"See you," Lily said.

"I hope you feel better," Peter said as he stood up from the table and gave the two girls hugs. Remus and James followed suit. After saying their goodbyes, the three Marauders exited the Heads' common room, leaving the two girls alone.

"Honestly, Bera, I think that you should take a look at this," Lily said, sliding her copy of _the Daily Prophet_in front of Bera. "I think it might be just what you need."

Bera eyed Lily warily before picking up the newspaper and letting her eyes scan over the advertisement.

**The Wizarding Exchange Program**

_Are you a teenage witch or wizard who is looking for new experiences?  
Are you tired of your boring old wizarding school, or do you simply want to get away for a while?_

Well, Wizarding Exchange is the Program for you! You could be exchanged to stay with Wizarding families all over the world from six months up to two years! America, Italy, France-You name it! The idea of the experience is to learn about how different cultures work in the Wizarding world, and to meet new and interesting people.

Don't think that it's a year-long vacation. You will still have to keep up with your studies, no matter where you are sent. Remember-this is a learning experience!

Just fill out the application below and send an owl to the Ministry of Magic. You must be between the ages of fifteen and seventeen in order to apply. Deadline is New Years Day!

"Wow," Bera said. "No wonder you've been shoving this ad in my face all week; it's exactly what I need," she said as she locked eyes with her best friend. "Do you-do you think I should apply?"

"Well I've only been telling you about it for forever," Lily said. "It's worth a try," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Just think about it, Bera, it's basically a way for you to start over for a while."

"Yeah..." Bera said, biting her lip. "What about the Marauders? What do you think they'd say?"

"I'd think they agree with me on this one," Lily said. "I think they would want you to get away for a while, too."

"Well, what about Andrew and Sev?" Bera ask

"I'm pretty sure your brother would support any decision you made...and Severus..I'm sure Severus would support you, too," Lily murmured.

"Well...what about Regulus...and Sirius?" Bera asked quietly.

"Sirius is the reason you're leaving in the first place, Bera," Lily sighed. "And as for Regulus...I think you two need to talk," she said as she placed a hand over Bera's. "I mean, you said that the last time you've even seen him was when you showed him the bruises...I think that you need to talk to him."

"I want to, but...he just left me," Bera said. "He left me."

"I can guarantee you that he was just distraught," Lily said. "The boys didn't want me to tell you this, but...a few days ago Regulus cornered Sirius in a corridor and beat him into a bloody pulp," she said. "He broke his nose and managed to displace his jaw. They said that he even had a broken rib."

"And...Regulus did that?"

"Yes, in the middle of the corridor for everyone to see," Lily said quietly. "He got a month's worth of detention and everything. I swear, I've never gone through so much drama in a two month period."

"You're telling me," Bera muttered. "I need a quill."

"No, I can't," Regulus muttered as he exited the Slytherin common room with Andrew following not too far behind him.

"You can!" Andrew said. "You can talk to her, Regulus," he said. "Don't you get it? She needs you."

"I just...I can't talk to her, alright?" He sighed.

"She thinks that you hate her," Andrew said as he tried to keep up with Regulus' pace. "You left when she needed you most, Regulus. She still needs you."

"I know that she needs me, but I can't face her, alright?" He said as he rushed up a flight of steps.

"What are you going to do when she starts attending class again? What are you going to do when she returns to Quidditch Practice?" Andrew asked. "You can't ignore her, Regulus."

"It's more than me just being her best friend, Andrew!" Regulus shrieked. "Don't you get it? I _love_that girl that is hiding in the Heads' Quarters!" He said, turning to face Andrew. "I bloody love her and she's hurting!" He said. "Love is the last thing she needs after everything that she's been through with Sirius," he said. "And sadly, that's all I can give."

"Mate, maybe that's what she wants. You need to visit her before the Holiday starts," he said. "She's staying back, you know?"

"What? You mean she's not going to the Christmas Party?"

"Why on bloody earth would she go?" Andrew asked.

"I guess you're right," Regulus muttered. "I'll talk to her," he said.

"Good. She needs you," Andrew replied.

"Well," Lily said, closing the window. "The owl has been sent!" She said excitedly. "Imagine where you'll be sent!"

"I can only wonder," Bera said as she sat on Lily's bed.

"Well, wherever you go, I hope you know that I'm going to visit you and your new boyfriend," Lily said before hopping onto the bed.

"What new boyfriend?" Bera asked. "Are you mad?"

"Nope, I'm not," Lily said. "You're gonna meet someone while you're gone," she said. "And by then, Sirius will be the last thing on your mind, you know?"

"If you say so," Bera sighed, rolling her eyes. "But, what about you and James?"

Lily felt her cheeks flush. "What _about_James and I?" She asked, looking at her best friend in confusion.

"Oh, _please_if you saw the way you were cuddled up into James' arms, then you'd think something was going on, too," Bera drawled. "All of a sudden, you two are the best of friends and whatnot."

"Well, we do have our head duties, Bera," Lily drawled. "We _had_to become close."

"Okay, before school started, you couldn't stand the sight of him," Bera said.

"And?"

"And now, if you had the chance, you'd probably cuddle up to him," Bera said with a smirk.

"Bera, _please_," Lily said as she rolled her eyes.

"Just admit it already, you fancy him," Bera teased as she poked Lily in her side.

"Bera! Stop it!" Lily shrieked, trying to slap Bera's hands. "Okay, _fine_! Maybe I fancy him a little! Is that so bad?"

"No, it's just about bloody time," Bera said. "Honestly, I was wondering when you'd cave in."

"'Cave in'?"

"Yes, Lily, cave into James' handsome looks and charm," Bera teased.

"Oh, shut up," Lily said, grabbing a pillow and smacking Bera in the head.

"Oi!" Bera shrieked. "So? Have you two done anything...affectionate?" Bera asked, making her eyebrows move up and down.

"Okay, we hold hands under the table sometimes," Lily admitted.

"Oh, does that include this morning?" Bera asked.

Lily's face flushed, once again. "Possibly," she muttered.

"What else?"

"We've played footsie once or twice..."

Bera gasped before saying,"Go to Hogsmeade with him!"

"Bera, we have to work on those trips, remember?" Lily sighed.

"Yes, but you can work...together," Bera said. "Don't you get it? You and James should give it a go."

"I'll think about it, alright? No promises," Lily said.

The two girls heard the portrait hole open and close from downstairs. "Do you think that could be James, Remus, or Peter?" Bera asked.

"I don't know, let's go see," Lily said.

The two girls hopped off of the bed and exited Lily's dormitory. "Oh, hey, Andrew," Bera said.

"Hey, Bera," he said. "I brought you your homework," he said, placing a few books and sheets of parchment on the table.

"Thank you," Bera said.

"Hi," Lily murmured as she seated herself in an armchair.

"Oh, er...Hi...Lily," Andrew said awkwardly. "Are you two going to eat lunch in the Great Hall today?"

"Nah, we're gonna pass," Bera shrugged.

"Alright, well, I'll bring you the rest of your work later," he said before walking out of the door.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"You know what? I think I'm going to take a nap," Lily said with a quiet yawn.

"Go ahead," Bera said as she observed her homework. "I think I'm going to get a start on this essay that I have to get done."

"Have fun," Lily teased as she stood up from the armchair. She then made her way across the common room and headed up to her dormitory.

Bera seated herself at the table and began to flip through the books. She then found a bottle of ink and a quill and quickly go to work, focusing on her work. She concentrated as easily as she usually would have and felt at ease as her left hand continued to write the words one the parchment. Every paragraph that she finished, she would reread it to make sure it was perfect before she continued to write.

She had lost track of how long she had been writing for and hadn't realized how much she had written before she went to scan over what she had so far. She had written over three feet of parchment and there wasn't a single mistake. "Wow," she said quietly.

After she skimmed over her essay, she continued writing just as effortlessly as she had done before. She didn't even pause when she heard the portrait hole open and close. She simply assumed it was Andrew with more homework.

"Here, Andrew, you can just place it here beside me," she said. "I'll start that as soon as I finish this History of Magic essay." She heard her brother walk beside her and place the books beside her. "Thanks," she said, never looking up from her essay.

She then heard a chair shuffle from beside her and she figured that he had seated himself in it. "Actually, Andrew asked me to drop these off for you," she heard Regulus' voice say. Bera dropped her quill and her eyes widened."He insisted that I do it and, well, I couldn't exactly say no," he muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Bera asked, slowly turning to look at Regulus.

"Dropping off your homework," he said.

"Right," Bera replied, tucking a curl behind her ear. "That's all?"

"Actually, no," Regulus sighed. "We really need to talk," he said.

"Well, we could have talked, but you walked out on me," Bera muttered as she cleaned her fingernails, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry..." he said quietly. "I just couldn't think straight," he said. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I hated you, Bera." He buried his face in his hands. "I honestly didn't. I didn't know what to think, do, or say."

"What do you mean you didn't mean to make me feel like you hated me?" Bera snapped. "Did you not hear how many times I begged you not to hate me?!" She said, raising her voice at him. "And then you walked out on me! You just left me there, Regulus!"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry..."

"But, you didn't even stay to hear the rest did you?" Bera said. "You didn't let me explain."

"Bera, what more was there to explain? He's been beating you these past five weeks!"

Lily came down the stairs of the common room, confused about all of the yelling that had interrupted her heavenly nap. "Oh," she said as she realized that Regulus and Bera were having a heated discussion. Both their heads snapped in her direction. "I'll just go for a walk-yes, a walk..." She said as she rushed for the portrait hole. "Er, bye," she murmured, before walking out.

"Regulus, don't assume you know everything!" She hissed. "Do you know the things he made me do? You don't!"

Regulus' eyes widened. "He didn't-No," Regulus said, trying to take in what Bera had just said.

"No, it wasn't exactly..._that_," she said, staring at the carpet.

"Bera, you never said anything," Regulus said seriously. "I don't understand," he said, pulling at his hair. "I don't understand..why didn't you tell me, Bera? Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Don't you think I wanted to?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "He wouldn't let me."

"Bera, I'm so sorry," Regulus whispered. "I'm really, really sorry for leaving you like that."

"You don't get it! I needed you," Bera said, finally looking him in the eye. "It should have been you who was holding me while I was crying-not Severus! You should have held me while I woke up crying night, after night, after night." Bera stood up and walked away from the table. She stood in front of the fireplace and watched the orange flames. "You just don't realize how abandoned I felt."

"I don't know how many times I can say sorry," Regulus replied, standing up from the table and walking over to where she was standing. "I knew it would be a bad idea for me to come here."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm the last person you need at this moment," he said. "I'm just going to make this situation worse," he said.

"How could you possibly make this _any_worse, Regulus? How?"

"You've already had enough trouble with love, Bera," he said. "The only thing I can tell you is that I love you and hope that you'll feel the same. But, I know that you won't." He walked closer to her, not sure how he should explain exactly what he meant. "It's not the right time or place, and it'd be extremely selfish of me to even think about saying it."

After Regulus had finally explained himself, there was a lingering silence between the two. Regulus could feel the tension that was building between the two of them and it made him feel tense.

"All I wanted was you," she said finally.

"What?"

"All I wanted was you, Regulus," she said. "Back when I 'loved' you." Bera sighed loudly before she continued. "If you hadn't dated Sarah, none of this would have happened."

"Sorry?"

"If you hadn't dated stupid _Sarah_ none of this would have happened!" Bera hissed. "I wouldn't have gotten drunk last Christmas Eve. I was trying to block out my emotions from that _stupid_ argument that had ruined my friendship with you! I wouldn't have been forced to choose between you and Sirius for some stupid_engagement_! I wouldn't have been compelled to even talk to Sirius in the first place!" She snapped, turning around to face him. He saw the tears streaming in her eyes and felt guilt churn in his stomach. "You wanna know why? Because I bloody loved you! And it wasn't until six months later when I moved on that you bloody realized your feelings! This is _all_your fault, Regulus! This is your fault, because you hadn't realized your feelings sooner!"

"So, you're saying that just because I got a girlfriend that everything that has happened to you all bloody year is because of _me!?_" Regulus shouted. "_Me!?_"

"Yes! _You!_"

"You want to know what I think?" He shouted. "I think that you aren't over it! I think that you aren't over_me!_ Otherwise, you wouldn't be blaming me for this! You still wouldn't have thoughts of me loving you over a year ago still lurking in the back of your mind!" He shouted. "You wanted me to love you, Bera! I understand that! You don't think I fancied you? I fancied you ever since fourth year! But, you never showed interest in me in those two years! Not _once!_So, I gave up! Is that so bad? I gave up and finally got myself a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, a real ray of sunshine, she was!" Bera shouted.

"So, maybe if you had returned my feelings the first time, then none of this would have happened and you wouldn't have had to worry about me having a bloody girlfriend!" Regulus shouted. "I haven't even so much as looked in another girl's direction, because guess what? I'm still in bloody love with you-the girl who had been with my brother for over six months, the girl who's my best friend! _You!_

"And now, you're trying to say that if I had loved you sooner, then none of this would have happened? No, Bera. It's not my fault."

"So, it's mine then!?" Bera said. "That's what you're trying to say!"

"Everything that has happened to you isn't my fault, and it isn't your fault Bera! You're pointing fingers at everyone but the person responsible!"

"Well, fine! Who is it then?!"

"It's Sirius!" Regulus shouted. "But, no. Even now, he'll always be Mister Perfection in your eyes, won't he? Who almost killed you during a Quidditch match and broke your shoulder with a bludger? Who ignored your letters for weeks while you were away? Who kissed his ex-girlfriend after his father's funeral, while he was obviously still dating you? Who took you in those woods and got you attacked by a werewolf in the first place!? Who cheated on you with their bloody ex-girlfriend in a broom closet? Who tormented you and made you feel like nothing for a month? Who gave you a bloody concussion? Who hit you and bruised up your body? Who _violated_you, Bera?"

"He-he did _what_at his father's funeral!?" Bera shrieked.

"I just mapped out _everything_ for you and _that's_what you say?" Regulus hissed.

"Fine! So what if everything is Sirius' fault?" Bera argued.

"How can you say 'So what' to any of that?" Regulus asked exasperatedly.

"Because I don't care anymore Regulus!" Bera said. "I just don't!"

"Fine. What do you want from me?" He asked walking closer to her so that they were face-to-face. "What do you want, Bera?" He asked.

They were challenging each other, neither one of them willing to break eye contact. It was only a matter of time before one of them looked away.

"You."

Their lips grazed instantly in a fervent, alluring kiss. Bera's arms quickly snaked themselves around Regulus' neck, pulling his lips more firmly upon her own. Regulus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Bera closer against him.

As they continued to kiss, Bera tangled her fingers into Regulus' hair. She and Sirius had snogged many times before, but it was never as tender or gentle.

Never breaking the kiss, the two made their way to an armchair. Regulus was the first to sit, pulling Bera into his lap. The two continued to kiss, forgetting everything their surroundings. All they could focus on was each other and the way their lips felt against each other.

"I'm telling you, James, they were in here screaming their heads of-_oh_," Lily squeaked as she stepped through the portrait hole.

James was following not too far behind her and his eyes followed Lily's gaze at the sight of the two Slytherins beings so...close. "Ahem," James said loudly.

Bera glanced around the common room. "James, Lily..." she muttered.  
She quickly hopped out of Regulus' lap and smoothed out her skirt .

Regulus flattened his hair and stood up, clearing his throat. "Er-"

"No, it's fine!" Lily said in an awkward, but reassuring, tone. "We were just...going up to the Gryffindor common room," she said. "Right, James?"

"Oh-er-right!" He said. "Er, see you," James said, grasping Lily's wrist and pulling her through the portrait hole.

Bera let the last twenty minutes sink into her mind as she and Regulus stood in silence. Regulus cleared his throat again before speaking, "I guess that was...a bit uncalled for," he said huskily.

"Yeah," Bera said in a dazed voice. "Regulus, there's something that I think I should tell you."

"What? You feel guilty? It was horrible? You never want to see me again?" He asked.

"No, no, no," Bera said. "Not anything of the sort," she said quietly. "It's just that...well, I'm leaving."

"What?" Regulus asked. "You're leaving? Because of the kiss?"

"No, Regulus," Bera sighed. "I signed up for a student exchange program designed by the Ministry," she said.

"A student exchange program? Why? I'm not understanding," he said, giving her a confused look.

"To get away from...well, _this_," Bera said. "Everything. I need a break from everything."

"Even me?" He asked.

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but yes," Bera said. "From Andrew, my mother, my father, James, Lily, Peter, Remus. Hogwarts. England."

"Sirius," Regulus finished.

"Exactly," Bera said. "It's just a fresh start for me," she said. "It's something that I really need."

"Where will you be going?" Regulus asked, seating himself in the armchair, once again.

"I'm not sure yet," Bera said, sitting on the arm of the chair, staring into the fireplace. "But...I'll be gone for a while."

"Exactly, how long is 'a while'?" Regulus asked.

"About six months up to two years," Bera muttered.

"_Two years?_" Regulus shrieked.

"Yes," Bera muttered. "I really need some time away from here, after everything that I've been through," she said. "It'll give me time to think."

"I understand," Regulus sighed, pulling Bera into his lap again. She curled up against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Regulus buried his face in Bera's glossy, dark locks trying to taking in what she had just told him. "No Bera for two whole years," he sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to handle that," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure you'd be able to owl me whenever you like," Bera murmured. "I'll tell you everything in my letters. The places I go, the people I meet. It'll be like I'm not even gone."

"I sure hope so," he sighed. "Bera?"

"Yeah?"

"I think the whole 'just friends' thing should stay in place between us," he said quietly, hugging her tightly.

"I agree," she sighed. "Maybe that's just it. Maybe we were only meant to be best friends and only that."

"I like it this way," he said.

"_Yo tambien,_" she sighed.

"What?"

"It means 'me too', Regulus," Bera said with a soft giggle.

"Right."


	24. Quiet

**January 8, 1978  
Quiet**

Bera sat at breakfast with Andrew and Regulus. They were keeping up a light conversation as the meal went on. "Yes, I can't wait for the next match!" Regulus said excitedly.

"Too bad I won't be here to see it," Bera murmured.

"That is right," Regulus said. "You'll be...gone."

"I can't believe you'll be gone for two whole years, Bera," Andrew said. "I mean, we've never been apart for so long."

It's not exact-it's indefinite-but I need time away from everything," she sighed. "Don't worry, I'll write to you all," Bera said. "I promise."

"Well, good, I wouldn't want you forgetting about us, wherever you go," Regulus said with a light chuckle.

"How could I, Regulus?" Bera asked, rolling her eyes. "I'm not leaving to forget you," she said, smiling at her best friend. But, her smile soon faded when she saw Sirius walk past, scowling at everyone and everything. "At least not all of you," she murmured before biting her lip.

"You still fancy the wanker?" Andrew hissed.

"Well, I can't help it," Bera mumbled. "We were together for about four months, and that's quite a long time," she said.

"Yes, but after everything he's done to you-"

"It's not that simple, Andrew," Bera sighed. "And I don't want to be with him," she added. "Even though I still love him, I know it's not right and that we shouldn't be together."

"See, Andrew?" Regulus said. "You've got nothing to worry about, mate," he said. "Bera's got a good head on her shoulders." He glanced at Sirius from across the Great Hall. "Look at the bright side," he said, "He's got a shrink and has to take potions and whatnot. He's becoming normal again."

"Alright, but I still don't like the idea of her being in love with an arsehole like that," he growled under his breath. "No matter how many potions the bloke takes."

"Andrew, even _I_ don't like being in love with him, but I can't control how I feel," she sighed. "Sometimes I just really miss him...or at least the _old_him, if you get what I mean."

"Not exactly, seeing as I never liked him in the first place," Andrew murmured.

"Okay, nevermind, there's just no getting through to you, is there?" Bera asked, rolling her eyes at her brother's childish behavior.

"You've got some nerve, Bera," Regulus chuckled. "I mean, you're the most headstrong person in the history of Hogwarts, so you can't chastise your twin brother for being like you."

"Very funny," she muttered.

"Hmm," Regulus said.

"What?" The twins asked in unison.

"There's an owl," Andrew said watching as it flew into the Great Hall.

"An owl? For who?" Bera asked, turning to see the black Ministry owl flying towards the Slytherin table.

"I think...I think it's for you," Andrew said unsurely.

"Maybe," Bera muttered, before the owl stopped in front of her, landing on the table. It held out it's legs as it observed her with its golden eyes. Bera took the piece of parchment from the owl's leg and gave it a piece of bacon. "Here you go," she said "Thank you," she added before the owl flew off out of the Great Hall.

"I wonder what that was all about," Regulus said. "I'm guessing it's an owl from the Ministry?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is," Bera said as she observed the ministry stamp that was on the letter. She flipped the other side over and saw that the letter was, indeed, addressed to her. She carefully opened the letter and took out the contents from the full envelope.

**Dear Bera Zabini,**

We would like to inform you that you have been accepted into the Ministry of Magic's Student Exchange Program. We have all of the information that you will need to be able to be in your destination by the end of the month. Be sure to have these papers in by a week's notice and make sure that everything is filled out.

"Well, I'm going to be an exchange student," Bera said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"That's great, Bera," Regulus said. "May I?" He asked, pointing a finger at the letter she held in her hand. "Sure," she said as she handed the letter to Regulus from across the table.

Bera turned her attention to the rest of the letter, finally getting the opportunity to find out where she would be sent. Her eyes scanned across the paper with her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on the words written across the page. "America," she said.

"What? What about America?" Andrew asked.

"I'm being sent to America," she said.

"Does it say where?" Regulus asked. "I hear America is quite a large country," he said.

Bera's eyes scanned along the paper a little more as she tried to find more information about where she would be sent. "Er, Pennsylvania?"

Regulus snorted. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's the name of the state," Bera said. "I've never even heard of the place," Bera said to herself.

"Neither have I," Andrew said. "What if it's full of muggles, or something?"

"Well, you know what they say about America, Andrew," Bera said. "You can't walk a mile anywhere without seeing a muggle. I think it's vital to live amongst muggles if you're living in America, actually," she said.

"Why would anyone need to depend on muggles?" Regulus asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Because that's the way the Magical Economy is set up in America, don't you know anything?"

"I dropped Muggle Studies, because there was no use in it," Regulus said with a shrug.

"Obviously, there is, because I know a lot about the Magical American economy, which gives me more insight on my trip," Bera replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm not the one moving to the other side of the planet, now am I?" Regulus retorted before picking up his goblet and taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered. "The family I'll be staying with are...the Moreaus?" She said. Regulus' pumpkin juice sprayed all over Bera. "Regulus!" She shrieked.

"Sorry," he said, sheepishly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "But, you said you'd be staying with the Moreaus? _The_Moreaus? I wasn't sure I heard you correctly."

"Yeah, that's what it says on the paper, Regulus," she said, handing Regulus the paper. "See? It says the 'Moreau Family'."

"They're the richest French Pureblood family in the _world_," he said in amazement.

"Is that so?" Bera asked.

"Yes," he said. "They have loads of businesses and franchises everywhere."

"That's great, I guess," Bera muttered.

"Why aren't you excited about this?" Regulus asked.

"Why should she be?" Andrew asked.

"_Because!_" Regulus said.

"Regulus, I don't see anything exciting about them," Bera said with a shrug. "They're pureblood, for one. I know plenty of purebloods. I'm not exactly phased by money, either, seeing as our family has money of its own."

"Well, I'd have the time of my life, if I were you," Regulus said. "I think I might even stop for a visit over Easter Holiday," he said with a smug grin appearing upon his features.

"Sorry, you can't," Bera said.

"Why not?"

"Because Lily's already visiting during that time," She said with a smile. "She called it."

"Well, fine. I'll visit sometime over the Summer Holiday," he said.

"That works," Bera said with a shrug. "I can't wait," she said. "I really can't wait to see what America is really like."

"Who knows?" Andrew said. "You might move there and never want to move back."

"We'll see," Bera said, as she continued looking at the documents that she had received. "I might like it, I might not," she said with a shrug.

"You never know until you get there," Regulus said. "But, I will definitely be visiting."

"Of course you will be," Bera said. "I don't see why not."

"Well, I've got to head down to the dungeons," Regulus said, standing up from the table. "I have to get a few books from my dormitory before I head to class."

"Alright, see you," Bera said as she finished her breakfast. "Regulus can be so superficial at times," Bera sighed. "Honestly, it gets a bit nerve-wracking."

"Hey, he's _your_best friend," Andrew shrugged. "Not mine."

"I know, but I can only imagine what he's going to be like around the Moreaus..."

"That's Regulus, for you," Andrew murmured.

"Morning," Severus said, seating himself in the spot that Regulus was previously seated in.

"Morning, Sev," Bera and Andrew said in unison.

"You two don't do that often," Severus said, "But when you do, it is quite creepy."

"Do what?"

"Exactly my point," he murmured as he began gathering things onto his plate. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Oh, not much," Bera said. "I got a letter from the Ministry a few minutes ago," she said, handing Severus the papers.

"America?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Pennsylvania?"

"I know, I know," Bera said. "It doesn't seem like all that much of an exciting place, but you never know," she said with a shrug.

"I guess you're right," he said as his eyes continued to scan the lines written along the parchment.

"The Moreaus?" He asked.

"Yup," Bera said. "Apparently, they're the richest pureblood family in the world."

"That's only the half of it," Severus stated. "They come from a long line of French pureblood families."

"Is that so?" Bera asked.

"Yes," Severus replied. "There are dozens of other pureblood families that are related to them, you know? Including the Malfoys."

"The Malfoys?" Bera asked. "Maybe I ought to owl Lucius and Narcissa," she said.

"Maybe you should," Severus said with a shrug. "They could probably give you some insight on them. I'm pretty sure they're the last of the Moreaus, though, the family you're staying with, I mean."

"Really?" Bera asked.

"Mhmm," he said. "A lot of the family has either died off or has branched off into other families, leaving behind the name."

"That's interesting," Bera said.

"Yeah, with our family, it's the complete opposite," Andrew said with a chuckle. "I mean, there's so many of us over in Spain. Too many of us."

"Well, you're lucky," Severus murmured. "Your family is quite large, from what I hear."

"Eight great aunts and uncles. Each. So many cousins."

"It's quite ridiculous," Andrew added.

"I bet."

"I have to stop at the library to return a book," Bera said as she gathered all of her papers together.

"Alright," Andrew said.

"I'll see you in potions, Severus," she said as she stood up from the table and hurried off to the library. She rushed up the steps and rushed through the corridors. She made it into the library and handed Madame Shon her book on Ancient Runes and was about to make her way out of the library when she spotted him.

There Sirius Black was, sitting alone at a table near the Restricted Section. He was writing notes, looking feverishly between the parchment that he was writing on and the book that he had placed beside him. Bera couldn't help but to stand there and watch him as he studied. She wanted nothing more than to be sitting there beside him, to have him kiss her cheek as he had done so many times before. For Sirius to tell her that he loved her.

But, Bera knew that she and Sirius were no more; he wouldn't give her the time of day and acted as though she wasn't there. As often as she felt lonely every few or so nights, she knew that she wouldn't be able to sneak up to the Gryffindor tower just to spent the night in his arms. She wanted nothing more than to be with Sirius.

But, then she remembers all the pain and suffering that had come along the way. She had enough of all of the bruises and tears and she knew that she wouldn't go back to him, no matter how much she still loved him.

Bera bit her lip as she continued to watch him study. Sirius placed his quill on the table to give his hand a rest, due to all of the note-taking. Bera was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was standing in the middle of the aisle, simply staring at him. Again. He glanced around the room and his eyes locked on Bera's. An electric current flowed through Bera's body and she gulped deeply and realised what she had been doing. Heat had risen to her cheeks and she wanted nothing more than to turned on her heel and rushed out of the library. It had been at least the fiftieth time that Sirius had seen her staring at him in the last three weeks.

Bera hated herself for not being able to control herself, but she couldn't help the fact that she loved him. The only way that it would be able to work is if Bera got time and space away from Sirius, which was the whole point of the student exchange program.

She sighed loudly to herself as she made her way down to the dungeons. She found her way into professor Slughorn's classroom and found her seat next to Lily. "He caught me staring at him again," Bera groaned as she threw her face into her hands. "Lily, I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Lily sighed, placing a hand on Bera's back. "You're just...in love. Still," she said. "For some odd reason."

"I wish I didn't love him, but I do and I hate it."

"I know, Bera, I know," she said.

"When is class starting?" Bera asked as she picked her head up off of the table.

"I'm not sure," Lily said as she glanced around the classroom. "It looks like just about everyone is here except...well, you know," she murmured.

Not too many seconds after Lily had spoken did Professor Slughorn walk through the classroom. "Hello and good morning, everyone," he said.

"Good morning, Professor," the class said.

"Now, today-"

Professor Slughorn's voice was cut off from the closing of the door. The entire class craned their necks to see who had entered the classroom. "Sorry I'm late," Sirius murmured as his eyes met with Bera's again, though, she quickly looked away.

"Alright, well, get to your seat," Professor Slughorn said as he nodded toward the empty seat beside James. Sirius nodded before he walked toward his seat with his eyes on the ground the entire way. "Now, as I was saying before," he began, "I know that you all have done this potion last year, but I think we could all use a quick review," the Professor said. He made his way over to his desk before pulling out a small corked vial that had a pinkish color to it and showing it all to the class. "Amortentia," he announced.

"I don't believe I've ever heard of that potion, Professor," Bera said as she raised her hand in the air.

"Oh, that is right, Miss Zabini," he said. "My apologies. Would anybody like to explain to her what the potion is and what it does?" He asked as he glanced around the room for any volunteers. "No one? Alright, how about you, Mister Black?"

Sirius took his eyes from the table and looked up at Professor Slughorn before turning to look at Bera and speaking. "Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world," he said to her. Bera felt the awkwardness, irony, and tension building between the room. A claustrophobic feeling was overcoming her as Sirius continued to speak. "If the potion is brewed correctly, you will be able to smell the things you...er..._desire_most."

"Very good, very, very good," Professor Slughorn said as his made his way over to Sirius with the potion in his hand. He uncorked the vial, "Tell me, Mister Black, what is it that you smell?"

Sirius gulped as he looked from Professor Slughorn to the vial. He hesitantly leaned toward the vial and took a short sniff, but even then, the potion had a massive affect on him. "I smell...Quidditch gloves, a winter breeze, and...and..."

"Well, out with it," Professor Slughorn said.

"Liquorice Wands," he said with his face turning a rosy shade of crimson. "I smell Liquorice Wands," he repeated as his gaze locked on Bera.

Bera could feel the heat rising in her face. "This is embarrassing," Bera murmured, burying her face in her hands.

"We know how much you love Liquorice Wands," Lily whispered.

"Don't remind me," Bera murmured.

"Sorry," Lily whispered.

"So, Miss Zabini," Professor Slughorn said. "Now that you've brewed a perfect potion, do tell us what you smell."

"Oh, oh no, Professor, I-I don't think that's really necessary-"

"Oh, no, I insist!" He said. "Do tell us what you smell."

"Alright, alright, fine," Bera murmured. She braced herself, seeing as she had been breathing from her mouth the entire period. "I smell...cigar smoke... freshly picked strawberries...and..."

"And?" The Professor asked.

"And...musky cologne mixed with the smell of wet dog." A few of the students thought that to be an odd answer, but the Marauders, and Lily knew what that resembled.

"Ahh...that's very interesting, Miss Zabini," Professor Slughorn said before moving on to observe other students' felt her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Bera," Lily said, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"It's fine," Bera sighed. "So, what is it that you smell?"

"Oh," Lily said quietly. "I smell...firewood, wet grass, and old musky books."

"Interesting," Bera said. "Doesn't have anything to do with James, does it?"

"Well-"

"Alright, class is just about over. I hope you all enjoyed making your potions." Professor Slughorn announced to the class. "Have a wonderful day," he said.

Bera gathered up her things and bolted for the door, brushing past Sirius, who appeared as though he were about to say something to her. She hurried to Defence Against the Dark Arts, where she plopped herself in her seat. A few seconds later, she was accompanied by Regulus.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he muttered.

"That was _so_embarassing," she groaned, throwing her face into her hands. "You should've seen it, Regulus."

"Seen what?"

Bera explained the events of her potions class to Regulus, who was bewildered. "Well," he said. "That is awkward."

"I know," Bera groaned.

"Well, think about it this way, you'll be gone soon enough and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Let's hope."


	25. We Live

**January 22, 1978**

**We Live**

Bera sighed deeply as she enclosed the last of her things into her trunk. She bit her lip nervously as she went down the steps from the sixth year girl's dormitory with her trunk levitating behind her. Andrew was waiting for her with a somber expression upon his features.

"I'll miss you Bera," he said as he hugged his twin sister tightly.

"I'll miss you to, Andy," she said, sniffling. Bera tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She was going to be away from her twin brother longer than she'd ever been. "Can you meet me in the Entrance Hall with my trunk?" She asked him.

"Yeah, anything for my little sister," he said.

"There's something I have to do before I go..." Bera said nervously. Her stomach did a flop. What could she possibly say to Sirius? He was the only one that didn't know. He probably wouldn't even want to hear what she had to say, but she to tell him that she was leaving. She just had to. It wouldn't feel right for her to leave and then him finding out the next morning she was gone.

"Sirius?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, Sirius," Bera answered.

"So you're really leaving tonight then?" Regulus asked from behind Andrew. His black hair fell loosely in his eyes.

"Yeah, I am, Reg," Bera said softly.

"So, you're not Quidditch Captain anymore," he said quietly.

"I don't think so, Reg," Bera said quietly. She felt a slight ache in her heart at the realization. Not only was she leaving behind her life, but she was leaving behind her team, as well.

He rushed over to Bera, embracing her tightly. "It's not going to be the same without our short seeker-captain," he said.

"You'll be a great captain, Regulus," Bera said softly.

She left the Slytherin common room that was full of many Slytherins actually upset at the fact that the best shot that the at the house cup was going to be gone for over a year. It was all making Bera a little overwhelmed, yet uncomfortable. Now she had to get to her real destination: The Gryffindor Common Room.

She climbed the last flight of steps, and she was now standing before the Fat Lady. She looked down at Bera, "Oh, it's you,"she muttered, obviously not forgetting the incident where Bera had cursed at her.

"It's important," Bera said quietly. "Hippogriff." The portrait opened.

Bera stepped into the gold and scarlet room. Students of lower years looked Bera confusedly, not sure why she seemed so melancholy. Bera had only taken two steps inside when she was crushed by a redhead with a strong embrace.

"I can't believe you're leaving," Lily cried.

"I know, Lily," Bera said rubbing her back. "But, I have to talk to Sirius," she said quietly.

"He's in the seventh-year boys dormitory," she said. "Be careful, alright?"

Lily let go of Bera, and pointed at the stair case. "Thanks, Lily," Bera whispered.

Bera went up the stairway slowly and hesitantly. Each step she took brought her closer to her fate. She would either stay if Sirius wanted, or she would leave if he didn't even bother to care. She made it to the last door at the top of the staircase, and lifted her hand to the door.

Bera knocked quietly, and she wiped her hands on her robes to get rid of her sweaty palms. She heard a muffled 'come in', and turned the knob.

Bera slowly stepped inside and looked around the room. She bit her lip again, and twirled a curl of hair around her finger in a nervous manor. Remus, Peter, and Sirius were all in there on their own separate beds, while James was seated comfortably on the floor.

Remus and Peter seemed to be in mid-conversation, while James was in the middle of eating a chocolate frog. Sirius, on the other hand, was reading a magazine about motorcycles.

"Sirius," James said.

"What?" Sirius snapped as he threw down the magazine and scowled in James' direction. It was obvious that they hadn't made up, though Bera strongly wished that they would reconcile.

"Er, can I talk to you?" Bera asked quietly, with her hands behind her back.

"All right," Sirius said, giving her a confused look. "Do you mind?" he asked in a haughty tone, looking at the three other Gryffindors in the room. They each reluctantly got up from their beds to leave the dormitory.

James was the last to exit through the door and muttered a quick 'be careful' in Bera's ear, before glancing in Sirius' direction.

Bera gulped as she watched Sirius from across the room. He sat upon the edge of his bed with his hands folded. He stared at the floorboards as he tapped his left foot impatiently. "What do you want?" He asked, looking at Bera through the curtain of black curls that hid his eyes.

Bera's heart was beating loudly in her chest, and her breathing had become ragged. The room was spinning, and she felt panic overcome her.

"Sirius..." She said quietly. "I'm leaving," Bera announced, turning her gaze to the floor.

"You're-you're leaving?" He asked quietly. A look of shock spread over his face. "You're leaving Hogwarts?"

"Not exactly," Bera said quietly. "I'm moving to America for a while," she murmured.

"So, not only are you leaving Hogwarts, but you're leaving the country, the continent?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Pretty much," she said quietly.

"Fine then," he replied, looking Bera in the eye. "Go."

"'Go'?" Bera repeated before biting her lip. "You want me to go?"

"Yes, I want you go!" He replied. "I don't know why you're even telling me this..."

"Well, I thought I should tell you," Bera said, trying to hold back tears. "I mean...I figured you'd care...at least a little."

"Why? Why did you think I'd care?" He hissed. "How did you even get up here?" He asked impatiently.

"Lily gave me the password," Bera said. She wiped the tears away from her face. "And I...," she gulped deeply, and swallowed her words. "Nevermind."

"That's so bloody great," he said sarcastically. "What did you think? That we'd be friends over the last few days that you're here or something? It doens't work like that. "

"No-I know," Bera said, "I wouldn't be able to do that..."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm leaving tonight," She whispered. Sirius' eyes widened, and his face hardened, hiding any emotion he had. "So we're done? This is over? We're never getting back together...?" Bera asked.

"Well, that was the plan wasn't it? " Sirius asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not like I've tried talking to you these last two weeks, anyways," he drawled, looking her in the eye. "It's not healthy for us to be in a relationship with one another, according to everyone else, anyways," he murmured.

"And you don't care, not even a little?" she asked quietly. "You never want to see me again?."

"You got that right," he muttered. "It's for the best."

"Sirius," Bera whispered, sniffling. "I still love you," she whispered, closing her eyes. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. It took everything in her not to say it. Now, she had a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't love you. I can't. Stop it!" he shouted. "You came all the way up here just to tell me that? It's pathetic, Bera." He said harshly. "This isn't some stupid bloody fairytale! It's not like how it was before!" He continued to shout, before standing up. "No matter how bloody much we would want to be with each other, we, along with just about everyone else, know that it's fit for disaster."

Bera and Sirius were now face-to-face and she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. She had to convince him, somehow. She had to get him to admit that he still loved her. "But, I-"

Sirius placed his fingers to Bera's lips before speaking,"Don't owl me, because I certainly owl you back," he said. "Don't ask about me in your letters to Lily, James, Remus-don't even mention me, forget about me. Just forget everything. It's what's best for you."

"How, Sirius?" Bera asked, feeling the tears building up in her eyes. "How can I just forget? I can't. I know you can't either," she said.

Sirius walked away from Bera and headed toward his bed. He made his way toward his nightstand and took opened the drawer, taking out a small object. Bera couldn't see what it was, but she noticed that whatever it was meant alot to him.

Sirius walked back over to Bera, locking eyes with her as he did so. Their eyes never broke contact as Sirius grasped Bera's hand and opened it to place the tiny object in the palm of her hand. "I've hurt you, taken advantage of you, and...abused you," he said. "I'm a terrible, terrible person and you deserve better."

"Just, please, Sirius," Bera said quietly, trying to search for even a tiny hint of hope in Sirius' eyes. "Just tell me whether or not you still love me."

"I..." He began. "Well, you see.." he began, once again. "Yes. Fine. I bloody love you, okay?" He said. "I love you so bloody much, it hurts. And the fact that I can't even look at you without James, Remus, or Peter there ready to pummel me is even worse!" He continued. "I think about you all the time and it makes my chest hurt.

"Some nights, I just want to hold you and tell you that I'm going to change myself for you. I want to heal every scar and bruise I've ever caused you and just make you love me again the way you used to, when things were easy and perfect." He said as he grasped her hands. "I still have daydreams about the wedding that we were supposed to have this summer, underneath your willow tree.

"I still want to be the man that will take care of you when you're sick. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; to have children with you."

"Sirius, please," Bera said. "I love you more than anything," she said as she grasped his hands. "Just...please tell me to stay. Because I want all of those things with you," she said. "I love you."

"Bera," Sirius began, "You have no bloody idea how much I want to be with you," he said. "I want to tell you to stay, so badly," he sighed. "But, I just...I can't.

"I've been selfish enough," he sighed as he rubbed his calloused thumbs over the back of Bera's hands. "But, I can't. You deserve so much better than...well, me," he said. "I'm a terrible, terrible person, who doesn't deserve someone like you."

"But, Sirius-"

"Bera," he said firmly. "Go."

"Go?" She repeated.

"Yes, go," he said. "And..."

"And?"

"Maybe," he said. "_Maybe_, if I get through these anger-management classes and...get myself together..."

"Maybe what?" Bera asked.

"Then, maybe, once you come back, we can try to work something out," he said. "To be together, to be engaged. To go through everything we had planned."

"To postpone everything?"

"Yes," he said. "Like a raincheck."

"Really?"

"But, not anything official," he said. "We might end up going separate paths..."

"Nothing official," Bera repeated. "Alright. I'm alright with that."

"Just...try to live in an environment that doesn't have...me in it," he said. "Get some time away from Hogwarts."

"And when I come back?" Bera asked.

"We'll go to a fancy dinner," he said. "And from there, we'll go to a Quidditch match," he added. "And I'll propose to you in the pouring rain."

"I can't wait for the day," Bera said, smiling slightly.

"It'll be here before you know it."

"I should probably go now," she murmured, turning to glance at the door.

"I'm going to miss you, Mini Zabini," he said quietly before throwing his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Sirius," Bera murmured into his chest. She felt butterflies fly all around in her stomach. It had been so long since she had been in Sirius' arms and she had remembered just how much she'd missed it.

"I'll see you around," he said as he let go of her and made his way toward the door, opening it for her.

"See you," she said before leaving the dormitory. She stared at the door for five minutes, her throat burning. Her tongue felt dry, and she closed her eyes before she let out a deep sob which made her lungs ache as she gasped for air. Bera ran down the stairs, down into the common room. She was hiccuping and croaking as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Bera, you alright?" James asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Do I look alright, James?" She asked quietly."I'll owl one of you guys when I get there, it'll most likely be to Lily," Bera murmured before she was crammed into a tight group hug. After saying her last goodbyes, Bera finally got to the Entrance Hall with her face wet from all of the tears.

"It didn't go too well, did it?" Andrew asked her as he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"It was fine," she mumbled into his chest. "I just love him so much," she said as she continued to sob. "The carriage is waiting for me," She muttered as she grabbed her trunk.

"Alright," Andrew said sadly. "I'm going to miss you, Bera."

"I'm going to miss you, too," she said. "Don't change too much while I'm gone."

"The same goes for you," Andrew replied, smiling warmly.

Bera left the Entrance Hall, and went onto the dark grounds, where a carriage awaited her. It seemed to sparkle like the stars from afar. She slumped inside. The moon shone brightly through the window as the carriage took off.

Bera was going to miss everyone. She would miss the way that Lily would always be at her side, no matter what situation Bera was in. She would miss James and the way that she could talk to him without ever having to worry about being judged or having her secrets spilled to the student population of Hogwarts, especially since he had the biggest mouth.

She would miss the mood that Peter would set. He was always the sweetest and most accepting of all of the Marauders. And Remus; he was the nicest boy she'd ever meet, even with his 'furry little secret', he had the purest soul that anyone could ever have. Most of all, she'd miss Sirius, despite everything they had been through this year.

But, she couldn't think about the past. She had to look forward to the future and the new experiences that were soon to come. It was time for Bera Zabini to start a new chapter.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, and Bera suddenly awoke. She sat up quickly, looking around.

It was light outside; the sun was shining in her eyes, practically blinding her. It made her developing headache from crying to much worse. Bera looked out of the window to see small muggle houses lined up on the side of the road covered in light piles of snow. She hopped out of the carriage and looked at the house the carriage had placed itself. She noticed that there was about three inches of snow that covered the ground as she pulled her trunk along behind her. She walked through the snow-covered gate, and followed the cement path to steps that led up to the house.

As she made it to the top of the steps, the door opened. There stood a woman who was in her mid-thirties. She had pale blue eyes, sleek dark brown hair, and a very white smile that she happened to be flashing at Bera. The woman walked onto the front porch and wrapped her arms around Bera into a tight embrace. "Hello, my name is Madeline Moreau," she said in a slightly distinguishable British accent, "But you can call me Maddie," she said sweetly as she pulled away.

"Hello, I'm Bera Zabini," Bera said quietly. Madeline took Bera's trunk, and pulled it inside of her home. Bera followed after her and she felt warmth flow through her body as she entered what appeared to be a living room.

"This is where you'll be staying for the next year," she said gesturing around the house. "I'd like for you to meet my sons," she said as she marched over to the staircase on the far right of the room. "Thomas, William, get down here! Now," she added.

I heard bustling footsteps coming from upstairs, and a twelve year old boy came flying down the steps. "Yes, mom?" The boy asked in an American accent. He looked exactly like , except his hair was much darker. He had the same piercing blue eyes as Mrs. Maderow, though his hair was slightly unkempt.

"Will, this is the exchange student, Bera Zabini," she said gesturing to Bera. The boy mouthed 'Zabini' with a sour expression upon his face. "Bera, this is my youngest son, William Moreau."

"Hi," he murmured, obviously not finding Bera to be too interesting. Though, she gave him a slight wave, and continued to gaze around the room with curiosity.

"Thomas!" Mrs. Moreau called up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Bera heard a teenage boy grumble. He stopped at the bottom of the steps, and glanced from Will, to his mom, to Bera. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of her, and looked back at Mrs. Moreau. "I thought the exchange student was supposed to be a boy," he said sourly.

The boy was quite striking. He had the same smooth features as his, and the same eyes, as well. But his were somehow surrounded by thick, long eyelashes. His pink lips were full, bringing out his square jaw.

"It wasn't specified," Mrs. Moreau replied. "You two will welcome her like she is a part of the family," she said smiling at Bera warmly, then sending them both a pointed look. Both of the boys gave Bera an odd stare, and she shifted underneath their gazes. "Tom, show Bera to her room," Mrs. Moreau said.

"Why can't Will do it?" He complained.

"I didn't ask William to do it, now did I?" Mrs. Moreau said. "Go," she said handing my trunk to him.

"Fine," he muttered. He slipped his wand from his pocket and levitated Bera's trunk. He started up the stairs, and paused and turned to look at her. "Are you coming or not?" He asked impatiently.

"Er-yeah," she said following after him up the staircase. The house was surprisingly big from the inside, Bera quickly noticed.

"Your room is directly across from mine," he said. "Down the hall to your left," he said walking down the hall. He opened the door, and levitated her trunk inside, placing it on the bed. "There's a bathroom in here too." He left the room and went out into the hall.

"Wait," Bera said, "Thomas!" She called.

He leaned into the room, "Yeah?" He asked.

"How old are you?"

"Almost seventeen," he answered, "Why?"

"Because you're using magic," she said quietly.

"This is America, where you can use magic as long as you don't get caught by muggles," he said. "And call me Tom," he said. He left and I heard his footsteps leave down the hall.

Bera looked at the room, the walls were plain and white. The bedspread had some odd pattern on it. There was a wooden dresser on the opposite wall from her bed. It had a large mirror on it. "Oh, Merlin." No wonder Will and Tom were giving her such strange looks; she looked horrible. Her face was all blotchy and patched from all of the crying she had done last night. And her hair was a sloppy mess.

She walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Bera slipped off her Hogwarts robes and got into the hot shower. She washed her hair, and wet her face completely. She tried washing away anything that reminded her of Sirius from her thoughts. She scrubbed every part of her body clean, then she finally stepped out of the shower.

The cold air attacked her body, so she hurried and dressed into some normal clothes: a skirt, and a comfortable blouse.

Bera had dried her hair with her wand, and got her natural glossy girls back into place by brushing them into place. She brushed her teeth and she finally felt refreshed.

She pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink from her trunk. She set the parchment down on the dresser and began to write:

_Dear Lily,_

Well, I'm here in America now. I've been here for about half an hour, most of which I spent in the shower. The family I'm staying with seems pretty nice...They're called the Moreaus, though Mr. Moreau doesn't seem to be here with the Mrs...

There are two sons, the youngest is Will, who's about twelve years old. The oldest is Tom, who's sixteen-turning seventeen. The Mrs. and the two sons all look exactly alike; they've each got dark-brown hair, pale blue eyes and smooth features. I don't think the boys have taken much of a liking to me yet. Or maybe it's because I practically looked like a troll when I came through the front door...I'll admit I didn't look my best coming through the front door. I'm not exactly feeling my best either after I'm not exactly feeling homesick at the moment, maybe it's because I'm away from-nevermind. Tell everyone I said hello, including Andrew and Regulus, and excluding...well, you already know who. I'll tell you all about the American life in my next letter, which will probably be to James. I miss you already,

Bera.

Ps. Did you know that it's pretty much legal to use underage magic here?

"Who's Lily?" A voice over Bera's shoulder asked.

"Ah!" Bera shouted, almost falling backwards in her chair. Tom was laughing at her, and holding his side. "That's not funny!" Bera picked up the letter and his eyes scanned over it. I stood up hurriedly and snatched the letter away. "Give me that!"

"You know, you did sort of look like a troll," he said. "Now that I think about it."

"Shut up," Bera growled. "And that's an invasion of privacy!" She argued. "And don't apparate into my room!"

"Well then shut the door next time," he shrugged. "So...who's Andrew?" He asked.

"He's my twin brother," I said.

"And Regulus?"

"My best friend?"

"And who don't you want this Mystery Lily to say hello to?" He asked, twirling his wand in his long, smooth fingers. He flashed a pearly white smile at her.

"No one special," Bera growled as she folded the letter. Tom continued to stand there, watching Bera with an odd look. "Can I help you with something?" She snapped.

"What did you do to yourself? You look different."

"I took a shower," Bera murmured, feeling a bit uncomfortable telling him this.

"Hmm...well you looked better when you looked like a troll," he shrugged. Bera shoved him out of her room. "Get out!" she said angrily, and slammed the door. Bera walked back over to the desk, and added one more line to the letter.

_PPS...I'm pretty that I don't Tom Maderow already._

"Zabigraphy, or whatever your name is," Tom said from the doorway to Bera's room.

"Know how to knock?" she growled.

"It's my house," he shrugged. "Anyways, Mystery Lily wrote back to you," he said. "She said something about someone being serious? Except she spelled it wrong..." he muttered to himself. "Hey, she talks about me in here," he said, sounding a bit too satisfied.

"Sirius!?" Bera said hopping from the bed. "Give me that!" She snatched the letter from his hands.

Bera,

Things have changed, and you've only been gone for about two days. So, you hate this Tom bloke? Is he at least cute? Oh, and no, I didn't know that using underage magic was actually legal there. I can't wait to visit you over Easter Break...I can't believe it, but your brother actually smiled at me. Your pureblood supremacist brother smiled at me. I told everyone that you said hello. Except for Sirius, of course. Surprisingly, he's been really...sad lately. And a lot more friendly. Maybe he does care more than he lets on.

The only time you ever look like a troll is when you cry for long periods of time. I know you love him, but maybe you should let him go completely...There's one more thing I think I should tell you: I agreed to go to Hogsmeade with James. I swear in your next letter, you better not say something like 'I told you so'.

So, back to this Tom bloke, if he keeps bothering you, just tell me when, and I'll be there in a heartbeat. No one messes with the Mini Zabini.

I love you!  
Lily

"Mini Zabini? What the hell is that?" Tom asked with a half smile.

"It's a Quidditch nickname I got back at school," Bera murmured. "Also a petname..."

"You play Quidditch?" He asked.

Bera nodded.

"Oh, do tell me about this nickname of yours," Tom said, a little more interested than Bera had expected.

"Well, I'm much shorter than my twin brother, and I played Quidditch...and yeah. Mini Zabini. Before I was just one of the Zabini clones, but Andrew got his growth spurt and I stayed five feet tall," she grumbled.

"Ha! Shortstuff," he said, folding his arms.

"I've heard worse," she murmured.

Bera stood up from her bed, and walked towards the doorway, but Tom blocked it. "Um, you're sort of in my way," she said irritably.

"So, who's this Sirius guy? Weird name," he said, crossing his arm.

"Someone I'd rather not talk about," Bera mumbled. She tried moving to the other side of the door, but he blocked that way, too.

"Oh, who is he? Your boyfriend?" He teased.

"No, he's my ex-boyfriend," she snapped before letting out an uncontrollable sob. "Get out."

"I'm sorry, Bina," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"My name is Bera! B-E-R-A!_ Bera__**!**_Now get out!" She shouted, slamming the door in his face again. Bera laid down again on the bed and cried again for at least the tenth time since she had arrived. She usually did it at night, when everyone was asleep. But, Tom just really pushed her buttons. She absolutely loathed him.

Bera heard her door open a slightly. "Bera?" Mrs. Moreau asked in a hushed tone.

She sat up to look at the sweet woman, who somehow had children that were the spawn of the devil. Bera didn't answer and simply laid there silently.

"He's sorry," she said, sitting beside Bera on the bed.

"Him?" Bera shrieked. "He's been reading my letters, or apparating in my room, or going through my things! And I've only been here three days!"

"That's just how boys are, dear," she said, rubbing Bera's back, "American ones, at least..." she muttered.

"Oh, the British boys are no better!" Bera growled. "Thinking that they're too good to stay committed, and always treating others like dragon dung," she murmured into her pillow. "Especially their own girlfriends."

"I know, I know," she said soothingly, rubbing Bera's back. "But, it gets better as you get older."

"No, it doesn't," Bera sniffled. "Because now I have to marry that git!" Bera growled.

"This Sirius bloke? Pureblood, I see," she sighed, "What's his last name?"

"Black."

"Oh, I remember them, his parents," she said. "I remember them, when I was travelling with my father..." she sighed. "Horrid people."

"You knew them?"

"Oh, yeah," she said. "But, Tom really is sorry," Mrs. Moreau said.

"Um...can I come in?" Bera heard Tom ask.

"That's up to Bera," Mrs. Moreau said to her son.

They both looked to Bera for an answer, "Fine," she murmured.

"I'll just go," Mrs. Moreau said as she left Bera's room and gave Tom a slight push inside.

He walked awkwardly inside, and sat down on the edge of Bera's bed, turned away from her. "I didn't know about your boyfriend..." he said. "I mean-is that why you were crying...before you got here?" He asked quickly.

"How did you know I was crying?" Bera asked suspiciously.

"I don't know..." he said. "I could just tell," Tom said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You probably already knew, didn't you?" Bera asked him quietly.

"Yeah, after I read your friend's letter..." he sighed.

"Why must you always bother me?" Bera asked him frustratedly. "The whole point of me doing this was to escape my problems and all you're doing is shoving them in my face!"

"I just figured you'd been homesick," Tom shrugged. "I didn't know it was about your boyfriend."

"Home is the last thing I'm sad about," Bera murmured. "And he's not my boyfriend."

"So...I'm not as bad as this Sirius guy?"

"Not the slightest," Bera said.

"Bera, I don't...dislike you, if that's what you think," he said.

"That's good to hear, because I thought you and your brother hated me," Bera said feeling a bit relieved.

"Well, Will does hate you," he said casually. "He says you cry too much. He thinks you're a sort of a brat," he shrugged. He pushed a lock of brown hair out of his face.

"Well, that's always nice to hear," Bera grumbled.

"I'm glad we had this talk!" He said, slapping her on the back and standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**You guys have ****no**** idea how long I've been waiting to publish the moment they met! :D I've only written up to this point, so now I have a lot to type. But, it's all up here! *Points to brain* **

**Please Review! Tell me what you think of Tom. I'm begging you. **


End file.
